Sasuke busca, los demás encuentran
by Ana Kogane Holt
Summary: Sasuke echó a perder todo. Con una tortuga con el poder de los viajes temporales, sin Boruto a su lado y con el grave problema de que en esa actualidad Sasuke no es quien alguna vez afirmó, deberá descubrir cómo regresar a la que fuera su actualidad antes de que Urashiki tuviera la fantástica idea de jugar con el tiempo. No tiene aliados, no tiene a su familia y no tiene a Naruto.
1. Estado Rosa

**ESTADO ROSA**

* * *

Perfecto, todo era malditamente perfecto. Konoha con tecnología que jamás imaginó vivir de genin, la bendita tienda de Ramen expandiéndose como una franquicia de esquina, y el departamento en el que vivía con su familia estaba exactamente ubicado en el mismo lugar, sólo que con la diferencia de que Konoha no tenía siete rostros Hokage, la tienda de ramen era una franquicia que ya no era dirigida por el dueño original ni sus allegados, y la última y más importante: el departamento no era suyo y ahí no vivía ninguna Sarada, solo una mujer con su apellido de soltera: Sakura Haruno.

Si supiera desmayarse a lo dramático ya lo habría hecho, pero Sasuke tenía autocontrol sobre sus emociones a sus ya treinta y dos años como para dejarse sorprender. Aunque bien sí lo estaba considerando la barbaridad que había ocasionado.

El futuro era diferente, la había regado a nivel Madara confiando en Zetsu.

―Tcht ―se quejó al ver de nuevo a Sakura salir del departamento y no traer en la espalda de su ropa el símbolo del clan Uchiha.

Karasuki les había advertido a Boruto y a él que cualquier interacción en el pasado con gente cercana a sus círculos sociales y familiares sólo generaría cambios radicales en el futuro, cambios probablemente imposibles de alterar, y bueno, ahí estaba el ejemplo. Cuando Sasuke se cruzó con la Sakura de doce años y supo que esta reconoció no solo su persona sino su chakra, él entendió que todo estaba perdido. Tan pronto como la pequeña le llamó por su nombre y corrió a él para abrazarle, él y Boruto desaparecieron del viejo Konoha y no quedó únicamente ahí. Cuando Sasuke quiso tomar al niño para protegerlo durante el nuevo viaje temporal, Boruto ya no estaba a su lado.

Cuatro días habían pasado desde aquel suceso, cuatro días desde que Sasuke había vuelto a "la actualidad", la que él no conocía.

Disfrazado en miles de personas gracias al ninjutsu y un poco de genjustu, Sasuke recopiló tanta información como pudo del mundo ninja que ahora desconocía.

Datos importantes: sí habían ganado una Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja, Kakashi seguía en su puesto de Hokage, Naruto no estaba por ningún lado y Sakura no era Sakura Uchiha.

Algo que lo traía con un desenfrenado estrés era que nadie podía darle información sobre él mismo. Cada que preguntó o trató de obtener esa información, algo le decía que en ese futuro no existía hablando de la forma más literal posible.

Sasuke miró hacia la tortuga Karasuki AKA viajeslocoseneltiempo con una leve esperanza de que esta despertara de su estado de ahorro de chakra. La tortuga había viajado con él pero se mantuvo en su caparazón desde el aterrizaje en el tiempo, así que no podía confiar en que esta le ayudara en lo que Sasuke pretendía hacer.

Regresaría a la actualidad real, a _su_ actualidad. No sabía cómo lo haría pero quería de vuelta a su familia, así que pondría inclusive esa realidad en riesgo con tal de volver a la suya.

―Hey tú, Capeado ―le llamó alguien a sus espaldas.

La voz la conocía perfectamente, así que no le molestó nada presentarse adecuadamente dando la vuelta y encarando al sujeto. No había motivos para esconderse.

―Konohamaru ―"saludó" con calma.

Konohamaru, cruzado de brazos, frunció el ceño y apretó la boca desconfiado. Con su único ojo bueno observó de arriba abajo al azabache, juzgando mentalmente si proceder de la forma personal o la shinobi.

―Sasuke Uchiha ―susurró Konohamaru con un leve tono de sorpresa en su voz―. Ese maldito chakra manchado jamás lo olvidaría.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Bajó la cabeza en seña de clara duda pero mantuvo su rostro impertérrito.

― ¿El motivo por el cual mi chakra es llamado _**maldito**_ y _**manchado**_ en una sola frase es el motivo por el cual no debería de estar aquí? ―cuestionó con calma.

Sasuke sabía cómo reaccionar a las adversidades, lo que no sabía cómo controlar era a la gente a su alrededor con una actitud diferente. Bien, conocía a Konohamaru como alumno de Naruto y sensei de Sarada, el nieto del tercer Hokage y un shinobi honrado y respetable, alguien con todos los conocimientos necesarios para llevar una vida adulta por el buen camino; pero este Konohamaru no tenía visión en un ojo, una gran cicatriz le cruzaba de frente a barbilla del lado derecho por sobre el parpado, su ropa shinobi era de los difuntos Anbu en lugar del traje tradicional jonin y, lo más importante, su bandana ninja tenía una recta y profunda raya que atravesaba el logo de Konoha.

Este no era su Konohamaru.

―Es el motivo por el cual me vas a acompañar ―puntualizó el joven con un tono áspero―, sea por la fuerza o por tu propia voluntad. Como quiera, cualquier opción estas en desventaja.

Konohamaru giró las manos desde la muñeca y de inmediato aparecieron dos grandes cuchillos ninja uno en cada mano. Sasuke los reconoció, eran los de Asuma Sarutobi.

― ¿Qué te hace creer que estoy en desventaja? ―preguntó con calma. No iba a pelear.

Konohamaru soltó una leve risa burlesca.

― Oh, vamos. Con la paliza que te dimos cuando mataste al maestro Naruto, dudo mucho que tus habilidades hayan podido seguir creciendo.

Sasuke se quedó helado.

― ¿Ma… matar a Naruto? ―dijo en un susurro con los ojos abiertos como luna llena.

― ¡No te hagas el chistoso conmigo y te burles de su memoria! ―gritó Konohamaru.

Se aventó en fracciones de segundo a Sasuke apuntando con la cuchilla derecha al abdomen del azabache. Sasuke se había quitado ya cuando Konohamaru estaba a un metro de él, pero eso no impidió que le siguiera con la mirada hasta verlo estamparse con la orilla de la azotea donde se encontraba. El barandal de concreto crujió al quebrarse de piso a borde al impacto de Konohamaru que se recompuso con rapidez.

Para entonces los transeúntes ya habían notado lo que ocurría arriba y no podían dar crédito a lo que veían.

― ¡Son dos ninjas desertores! ―gritó una mujer desde una azotea más alta del edificio a la derecha de Sasuke.

Sasuke miró a la mujer con recelo antes de abalanzarse sobre Konohamaru y usarlo de impulso para saltar sobre su espalda hacia el siguiente tejado. Konohamaru no pudo moverse tan rápido como esperaba al verle alejarse del escenario principal, pero apresuró el paso corriendo tanto como podía detrás de él.

― ¡Detente, no hemos terminado! ―bramó con una rasposa furia. Cada palabra parecía gruñirla.

Sasuke no quería herir a nadie, pero sus únicos métodos aprendidos para salvarse eran, en su mayoría, dejar fuera de juego al oponente y eso haría con Konohamaru en el desesperado caso de que le alcanzara.

Antes de poder definir si esta vía era la mejor, frente a su camino aparecieron dos escuadras de ninjas de Konoha con el traje jonin, y en medio de ellas el Hokage Kakashi se cruzaba de brazos con una mirada amenazante hacia Sasuke.

Este detuvo su paso y bajó la mirada al pensar en algo.

―Espera ―murmuró. Miró por sobre su hombro a Konohamaru cayendo a su espalda con las cuchillas alzadas― ¿eres un ninja desertor?

Konohamaru gruñó con enojo y se colocó en posición de ataque.

― ¿Qué te pasa, _Uchiha_? Parece que se te olvidó todo lo que pasó desde ese diez de octubre ―se burló Konohamaru.

Sasuke sintió el odio y la repulsión transmitidos en su apellido, sintiendo que había vuelto a su época genin donde el apellido transmitía tanto respeto como agresión y desagrado. Le dolía más el hecho de que fuese usado de esa forma considerando que ahora tenía una esposa y una hija que lo compartían con él, y lo último que quería para ellas era que fueran consideradas una deshonra por la línea familiar. Pero claro, lo olvidaba, en esta realidad no tenía ni una esposa ni una hija.

―Konohamaru ―alzó la voz Kakashi pasando de largo al Uchiha en su atención.

Sasuke volvió rápidamente su mirada a Kakashi y desenvainó su katana con rapidez. Todos los ninjas alrededor del Hokage se pusieron alerta en segundos.

Kakashi miró de arriba abajo a Sasuke y mantuvo la mirada estática en la katana por unos segundos, aunque pronto Sasuke reparó en que no veía su katana.

― ¿De dónde sacaste el brazo? ―preguntó Kakashi con calma.

Sasuke frunció el ceño aún más de lo que era posible en él y apretó el agarre de la katana, percibiendo el leve temblor que ahora él presentaba.

―Es mi brazo original ―contestó tan calmado como pudo―. Kakashi, ¿qué está pasando aquí?

Kakashi miró hacia sus ninjas y asintió con una lentitud que Sasuke creyó que su calma era meramente disimulada.

―Deténganlo.

Ambas escuadras se pusieron en marcha apenas Kakashi dio la orden. Pasaron de largo a Sasuke y fueron detrás del persiguiendo al joven Konohamaru que escapaba sin darle tiempo a Sasuke de darse cuenta. Cuando Sasuke giró en su lugar y vio a Konohamaru tratar de perderse entre los edificios, Kakashi caminó hacia él con calma y le examinó con detenimiento.

―Así que ¿eres Sasuke? ―preguntó Kakashi debajo de la máscara. Inclinaba un poco la cabeza con curiosidad y mantenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Sasuke le miró y asintió levemente.

―Yyyy… ¿eres _mí_ Sasuke? ―preguntó con la misma calma.

Sasuke negó con un gesto único.

―Eso pensé.

Kakashi se enderezó y suspiró con fuerza mirando al cielo. Se mantuvo en silencio muchos minutos dejando a Sasuke intrigado con su siguiente paso. Kakashi era el sujeto más impredecible que el Uchiha conocía.

―Debes tener treinta y dos, más o menos, ¿me equivoco? ―preguntó Kakashi colocando una mano en su barbilla y mirando a Sasuke.

―Tengo treinta y dos ―contestó él―. ¿Por qué?

―Bueno, tengo que hacer mis conjeturas antes de lanzarme a la gran pregunta. Evidentemente quiero saber cómo es tu presente en comparación con este ―comentó Kakashi mirándolo de reojo―. Me intriga saber si en tu futuro Naruto no murió.

Sasuke cerró los ojos ante su alteración. Escuchar esa frase le ponía de los nervios. Naruto y muerte en la misma frase le tocaba las fibras más sensibles de su endurecido corazón, y eso sólo lo lograba hacer Sarada cuando se quejaba de que él no pasaba tiempo con ella.

―A ver a ver… a ver ―interrumpió Sasuke antes de que Kakashi lanzara otra pregunta. Se sobó el puente de la nariz y apretó con fuerza los ojos tratando de calmarse―. Kakashi, tu y yo sabemos que vengo de otra… actualidad, así que el que me estén diciendo que Naruto está muerto me tiene preocupado –alejó la mano de su rostro y la movía para darle énfasis a sus palabras mientras miraba a Kakashi―. He visto, en lo que llevo aquí en la aldea, muchos altares y un templo con cosas que me decían que sabía a quién estaban ofrecidos, pero Konohamaru confirmó todo, así que será mejor que antes de que yo te cuente quién soy y qué hay en mi actualidad, tú me digas qué demonios pasó en esta actualidad.

Kakashi parpadeó serio ante lo que Sasuke le decía. No continuó hablando al darse la vuelta, no le dirigió ni una mirada o una seña antes de salir brincando por los tejados hacia la mansión Hokage. Sasuke tomó eso como una invitación a seguirlo y así lo hizo.

Necesitaba respuestas desesperadamente.


	2. Precio por tu cabeza

**PRECIO POR TU CABEZA**

* * *

Sasuke frunció el ceño a cada persona, ser y cosa que se le cruzó en su camino a la oficina de Kakashi. Todo era tan igual y a la vez tan diferente a lo que tenía en su actualidad que le frustraba un poco creer que realmente no estaba en casa.

Kakashi se había mantenido alejado de él siempre, exactamente a diez pasos de Sasuke, sin aumentar ni disminuir la distancia. Sasuke había notado eso con una facilidad increíble, era casi como si Kakashi quisiera recalcar que no quería estar cerca de él. Con lo que se avecinaba y el aparente desprecio con el que todos se dirigían a él, Sasuke podía adivinar que el motivo era el aparente acto de matar a Naruto cometido por él.

Observó las fotos de los Hokages en la pared notando que el rostro de Naruto no se mostraba en ninguno. También la oficina estaba pintada de negro, el techo de un gris grafito muy opaco y los muebles eran de tonos terrosos. Nada de la vida que tenía la oficina del Hokage, nada del ambiente cálido y de seguridad que ese lugar generaba. Era como si estuviera en una actualidad alternativa.

Miró a Kakashi sentado del otro lado del escritorio con los brazos cruzados, devolviéndole la mirada con unos ojos analíticos terriblemente fríos.

No era su Kakashi.

― ¿Qué ocurrió durante y después del diez de octubre de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja en** tu** actualidad? ―preguntó Kakashi colocando sus manos unidas y los codos sobre el escritorio.

Diez de octubre. Once de octubre. Ambas.

―Cuarta Gran Guerra Mundial Ninja. Ganamos. Dejé a Sakura en un genjutsu y tú te quedaste a cuidarla. Naruto y yo tuvimos nuestra batalla final. Él ganó, regresé a la aldea como un desertor y criminal. Tuve que cumplir una serie de misiones antes de poder ser declarado completamente libre de cualquier acusación que todas las aldeas tuvieran en mi contra ―volteó la mirada a un lado tratando de recordar más y colocó una mano en su cadera―. Me casé, tengo una hija, trabajo para el Hokage en una misión especial fuera de la aldea.

Kakashi respingó en un segundo sin cambiar su expresión.

― ¿Esposa?

―Sakura Uchiha ―contestó Sasuke volteándolo a ver.

― ¿Hija?

―Sarada Uchiha ―contestó esbozando una leve sonrisa imperceptible para cualquier ojo humano, pero no para Kakashi.

― ¿Y quién es el Hokage? ―preguntó Kakashi inclinándose más hacia adelante― No quiero asumir que sigo siendo yo por la naturalidad y tranquilidad con la que te moviste en cuando notaste que soy el Hokage en este tiempo, imaginándome que en el tuyo lo soy o lo fui.

Sasuke le miró serio por un minuto con mucha calma acumulada en su pecho.

―Naruto Usumaki.

La fluidez y cariño con el que lo dijo, unas palabras que se deslizaron por la boca de Sasuke con una facilidad y tan livianas le hicieron sentir a Kakashi el mismo orgullo que Sasuke sentía por el rubio.

En su tiempo Naruto estaba muerto, su sueño de ser Hokage jamás se concretó en vida ni pudo sentirlo como tal. Aunque le nombraran algo como un "Hokage Honorario" por respeto al héroe de la guerra durante su funeral y el posterior mes del luto, todos se habían quedado con un amargo sabor de boca al entender que no, el rubio no cumplió sus dos más fervientes sueños: ser Hokage y rescatar a su mejor amigo de la oscuridad.

Kakashi enderezó la mirada que no había notado que había bajado poco a poco hasta un punto indefinido en su escritorio y miró a Sasuke.

―Te toca ―dijo el Uchiha.

Kakashi tomó aire y suspiró de una forma tan pesada que se sintió la pena en él. Sasuke frunció el ceño.

―Ese día ha sido el peor que he vivido en toda mi inútil vida ―comenzó a contar dejando la vista sobre las teclas de su computadora―. Ganamos la guerra finalmente, los bijus estaban liberados y toda la Alianza Ninja estaba libre del tsukuyomi infinito. Jamás reparamos en que Zetsu seguía con vida, no murió como creímos. Él se ocultó el tiempo suficiente y luego nos atacó. Nos dejó a Sakura y a mí fuera de combate. Tú y Naruto quedaron libres y se alejaron con él ―volteó a verlo con una mirada de navaja―. Zetsu poseyó tu cuerpo y atacó a Naruto. No lograste liberarte de él, al menos hasta donde logré ver que se fueron. Cuando pude recomponerme un poco, fui hacia el Valle del Fin donde siempre supe que sería su batalla final. Llegué y vi lo peor que pude haber vivido en toda mi vida.

Kakashi se puso de pie y caminó detrás de su silla hacia la ventana recargándose en el borde de esta y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Bajó la mirada al piso y luego cerró los ojos antes de seguir con el relato. Sasuke jamás alejó su mirada de él.

―Atravesabas el corazón de Naruto con un chidori emergente de tu puño, desde el codo hasta la mano cruzaban el cuerpo de él.

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido y descolocado. Retrocedió un paso que no notó.

―Pero… no fue Zetsu quien te obligó a hacerlo. Él ya no te poseía cuando mataste a Naruto. Hiciste lo que prometiste que harías desde que eran niños.

El piso se movía, todo a su alrededor comenzaba a dar vueltas. Trastabilló unos pasos hacia atrás y adelante antes de sostenerse con su única mano del escritorio. El aire le faltaba, así que comenzó a inhalar tan fuerte y tanto como pudo sin importarle incluso si parecía que jadeaba.

Kakashi se recompuso y le miró preocupado.

― ¿Qué-

―No lo hice ―susurró Sasuke sin levantar la mirada. Kakashi le prestó atención―. No lo hice, no lo hice, no lo hice.

―Sasuke.

― ¿Dónde estoy ahora? ―preguntó levantando el rostro y mirando a Kakashi con el sharingan activado.

Kakashi caminó hacia él rodeando el escritorio y le levantó del hombro con suavidad. Sasuke se sorprendió del tacto, no era una suavidad parental como alguna vez su sensei la tuvo con él, era más una suavidad de no querer tocarle más, de querer únicamente moverlo rápido por mera responsabilidad u obligación y alejarse con la misma velocidad. Y de esa forma alejó la mano.

―Dime tú a dónde irías después de matar a Naruto ―le cuestionó con un deje acusador―. En cuando te diste cuenta de que yo estaba ahí viendo todo, soltaste a Naruto y huiste. Nadie jamás te volvió a ver desde entonces.

― ¿Y no me-

―Sí se te buscó por todos lados. Se levantó una alarma por todo el mundo shinobi para buscarte vivo o muerto. Se ofrecieron millones y millones de recompensas en dinero sólo porque alguien entregara tu cabeza ―volvió a rodear el escritorio, se sentó y regresó a su pose con los codos sobre la mesa y los dedos entrelazados―. Pero, como ves, nadie ha dado contigo.

Kakashi señaló a la pared a su derecha y entonces Sasuke pudo ver el afiche donde su rostro de dieciséis años estaba impreso sobre un papel amarillo con toda la descripción de su persona y sus crímenes. Una impresionante suma de dinero estaba escrita debajo en números remarcados, y la leyenda "VIVO O MUERTO" resaltaba en color rojo sobre su cabeza. El "Se Busca" ya parecía un mero adorno, el letrero decía todo sin necesidad de esa pequeña frase.

Volvió su vista hacia Kakashi que también miraba al afiche, y percibió el odio que navegaba en cada pequeña célula de su viejo sensei… y se sintió mal.

―Necesito volver a mi actualidad ―dijo Sasuke buscando cambiar el ambiente y desactivando su sharingan en el proceso―. De verdad tengo que volver.

―Sé que llevas días aquí, fui yo quien te percibió en un momento y me di cuenta de que me buscabas ―comentó Kakashi volteándolo a ver y logrando, brevemente, retirar esa mirada de repulsión que no aparentaba frente a él―. Y también sé que no eres como el Sasuke de nuestra actualidad. Creo que tú y yo podemos llegar a un acuerdo para que estés en la aldea.

Sasuke colocó una mano sobre su cadera y le miró dubitativo.

― ¿Kakashi? ―dijo con incertidumbre.

―No sabemos cómo sería el Sasuke actual en nuestra realidad, al menos, los demás no lo saben porque no te han visto ―argumentó levantando un dedo índice y haciendo ademanes muy propios de él. Sasuke sentía que el peliplata se habría un poco a su persona―. Y siendo así puedes quedarte en la aldea como un ciudadano más, pero tendremos que darte una identidad falsa temporal para que no tengas problemas en moverte por la aldea.

―Puedo trabajar así. Ha sido mi modus operandi la mayoría de las veces que salgo de la aldea a lugares donde la guerra jamás llegó o afectó ―comentó Sasuke con seguridad.

―También tendrás que quedarte con alguien de confianza. No voy a darte una casa porque no confío en ti completamente. Quiero que alguien te vigile ―dijo Kakashi tajante. Sasuke asintió sin más remedio―. Y como sólo tengo una persona en quien confiar en este momento Y esa persona también era la más estable de los seis, ella será la otra conocedora de tu existencia y tu historia real.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos hacia él.

― ¿Ella?

―Ambos sabemos que Sakura será la única que pueda detenerte a estas alturas si se te ocurre hacer una estupidez. Eso lo hemos comprobado todos de una forma no muy… _grata_ ―comentó mirando de reojo el brazo de Sasuke.

Sasuke sintió cierta mala vibra con ese comentario una vez que notó la atención sobre su brazo.

―Hazlo, llámala. En cualquier realidad a la que vaya no creo confiar en nadie más que en ella y Naruto ―comentó Sasuke.

Kakashi enarcó una ceja confundido por la actitud tan amistosa y participativa de este Sasuke. Era como si conviviera con una versión muy abierta y adaptable del Uchiha.

―Bien.

* * *

El cabello era igual de corto. La ropa era la misma. Su figura era exactamente igual. Su altura. Su cuerpo. Toda ella. Pero esas esmeraldas apagadas que llevaba por ojos le helaron el alma a Sasuke. Y cuando estas esmeraldas le miraron con odio, un odio acumulado y creciente, Sasuke supo que le costaría llevar una convivencia con una mujer que claramente no era _su_ Sakura.

Había llegado una hora atrás a la oficina tras recibir la llamada de Kakashi por medio de Pakkun, quien también había visto al Uchiha con algo de curiosidad y desprecio antes de acatar las órdenes de Kakashi e ir por la pelirrosa.

Sakura siempre se mantuvo en calma desde que llegó. Evidentemente desconcertada por la presencia de Sasuke, en un principio estuvo cerca de atacarle e iniciar una pelea al creer que era el que ella conocía, pero Kakashi había logrado frenar todo tan rápido como sus reflejos le permitieron volver a entender que ese Sasuke no era el mismo de su actualidad. Sakura rechistó y forcejeó mucho contra su maestro tratando de que este le dejara llegar a Sasuke, pero en cuando Sasuke emitió una frase tajante tal cual era "_No soy quien crees_", Sakura se detuvo. Se quedó quieta, en silencio, mirando al Uchiha sin emoción ni ganas como si esas palabras la hubieran dejado dormida.

Kakashi procedió entonces a contarle a Sakura sobre ese Sasuke para ponerla al tanto de la ayuda que buscaba de ella.

Y por fin llegaban al tema de interés.

― ¿Por qué acabaste aquí? ―preguntó Kakashi.

―En mi actualidad estamos persiguiendo a unos sujetos que parecen tener lazos con Kaguya. Todos ellos aparecieron después de la guerra ―comentó Sasuke mirando a Kakashi. Quería evitar la mirada de Sakura―. Buscan el chakra del zorro de las nueve colas, así que fueron por Naruto a la oficina del Hokage. En la aldea todos estaban en alerta máxima por la posible intrusión de esos sujetos, así que yo me uní a las patrullas junto a Boruto Uzumaki, el hijo de Naruto.

Sakura brincó en su asiento, una silla delante del escritorio de Kakashi, y tomó con la mano derecha su brazo izquierdo y apretó cerca de la muñeca. Su rostro se iluminó y Sasuke captó su atención entonces.

― ¡¿Naruto tiene un hijo?! ―exclamó con sorpresa la mujer.

Sasuke quiso sonreír al distinguir la sorpresa y la leve chispa de felicidad en el tono de voz de ella, pero tan pronto como esa chispa se apagó, sus ganas de reaccionar también.

―Dos. Un niño y una niña. El niño es un genin y es muy cabeza dura como Naruto cuando niño ―recordó con calma volviendo a mirar a Kakashi―. Boruto y yo nos dimos cuenta pronto que Urashiki Otsutsuki, uno del clan de Kaguya que busca al zorro, no iba detrás de Naruto en ese momento sino de un artefacto ninja para viajar en el tiempo, artefacto que yo tengo en este momento.

Sasuke sacó a Karasuki de su bolsa escondida en la capa y lo mostró a ambos. La tortuga seguía metida en su caparazón y se negaba a salir.

―Es una tortuga. Está recuperando chakra en este momento, razón por la que no la puedo usar. Y también me veo imposibilitado de usarla porque no sé cómo hacerlo ―comentó Sasuke.

Sakura y Kakashi fijaron sus miradas en la tortuga y luego en Sasuke.

― ¿Haz probado-

―No, hablándole bonito no abre ―comentó Sasuke interrumpiendo a Kakashi.

―Tal vez puedan examinarla en los laboratorios científicos ―comentó Sakura volteando a ver a Kakashi.

―Consideraba eso una opción, pero estoy seguro de que no nos dejarás tenerla en los laboratorios sin tu supervisión ―comentó Kakashi volteando a verlo.

Para sorpresa de ambos ninjas, Sasuke colocó la tortuga con delicadeza sobre el escritorio de Kakashi y le miró.

―Confío en ti, Kakashi ―cuando retiró la mano de la tortuga, un sello se hizo visible sobre el caparazón unos minutos antes de desaparecer―. Pero no en los demás ―se alejó dos pasos―. Dejaré que la tortuga se quede y la examinen. Al paso que voy yo solo jamás sabré cómo regresar a mi propio espacio-tiempo. No puedo usar mi rinnegan para esa clase de viajes, no tiene esa función. El sello es para saber cuando la estén usando o alguien la tenga en su posesión. No seré tan abierto a confianzas si eso esperas.

―No, no, de ti no lo espero.

El susurro tan desganado con el que dijo eso molestó a Sasuke. Quería hacerles entender que él no era el Sasuke de su actualidad, era otro. Pensaba que si no lograba dejarlo en claro pronto, muy difícilmente lograrían ayudarle con más rapidez a volver a su propia misión lejos de ese lugar.

―Urashiki usó a la tortuga para viajar a la infancia de Naruto y robar al zorro, pero Boruto y yo frustramos sus planes y terminamos cayendo en una época cuando yo ya había dejado la aldea y Naruto entrenaba con Jiraiya, Tsunade apenas empezaba como Quinta Hokage ―continuó Sasuke―. La tortuga nos advirtió que no debíamos de interactuar con aquellos que en nuestro tiempo fueran cercanos a nosotros, esto con el fin de evitar alterar el futuro. Y bueno, cometimos un error y yo me crucé con alguien que me reconoció. Cuando eso pasó y entramos en contacto, la tortuga se activó, volvimos al viaje temporal, perdí a Boruto y acabé aquí ―señaló con su única mano hacia su alrededor con desgana.

― ¿No sabes dónde podría estar el niño? ―preguntó Kakashi.

Sasuke apretó la boca y cerró los ojos dirigiendo su mirada al piso.

―Creo que desapareció ―contestó. Se sentía culpable―. Cambiamos el futuro, este es el nuevo futuro, nuestra actualidad, y si Naruto está muerto, asumo entonces que Boruto jamás existió.

La oficina se quedó en silencio.

Era una verdad dura de afrontar pero era clara y concisa, no había otras alternativas a lo que podría haberle pasado al pequeño niño. Y si la realidad estaba tan alterada como Sasuke mostraba su sorpresa por esa actualidad, Kakashi supo que no debía dejar pasar esto por cualquier caso ni mucho menos dar por sentado el tema. Parecía haber un futuro mejor que ese, y si podían ayudar a ese Sasuke a cambiarlo, lo haría.

Sí, eran muy vagas las explicaciones y no podía fiarse del todo de este Uchiha, aun no sabían nada de su propio Sasuke como para confiar en uno que era el polo opuesto al que ellos conocían o creían conocer, pero algo que siempre caracterizó a ese muchacho que en algún momento consideró su hijo, era que jamás se iba por las ramas usando la punta de los pies como mentiras. Sasuke podría ser un ser sin escrúpulos ni lealtad en su realidad, o ese Sasuke abierto y entregado a su propio mundo, pero Sasuke que fuese, inclusive una versión incluso más extraña que las dos anteriores, siempre era honesto. Crudamente honesto.

Sakura se puso de pie y colocó las manos sobre su cadera mirando a Kakashi.

― ¿Qué hay que hacer para que él vuelva a su realidad? ―preguntó con firmeza. Kakashi le miró curioso y Sakura entendió―. Sí hay una actualidad mejor que esta, un futuro mejor, un Naruto vivo, quiero hacerle volver ―señaló con el dedo a Sasuke― lo más pronto posible.

Sasuke no sintió ninguna familiaridad con esa Sakura, pero de alguna forma podía sentir que su propio interior le decía que confiara en ella y le permitiera participar en la solución.

―Bueno, ya te he dicho que necesito que se quede contigo, sólo esperaba tu respuesta, querida ―contestó Kakashi con calma.

Sasuke brincó en su lugar enojado y molesto, se volvió de inmediato a Kakashi en cuando le escuchó hablar y frunció el ceño. Le habían activado la fibra más sensible en su corazón.

― ¿_Querida_? ―cuestionó con veneno en la voz.

Kakashi le miró de reojo sin preocuparse y exclamó con calma.

― ¡Oooohhh! Lo olvidaba. No, no te confundas Sasuke, Sakura es como una hija para mí, es mero cariño paternal ―contesto Kakashi sonriéndole sin nada de alegría o intenciones amistosas por debajo de la máscara.

A Sasuke le saltó una ceja mientras le daba un tic nervioso en el ojo. Si no fuera porque Kakashi era su única salida y contacto de confianza en esa actualidad, Sasuke ya lo hubiese ahorcado.

Sakura le miró curiosa al verlo tan alterado.

― ¿Te molesta? ―preguntó Sakura sin verdadero interés. Eso molestó más al azabache.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza soltando un suspiro rendido.

―S-Sólo… no lo hagan delante de mí. O lo menos posible que puedan, no soy nadie para interferir en esta actualidad ―comentó con voz tranquila. Abrió los ojos y miró hacia la ventana más allá de la aldea, recorriendo rincones que realmente no podía ver―. No es mi actualidad.

―Bien, puede quedarse conmigo. ¿Qué nombre tendrá? ―preguntó Sakura a Kakashi.

Kakashi volteó a Sasuke y le pasó una mirada analítica sobre el cuerpo, antes de ponerse de pie con la propia elegancia que el Hatake tenía, y volver a poner las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

―Shin Haruno, primo lejano de Sakura Haruno ―informó Kakashi a Sasuke―. Ese será tu nombre en esta realidad.

Sasuke miró a Kakashi y tragó saliva con fuerza. Bueno, si Sakura no se iba a llamar Sakura Uchiha en esa realidad, él podía vivir siendo Haruno. De una forma u otra, seguían siendo el uno del otro, ¿no?


	3. Lo mismo que estar desnudo

**LO MISMO QUE ESTAR DESNUDO**

* * *

Sasuke apretó la boca para mantenerse callado mientras con su única mano sostenía contra su pecho las cobijas y la almohada que Sakura le había dado unos minutos atrás. Él sabía que ella lo estaba viendo de vez en cuando mientras se movía por el departamento acomodando cosas.

Habían llegado media hora atrás al edificio donde Sakura vivía e increíblemente ya había anochecido. La plática con Kakashi se había extendido mucho.

Era el lugar donde él vivía con su familia en su actualidad, sólo que había menos muebles, no había ninguna foto de su familia ni el álbum lineal de cuadros de las etapas de crecimiento de Sarada, ni tampoco adornos como los que Sakura acostumbraba poner en la casa como floreros o cuadros artísticos de pinturas que él no conocía. En algunas habitaciones incluso había colocado cosas que Sasuke les mandaba de regalo cuando estaba viajando, pero en esta ocasión, las habitaciones eran fríos almacenes donde Sakura guardaba archivos del trabajo o alguna que otra caja con objetos que no precisaba tener a la mano.

No había sido un tour por la casa para que Sasuke supiera donde andar de metiche, Sakura solamente le había mostrado dónde dormiría y cuál era su cuarto y el baño, pero Sasuke había visto de reojo al resto de las habitaciones notando lo antes mencionado. No hacía falta recalcar que se sintió decepcionado cuando supo que no dormiría con la pelirrosa.

―Conseguiré un futon pequeño para el otro cuarto y quitaré algunas cajas para que puedas dormir en él. Mientras tanto, la sala es lo mejor que te puedo ofrecer ―le dijo Sakura enderezándose del sillón de tres espacios con los cojines decorativos en mano. Los aventó sobre el sillón individual delante del comedor y amontonó ahí los adornos para liberar el mueble―. Si quieres algo de comer eres libre de ver en la cocina.

Sasuke parpadeó y volvió su vista hacia ella.

― ¿No te molesta tampoco que tome las fresas con miel? ―preguntó con sorpresa.

Sakura giró en su lugar y le miró interrogante.

―Bien, ¿cómo es que sabes que me gustan las fresas con miel? ―preguntó Sakura con incertidumbre. No estaba a gusto con Sasuke en la habitación y era algo que el azabache sí podía percibir. Ella colocó sus manos en la cadera y su expresión facial parecía de disgusto.

Sasuke meditó su respuesta pero no la dio. No sabía qué tan bueno sería convivir con una mujer que le odiaba pero que sabía que en otras circunstancias sería su mujer.

―No pregunté nada frente a Kakashi porque el hecho de que estés aquí me supera, pero ahora estamos solos y quiero saber todo detrás de este Sasuke ―le señaló con dureza.

Sakura se dejó caer sobre el sillón en el que Sasuke iba a dormir y cruzó brazos y piernas. Esperó con la mirada fija sobre el hombre a que este tomara asiento en el sillón de dos espaciosa detrás de él y quedaron frente a frente con dos metros de distancia. Sasuke se echó hacia el respaldo y colocó las cobijas sobre sus piernas sin soltar el agarre sobre las mismas.

El silencio dominó la estancia mientras ambos se mantenían unas miradas serias y tensas.

.

.

.

―Comienza ―dijo Sakura con calma.

Sasuke carraspeó aclarándose la garganta y se acomodó en su lugar mientras habló.

― ¿Qué quieres saber?

―Todo. La Guerra, Naruto, tú ―enumeró con un leve tono de voz acelerado. Sasuke notó el desespero en sus palabras―. ¿Qué ocurrió de verdad?

―La verdad es la misma que te conté cuando llegaste a la oficina de Kakash-

― ¡Quiero toda la verdad!

Sakura casi gritó echándose hacia adelante en su lugar. Sasuke jamás había presenciado un desespero de esa forma en ella, normalmente era quien se mantenía en calma y buscaba tranquilizar las situaciones tensas que se vinieran sobre la familia, pero Sasuke volvía a recordar entonces que ahí no existía ninguna familia y Sakura no era la misma. Esto complicaba que él decidiera cómo avanzar ahí, podía verse igual a ella pero era una desconocida.

―Sé que hay más ―puntualizó Sakura. De nuevo el desespero.

―Bueno, Madara iba ganando ―comenzó. Sakura se congeló―. Me uní a la guerra, pasó todo lo que ya te dije. Naruto me ganó en nuestro encuentro y volvimos a la aldea. Me redimí con años de misiones. Tú y yo nos casamos y tuvimos una hija, Naruto tuvo dos hijos, Ino y Sai un niño, Shikamaru y Temari un niño, Choji tuvo una hija con una mujer que no conozco pero me odia, su hija es mejor amiga de nuestra hija. ¡Ah! Y Orochimaru tiene un hijo que es compañero de Boruto y Sarada.

― ¿Sarada? ―preguntó confundida.

―Así nombramos a nuestra hija ―contestó con calma. Se inclinó sobre su lado sin brazo y de inmediato se recompuso al sentir que caía. A veces el equilibrio le fallaba al pensar que podía apoyarse en un codo inexistente. Se reacomodó sobre su lado derecho y apoyó el brazo sobre los cojines―. Hamm, hay más niños amigos de Sarada pero sólo me acuerdo de los más cercanos… Naruto es el Séptimo Hokage, Shikamaru su mano derecha, Temari embajadora de la Aldea de la Arena en Konoha, Sai es parte del equipo personal de investigaciones del Hokage, es algo así como un ninja único entre todos y sólo acata órdenes del Hokage y de nadie más.

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa y vio al piso con una mirada perdida en algún recuerdo. Sakura percibió que no observaba a nada en el ambiente, sólo viajaba en algo inexistente.

―Tú eres la actual jefa del Área de Investigaciones Médicas de Konoha y la líder de las tropas de Ninjas Médicos de la aldea. También eres fundadora y directora de un Hospital Infantil para Huérfanos de la Guerra, y tienes un puesto en el Hospital de Konoha como doctora ―contó Sasuke. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de llevarse la mano a la barbilla y comentar algo que iba más dirigido a él que a Sakura―. Creo que los últimos días que nos vimos habías sido promovida a médico cirujano independiente o algo así… era… algo como que podías llevar una operación en campo, creo. Se lo contaste a Sarada cuando yo me bañaba, así que escuché muy poco.

Sasuke no sabía que sus palabras estaban creando un cascarón en todo el ser de Sakura. Impactada por la realidad de este Sasuke, ella no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Todo parecía tan ameno, tan final feliz de cuento que le era muy difícil imaginarlo. Todos con hijos, ella con una familia con Sasuke, casados. Naruto como Hokage. ¿Un hospital para niños? ¿Ella realmente hizo eso?

― ¿Qué ocurrió… ―preguntó Sasuke sacándola de su ensoñación. Ambos levantaron la mirada al otro― aquí?

Sakura tomó aire y se enderezó en su lugar. Soltó todo lo que retenía en sus pulmones y se puso de pie.

―Sólo quédate con que no dirijo un hospital ni seguí siendo doctora.

Sakura caminó alejándose de la sala a paso tranquilo, pero Sasuke se puso de pie de un salto cuando la escuchó decir aquella frase. Llegó rápido hasta el inicio del pasillo donde ella pretendía desaparecer y la detuvo tomándole la muñeca. Con un leve tirón le hizo parar y voltear hacia él.

― ¿Cómo que ya no eres doctora? ¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó acelerado―. ¿Por qué lo dejaste?

Sakura frunció el ceño y movió la muñeca zafándose del agarre de Sasuke dándose cuenta de que el Uchiha no ejercía ninguna fuerza bruta sobre ella. Esto la sorprendió, estaba acostumbrada a ser sujetada violentamente por él, así que su acto de querer soltarse fue un reflejo agresivo de los recuerdos del pasado. Entonces vio su brazo y su expresión se oscureció.

―No estás en posición de exigir respuestas ―respondió cortante. Le miró con frialdad y con tono brusco habló―. Vete a dormir, cualquier duda la tendrás que resolver con Kakashi y eso si él quiere decirte algo.

Sakura empujó a Sasuke con el hombro y pasó de él hacia el pasillo. Sasuke, desconcertado, la siguió con la mirada.

―Para poder vivir conmigo habrá cosas que tendrás que hacer para mezclarte con la gente de Konoha, así que quiero que estés levantado y listo a las seis de la mañana.

Sakura se perdió en su habitación y cerró la puerta de un golpe. La casa vibro y Sasuke temió que el edificio se fuera a derrumbar, pero este se mantuvo en pie dejando solo a las persianas de la sala moverse de un lado a otro.

No le estaba gustando la convivencia con esa Sakura y tan sólo llevaban pocas horas juntos. No quería imaginar qué tenía que hacer mañana para poder pasar en cubierto.

Derrotado caminó a la sala y apagó la luz hallando el switch de energía sin siquiera voltear a verlo, todo completamente natural. Era y no era su casa, sabía hasta dónde moverse y qué tanto estaba oculto ahí. Colocó una de las cobijas sobre el sillón hundiendo las esquinas de la tela en los asientos para evitar que se moviera. Puso la almohada prestada y se recostó dejando la otra cobija sobre el respaldo, no hacía tanto frío como para querer usarla. Aun acostado, y vencido por el agotamiento, se despojó de su chaleco y lo colocó doblado sobre la alfombra debajo de la mesa de café. Se sacó las zapatillas ninja y las puso a su lado emparejadas a la altura de donde su cabeza descansaría. Finalmente echó su pequeño bolso de herramientas ninja sobre el chaleco y volvió a tumbarse. Miró la katana recargada contra la pared junto al buró del pasillo detrás de la sala. Estaba a un alcance aceptable en caso de que se lanzara por ella.

Suspiró con fuerza mirando la luz artificial de Konoha entrar por la ventana acompañada de la suave luz de la luna. Konoha no dormía, era algo real, y no tenía problema con ello en ese momento porque se sentía solo a final de cuentas. Era como si tuviera a todos y a nadie en la aldea. Y algo asustado por esta idea y realmente preocupado de no poder volver a su tiempo, metió la mano en su camisa y sacó del bolsillo oculto un trozo pequeño de papel.

Inundado de nostalgia, la sonrisa de una joven Sakura cargando a una bebé Sarada en su antigua casa (sí, la destruida por Sakura hace meses) le traía un poco de calma en su ya vacío existencial. Solo ver la foto le hacía sentir que su vida, su propia vida, su actualidad, estaban en algún lado tratando de traer de vuelta al único factor que faltaba: él mismo. Pero aun con todo eso sabía que sin Karasuki no podrían llegar muy lejos.

Y luego estaba Boruto. Se maldecía, en todos los lenguajes ninjas y en todos los tipos de rango en que podía ser insultado, de haber arrastrado al niño con él a ese momento. Ahora no sabía si su existencia era posible y su inexistencia un hecho.

―Naruto me va a matar, ¿sabes? ―le dijo a la foto con pesar― Acabo de perder a su primogénito cuando me pidió expresamente que le cuidara. Para eso estoy bueno, ¿no, amor?

La sonrisa de Sakura en la foto seguía siendo la misma.

―Ni a nuestra hija puedo cuidar bien. Debe odiarme por preferir llevar al niño Uzumaki conmigo en lugar de a ella.

Sasuke escuchó unas risas desde la calle y bajó la foto a su pecho mirando de nuevo a través del cristal de la ventana grande al lado del sillón donde se encontraba.

No iba a dormir tranquilo, pero al menos podía dormir después de cuatro días de no hacerlo.

* * *

El chillar de una tetera lo despertó de golpe. Los pasos apresurados de la pelirrosa sonaron cuando ella pasó detrás del sillón y corrió a la cocina. Apagó la estufa y regresó por su camino al pasillo. Sasuke enfocó todo a su alrededor y esperó hasta escuchar una puerta cerrarse para enderezarse en su lugar.

Encorvado, pasó su mano por sus ojos notando que lo único que olvidó retirar a noche fue los guantes pues los dedos le dolían de la presión. Con los ojos cerrados se los quitó con fuerza y los echó en las zapatillas. Dio vuelta en su lugar y se puso de pie tanteando el sillón en busca de la cobija que no quiso usar a noche. La jaló del respaldo y se envolvió en ella poniéndose de pie.

Caminó por la sala hacia el pasillo y al baño. Tocó un par de veces la puerta al escuchar el agua de la regadera y bostezó. Que horrible había dormido.

―Sakura ―llamó adormilado. Volvió a pasar sus dedos por sus ojos quitándose las lagañas―, Sarada va a llegar tarde al entrenamiento con Konohamaru ―dijo mirando por sobre su hombro al reloj detrás de él que colgaba junto a la pared de la cocina entre esta y la ventana―, y tú al hospital, hoy tienes cita general en psiquiat-

Sakura salió del baño con una mirada interrogante. Estaba vestida con la misma ropa, peinada con la misma diadema y olía exactamente al mismo perfume que la almohada en la que durmió. Se cruzó de brazos.

― ¿De qué hablas? ―preguntó ella confundida.

Sasuke parpadeó con duda y luego su expresión cayó a una de desacierto y desanimo. Se pasó la mano por el rostro jalándolo suave hacia abajo y miró a Sakura.

―Olvídalo, ando con la agenda de mi actualidad ―contestó con calma. Tomó aire y cambió su expresión a una más tranquila―. ¿Puedo usar el baño?

Sakura asintió. Le dio la vuelta y se fue a la cocina dejando a Sasuke solo en el pasillo.

Sasuke entró al baño y cerró la puerta con suavidad, retirando la cobija de sus hombros y echándola sobre el brazo. Caminó al interior observando los mosaicos de color amarillo pastel que adornaban piso y paredes del baño con un techo de color crema.

―Qué bueno que Sakura me dejó decorar el baño, ahora sé qué hubiera elegido ella para el diseño ―susurró para si mismo con una sonrisa.

Se acercó al espejo del baño y dejó la cobija sobre el lavabo observando su rostro. Un Sasuke ojeroso y con el cabello grasoso le devolvía una mirada que él creyó dejar atrás en su época de genin durante la prueba del examen en el bosque.

―Me veo mal.

Se despojó de su ropa y se dirigió directo a la tina de baño donde llenó la tina con agua caliente al tope. Al entrar en ella, un poco de agua se derramó por los bordes al piso perdiéndose en la coladera larga que cubría el lazo izquierdo de la tina. Tardó segundos en darse cuenta de que preparaba el baño exactamente igual a como lo hacía cuando se bañaba con Sakura cada que volvía de una misión.

No quería agarrar ninguno de los shampoos que la Sakura de este tiempo usaba. En su actualidad, para evitar gastar dinero de más cuando ninguno de los dos tenía un gran ingreso monetario y por economizar en viajes y misiones, Sakura y él habían terminado por comprar un shampoo con olor a frutos rojos que compartían ambos. En defensa de Sasuke, él olía mejor que Sai oliendo al shampoo de flores de su esposa y a Naruto oliendo a lavanda infantil del shampoo de sus hijos, porque sí, el muy despistado y nada descansado Naruto confundía los envases cuando se bañaba y terminaba usando el de los niños. Pero la Sakura de ese tiempo era soltera y podía gastar en ella sola, así que sólo veía un shampoo de olor a dulce y caramelo y un acondicionador para cabello lacio con olor a vainilla.

Dejó pasar el shampoo y decidió usar los aceites de baño y los jabones pequeños que eran para un solo uso y apresuró el paso para alcanzar a Sakura en la cocina. Al menos el cuerpo lo tendría limpio.

* * *

―Si no eres doctora, ¿en qué trabajas? ―preguntó curioso mientras Sakura comía su desayuno en la barra de la cocina y él sentado en la mesa con su propio plato.

No era que Sakura no quisiera comer con él, sino que justo cuando quería sentarse, un ninja le llevó un sobre lleno de papeles que tenía que revisar con urgencia, así que distribuyó todos por la barra de la cocina para dejarle espacio a Sasuke para comer en paz.

―Soy una kunoichi, ¿a qué crees que me dedico? ¿A vender pan?

Bien, el sarcasmo dolió, consideró Sasuke.

―Te mantienes en las filas ninja.

―Sí y no ―contestó ella dando el último mordisco a su melón y bebiendo agua de su vaso sin apartar la vista de un documento con una gráfica―. Soy una kunoichi y hago trabajo de kunoichi. No necesitas los detalles.

Esto a Sasuke no le gustaba.

― ¿Quieres decir que… ―ahí murió su especulación.

Sakura giró en su lugar y le miró terminando el agua de su vaso y dejándolo con un golpe sobre la barra. Su mirada era aburrida.

―Sí, seduzco y obtengo información. Simple.

Sasuke se puso de pie de un salto y tomó los utensilios que usó para comer. Los llevó rápidamente al lavabo y comenzó con la tarea de limpiarlos, deseando con todas las ganas pasar su ira a la fibra verde con la que limpiaba los trastes y deshacerse de ella.

El maldito tiempo se la volvía a jugar. Odiaba esa actualidad, realmente la odiaba. Primero Naruto muerto, luego Kakashi no lo quiere ver ni en su afiche de criminal, Konohamaru lo quiere destripar, el mundo shinobi entero lo quieren en otro planeta y ahora _SU_ esposa era una kunoichi en toda la extensión de la palabra. Como odiaba el término.

―Vas a rayar el dibujo del plato.

― ¡Me importa una mierda el plato, luego te compro más! ―contestó enojado.

Sasuke colocó los trastes en la reja del fregadero para que estos se secaran, no estaba con ánimos de esmerarse en su tarea. Sakura se cruzó de brazos y lo siguió con la mirada por el departamento. Giró hacia la sala tomando su capa del sillón. Ya estaba arreglado, aseado, lo que usó para dormir estaba acomodado en la sala. Miró hacia el reloj justo para ver las manecillas marcar las seis de la mañana.

―Ya estoy listo. Vámonos.

* * *

Caminando uno al lado del otro, Sasuke observó las tiendas a su alrededor comenzar a abrir para empezar otro día laboral. El ambiente definitivamente no era el mismo que Naruto, como Hokage, había creado en su realidad. Era como si en esta aldea todos estuvieran desconectados unos de otros, todos conocedores de que querían y no querían compartir nada con la demás gente. No había un trato "todos somos familia de Konoha" alrededor, la gente era extraña. Igual a la época del Tercer Hokage cuando Naruto y él eran niños y eran tratados como escoria por todos.

―No tengo misiones fuera de la aldea hoy, así que investigaremos a fondo tu caso ―explicó Sakura sin voltear a verlo.

Ambos caminaban cerca de la mansión Hokage con dirección hacia los laboratorios sobre las cabezas de los Kages. Sasuke podía notar que estos laboratorios no estaban tan desarrollados como la gran ciudad que Naruto había hecho en su tiempo.

―Deben de estar preparándose para examinar a tu tortuga y Kakashi ya debe estar en eso, así que probablemente podamos encontrar algunos factores de tu realidad que también puede que estén en esta. Quizá esos factores ayuden a que encontremos la forma más rápida y fácil de llevarte de vuelta a tu actualidad.

―Creo que si llegué a una actualidad donde Naruto está muerto, eso significa que los Otsutsuki no tienes motivos para estar en la tierra buscando el chakra del zorro de las nueve colas. Eso quiere decir que en este tiempo Karasuki sigue perdido ―comentó Sasuke vagando en sus ideas―. Creo que si encuentro al Karasuki de esta actualidad podría pedirle que me regrese a mí y a Karasuki un tiempo atrás antes de haber alterado el futuro, más específicamente-

―Al momento en el que viste a tu conocido, el que te reconoció.

Ambos se detuvieron en un cruce. Sasuke asintió.

―Tal vez Kakashi podría-

― ¡Sakura!

Los dos voltearon a la izquierda donde una pareja de ninjas caminaban hacia Sakura con tranquilidad. Sasuke rápidamente notó la cabeza de coco de Rock Lee y cómo este le saludaba con poca efusividad en comparación a como era realmente.

Y nadie preparó a Sasuke para recibir a la otra persona.

― ¡¿Neji?! ―susurró sorprendido.

Sakura le miró de reojo extrañada.

Ambos ninjas llegaron hasta ellos y se detuvieron frente a la pareja de primos falsos. Rock Lee miró atento a Sasuke y sonrió.

―No sabía que tenías un hermano, Sakura ―le dijo sonriente.

― ¿Eh? ―dijo ella confundida. Volteó a Sasuke y notó que su cabello era de color rosado oscuro, casi como el de su padre, y los ojos de Sasuke eran de un color café claro. _"¿Cómo hizo eso?"_ se preguntó.

―Ah, no, es mi primo, Shin Haruno. Viene de visita un tiempo ―explicó Sakura a Lee.

Sasuke no podía apartar la vista de Neji y este tampoco la alejaba de él. Ambos se observaban, uno con incomodidad y el otro con sorpresa.

―Eres Neji ―dijo Sasuke.

― ¿Disculpa? ―preguntó el Hyuga con una ceja enarcada.

―Digo, que eres el famoso Neji Hyuga ―comentó Sasuke rápidamente.

― ¿Famoso? ―preguntó Neji cada vez más descolocado.

―De donde vengo conocen a los Hyuga bastante. Parece ser que allá hubo algunos integrantes de su familia que ayudaron a mi pueblo con problemas con ladrones y desde entonces han sido muy respetados.

Audaz era poco para lo que Sakura podía definir a Sasuke.

―Oh, ya veo. No estoy enterado de algo así, quizá algún familiar fuera de la rama principal fue quien los ayudó ―comentó Neji.

Sasuke asintió.

― ¿Por qué no me acompañas? ―preguntó Neji con una sonrisa fría― Te mostraré la aldea, Shin.

Lee, Sasuke y Sakura se petrificaron en sus lugares. ¿Qué clase de Neji era este?

―Me parece bien.

El corazón de Sakura cayó al piso.

― ¡Oye! ―exclamó la pelirrosa llamando la atención de los tres. Con un tic nervioso de su ceja, Sakura esbozó una sonrisa fingida― No puedes irte, jeje, tienes que ir a ver al Hokage para presentarte, ¿lo olvidas?

Sasuke miró de reojo a Sakura salir de sus cabales.

―Puede esperar.

Sasuke caminó hacia Neji y le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que este guiara el camino. Neji intercaló la mirada entre Sasuke y una histérica Sakura antes de asentir y seguir al pelirrosa falso.

Sakura se quedó estática viendo al par alejarse. Su día no podía ser peor.

Rock Lee caminó a ella y le tomó del hombro.

― ¿Estas bien, Sakura? ―ella asintió desganada―. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a algún lado.

―No, no, Lee, gracias. Iré a la oficina de Kakashi a… no sé ―comentó ella con una sonrisa de derrota. Colocó su mano en la cintura y miró a Lee―. ¿Sabes algo del comunicado que mandó Kakashi-sensei a los jonin? No pude leerlo completo esta mañana.

―Sí, es sobre lo ocurrido en la invasión a la guardia de la frontera con Suna. Han confirmado que fueron los mismos del grupo dirigido por Konohamaru ―contó Lee con seriedad―. Atraparon a Konohamaru.

Sakura volteó completamente a Lee y le miró impactada. Habían estado años tratando de atrapar a Konohamaru y el grupo de gente que había reunido para atacar Konoha, que el saber que tenían al líder detenido era algo… increíble. Konohamaru era el más hábil y difícil de aquel grupo, razón por la que jamás lo capturaban. Sus conocimientos sobre la aldea fueron los suficientes para que a sus dieciocho años decidiera abandonar Konoha y después atacarla él solo. No era poderoso, eso era claro. Naruto lo había entrenado para que supiera defenderse pero eso jamás significó que Konohamaru se transformaría en un tercer ninja invencible como en su momento lo fueron Naruto y Sasuke a sus dieciséis años, y eso desembocó en que la aldea entera pusiera sus planes de cabeza cada que intentó hacerse de algo que pertenecía a la tierra del fuego. Pero jamás le detuvieron de huir al final de sus ataques.

― ¿En dónde está? ―preguntó Sakura.

―Lo tienen encerrado en las celdas de máxima seguridad que hicieron para…

Sakura sabía a dónde iba Lee como para haberse interrumpido él mismo.

―Llévame ahí. Tengo que hablar con ese niño.

* * *

Sasuke miraba de reojo a Neji notando su cambiado cuerpo. Claro, no sería el ninja de dieciocho años que conoció en el pasado, pero el crecimiento era exagerado.

No era más alto que él, llevándole apenas unos tres centímetros contados con los dedos. Su cabello quería imaginar que seguía siendo largo, ya que este lo tenía recogido en un chongo alto de la cabeza con un fleco del lado izquierdo que caía hasta su pecho. Traía una bandana ninja con una cinta de color rojo, cosa extraña porque ese color no era precisamente por el que identificaban a Neji en la juventud. Vestía una camisa muy similar a la que usó a los dieciséis, sólo que esta era de cuello alto y las mangas no eran tan largas, además de que tenía un lazo de cuera blanca que cruzaba debajo de su pecho y hacía un nudo en el centro a la altura de la boca del estómago. Vestía unos pantalones largos de color gris oscuro y unas zapatillas ninjas blancas y altas como las suyas. Evidentemente estaba más ejercitado que cuando joven y los anchos hombros resaltaban de la ropa holgada.

― ¿Hay algún motivo por el que me estés mirando mucho ―preguntó Neji sin detener su paso volteando a ver a Sasuke tras quedar un poco adelantado― Sasuke?

―No es nada, es sólo que…

Los pies se le atoraron de vuelta a la reacción tras escuchar a Neji. Con los ojos más abiertos que los Jiraiya con binoculares viendo cosas indebidas en las aguas termales, Sasuke miró a Neji sonreírle con burla y seguir el camino.

Recomponiéndose de su sorpresa se apresuró a seguirle y le emparejó el camino deshaciendo su genjutsu. Neji le miró de arriba abajo con una expresión calmada y asintió.

―Te ves mejor así que de rosa.

Sasuke recordó entonces que Neji era el novato genio el año anterior a que él apareciera en la academia cuando eran niños.

― ¿Tan fácil te fue ver mi genjutsu? ―preguntó sin especial interés.

―No. Fue tu chakra. Sí, lo moldeaste y cubriste perfecto para que no nos diéramos cuenta que eras tú, pero siempre te caracterizaste por tener un nivel de chakra increíblemente alto y fuerte. Tú y Naruto siempre destacaron por su poder ―comentó Neji con una sonrisa divertida y un poco nostálgica a vista de Sasuke.

― ¿Cómo es que tú no has reaccionado como los demás? ―preguntó Sasuke― ¿No me odias por, aparentemente, haber matado a Naruto?

―Sé que no eres el Sasuke de este tiempo ―comentó Neji ahora en un tono más serio. Bajó la voz―. Dime, ¿ya viste a Kakashi?

―Sí, ayer en la tarde nos encontramos. Me ha contado un poco de todo ―comentó Sasuke mirando alrededor.

Estaban alejados en lo que parecía una zona más privada de transeúntes. Había un espacio de juegos infantiles que no eran ocupados por niños en ese momento. El camino que rodeaba los juegos se dividía en otro que iba hacia el interior de un bosque de poca altura y ascendía hacia una zona no habitada. Perfecto para hablar en privado.

―Entonces te ha dicho que al Sasuke de esta realidad no lo han encontrado ―comentó Neji como si fuera obvio.

―Sí, eso me ha dicho.

Ambos caminaron hacia el camino ascendente al bosque. Sasuke siguió a Neji de cerca.

― ¿No lo _han _encontrado? ―preguntó Sasuke con duda. Enarcó una ceja y miró a la espalda de Neji―. Tú sí me has visto.

Neji asintió.

―No esperaba menos de ti ―comentó en un susurro―. Me imagino que no te han contado todo lo que pasó luego de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja.

Sasuke miró a su alrededor notando que dejaban atrás la aldea. Los árboles comenzaban a elevarse más y más y a ser más frondosos. La luz del sol difícilmente atravesaba las copas y podía percibirse un aire más fresco y húmedo por la falta de calor. Los colores a su alrededor eran verde oscuro y algo parecido a un verde brillante. Precioso.

―No.

Neji asintió y no dijo más. Se mantuvo en silencio mucho tiempo, todo el tiempo que tardaron en recorrer el camino que él guiaba. El silencio era sorprendentemente ameno, Sasuke sentía que podía respirar en calma siendo él mismo frente a ese Neji. No entendía de dónde venía la comodidad, pero podía suponer que era debido no solo a que Neji y él siempre fueron muy similares de actitud, sino que estaba feliz de volver a ver a Neji después de que sus últimos encuentros fueron en su mayoría para declararse uno mejor que el otro hasta que uno se fue sin decir más. La famosa épica batalla de novatos estrella jamás se dio, ni de forma amistosa.

Llegaron hasta una pequeña zona de valle donde una casa tradicional de un solo piso se alzaba a un lado del camino. Al lado de ella, una pequeña zona de siembra sin nada brotando aún, con unos tendederos en la parte trasera de la casa y una gran zona de valla de hilo que rodeaba el espacio libre de árboles.

Neji caminó hacia la casa a un paso muy amistoso, casi parecía pisar con gusto el camino de tierra.

―Muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces ―comentó Neji. Sonrió. Sasuke se espantó por la tranquilidad y casi alegría con la que habló―. La aldea, la gente, nuestros amigos… Yo, claramente ―soltó una leve carcajada―. Siempre creí que tenía alma de viejo pero creo que exagero.

Neji llegó a la casa y abrió la puerta principal. Se hincó en el borde del piso de madera y se quitó las sandalias colocándolas en el camino a un lado de la entrada. Con la mirada invitó a Sasuke a hacerlo y a seguirlo al interior. Sasuke respetó la costumbre de su compañero y se retiró las sandalias sintiendo a Neji alejarse detrás de él. Al levantarse en el primer piso y girar en su lugar, vio a Neji caminar hasta un pasillo y doblar a la izquierda. Sasuke le siguió.

Puede que la casa fuera de un piso, pero era impresionante su gran tamaño. Sasuke contó cuatro pasillos largos antes de llegar con Neji a una puerta abierta hacia la parte trasera de la casa y pararse a su lado.

―Algunas cosas no las podemos cambiar y lo supe desde la guerra ―contó Neji tomando el borde del pantalón con ambas manos y mirando hacia algo en el valle. Sasuke lo miraba a él―. Lo de Naruto fue un golpe muy fuerte para todos, hasta para quienes aún no conocían la leyenda del Héroe de Konoha. Te imaginarás cómo se puso mi prima luego de enterarse de lo ocurrido.

Sasuke bajó la mirada con pena y miró al piso. Hinata, jamás había recordado que ella era otro factor importante al que probablemente se enfrentaría en ese lugar. Levantó la mirada a Neji de nuevo.

― Tú no eres el Sasuke que yo conozco, y eso me hace creer en muchas cosas que tras la finalización de la guerra muchos enterramos en nuestras esperanzas y recuerdos. Puede que hayamos ganado ese evento, pero perdimos la batalla emocional más grande que jamás creímos pasar ―se cruzó de brazos y miró a Sasuke―. Todos perdimos… mucho.

La última palabra salió de su boca como un leve suspiro acariciando el aire. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos extrañado.

― ¿Qué perdiste?

Neji le hizo una suave seña con la barbilla hacia el patio trasero de la casa. Sasuke dirigió su atención al lugar y notó que al fondo, después de una zona con artefactos que no identificaba y algunas cubetas grandes de madera con agua, una lápida sobresalía de la tierra.

Miró a Neji pidiendo permiso en silencio y este asintió una vez antes de que Sasuke bajara el nivel del piso de la casa al pasto. Caminó descalzo sintiendo el pasto meterse entre sus dedos y el leve rocío de agua mojarle la planta de los pies. El aire le aventó el cabello hacia atrás descubriéndole la cara y echándole hojas sueltas de los árboles desde el bosque, y se sentía como si el mismo ambiente le estuviera deteniendo de ir hacia aquel lugar.

Se detuvo a unos pasos de la lápida y se petrificó.

― ¿Qué-

En letras negras y brillantes, con un anillo de oro colocado arriba de estas incrustado en la piedra, el nombre resaltaba entre el esplendoroso ambiente veraniego del lugar.

.

.

.

.

.

**TENTEN HYUGA**


	4. Las penas con Hyugas son menos

**LAS PENAS CON HYUGAS SON MENOS**

* * *

Sakura se acercó al vidrio de diez capas reforzadas y miró a Konohamaru dentro de la habitación iluminada de blanco. Tenía los ojos vendados, las manos sujetadas con dos refuerzos de cuero y cadena contra la pared, y cada dedo de ambas manos era atravesado por tubos de metal en las articulaciones para cortar los puntos de chakra. Múltiples sellos de sellado se situaban en los seguros, el torso de su cuerpo estaba paralizado por un cubo de metal que lo rodeaba y le impedía dirigirse a donde quisiera. Las piernas las tenía abiertas y separadas envueltas en ligas que prohibían que se cerraran y que siquiera se doblaran. Al lado contrario de las ligas, las piernas también eran atravesadas por grandes barras de metal que bloqueaban el flujo de chakra y también, por el extremo dolor que estas causaban, mantenían al criminal bajo presión constante. En la cabeza tenía colocado un casco con cables grandes, cilíndricos, otros planos y algunos tubos que conectaban ciertos líquidos que hacían funcionar la máquina. Aun con todo eso, alrededor de Konohamaru había cables e hilos que, si él se movía, activaban mecanismos para volverle a someter a su doloroso encierro.

―Hmp ―exclamó Sakura cruzándose de brazos―. Quiero que le inyecten un extra.

― ¿Eso no le hará más daño? ―preguntó Rock Lee detrás de ella checando los informes que le dieron los guardias de la entrada.

―Es precisamente lo que quiero ―contestó Sakura.

―Hemos traído tantas hierbas como nos pediste, Sakura ―explicó Ino parada en la esquina del cuarto. Sakura no la podía ver―. Pero aun así no es suficiente.

―Consigan más. Esta máquina no va a seguir funcionando sin el combustible ―explicó Sakura. Dio media vuelta y miró a Kakashi parado a su lado―. ¿Ya le han interrogado?

―No. Estamos esperando a que venga Shikamaru a encargarse de esto ―contestó Kakashi sin apartar la mirada del niño―. Hemos conseguido atrapar a más simpatizantes suyos, entre ellos Mirai Sarutobi y Hanabi Hyuga. Ellas dos están en otras celdas.

― ¿Se encontraban en el ataque en la frontera?

―Así es ―contestó Lee caminando a ambos. Se dirigió a Sakura―. Mientras Konohamaru entraba a la aldea, ellas dos estaban dirigiendo dos grupos para asaltar la guardia fronteriza, pero no tomaron en cuenta que Kankuro estaba en la frontera y él se encargó de todos.

― ¿Kankuro? ―pregunto Ino moviéndose detrás de unas estanterías por lo que nadie la veía―. Que sorpresa que anduviera por ahí.

―Gaara contactó con nosotros para advertirnos de las invasiones que había a las fronteras y pidió que Kankuro fuera el único contacto con las tropas especiales de Konoha para mantener el orden en esas zonas ―explicó Kakashi―. Quieren evitar que el pánico comience a reinar en las aldeas, así que seleccionamos a un representante que se mantiene en las fronteras desde hace medio año. El representante no vuelve a la aldea hasta que el representante vecino aparezca en el intercambio de guardias.

― ¿Y nuestro representante ya volvió? ―preguntó Sakura.

Ino salió de la habitación.

―Ya. Volvió con el grupo que mantuvo detenidos al grupo de Konohamaru ―contestó Kakashi viendo por donde Ino se fue―. Debe estar por la aldea, ya se ha reportado.

―Quiero hablar con él ―dijo Sakura―. Hasta donde sé, es el único que nos puede ayudar con… _esa _misión.

Rock Lee supo de inmediato que estaba de más y se dio la vuelta saliendo de la oficina de vigilancia. En cuando la puerta se cerró, Kakashi miró a Sakura seriamente.

― ¿Crees que es conveniente que él lo sepa?

―Ha cambiado. Sé que se mantendrá callado y podrá ayudarnos.

* * *

Con el vaso de té levemente apretado entre sus dedos, Sasuke no dejaba de mirar a la tumba de la que fue su compañera de exámenes hace muchos años atrás. No había sido cercano a Tenten, debía admitir. La ubicaba, era la mejor manejando armas ninja entre los nueve novatos, la Maestra de las Armas le decían. También era conocida por ser la cabeza más madura entre las kunoichis en la niñez y la juventud, la única de todas que se valía completamente del uso de armas para pelear. Al no poder generar algún jutsu con eficiencia por su poco control de chakra y nulo entrenamiento en el ámbito, Tenten constantemente era vista en los campos de entrenamiento acompañada de Neji afinando su estilo de batalla.

Así fue como Sasuke asumió que ellos dos terminarían siendo pareja. Neji y Tenten eran un dúo demasiado complementado para mantener batallas en pareja contra los contrincantes que fueran., eso les ganó muchas misiones únicas asignadas a ellos sin necesidad de ser acompañados por su sensei o Rock Lee. Inclusive se les veía juntos por la aldea, así que no era difícil que la gente creyera que ambos se interesaban el uno en el otro.

―Disculpa que no te ofrezca sake ―dijo Neji sentándose frente a él sobre el tatami de descanso a la orilla del piso de la casa y captando su atención―, no bebo, así que no compro ni siquiera para invitados.

―Está bien, tampoco tomo mucho ―explicó Sasuke con un aire ido.

Neji sonrió al verle seguir atento a la lápida de Tenten y no poder despegar la vista de ahí.

― ¿Se casaron? ―fue la primera pregunta de Sasuke.

―No, no. Los Hyuga no tenemos permitido contraer matrimonio hasta tener la mayoría de edad y permiso de la cabeza del clan, mi tío ―explicó Neji tomando de su vaso con té.

Neji se recargó con la mano contraria hacia el piso detrás de él y dejó caer su peso sobre esta.

― ¿Por qué el anillo?

―Fue más… aalgoooo. Hmmmm. Simbólico ―contó Neji haciendo muecas al tratar de recordar. Sasuke volteó a verlo y se sorprendió un poco de esas expresiones nada comunes en el Hyuga.

― ¿Simbólico?

―Tenten murió en la guerra ―comenzó a contar. Sasuke se calló y puso atención―. Aquel entonces Tenten, Rock Lee y yo habíamos sido enviados a distintos grupos para participar en la guerra. Separados, no teníamos contacto. Todo eso se nos advirtió inclusive antes de ir a la guerra, y los últimos días que estuvimos en Konoha, Tenten y yo platicamos mucho acerca de lo que estaba por pasar ―dio un trago al té y prosiguió volteando a ver la lápida―. Tenten y yo, bien… ya teníamos sentimientos el uno por el otro y nos lo habíamos dicho, sólo que no compartíamos esto con nadie. No éramos una pareja oficial, no teníamos restricciones para serlo pero nuestro trabajo era difícil. Las veces que nos veían juntos era porque yo estaba en la aldea y podía verme con ella, fuera de eso yo me iba a misiones que duraban mucho tiempo. Al ser jonin me separaba mucho de mi equipo para cumplir las misiones en solitario que me asignaban, así que comencé a pedir misiones especiales en las que yo sabía que Tenten podía estar.

― ¿Y nadie sospechó nada? ―preguntó Sasuke divertido.

―Sí. Mi sensei me comentó que debía tener cuidado si quería involucrar a Tenten en mis misiones ya que ella no era de mí mismo nivel y era una posibilidad que no reaccionara de la misma forma que yo a ciertas situaciones que ameritaran movimientos especiales. Esto, claro, me preocupó y desistí poco después de las misiones con acompañamiento. Tenten y yo nos distanciamos más ―volvió a dar un trago―. Por eso, cuando se acercó el momento de la guerra, le dije a Tenten que si ganábamos la guerra yo le daría mi apellido ―hundió la cabeza en los hombros y soltó una leve risa con una sonrisa apenada―. Creo que no es la mejor forma de pedir matrimonio.

Sasuke sonrió y bajó la mirada al piso.

―Créeme que hay peores formas ―comentó Sasuke recordando como él y Naruto tuvieron muchas noches de meditación entre ambos para pedir matrimonio a las que serían sus esposas. Los dos eran un lío.

Neji volvió a enderezarse y cerró los ojos unos segundos antes de seguir.

―Espero que opaquen la mía ―comentó divertido―. Ese anillo en la lápida es un regalo que le traje a Tenten unos meses antes de la guerra cuando regresé de una misión de la Aldea de la Roca. Usamos ese anillo como promesa de que la boda sería únicamente con nosotros, Rock Lee, Guy sensei, Hinata y Naruto como testigos. No nos preocupaba que alguien más supiera de la boda pero jamás deseamos algo ostentoso o público. Queríamos privacidad. Pero eso nunca pasó.

Sasuke bajó la mirada en cuando el tono de Neji bajó considerablemente de ánimo y volumen.

― ¿Cómo… ―ni preguntar podía.

―Tenten protegió a Hinata de morir ―contó Neji―. Durante la guerra comenzaron a caer grandes trozos de madera que estaban matando a la alianza ninja. Hinata quiso proteger a Naruto del ataque. Yo no estaba cerca cuando vi que Hinata hizo eso, y Tenten me escuchó gritar. Fue sobre Hinata y la cubrió de recibir el ataque. Murió al instante.

Sasuke apretó la boca. Imaginaba cómo debió haber sido, él no estuvo en ese momento cuando Neji murió en lugar de Tenten. Fuera quien fuera, para alguien era doloroso.

―Cuando la guerra avanzó y tuvimos que reagruparnos se perdió su cuerpo. Jamás la encontramos ―explicó Neji mirando al cielo―. Así que cuando regresé a la aldea me mudé de la mansión Hyuga y me vine aquí. Dime, Sasuke, ¿reconoces este lugar?

― ¿Mmm?

Sasuke levantó la mirada confundido y miró todo a su alrededor con mucha atención. Trató de reconocer los detalles que había a la orilla del patio trasero de la casa, notando tres estacas plantadas a lo lejos cerca de los árboles del bosque. En ellas, nueve blanco de tiro para practicar con kunais y shurikens. Esas nueve las había fabricado Guy hace años, lo recordaba bien.

―Era el campo en el que tú equipo practicaba ―afirmó Sasuke en un suspiro.

Neji asintió.

―Decidí venir a vivir aquí por mis recuerdos. Hablé con el jefe de los Hyuga y con Hinata para decirles que me iba, no me detuvieron. Supongo que sabían cuán importante era para mí tener mi independencia ―dejó el vaso de té en el piso a su lado y suspiró―. Mandé a hacer esa tumba con el permiso de mi tío. Le pedí que me dejara nombrarla Hyuga oficialmente como mi esposa. Como si hubiese ocurrido la boda. No quería que Tenten se fuera sin tener una familia detrás y alguien que la recordara.

― ¿Y sus padres?

―Tenten no tiene padres ―explicó Neji―. Jamás se lo dijo a nadie más que al equipo. En realidad, sus padres fallecieron cuando ella era muy pequeña en el ataque del nueve colas a la aldea. Quedó al cuidado de sus familiares pero vivió sola. Así que cuando murió, los familiares sí se lamentaron y recogieron sus cosas para simplemente marcharse. No sé a dónde se fueron pero me dejaron uno de los pergaminos que ella usaba para las batallas. El último que usó antes de morir.

Señaló detrás de Sasuke con un gesto y el azabache volteó sobre su hombro. Al fondo de pasillo en la esquina dentro de la casa, un pergamino gigante se encontraba guardado dentro de una vitrina de cristal y bambú.

―De ella.

―Así es ―contestó Neji.

Un golpe en alguna puerta corrediza se escuchó al fondo y unos pasos apresurados sonaron en la madera. Sasuke se enderezó de inmediato alerta, pero Neji soltó una leve risa.

― ¡Papá, ya volví! ―exclamó una voz nasal.

Sasuke respingó en el lugar y volteó a ver a Neji al instante. Por la misma esquina por la que llegaron, un joven se apareció corriendo pero se detuvo de golpe al ver a Neji acompañado. Sasuke también se petrificó al verlo.

―Shin, él es Naoki, mi hijo.

Sasuke examinó atento al niño. Tenía el cabello castaño un poco más oscuro que el de Neji y corto con un peinado de púas paradas, la piel blanca, los ojos cafés chocolate, un rostro redondo y una bandana color negra que le rodeaba la frente. Vestía una camisa sin mangas parecida a los atuendos que usó Neji cuando tenía dieciséis años, y un pantalón café casi negro que llegaba poco debajo de las rodillas. En sus manos y brazos, unos calentadores blancos y delgados le cubrían hasta arriba del codo. Un claro estilo Hyuga.

―Alto ―dijo Sasuke―. ¿Tú y Tenten…

Neji brincó en su asiento y abrió los ojos sorprendido.

― ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No, no, no, no, no! ―dijo Neji exaltado.

― ¿Qué pasa con mamá? ―preguntó Naoki caminando hacia ambos con curiosidad.

Sasuke volteó a ver a Neji acusador. Neji suspiró derrotado.

―Nada, Naoki. Ven, te quiero presentar al primo de tu tía Sakura ―dijo Neji con la mentira de frente. Sasuke supo entonces que Naoki no debía involucrarse en nada con él fuera de la mentira―. Se llama Shin Haruno.

El niño se acercó con las manos en la cadera y cautelosamente se asomó para ver a Sasuke. Sasuke le sonrió.

―Hola, soy Naoki Hyuga ―saludó el niño extendiendo una mano a Sasuke.

Un poco confundido por esta formalidad, Sasuke estrechó la mano con el niño antes de que el último se dirigiera a un lado de Neji y se sentara a su lado.

― ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? ―preguntó Neji con una sonrisa acariciando la cabeza de su hijo.

―Bien. Iruka sensei dice que necesitamos más tiempo en campo para entender sobre los riesgos de invasiones no esperadas ―comentó Naoki.

Sasuke enarcó las cejas curioso.

― ¿Iruka es tu maestro? ―preguntó al niño.

Naoki le sonrió―. Así es. Equipo tres, equipo Iruka.

― ¿Dejó las clases de la academia? ―preguntó Sasuke a Neji.

Neji hizo una mueca y miró a otro lado.

―Naoki, ve por dinero, ya sabes dónde. Trae lo suficiente para dos ramos ―ordenó Neji a Naoki.

Este asintió y se puso de pie corriendo rápidamente hacia el pasillo y perdiéndose. Sasuke siguió al niño con la mirada y luego volvió su vista a Neji que se ponía de pie. Le imitó mientras le escuchaba hablar.

―Iruka-sensei abandonó las clases en la academia tras ser notificado del fallecimiento de Naruto ―dijo caminando hacia el interior con Sasuke a su lado―. Perdió mucho ánimo de enseñar, inclusive abandonó la escuela por dos años antes de que finalmente Kakashi le convenciera de volver. Como la academia le traía recuerdos de Naruto, Iruka-sensei solicitó ser asignado como maestro de un equipo genin. Así fue llegando a varios y finalmente con Naoki hace cuatro años.

― ¿Naoki tiene dieciséis? ―preguntó Sasuke.

―Sí. Sé que no lo parece, Naoki aún tiene una estatura mediana para su edad ―comentó sonriente.

―Y él… ¿de quién es hijo? ―preguntó Sasuke con nervios de tantear el terreno.

―Legalmente, mío. De sangre, de algún padre que no pudo o no quiso tenerlo y lo abandonó en un orfanato.

Sasuke se detuvo a mirar una serie de fotos que estaban colgadas en una pared de madera y mostraban el crecimiento de Naoki desde su aparente primer año hasta sus quince. Sintió nostalgia al recordar las pocas fotos que tenía en casa de Sarada y Sakura. Él sólo salía en una de esas fotos y eso era lo que más le hacía sentirse mal. Quería ser recordado por su hija, entendía que lo material era otra cosa mientras le mantuvieran en mente, pero de él no había realmente nada en su casa. En ocasiones se sentía sólo como un pasante que rentaba un cuarto en su departamento y luego se iba por mucho tiempo más.

― ¿Por qué lo adoptaste?

Neji se encogió de hombros.

―Yo quería una familia. Él necesitaba una.

Naoki apareció corriendo de regreso con un dinero entre sus manos que le mostró a su papá. Tras intercambiar unas palabras, Naoki metió el dinero en su bolso ninja y regresó hacia la puerta principal de la casa. Sasuke y Neji le siguieron de cerca. El niño se colocó unas sandalias blancas que le llegaron hasta la espinilla y se puso de pie.

― ¿Nos acompañará por las flores, Shin-san? ―preguntó Naoki a Sasuke.

―Él vendrá con nosotros pero lo pasaremos a dejar a la mansión Hokage ―explicó Neji. Naoki asintió. Neji le sonrió a Sasuke―. Tal vez es hora de que vuelvas con Sakura, te has ido ya tres horas.

―Créeme ―volteó a ver a Naoki saliendo de la casa―, lo valieron.

* * *

Con el niño por delante de ambos, Sasuke, disfrazado de nuevo de Shin Haruno, miraba a la ciudad tratando de memorizar cada espacio. Quería recordar cómo era su propio Konoha en su actualidad para saber hasta dónde habían cambiado el futuro él y Boruto. Se convencía de que lo que había cambiado era la gente y no el avance tecnológico y rural, así que comenzaba a ponderar muchos riesgos que podrían cubrirse en caso de que alguien supiera que él era Sasuke Uchiha.

No llevaban mucho tiempo en el camino cuando Naoki salió corriendo hacía una floristería que Sasuke reconoció como la floristería Yamanaka, pero esta no tenía a Ino o su madre como vendedoras del lugar y tampoco el apellido familiar en letras grandes.

― ¿En dónde están los Yamanaka? ―preguntó Sasuke deteniéndose de golpe.

Neji se detuvo con él y le miró por sobre su hombro. Luego miró a la floristería y cerró los ojos.

―Tras que Inoichi Yamanaka falleció en la guerra, la Señora Yamanaka se fue de aquí a vivir a un pequeño pueblo a dos días de la aldea. Ino se quedó para seguir su trabajo como ninja pero poco después se fue también. Hace apenas un año nos enteramos que ella está trabajando como una ninja de recolección y compra. Se encarga de buscar todo lo que los laboratorios médicos necesiten y lo trae para luego volver a marcharse. Viaja por el mundo, ese es su trabajo ―explicó Neji.

Sasuke se mordió la lengua aún más apenado por otro cambio drástico.

― Entonces… no se casó con Sai ―afirmó Sasuke.

Neji parpadeó confundido.

― Sí, se casaron. Pero luego se divorciaron ―contó Neji. Sasuke le miró pero no quiso preguntar más―. No me toca a mí contarte la razón.

Sasuke asintió.

― ¡Oh!, ¡tío Sai! ―exclamó Naoki saliendo de la tienda con dos grandes ramos, cada uno abrazado por un brazo diferente.

Sasuke siguió con la mirada al niño hasta pararse delante de un adulto Sai. Sasuke le miró. Era el mismo, exactamente el mismo de su tiempo. Condenado, el mismo, ¿cómo podía ser todo tan igual y diferente?, se preguntaba Sasuke.

Sai acarició la cabeza del niño y sonrió, pero con una sonrisa falsa. Sasuke ya no había visto esas sonrisas en Sai desde que se había casado y formado una familia, así que le era extraña esa expresión retomada.

―Buen día, Naoki-kun ―saludó Sai―. ¿Esas flores son para tu mamá?

―Ajá. Papá las pone cada mes y esta semana le toca ―explicó Naoki con seriedad como si fuera una gran misión el conseguir las flores―. Hace mucho frío así que no han florecido por casa, se mueren de inmediato. Por eso tengo que comprarlas.

―Entiendo. Espero que estas duren. Ponlas en un florero ―aconsejó Sai. Naoki asintió sonriente.

―Sai ―saludó Neji.

Sai volteó su vista a Neji y Sasuke y les sonrió. Se acercó a paso tranquilo a ambos con Naoki a su lado.

―Hola Neji, buen día ―saludó al Hyuga. Volvió su mirada a Sasuke y mostró una expresión de confusión―. A ti no te conozco, ¿eres hermano de Sakura?

―Soy su primo, Shin Haruno ―se presentó Sasuke con una leve reverencia. Comportarse como él no lo haría iba a facilitarle alejar la atención de todos sobre su genjutsu.

― ¡Oh! No sabía que tenía un primo. Te pareces bastante a ella a excepción de los ojos ―dijo Sai cruzándose de brazos―. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

―Vengo de paso a visitar a Sakura y conocer bien la aldea ―contestó rápidamente.

―Pues bienvenido, estamos a tus ordenes ―dijo Sai sonriente.

― ¡Oye papá! ―llamó Naoki interrumpiendo a los adultos. Los tres prestaron atención al niño― El tío Sai no suele estar en la aldea, ¿podríamos ir a comer algo con él antes de que tenga que volver al trabajo?

―No sé si sea lo adecuado, de seguro estas muy ocupado, Sai ―dijo Neji volteándose al hombre pálido.

Sai sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

―Aun no tengo que tomar ninguna misión. Como volví apenas y mi reporte es extenso, me han pedido que me quede a dar todos los detalles ―contestó Sai―. Aun no es mi cita en la oficina del Hokage, podríamos ir a comer algo.

En cuando Sai volteó a Naoki, este sonrió y celebró brincando en su lugar. Neji y Sasuke sonrieron ante la felicidad del joven.

― ¡Muy bien! Vamos a la tienda de postres, ¿podemos papá? Es una buena idea.

Neji enarcó una ceja divertido al ver la insistencia de su hijo y le empujó con una mano de la frente. Naoki se tambaleó en su lugar mientras se carcajeaba, su chantaje siempre podía contra su padre.

―Bien, vamos.

* * *

Sasuke observó a Sai comer un pastel de arroz con dulce de leche y frutas mientras él comía una sencilla orden de dangos por no ser fanático del dulce. Neji comía un pastel de naranja y Naoki había pedido uno igual al de su padre pero con chocolate encima. Los cuatro estaban sentados en una mesa con dos bancas para cuadro fuera de la tienda de postres donde Naoki los había conducido; con Sai y Naoki de un lado, Neji frente a su hijo estaba al lado de Sasuke que quedaba frente a Sai.

―Así que eres un ninja especial ―explicó Sasuke. _Al menos eso no cambió_, pensó.

―Así es. Trabajo en la frontera de Konoha desde hace seis meses ―explicó Sai tras pasar un bocado de su pastel.

― ¿Y qué haces ahí? Si se me permite preguntar ―dijo Sasuke tomando un dango.

―Claro que puedes. Después de todo mi misión no es algo que esté prohibido comentar en la aldea, es de conocimiento popular gracias a las noticias ―explicó Sai volteando a ver su postre―. Como han estado atacando las fronteras, para evitar el pánico de la gente hemos mantenido un perímetro vigilado por tropas de cada aldea y un representante directo del Hokage. Gracias a ese control logramos disminuir un gran avance de ataques a los países, así que tengo que mantenerme en el punto de encuentro con la Aldea de la Arena para mantener las vigilancias activas. Soy algo así como uno de los líderes de tropas fronterizas.

― ¿Enserio? Suena peligroso ―comentó Sasuke.

―Sí, lo es, pero alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo ―dijo Sai con una sonrisa de derrota.

― ¿Y no te dice nada tu familia? ¿No están preocupados?

Neji miró a Sasuke de reojo entendiendo a dónde iba la conversación. Estaba manejándola a su antojo y eso le inquietó. Conocía a Sai de una forma personal gracias a Naoki, así que temía por el siguiente paso que los dos fueran a dar. Y hablando de Naoki…

―Naoki ―llamó Neji a su hijo llamando la atención de todos en la mesa―. Acompáñame. Trae tu postre si quieres.

Neji se puso de pie mientras el joven le miraba confundido.

― ¿A dónde vamos? ¡No he acabado! ―se quejó.

―Creo que a partir de aquí Sai puede darle a Shin el tour a la mansión Hokage ―contestó volteando a ver a los dos ninjas―. Disculpen, Naoki y yo aún debemos hacer unos recados y se nos va el día. Sai, te encargo a Shin.

Sai asintió con una sonrisa mientras Naoki se ponía de pie refunfuñando y tomando su pastel con una mano mientras con la otra trataba de maniobrar para tomar los ramos.

―Nos vemos luego tío Sai, espero encontrarte de nuevo antes de que vayas de regreso a la frontera ―dijo Naoki. Volteó su vista a Sasuke e hizo una difícil reverencia―. Un placer haberle conocido Shin-shan.

―El placer fue mío, Naoki ―dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.

Sai se despidió de Shin con una palmada en su espalda y el joven corrió hacia Neji. Neji asintió a ambos ninjas.

―Te veo luego, Shin ―dijo a Sasuke con una mirada que le advertía que debían hablar después―. Que bueno que estés de vuelta, Sai. Pásate por la casa antes de irte.

Sai asintió a Neji. ―Por ahí me verán.

Neji y Naoki se alejaron a paso rápido de la mesa entre una discusión en la que Naoki le decía a Neji que le ayudara con las flores para no dejar caer su pastel, y Neji le decía algo acerca de que eso le ayudaría a practicar su equilibrio.

Cuando Sasuke los perdió de vista detrás de él, la voz de Sai lo jaló de nuevo a la conversación.

―No tengo familia.

Sasuke volteó y miró al ninja pálido acabarse su postre. Tragó saliva con fuerza.

― ¿N-No tienes? ―preguntó nervioso.

Sai suspiró y su rostro cambió a uno inundado por la tristeza.

―La tuve en algún momento. Hace unos años me casé con una mujer maravillosa ―contó con una sonrisa triste. Recargó su mejilla en su mano y miró a la mesa recordando algo detrás de su relato―. Antes de ella no tenía nada. Nos casamos y tuve algo. Y pudimos haberlo tenido todo pero no fuimos fuertes para intentarlo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y miró hacia abajo tratando de adivinar a qué iba. No conocía de nada a Sai, aunque llevaran una relación cordial y, podría decirse, amistosa en su actualidad, ninguno de los dos se preocupó verdaderamente por intercambiar un rato personal entre ambos. Siendo así, Sasuke no podía imaginar qué habría llevado al divorcio a la pareja Yamanaka.

― ¿No se entendieron? ―preguntó con duda. _Pregunta más estúpida, Sasuke_, se regañó mentalmente.

Sai soltó una amarga risa.

―Que va, nos entendíamos perfecto. A mí siempre me costó expresarme a todos y todo, y luego de ella yo era un libro abierto al mundo ―contó con burla―. Fue únicamente que la vida no me quería ver con familia.

Sasuke tomó su último dango y acabó con su postre.

―Entonces…

Sai sopló con fuerza y miró a Sasuke con seriedad. Los apagados ojos de Sai hicieron que a Sasuke se le helara la sangre.

―Nuestro hijo murió antes de nacer.

Sasuke se paralizó. Esto se ponía peor.

* * *

Hola a todos :D

Quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios e interés en la historia. Me alegra que les esté gustando.

Disculpen si de repente ven un cambio raro entre el uso de "Sasuke" y el nombre de "Shin". Manejar a este personaje con identidad de Shin pero con mente de Sasuke me confunde un poco xD

Espero les guste este capítulo.

Nos vemos :3

_Ana Kogane Holt._


	5. Hay que aparentar que nos entendemos

**HAY QUE APARENTAR QUE NOS ENTENDEMOS**

* * *

Sasuke contuvo el aliento y Sai soltó una risa amarga.

―Nuestro hijo murió ―comentó Sai. Se encogió de hombros haciendo un puchero―. Supongo que no era el momento.

Sasuke se removió en su asiento mirando a Sai con lastima.

― ¿No quisieron volver a intentarlo? ―preguntó.

Sai negó picando su postre sin gana.

―Mi esposa… _ex_esposa y yo decidimos no intentarlo de nuevo. No sé, fueee… parte de que tampoco era una muy buena época para la relación. Perdimos al bebé cuando nació, yo tenía muchas misiones luego de ello porque la aldea no andaba en un buen estado militar, muchos ataques, ella no quería la compañía de nadie y también trabajaba fuera de la aldea ―soltó un suspiro pesado―. Aahh, bueno, nos eclipsamos mucho en nuestros propios mundos para no pensar en el bebé que no tuvimos y eso nos condujo a darnos cuenta de cuánto nos descuidamos. Decidimos detener todo alejándonos porque, a final de cuentas, queriendo tener nuestro espacio lejos del verdadero problema, nos estresábamos sabiendo que el otro estaba ahí. Divorciarnos fue como liberarnos el uno del otro, del saber que el otro estaba mal y no podíamos darnos ningún remedio mutuo.

Sasuke asintió. Jamás imaginó que Sai podía ser tan profundo de una forma realista acerca de un aspecto demasiado serio en la vida de una pareja. Ino había sido una joven entusiasta en la juventud, siempre partidaria del compartir amor y ánimos. Muy extraña fue la ocasión en la que la rubia se vino abajo, pero en esos momentos siempre tuvo a Sakura, a su equipo y a Sai. Sasuke lo sabía, aunque no estuviera en la aldea siempre sabía qué pasaba porque Sakura se lo contaba. Era una parte de su plan de redimirse pensando como todos estuvieron en un momento al pendiente de él, sentía que le tocaba tomar ese papel.

En este mundo todo era al revés. Parecía que todos tenían la más mínima razón para no cruzarse ni involucrarse, y si ya estaban en eso, algo lo arruinaba.

― Desde entonces me dedico completamente a trabajar en misiones lejos de la aldea a lugares prohibidos por turistas. No quiero que nadie se involucre conmigo de nuevo de esa forma ―comentó Sai dejando a un lado su plato vacío y sus cubiertos.

Sasuke sonrió de lado.

― ¿Y Naoki?

Sai soltó una carcajada, esta vez sincera.

―Ese niño es un caso especial ―contestó sonriente―. Cuando Neji lo adoptó yo andaba por la aldea. Neji tenía muchos problemas las primeras tres semanas para que el niño se acostumbrara a él, así que pasaba noches enteras sin dormir. Cuando le visité para informarle de una misión que requería de su presencia, él estaba terriblemente golpeado por el cansancio. Sin bañar, sin dormir, estresado. Yo me quedé a cuidar de Naoki una semana mientras Neji tenía que ir a la misión.

Sasuke se imaginó a Sai cuidando de un bebé con toda la naturalidad del mundo. No le había tocado verlo cuidar a Inojin, así que no podía decir a ciencia cierta si en su realidad había sido un buen padre. Aunque bien, en comparación de su relación padre e hijo con la relación que él tenía con Sarada, Sai se llevaba un múltiplo indefinido de puntos a favor.

―Ahora me toca preguntar a mí ―dijo Sai con una sonrisa. Se enderezó y se puso de pie lentamente―. Pero creo que puedes contarme acerca de tu vida en camino a la oficina del Hokage, ¿te parece?

Sasuke asintió y se puso de pie. Tomó los trastes desechables de la comida y los echó en un basurero en el camino hacia la avenida principal que llevaba de la entrada de Konoha a la mansión Hokage.

Alineado a la derecha de Sai, Sasuke le siguió el paso en un tranquilo silencio que duró tan sólo pocos minutos antes de que el hombre pálido hablara.

―Entonces, dime, ¿qué te trae a la aldea? ―preguntó con calma.

La mente de Sasuke trabajó en una respuesta aún más rápido de lo que trabajaba creando planes con Naruto en plena batalla.

―De visita y a conocer más la aldea. Sakura sólo me enviaba fotos a mi pueblo, y cuando quise visitar la aldea ocurrió la batalla contra aquel hombre al que llamaban Pain ―explicó Sasuke recordando viejas historias que Naruto y Sakura le habían contado cuando había vuelto a la aldea en su realidad.

Sai torció la boca.

― ¿Invasión de Pain? ―dijo Sai pensativo. Abrió los ojos como si le hubiese impactado el recordar el evento y volteó a Sasuke― ¡Recuerdo eso! Yo no me encontraba en la aldea aquel entonces, así que me es un poco difícil relacionar nombre con evento

― ¿Estabas fuera de la aldea? ―preguntó Sasuke curioso.

―Sí, trabajando. Estábamos siguiendo una pista importante de un fugitivo ―explicó Sai.

― ¿Estábamos? ―preguntó curioso.

―Sí, Yamato-san y yo estábamos trabajando juntos aquel entonces. Yamato-san es un antiguo compañero de Anbu, ¿sabes qué es eso? ―preguntó Sai con sumo interés en explicarle a Sasuke sobre los anbu, pero Sasuke quería pasar de detalles.

―Algo así. Sakura nos explicó de ello a mí y a unos primos cuando nos envió una foto de su nuevo equipo. Salías tú ―señaló Sasuke―. ¿A qué fugitivo perseguían? ¿Alguien huyó de la aldea durante el ataque?

―No, el fugitivo que buscamos lleva años fuera. De seguro le conoces, todo el mundo está de cabeza por dar con él. Se llama Sasuke Uchiha, él mató al héroe de Konoha ―respondió con frialdad.

Sasuke sintió que le agregaban otro cubo de hielo a la cubeta de agua que la vida le iba echando cada día desde que apareció en ese lugar.

―Ah sí, Sakura lo comentó cuando éramos niños… ¿Qué ocurre con él? ¿Saben dónde está? ―preguntó lo más inocente que pudo. Sai era alguien inteligente, sabía que en algún momento vería a través de su genjutsu, sólo hacía falta darle la oportunidad, así que Sasuke debía actuar sobre la confianza para apartar a Sai de cualquier posible duda o incomodidad que sintiera acerca de él.

―No, no hemos dado con su escondite ―explicó Sai con una voz pesada. Sonaba derrotado―. Llevamos años buscándole y no damos con nada. Hemos ido a todos los lugares posibles donde pudo haber estado, inclusive dimos con un lugar que creemos que era de los Uchiha cuando… ¿existían?

La forma en la que Sai lo decía hacía que a Sasuke le hirviera la sangre.

―Como sea, no encontramos nada más que ADN de Itachi Uchiha y Sasuke Uchiha. Suponemos que fue ahí donde mató a su hermano.

Sasuke detuvo su andar y miró al piso pensativo. Nadie en la aldea sabía cómo había acabado finalmente la historia de odio entre él y su hermano, sólo sabían que él lo había matado. Jamás indagaron más profundo en el tema buscando detalles, a partir de Sai y el resto de sus compañeros, todos mantuvieron respeto por esa parte de su historia y no le preguntaron nada. Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi eran los únicos que sabían cómo se había dado el gran clímax de su ansiado propósito infantil, y claramente no dejó a ninguno de los cuatro felices. Exceptuando a Orochimaru que tenía la boca más que cerrada, Sasuke sabía que sus amigos no dirían nada.

Una gota fría resbaló por su frente.

_Orochimaru._

* * *

Sai quería jugar al despistado por un rato más. Este Sasuke era muy diferente al que Neji le había contado un par de años atrás, y sentía muy fuerte que el chakra de esta persona estaba… limpio.

Todos compartían la sensación de que el chakra de Sasuke Uchiha podía distinguirse por la agresiva fuerza que liberaba y se podía percibir. Su energía era negativa, pesada, oscura. Estaban de acuerdo en que podían comparar energías gracias a que conocieron a Naruto y su chakra era increíblemente fuerte pero cálido, te generaba un impulso de emoción y calma apenas lo percibías. Compartías con ese chakra, hacías un enlace familiar y te unías a él. Con Sasuke, su chakra te invadía y consumía, te dejaba vacío y te metía en un ambiente de desolación y odio. Con ese chakra sólo podías percibir tu final más cerca que al borde de un barranco con el Diez Colas listo para devorarte justo cuando te lanzaras.

Haammm, Sai no consideraba que exageraba, pero Ino siempre se lo dijo cuando eran pareja, así que no pudo evitar recordar sus regaños cuando hizo la comparación.

El comentario acerca de los Uchiha había sido completamente intencional. Sai quería saber cómo se descolocaba este Sasuke, quería saber si sufría tanto como el que Neji conocía. Neji aprovechó mucho sus encuentros con Sasuke para taladrarle la mente y lograr hacer que se rindiera ante la verdad de ser el más buscado del mundo, y de él había aprendido a meterse en la mente de la gente con comentarios acerca de su vida. Siendo alguien muy superficial, Sai siempre se enfocaba en los aspectos externos de las personas para presionarlas y destruirlas, así que cuando Neji le habló de las técnicas que implicaban ataques a lo personal de la otra persona, Sai comenzó a investigar más sobre sus objetivos en cada misión. Indagaba en sus vidas y personalidades antes de tener el primer encuentro, y como Sasuke era un objetivo diario, tuvo que reunir tanta información como pudo, inclusive sacándole información a Kakashi tras retarse a una batalla. Sai peleó con todo con tal de obtener datos útiles, así que ahora los quería aprovechar.

Pero este Sasuke no había reaccionado como él esperaba.

Su chakra estaba limpio de toda negatividad, sus reacciones eran diferentes a las esperadas ante la mención de su pasado. Aún faltaba un paso.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina del Hokage, con Sasuke muchos pasos atrás y Sai aun actuando como que él sabía que venía con Shin Haruno, Sakura bajaba las escaleras de la entrada con varios papeles debajo del brazo derecho. Cuando la pelirrosa divisó a ambos, bajó con más velocidad las escaleras y se acercó apretando las manos. Estaba nerviosa.

―Sai, te estaba buscando ―dijo Sakura con rapidez.

―Sí, lo sé ―dijo Sai acercándose a Sakura. La abrazó del cuello y la apegó a él con cariño. Sasuke se exaltó―. Yo también te extra-

Una mano le tomó del antebrazo y le apretó con fuerza obligándole a soltar a la pelirrosa. Volteó lento a ver a Sasuke sobre su hombro jalándole, con una expresión de fastidio más grande que la de Tsunade cuando le quitaban el alcohol.

Se alejó de Sakura y sonrió a Sasuke.

―Oh, Shin. Disculpa, no te recodaba aquí ―se burló. Sakura frunció el ceño a Sai.

Sasuke no supo que decir. Había actuado por impulso.

―Sai, hey ―llamó Sakura pero fue ignorada.

―Aunque, bueno, prefiero reconocerte más como Sasuke que como Shin.

Sasuke y Sakura se paralizaron en sus lugares.

El rostro de Sai se volvió sombrío. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sai tomó a Sasuke del cuello y colocó un kunai contra su cuello presionando en la manzana de adán. Sasuke detuvo su respiración un segundo entendiendo qué pasaba, lo había tomado desprevenido.

― ¡Sai, suéltalo! ―-ordenó Sakura soltando las hojas y apretando los puños.

― ¿Qué hace Sasuke Uchiha en la aldea yendo libremente por la ciudad con Neji y Naoki? ―preguntó Sai a Sakura con seriedad― ¿¡Qué hace aquí?! ¡¿De nuevo sus sentimientos los traicionaron, eh, _Sakura_?!

Sakura apretó los dientes. No quería lastimar a Sai, pero por como se comportaba, estaba muy cerca de dejarse llevar y ponerle un alto. Estos ataques de reacción de él ocurrían mucho desde…

― ¡Sai! ―exclamó una mujer desde las escaleras―. ¡Suelta a ese chico!

Sai quedó frío en su lugar cuando Ino le dirigió la palabra desde las escaleras. Sasuke observó entonces como Sai quedaba indefenso ante él, pero frente a Ino no iba a evidenciarse. Seguía siendo Shin Haruno, así que debía ocultarse. Se alejó lentamente de Sai logrando que este le soltara sin quitarle la vista a la mujer rubia.

Una vez que se alejó, Sasuke miró a la mejor amiga de Sakura. A diferencia de la de su realidad, esta Ino se había cortado el cabello a la altura del hombro y aun así lo tenía recogido con pasadores a la base del cuello. El fleco seguía existiendo en el mismo lugar de siempre cubriendo su cara. Su ropa era ligeramente diferente, exceptuando únicamente en que la blusa era larga y cubría su cuerpo hasta perderse debajo de la larga falda que era la misma que él le conocía. Los ojos de Ino, por primera vez desde que Sasuke la conocía, estaban apagados y tristes aunque su emoción fuera enojo.

Ino bajó las escaleras con rapidez hacia ellos.

― ¿Estas bien, Shin? ―preguntó Ino con preocupación.

Sasuke asintió casi robóticamente.

―S-Sí. Todo bien.

Sai se alejó de ellos apenas Ino creó un círculo entre los cuatro. Sasuke le siguió con la mirada.

―Tengo que ver a Lord Hokage. Permiso ―dijo Sai sin dejar que nadie le dijera nada. Desapareció en un borrón tan rápido que Sasuke creía que había igualado su velocidad.

Ino soltó un suspiro y volvió su atención a Sasuke.

―Disculpa mi intromisión. Debía hacer algo antes de que se nos fuera de las manos ―comentó la rubia con calma―. Debes estar extrañado porque se me tu nombre, Sakura me dijo quién eras y que estabas en la aldea ―extendió la mano y se señaló con la palma sobre el pecho―. Soy Ino Yamanaka, estaré en la aldea un tiempo y me iré en pocos días por mi trabajo. Si necesitas algo puedes decírmelo, y cuando regreses a tu pueblo y necesites llevarte algo contigo, ten la confianza de buscarme para conseguirlo.

_El negocio por delante, Ino-puerca_, pensó Sakura con una sonrisa divertida.

―Gracias. Lo tendré en cuenta ―contestó Sasuke con una sonrisa.

Ino asintió y se volvió a Sakura.

―Tengo que irme a mi casa a clasificar el resto de las flores que pediste. Buscaré más de tus ingredientes para hacer el combustible, pero no te aseguro que aparezcan. Sabes que hay sequía donde los conseguimos, así que la producción está pasando por una etapa difícil ―comentó Ino poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

―No te preocupes. Consigue lo que puedas, y si no hay más de los ingredientes, vuelve y crearemos un sustituto ―dijo Sakura en un tono bajo―. Habrá que buscar alternativas.

―Mejor prevenirnos, Sakura ―le dijo Ino―. Me voy, volveré mañana en la mañana para seguir con la investigación ―dio media vuelta y caminó a la salida moviendo la mano en el aire―. Nos vemos Sakura. ¡Fue un placer Shin!

Sasuke asintió en la dirección de Ino justo cuando Sakura se agachó a tomar los papeles que había dejado caer. Se volvió a verla y se agachó con ella tomando papeles con su única mano libre.

― ¿Sai debía saberlo? ―preguntó Sasuke con cautela. Sakura tomó unos papeles que él le tendió.

―Sí. Ya tenía planeado decírselo, es el único que nos puede ayudar con todo lo que ocurre con tu viaje a este tiempo ―contestó. Ambos se pusieron de pie, Sasuke tomando la mano de Sakura para ayudarle―. Sai es discreto y ha viajado mucho por el mundo en misiones especiales. Creo que tiene una mejor idea que cualquier otro sobre lo que le estamos por revelar.

Sasuke confió en sus palabras, después de todo ella lo conocía mejor que él.

―Si tú lo dices ―comentó.

Sakura torció la boca hacia Sasuke queriendo entender su comportamiento. Este Sasuke era muy… flexible.

― ¿A dónde fuiste con Neji? ―preguntó dándose la vuelta hacia las escaleras siendo seguida por el azabache.

―Ah… mi genjutsu fue una simple cobija para él. Se dio cuenta de inmediato quién soy.

Sakura se giró abruptamente en su lugar y le miró aterrada.

― ¡¿Él-

―Tranquila ―dijo Sasuke con rapidez tomándola de los hombros. Le dio una leve risa y la estrujó con poca fuerza―. Neji sabe todo y entiende. Estuvimos hablando mucho rato y está al tanto de mi situación. Me ocultará de todos y de Naoki. Podemos confiar en Neji.

El alma de Sakura volvió a su cuerpo no solo por la gran aclaración, sino por el extraño efecto tranquilizante que le generaron las manos de ese Sasuke sobre ella. Fue como si la entendiera, la conociera, y supiera que y en dónde dar verbal y físicamente para ponerla en un estado despreocupado. Un fugaz pensamiento cruzó su mente, sintiendo que la Sakura del tiempo de ese Sasuke, la aparente "Sakura real", estaba en buenas manos con ese Uchiha.

Asintió a Sasuke.

―Ahora hay que arreglar todo con Sai ―dijo Sasuke subiendo de nuevo los escalones y pasando de largo a Sakura―. Creo que tiene más preguntas que las que ya me venía haciendo.

* * *

En cuando Sakura anunció su llegada y ella y Sasuke cruzaron la puerta, Sasuke reparó desde el marco de la puerta la mirada paralizada de Sai sobre él.

Miró a Kakashi acusador y cerró la puerta con lentitud, intercalando su atención entre los tres en la oficina. Sakura ya estaba situada a la derecha de la oficina junto al escritorio de Kakashi mientras Sai estaba a la izquierda frente al escritorio. Kakashi, con las manos entrelazadas debajo de su barbilla y recargado en el escritorio, miraba a Sai con pena.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Sasuke de inmediato.

Kakashi suspiró.

―Ya le he contado todo a Sai ―explicó el peliplata―. _Todo_. Sasu-

―Eres de otra realidad ―se apresuró a afirmar Sai. Parecía que intentaba creérselo―. Una donde Naruto está vivo.

Sasuke asintió titubeante. Las afirmaciones de ese tipo sólo llevaban al descontrol.

―Sai-

― ¿Yo estoy vivo en tu realidad? ―le interrumpió Sai acercándose un paso― ¿Trabajo en algo? ¿Sigo siendo ninja?

Sasuke retrocedió un paso.

―Sí. Tienes el mismo rango que aquí, sólo que trabajas dentro de la aldea y para Naruto.

―Naruto es Hokage ―afirmó con rapidez dando otro paso adelante y levantando las manos. La mirada de Sai casi parecía desquiciada―. Eso quiere decir que todos están bien, todos estamos bien ahí. Todos tenemos vidas diferentes, todos, ¿verdad? Siempre cambian las cosas en cualquier realidad con un pequeño factor alterado, son leyes, eso debe pasar, ¿sí pasa? ¿Pasa en tu realidad?

Sakura se preocupó al notar como Sai se removía cada vez más acercándose a Sasuke, como si deseara que mágicamente el Uchiha le teletransportara a esa realidad.

―Sí Sai, todo eso pasa ―le contestó Sasuke con calma. Quería transmitirle a Sai seguridad sobre sus dudas para tranquilizarlo, y no lo lograría apartándose los mismos pasos que el pálido se acercaba.

―Entonces ―Sai titubeó. La pregunta pasó a través de su garganta como una cura ardiente, un jarabe ácido, una medicina irritante―, entonces… ¿Te-Tengo familia?

Sasuke miró a Sai con una sonrisa de tristeza. Sai tembló.

―Sí. Estas casado con Ino y tienen un hijo. Inojin Yamanaka. Eres Sai Yamanaka y tu e Ino son las cabezas del clan.

Sai se derrumbó.


	6. Espacio para desahogarse

**ESPACIO PARA DESAHOGARSE**

* * *

**.**

_**FLASHBACK**_

**.**

―_No tenemos muchas opciones de búsqueda, nos hemos limitado demasiado desde que comenzamos a perseguirte ―comentó Sai mostrándole el mapa a Sasuke._

_Las zonas marcadas en el mapa con puntos naranjas eran aquellas en donde probablemente (y recálquese, probablemente) podrían haber indicios de Karasuki en esa realidad. No estaba nada asegurado, según Kakashi, la mitad de las investigaciones arqueológicas o históricas habían dejado de llevarse a cabo desde que todas las aldeas se pusieron como principal objetivo atrapar a Sasuke Uchiha. Las prioridades se habían estandarizado aún más de lo que ya estaban, se agregaron reglamentos específicos para poder adquirir una misión y llevarla a cabo, y entre las preocupaciones de la aldea no estaba encontrar una tortuga con poderes o un huevo de tierra donde vendría la misma._

―_Podemos empezar en esos lugares por su nivel de relación con los Otsutsuki, y la forma de llegar a ellos es desde los Hyuga, los Senju o los Uchiha ―comentó Kakashi levantando la vista a Sasuke._

_Sakura estaba sentada sobre la barra de bar que tenía su cocina, mirando hacia el mapa y en ocasiones a quien hablara._

―_No tenemos muchos registros de alguna relación entre los lugares y los clanes ―comentó Sakura en voz baja._

―_No habrá problema con eso ―explicó Sasuke mirando a Sakura―. Cuando volví a la aldea mientras mi hija era bebé, Naruto y yo salimos a investigar muchas zonas que tienen aquí marcadas ―señaló poniendo su único dedo índice sobre el mapa―. Nos preocupaba la invasión Otsutsuki que sufríamos en aquel entonces. Primero nos atacó un hombre de la luna que intentó llevarse a Hinata. Luego, hace unos meses, dos hombres que derrotamos. El más reciente es a quien buscamos ahora. Sospechábamos desde entonces que eran más de los que se presentaban, así que Naruto me encomendó la misión se custodiar con el nombre de Konoha todo aquel lugar que tuviese relación con el clan Hyuga, el cual parece más acercado a los Otsutsuki._

― _¿Hay alguna razón por la que quieran todos estos objetos? ―preguntó Kakashi mirando a Sasuke._

―_La misma razón que Madara. Dominar el mundo ―comentó como si fuese la cosa más obvia. Colocó su mano en la cadera y cerró los ojos―. Entiendo que Naruto no está en este mundo, así que me causa curiosidad saber cómo enfrentaron la llegada de los Otsutsuki a esta realidad._

_Volteó la mirada hacia Sai confiando en que él sería quien más le diría. Al parecer, Sai se soltaba más a expresarse en esta realidad que en la suya, y eso le servía de mucho._

―_No tuvimos la llegada de la que hablas ―comentó Sai con calma―. Puede que también hayan cambiado esos sucesos futuros a partir de la muerte de Naruto en tu realidad._

― _¿Dices que Naruto pudo tener una influencia sobre los Otsutsuki? ―preguntó Sasuke con intriga._

―_Es probable. Naruto tiene sangre Senju en sus venas desde el lado materno familiar ―comentó Kakashi volteando a ver a Sasuke―. Puede que a quien hayan sentido fuera a Naruto pero prefirieron tomar a Hinata por tener un enlace más directo con los Otsutsuki._

―_Ser una reencarnación no significa tener la misma sangre ―comentó Sakura mirando a Sasuke, atinando como por su mente cruzaba el que él y Naruto eran, de alguna forma, reencarnaciones de Indra y Asura. Sasuke la miró atento―. Naruto representó el lado de la Voluntad de Fuego. Creo que fue aquello lo que llamó a la atención sobre él, así como sobre ti recayó la de-_

―_La Maldición del Odio. Sí, me sé mi historia ―comentó hostil._

**.**

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

**.**

― ¿Hm? ¿No fuiste un poco duro? ―comentó Neji cruzado de brazos y enarcando una ceja.

Sasuke suspiró mirando más allá del jardín hacia la noche.

―La Sakura de mi realidad jamás recalca esos temas ―contestó molesto―. Ella sabe que quiero evitarlos, prefiero que Sarada no se vea envuelta en mi pasado.

Neji se encogió de hombros.

―Los hijos se ven inevitablemente involucrados en nuestro pasado cuando el que nos afecte a nosotros les transmita a ellos el sentimiento que cargamos ―comentó mirando hacia el pasillo al interior de la casa―. Naoki pasó por eso.

Sasuke bajó la mirada al pasto pensativo.

Tras que Sai se había recompuesto de su llanto y que él y Sasuke hablaron a fondo sobre la vida de Sai en la otra realidad, Kakashi y Sakura propusieron comenzar a trazar el plan para ayudar a Sasuke a volver a su realidad, todo a partir de la idea de Sasuke de que podía existir otro Karasuki. Se habían movido a la casa de Sakura bajo la excusa de que era el lugar más privado para tratar la presencia de Sasuke, tomando en cuenta que en la oficina podía haber mucho ninja metiche detrás de la puerta o interrupciones abruptas e inesperadas. Kakashi quería evitar eso.

Luego de mucha plática, replanteos tras replanteos y movimientos sobre el mapa, Kakashi y Sai abandonaron la casa de la pelirrosa y Sasuke esperó a que ella se durmiera para escapar hacia la casa de Neji. Sakura no se despertó, lo sintió a kilómetros.

Para su suerte, Neji estaba aún despierto, así que no tuvo problema en recibirlo. Por su lado, Naoki dormía plácidamente en su habitación en algún lugar del primer piso, así que Sasuke no se molestó en pasar a saludar al niño.

― ¿Participo en alguna parte de este plan? ―preguntó Neji con calma volviendo a llenar los vasos con té de manzanilla.

Sasuke negó con un gesto de cabeza.

―Al menos hasta que lo requiera, te quiero a ti alejado de esto ―dijo volteando a verlo y recibiendo el vaso que Neji le entregaba―. No quiero que te pase nada. Quédate con tu hijo.

― ¿Crees que soy débil? ―preguntó Neji poco ofendido.

―No, pero no conoces a estos Otsutsuki… Ninguno de ustedes lo hace ―contestó serio mirándolo―. Son peores de lo que cualquier enemigo del pasado representó para nosotros. En la actualidad, Naruto y yo podemos darles pelea sin problema, pero todo eso gracias a que los vivimos y nos enfrentamos a ellos. Ustedes están muy expuestos.

―Pero Sakura sí figura en esta misión ―comentó Neji torciendo la boca.

―Pareces esposa celosa ―comentó Sasuke antes de darle un trago al té. Dejó que el líquido le quemara un poco la garganta antes de seguir―. Ella insistió. Al parecer supo que la metería en un genjutsu en cuando nos fuéramos y me advirtió que ella conocía formas de dejar mi sharingan fuera de juego. Y créeme que luego de estar casado con Sakura, lo último que cruza mi mente es desafiar sus habilidades médicas.

Neji sonrió.

―Bien, pero exijo que me dejes participar en algún punto. Vas a necesitarme ―comentó Neji burlón.

Sasuke le miró beber de su té y sonrió con diversión.

―Podría pedirle ayuda a Hinata ―contraatacó.

Neji se quedó callado.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, Sasuke volvió su mirada a Neji y notó que este miraba al suelo ido. Frunció el ceño. Desde que había llegado, sus respuestas acerca de sus conocidos siempre nacían de una pregunta que retorcía todo.

― ¿Qué le pasó a Hinata? ―preguntó con calma.

Neji enderezó la espalda y tomó aire mirando hacia el techo mientras con sus dos manos se sostenía del piso a su espalda.

―Naruto murió, Hinata cayó en depresión, el líder del clan no pudo ayudarla a animarse ―contó Neji―. El clan Hyuga seguía siendo importante ante todo. Nuestros ninjas aun al servicio de la aldea. Pero ocurrieron muchas cosas. Hanabi se fue, el tío Hiashi tuvo muchos problemas emocionales y políticos dentro del clan porque Hanabi era la heredera del clan. Hinata no estaba mejor. Finalmente, con todo lo que se venía encima, Hiashi envió a Hinata lejos de la aldea a un pueblo pequeño a que viviera. Hinata no quería recordar más a Naruto, todo a su alrededor le hacía pensar en él y eso sólo la lastimaba más.

Sasuke se extrañó de ello. Hinata siempre había sido una mujer fuerte. El haber crecido en una situación emocional difícil, como Naruto la había descrito cuando él y Sasuke se veían para cenar semanas antes de su boda, habían forjado en la Hyuga un carácter duro y una pared que rodeó sus emociones de forma tan protectora que resultó en una mujer impenetrable sensitivamente. Hinata era sensible, pero siempre procuró tener una buena distancia entre los enemigos y su estabilidad mental. Era difícil hacerla flaquear luego de su encuentro nada grato con Pain.

Esto le hizo entender a Sasuke que Hinata era más fuerte de lo que creía, y esta Hinata era muy diferente.

― ¿Hinata no soportó la muerte de Naruto? ―preguntó Sasuke con tristeza.

―No ―levantó el vaso a la altura de sus labios―. Creo que ni yo había logrado lastimar de esa forma a Hinata cuando estuve fuera de mis cabales. Quedó destrozada.

Sasuke asintió dando por hecho haber entendido.

No había pensado en ningún momento desde su llegada a la nueva actualidad, cuánto había cambiado para que Boruto no existiera. Naruto muerto era claro que se acababa la descendencia Uzumaki. Hinata se había ido, el famoso núcleo familiar del séptimo Hokage no existía. Entre la aldea era una insignia esa familia, así que entendía cuánta marca dejaba el que no existían.

― ¿Cuándo se ponen en marcha? ―preguntó Neji cambiando drásticamente el tema y mostrando un falso ánimo alegre.

Sasuke levantó la vista sobresaltado por su nuevo ánimo y le miró.

―Mañana temprano. Quiero ponerme en marcha cuanto antes para volver a mi tiempo ―dijo Sasuke con decisión.

Neji, con los brazos cruzados e inclinado un poco sobre su torso, tomando con una mano el vaso de té, sonrió interesado.

― ¿Extrañas a tu hija?

Sasuke le sonrió levemente de vuelta.

―Sí. Puede que no le haya visto mucho cuando estaba en mi realidad, y vaya que me demore en verla; pero cada que estaba en casa era feliz ―dijo Sasuke―. Sarada es una perfecta mezcla entre Sakura y yo, y como no la conozco mucho porque he pasado la mayoría de sus años de vida fuera de la aldea, el verla y conocerla se ha vuelto un reto. Ella constantemente me contradice.

―Es lo normal en los hijos ―comentó Neji encogiéndose de hombros divertido―. Aunque no tuve esa época tan marcada con Naoki, por conocidos sé que los hijos suelen salir tan iguales a los padres que pueden darles batalla en los argumentos.

― ¿Alguien de la generación, aparte de ti, tuvo hijos? ―preguntó Sasuke dejando el vaso a su lado sobre el tatami.

―No que yo sepa ―respondió Neji mirando hacia el techo pensativo―. Sólo sé de Sai pero ya sabes la historia.

Sasuke asintió.

―Hablando de Sai ―dijo Neji volviendo la vista a Sasuke. Él también le miró―. Quiero que tengas cuidado con lo que hablas.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja con incertidumbre.

―Escucha, Sasuke ―Neji se enderezó y bajó el vaso hacia el centro de sus piernas cruzadas―. Entiendo perfectamente que estés curioso acerca de todos los cambios que se generaron de tu realidad a la mía tomando en cuenta que los sucesos de la batalla entre Naruto y tú no desembocaron en que lo mataras en tu actualidad; pero aquí si lo hiciste y todo es diferente, así que tienes que respetar la privacidad de la gente a nuestro alrededor tal y como creo que lo haces en tu propia realidad. Desgraciadamente, en este lugar no puedes preguntar abiertamente a todos sobre sus vidas ―bajó la vista al piso y cerró los ojos mostrando una expresión seria―. No estamos en la misma línea de vida, cada quien vive sobreviviendo a los recuerdos de la guerra, a las tragedias que hemos pasado desde entonces y nuestros propios miedos y demonios. No hay una esperanza de algo aquí, la Aldea de la Hoja no es más aquella en la que todo habitante era familia por la Voluntad de Fuego. Sasuke ―abrió los ojos y levantó la vista entregándole una expresión fría al azabache―, aquí todos somos enemigos de todos.

Sasuke sintió una corriente eléctrica pasarle por la columna vertebral y paralizarle los hombros. El estómago se le apretó como si le hubiesen dado un golpe, y el pecho le dolió. Este no era su hogar, en otras palabras más claras.

Asintió.

* * *

Con una leve línea de luz amarilla al borde del horizonte, Sasuke apretó sobre su cuerpo la gran capa negra que cargaba desde su llegada, afirmando en su única mano la bolsa que Naoki le había dado aquella madrugada cuando pasó por última vez a casa de Neji antes de prepararse para su misión.

Sakura estaba a su lado vestida con su ropa ninja, la cual había dejado de usar desde que ambos se habían asentado en la aldea a vivir con Sarada. En esta realidad, Sakura sólo la usaba para las misiones cuando eran verdaderamente importantes y sabía que no requería de ningún esfuerzo del tipo batalla.

―Cómodo ―comentó Sasuke para él mismo.

Sakura le escuchó pero no hizo comentario alguno, prefiriendo en su lugar tomar entre sus manos una cinta negra de su bolsa de kunais y enrollarla alrededor de su muñeca como protector.

Los pasos detrás de Sasuke llamaron la atención de ambos y voltearon a encontrarse con Sai y Kakashi. Sai vestía la misma ropa ninja con la que lo había encontrado ayer, y Kakashi solamente había dejado el sombrero de Hokage fuera de su atuendo. Era común verle con el traje jonin.

―Buen día chicos ―saludó Kakashi con un gesto de mano al llegar a ellos―. Sakura, llevaremos a Shin en el centro para protegerle.

Explicó Kakashi señalando con la ceja derecha hacia su lado derecho, donde los ninjas que cuidaban la entrada se acercaban al grupo con una tabla con papeles. Sasuke no estaba preocupado de que le vieran, a ese punto de interacción con todos alrededor, había aprendido a activar el genjutsu apenas saliera de la casa de la pelirrosa.

―Sí, Kakashi-sama ―contestó Sakura.

―Hokage-sama, ya nos han avisado de su misión ―comentó uno de los ninjas de la guardia acercándose a Kakashi―. Discreción ante todo, no se comentará de su salida.

―Nadie en la aldea debe de saber que me fui. Sólo están informados los altos mandos de mi comité personal, pero nadie más ―dijo Kakashi en un tono tan serio y estricto que Sasuke se sintió un niño de doce años de nuevo. En cuando Kakashi pareció sonreír debajo de la máscara y cerró los ojos con aparente calma, Sasuke volvió a sentirse adulto―. Si alguien pregunta, díganles que me fui a pasear.

Los ninjas asintieron.

Sai caminó a la cabeza del grupo de cuatro y emprendió carrera hacia la salida de la aldea. Sasuke le siguió desde atrás con Sakura y Kakashi a cada lado de él, fingiendo la formación que comentaron segundos atrás.

* * *

Con el sol indicando que ya eran las siete de la mañana, Sasuke percibió lo alejada que estaba la aldea tras dejar de sentir muchos chakras de la población. Quería deshacerse de su genjutsu, tampoco podía abusar tanto de sus poderes, pero temía que, aun estando dentro de terrenos de la aldea, se fueran a encontrar a alguien conocido de su vida diaria que le reconociera y cayeran en las mismas situaciones que había estado pasando hasta ahora con sus actuales contactos.

No obstante, la curiosidad de saber qué pensarían los demás de esta realidad al conocerlo aún le daba cosquillas en el cuello. Eran nervios, porque estaba experimentando una bienvenida diferente a la acostumbrada. Sí, sus amigos (los que él consideraba sus amigos en su realidad) lo odiaron en algún punto, les costó volver a confiar en él; pero luego de todo lo que pasó con Naruto y el intentar redimirse de sus errores, siempre que él volvía a la aldea todos le saludaban entusiastas, conocedores tanto de que Sasuke había cambiado como de la emoción que compartía su familia y su viejo equipo siete cuando él estaba en casa.

Aquí siempre era todo hostil, y tan pronto como aparecía, alguien quería cortarle el cuello.

―La primera parada será la Cueva de los Hyuga ―comentó Sai desde el frente del grupo.

Sakura levantó la cabeza a Sai y se acercó a él por un lado.

― ¿Qué es ese lugar?

―Un viejo templo en el que los Hyuga acostumbraban casarse ―comentó Sai volteando a ver a Sakura por un lado―. Era de conocimiento popular del clan que esa cueva salvó a muchos Hyuga cuando sus ninjas se movían constantemente en misiones para atrapar a aquellos que querían secuestrar a Hinata para robarle su byakugan. Se dice entre ellos que ahí iban a parar muchos Hyuga enfermos, lastimados o a punto de morir, todos por estar en cumplimiento de su misión. En las historias se cuenta que en esa cueva aparecía un ser divino que cuidaba de los Hyuga y les curaba para que volvieran a su misión. Asociaron ese ser a su poder ocular ya que sólo podían verle si usaban el byakugan, así que creyeron que era un ancestro de la familia que les protegía. Para agradecerle por salvarles la vida y honrar al espíritu, los ninjas que llegaban a esa cueva en mal estado y salían curados, volvían con sus parejas a casarse y entregarles su matrimonio, su voluntad de fuego y espíritu al ser. Desde que Hinata se fue, dejaron de hacerlo.

Sasuke estaba sorprendido por la historia. Esa clase de leyendas entre clanes o historias populares de la aldea rondaban muy poco. En un mundo en el que cualquier cosa divina, sujeto poderoso o ser extravagante o extraño podía existir, la creencia sobre seres superiores estaba algo manejada por la realidad. En su tiempo, a Naruto le consideraban un ser de otro nivel en algunos pueblos, le veneraban y hacían tributos por salvar a la tierra, pero Naruto siempre se presentó como un mortal que sólo quería proteger al mundo, jamás alardeando de sí mismo como alguien inalcanzable e intocable y pidiendo que no le tratasen como tal.

― ¿Hay algo en esa cueva que nos ayude? ―preguntó Kakashi a Sai desde atrás del grupo.

―Sasuke dice que en su realidad lo más normal era encontrar objetos sagrados, ancestrales o poderosos ocultos en lugares donde alguna vez, en la historia, algo importante ocurrió. Nos estamos centrando en buscar todo aquello relacionado con los Otsutsuki que cae directamente sobre los Hyuga, y como es una "tradición" que cualquier objeto de gran valor se ponga bajo custodia de algún "guardián" ―Sai sonrió satisfecho―, pensé que ese ser divino del que hablaban los Hyuga podría haber sido un guardián de algo en esa cueva, y por eso se quedaba ahí. Algo importante para los Hyuga, sino ¿por qué el espíritu se molestaba en quedarse ahí a seguirles cuidando?

Para todos sonó lógico. Bueno, a medias para Sasuke. La historia era muy linda y la lógica muy acertada, pero había algo que flaqueaba en el plan de Sai.

― ¿Cómo pretendes encontrar algo en la cueva si no tenemos un byakugan? ―preguntó Sasuke.

Sai metió una mano en el bolso pequeño de herramientas ninja en su cadera y sacó un frasco con un líquido rojo dentro de él. Era muy poco y muy pequeño el recipiente, pero se entendía qué era.

― ¿Para qué la sangre? ―preguntó Sakura curiosa.

―Es de Neji. Le pedí que me regalara un poco de su sangre para esta misión. Como sé que Sasuke y Neji ya interactúan sin el disfraz de Shin Haruno, supuse que no habría problema en contarle a Neji de la misión ―contestó Sai guardando el frasco de nuevo―. Él entiende y no tuvo problema al dármelo ―Sai miró sobre su hombro de reojo hacia Sasuke―. Lo que tienes en el ojo izquierdo, el rinnegan, tiene la capacidad de ver cosas que en el plano normal, el del ojo humano, no puede se pueden ver. Estudié las habilidades oculares del rinnegan y considero que son las suficientes para que puedas percibir al ser apenas aparezca. La sangre es sólo una carnada para hacerle presentarse. Tú lo detectarás.

Sasuke asintió dándole la razón.

― ¿Y crees que tendrá alguna prueba o algo parecido como para que nos deje saber si custodia algo en esa cueva? ―preguntó Sakura con escepticismo.

Sai se encogió de hombros.

―Se sabrá cuando Sasuke le vea. De todo lo que se sabe de ese ser, nadie dice cómo aparece o llega. Supongo que habrá que esperarle.

* * *

A las doce del día, el grupo se detuvo en un pequeño lago a un costado del camino para descansar. Mientras Sai llenaba de agua su cantimplora, Sakura limpiaba unas hierbas en el agua, las cuales había encontrado en el camino y decía que servirían para algo que tenía que hacer en la mansión Hokage.

Sasuke no quiso preguntar, saber más aspectos de la vida de esa pelirrosa sólo le estaban trayendo molestias y enojos. Mejor se los ahorraba.

Sentados bajo un árbol, Kakashi y Sasuke miraban en silencio a Sai hacer más tinta para el viaje ayudado del agua del lago. El ambiente era muy tranquilo, el viento apenas soplaba y el sol calentaba lo suficiente para no mantenerlos muertos de frío. El cielo estaba despejado, así que estaban bien prevenidos de cualquier ataque aéreo.

―Quiero preguntar ―dijo Kakashi atrayendo la atención de Sasuke. Sasuke despegó su atención del cielo para dirigirla a su viejo sensei, expectante a la duda del peliplata. Kakashi carraspeó―. ¿Cómo es tu vida de casado en tu realidad?

Sasuke dio un respingo en su lugar y abrió los ojos sorprendido. No lo estaba por el interés de Kakashi, lo conocía muy bien como para saber que Kakashi era una persona del tipo que juntaba parejas a sus ideales y las destinaba a unirse para toda la vida, aunque fuera en su imaginación. Eso le había pasado con su propia relación. Lo que le sorprendió era que él no estaba en su disposición de responder esa pregunta. Jamás hablaba con nadie de esos temas, y rara vez los trataba con Naruto, y mucho menos esperaba tener que hablar de eso en esta realidad. Aunque bueno, Neji llevaba un terreno ganado.

― ¿Te refieres _a_? ―preguntó Sasuke con calma.

Kakashi le miró desde su lugar con los brazos cruzados y una mano en la barbilla.

―Creo que puedes entender a qué me refiero a partir de tu relación con _esta_ Sakura ―señaló Kakashi con un leve gesto de la cabeza al lago.

Sasuke giró la cabeza y miró a la pelirrosa a lo lejos.

―Sí, entiendo que aquí me odia ―contestó― ¿Qué pasa con eso?

― ¿Hm? ―Ok, Kakashi estaba extraño. Sasuke le miró curioso. Kakashi le miró intrigado―. ¿Sakura no te ha contado?

Sasuke apretó la boca.

― ¿Qué cosa?

―Cuando mataste a Naruto ―_van de nuevo con otra tragedia_, pensó Sasuke―, Sakura y yo fuimos los primeros en llegar con ustedes. Primero yo, luego ella. Yo estaba con el cuerpo de Naruto cuando escapaste y Sakura se reunió conmigo. Se detuvo un momento conmigo, intentó revivir a Naruto y luego nos dimos cuenta de que era tarde.

La forma en la que lo narraba Kakashi era muy vacía, como si le diera igual el contar eso a contar un cuento para dormir a un niño, y eso a Sasuke no le gustaba. Era como estar con el Kakashi que conoció durante sus exámenes chunin, un Kakashi que se preocupaba poco por sus alumnos y quería hacerles aprender a la mala.

―Pero no se detuvo ahí ―levantó la mirada y soltó su barbilla―. Sakura fue detrás de ti a buscarte y te encontró rápidamente. Ibas muy cansado y mal herido, te quedaba poco chakra, ella lo aprovechó.

Sasuke sintió su brazo temblar.

― ¿Qué hizo? ―preguntó de inmediato.

Kakashi le miró unos segundos en silencio antes de responder con seriedad.

―Sakura se enfrentó a ti en una batalla en la que ella llevó mucha ventaja y te arrancó el otro brazo. El primero lo habías perdido por Naruto, Sakura te quitó el otro.

Sasuke abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se removió en su lugar unos centímetros alejándose de Kakashi. Volteó su mirada hacia Sakura le observó, petrificado, espantado.

No le impresionaba que Sakura fuera así de fuerte, ella era una mujer indomable, indestructible. Sasuke la había visto encargarse de tantos enemigos a la vez, acabar con grandes lugares, crear grandes destrucciones, que su fuerza bruta heredada a su hija ya no le sorprendía. Lo que molestaba e inquietaba a Sasuke era saber, verdaderamente saber, cuánto odio cupo en el corazón de Sakura como para cometer un acto que sólo Sasuke había hecho en su tiempo y se prometió jamás volver a hacer si no era en defensa de su familia y la aldea.

No podía creer que él fuera el fruto de un odio totalmente justificado que se dio en la pelirrosa, y repudiaba la idea de tener que infectar a un ser tan puro a su vista con algo tan detestable. El tener tanto odio en el corazón era dañino, enfermizo, consumible, y Sasuke jamás quería ver a Sakura pasar por la situación de enloquecimiento que él cruzó por ese sentimiento. La quería a salvo de todo ese dolor, y con haber movido una pieza pequeña en el pasado había provocado que su mujer se volviera todo lo que él trató de quitarse. Y le entristecía saberlo.

Bajó la mirada al pasto y soltó el aire que retuvo, frunciendo el ceño en una expresión de derrota. Kakashi le miró curioso.

―Nos amamos.

Kakashi abrió los ojos sorprendido y se inclinó sobre su cuerpo para poder ver un poco a través del pelo del azabache hacia su cara.

― ¿Cómo?

―Nos amamos, Sakura y yo. Ella es buena, es una buena madre y cuida la casa. Entrenó a Sarada, le enseñó, la educó cuando yo no estuve ―decía sin levantar la cabeza―. Me recibía con los brazos abiertos cuando llegaba a casa; aun lo hace pero ahora se desmaya. ¡Je!, supongo que es porque vuelvo después de mucho tiempo y sin avisar.

La leve risa sin ganas que salía de Sasuke no le gustaba a Kakashi, era una risa desesperanzadora.

―Cuando Sarada se duerme, Sakura y yo nos sentamos en la sala a platicar de misiones y cosas de la aldea. Nos vamos a dormir en la madrugada, ella prefiere el lado derecho de la cama y me deja el izquierdo. El baño tiene en un estante nuestras cosas, Sakura siempre cambia mis jabones y aceites para que estén frescos cuando vuelva, y me prepara el baño todos los días para dejarme descansar ―levantó la cara un poco pero no despegó la vista del suelo―. Yo le llevo la compra cuando me quedo en la aldea, le ayudo a lavar los trastes y a poner la mesa, Sarada siempre es quien levanta todo cuando acabamos de cenar. Cuando Sakura tiene mucho trabajo por papeleo, me siento con ella en su escritorio y bebemos té juntos hasta que ella se queda dormida, y entonces yo la llevo al cuarto conmigo. Guardo sus cosas porque sé que al otro día se despertará tarde y atareada, así que preparo todo para que sólo cocinemos el desayuno y ella se vaya. Como Sarada lleva más tiempo que yo en la casa, ella hace el desayuno y la cena cuando me quedo, yo me encargo de guardar todo y limpiar para que Sakura sólo se preocupe por acabar sus pendientes.

Se enderezó y se recargó en el tronco del árbol, volviendo de nuevo su vista a la Sakura en el lago. Su expresión se volvió triste.

―Y cuando me tengo que ir siempre me hace un almuerzo para el camino. Jamás le doy besos frente a nadie, me da pena, no estoy acostumbrado. Ella es feliz mostrándole a todos que le pertenezco ―sonrió con tristeza―. Y siempre que estoy de viaje, les envío regalos como pueda. A Sarada libros porque sé que le gusta leer, y a Sakura siempre le mando diferentes piedras preciosas ―soltó una leve risa y sonrió―. No le gustan mucho las joyas, pero esas piedras son las que encuentro cuando viajo con el rinnegan a lugares que nadie toca o son difíciles de llegar. Las recoleto y le envío las piedras en frascos con la ubicación de dónde las encontré.

―Eso es un poco raro ―comentó Kakashi sonriendo debajo de la máscara.

―Sí, lo es ―dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa nostálgica―. Pero cada que vuelvo a casa y veo las piedras en un pequeño cuenco de madera sobre la mesa del comedor, rodeado de la cena puesta, con Sarada y Sakura sentadas conmigo, recuerdo que el viaje que hago siempre es para proteger lo que tengo en casa, y también recuerdo que tengo un hogar al que volver.

Kakashi lamentó internamente que ese no fuera el caso actual, que la pelirrosa de su realidad viviera sola en un departamento que parecía bodega, que se ausentara de su casa muchas veces para cumplir misiones, y que no existiese ningún ambiente familiar al cual ella acudiera. Sintió pena por el Sasuke Uchiha delante de él, porque había llegado a una realidad en donde no había ni habría nada de lo que le contaba, donde su único hogar podría terminar siendo una celda si lo descubrían, y donde no tenía una familia a la cual acudir.

Y se sintió increíblemente motivado a hacerle volver a su realidad cuando vio que Sasuke sacó del interior de su chaleco en su pecho una pequeña foto, en la cual apenas pudo distinguir desde su lugar, una niña pelinegra que sonreía a la cámara con una radiante felicidad que le removió el corazón.

Sasuke le tendió la foto.

―Ella es Sarada, mi hija. Y ella Sakura Uchiha, mi esposa.

_Tal y como debía ser_, pensó Kakashi.

* * *

¡HOLA A TODOS! Espero se encuentren muy bien.

Una disculpa porque no subí capítulos durante la última semana. Me enfermé grave de una infección y estuve atendiendo unos pendientes importantes, así que se me hacía imposible sentarme a terminar el capítulo.

También estuve dudando mucho de algunos sucesos descritos en este capítulo tras ver el último capítulo de Boruto, peeeero ya vi que puedo seguir mi argumento sin miedo, jajaja.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer y darse una vuelta por el fanfic, me alegra que esté gustándoles :)

Espero siga siendo así el resto del fanfic.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :D

_Ana Kogane Holt_


	7. Temblar

**TEMBLAR**

* * *

Sasuke observó desde el otro lado de la cascada como el agua caía con fuerza sobre el río que desembocaba hacia la izquierda a una bajada en piedras que se perdía dentro del bosque. Tenían aproximadamente media hora que habían llegado a la cueva de la que Sai hablo, pero era de noche, y no querían entrar a investigar en ese momento.

¿Por qué? Simple. Sasuke había detectado cerca de ellos a Urashiki.

Hasta donde entendía, según sus propias conjeturas, el haber alterado el futuro se desligaba completamente de cualquier efecto sobre el rumbo de los Otsutsuki. Siendo estos conocedores de qué pasaba si se usaba a Karasuki, aunque el futuro involucrara que los Otsutsuki aún no aparecían en esa realidad, ellos seguían en su propia línea temporal enterados de que algo había alterado la historia, lo que no les quitaba ni les daba ventaja en sus movimientos futuros, pero eso podría hacer más difícil que Sasuke los encontrara.

Así que, en una realidad donde la probabilidad de encontrar a los bijus era completamente del cincuenta por ciento a su favor y el otro a favor de los Otsutsuki, Sasuke quería tomar partido consiguiendo todo objeto que les permitiera encerrar y usar a los bijus de cualquier forma dañina, y eso empezaba por encontrar a Karasuki.

Al llegar a la cueva y percibir pronto la presencia de Urashiki, Sasuke había llevado a todos detrás de una barrera que él creaba con genjutsu y su rinnegan. Esta barrera ilusoria cubría todo rastro de chakra y energía de otro tipo que estuviera por sus cuerpos, logrando que Urashiki los detectara como un ser del bosque. En cualquier caso, él creía que eran animales, así que no corrían riesgo alguno.

Urashiki apareció ante ellos pasando sobre el río. Kakashi, Sakura y Sai observaron asombrados hacia el susodicho mientras miles de preguntas se comenzaban a formular en sus mentes. Sasuke, por su lado, detectó que Urashiki no se encontraba en ese lugar buscando lo mismo que ellos, dándose cuenta de cuán desinteresado estaba de la cueva al pasar sobre esta y seguir su vuelo hacia un lugar incierto. Afortunadamente su dirección no era hacia la aldea, pero esto no le decía nada, así que Sasuke trató de tomar su rastro de chakra para seguirle próximamente.

Los demás supieron que Urashiki se había ido cuando Sasuke se puso de pie de su posición de ataque y quitó la barreta. Sasuke dio media vuelta y miró hacia los tres con seriedad.

―Ese es Urashiki, el enemigo al que Boruto y yo nos enfrentamos ―explicó―. Urashiki usa una caña para enterrarla en nosotros y quitar el chakra. Cada que esté cerca deben evitar que él les alcance.

―Peleas a distancia ―dijo Sakura.

―No ―respondió Sasuke con fuerza. Sakura le miró sorprendida―. No quiero que ninguno de ustedes se enfrente a él. No saben quiénes son los Otsutsuki, no los han enfrentado tantas veces como yo. Si nos cruzamos en una batalla con ellos, quiero que todos se alejen y me dejen pelear solo.

Luego de esta orden, Sasuke se dio la vuelta y echó carrera hacia la fuente, dejando atrás a sus tres compañeros confundidos.

No quería sonar duro ni grosero, pero lo último que quería era que alguien en esa realidad muriera. Necesitaba que todos estuvieran vivos y fuertes en caso de que se viniera algo peor. Sí, la experiencia contra un Otsutsuki les serviría para cualquier peligro venidero, pero consideraba que, en cuanto a conocimientos, todos se habían quedado en la fase de la guerra y no había experimentado más, y Sasuke podía asegurar una experiencia creciente desde la guerra hasta la llegada de Urashiki, experiencia que habían tomado todos a lo largo de los años, no de un día para otro. Le iba a costar pero debía encontrar la forma de lograr que todos aprendieran a pelear contra Urashiki.

Al entrar a la cueva tras pasar el chorro de agua que logró alejar de su cuerpo con chakra, Sasuke vislumbro una serie de dibujos que expandían por las paredes. La piedra del piso estaba tallada, claramente fue hecha para simular un camino hacia un altar que se elevaba al fondo donde los dibujos terminaban unidos a un gran dibujo de una luna y un sol. Lo más impresionante era que los dibujos brillaban entre el color amarillo y un azul verdoso, dándole visión a quien entrara a la cueva. Alrededor de altar, muchas flores rosadas y de aspecto tropical se enredaban en pequeños deformes arbustos, Sasuke imaginaba que los Hyuga procuraban tener esa cueva cuidada hasta que decidieron abandonarla.

Mientras admiraba el lugar, escuchó como detrás de él sus compañeros eran salpicados por el agua cuando cruzaban la cascada y se detenían a poca distancia de él, imaginaba que también estaban atraídos por el diseño de la cueva.

―Vaya, los Hyuga siempre se han lucido pero este es otro nivel ―dijo Kakashi como comentario aleatorio, atrayendo la atención de Sasuke quien le miró con escepticismo.

― ¿Cómo sacaremos al ser misterioso? ―preguntó Sakura volteando a ver a Sasuke de reojo.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

―Fue idea de Sai, así que seguiré su plan ―contestó Sasuke volteándose hacia el nombrado. Le observó atento.

Sai se paseaba por la cueva mirando los dibujos con atención y asombro. Parecía que quería fusionarse con ellos y que la misma luz que viajaba por las paredes pasara por sus venas. Claro, un artista no podía estar menos impresionado con esa peculiaridad de cueva.

―Sai ―llamó Sasuke. Este apenas le prestó atención sin dejar de ver los trazos.

― ¿Mm?

Sasuke rodó los ojos y arqueó una ceja ante la respuesta.

― ¿Qué hacemos? ―preguntó Sakura a Sai.

―Como el ser divino de los Hyuga aparece… hemm… ―Sai miró con duda hacia un lado mientras cruzaba los brazos―… un doctor, creo que solo aparecerá si hay alguien herido.

Sasuke frunció el ceño pensando en las palabras de Sai. Necesitaban a alguien herido, y evidentemente el ser divino contaba con que iba a detectar sangre Hyuga para aparecer. Eso significaba una cosa.

― ¿Por qué no dijiste eso antes? ―preguntó Sasuke molesto.

―Porque hubiesen traído a Neji ―dijo Sai señalando a Sakura y Kakashi―, y sé que no querías que él viniera.

Sasuke asintió. Sakura y Kakashi se acercaron a Sai curiosos de su plan de acción.

―Recuerdo que hace muchos años, Sakura ayudó a tratar un envenenamiento que Kankuro-san tuvo cuando los Akatsuki cazaban al Kazekage ―contaba Sai―. Me dijeron que tuviste que sacar el veneno del cuerpo de Kankuro y lo hiciste a través de su piel ―Sakura asintió―. Bueno, pensando en ello, se me ocurrió que podríamos inyectar la sangre en la persona que hará de carnada en esta misión y luego podrías sacarla con rapidez ―le explicó Sai a Sakura― o mantenerla de alguna forma separada de la sangre del elegido. Esto, claro, solo mientras llega el ser divino. Como será tardado, podríamos necesitar un vínculo que te mantenga unida a la persona que será la carnada para mantener la sangre separada lo mejor que se pueda.

―No necesitaremos ningún vínculo si yo soy la carnada ―dijo Sakura con una sonrisa de confianza.

Sasuke de inmediato se volteó a verla queriendo que ella percibiera su disgusto por la idea. No quería opinar, estaba seguro de que si lo hacía, ella se enojaría y podrían no llegar a tener una buena relación en la misión, y entendía que la comunicación era lo más importante en ese tipo de trabajo.

―Y si-

―Y si nada ―interrumpió Sakura a Sasuke volteando a verlo―. Escucha, sé que en tu mundo estamos casados, pero esta no es tu realidad y aquí no soy nada de ti.

―Uy ―murmuró Sai mirando nervioso entre la pelirrosa y el azabache.

―Sai ―llamó Sakura y Sai se enderezó de golpe―. Me ayudarás con esto. Pongámonos a trabajar.

* * *

Kakashi miró a Sasuke a su izquierda, recargado de espaldas al tronco de un árbol y con la mirada en el piso. Callado, nada extraño. Alicaído, ahí sí se preocupó. Habían salido de la cueva quince minutos atrás y se habían ido hacia el bosque cubriéndose tras la primera fila de árboles de la luz de la luna mientras Sakura y Sai preparaban su plan dentro de la cueva.

Kakashi estaba dubitativo entre preguntar o no sobre qué le pasaba. Había quedado con su Sasuke a una relación de odio estudiante-maestro, y jamás había imaginado pasar sobre aquellos sentimientos de odio e intentar perdonar al joven por el rencor que le ardía en el pecho. Ahora que tenía a una versión "estable" de Sasuke, y simpáticamente más social, Kakashi quería indagar más y más en él para descubrir qué era un Sasuke al estilo Uzumaki.

― ¿Deprimido? ―preguntó.

―Molesto ―contestó Sasuke.

Kakashi levantó la cabeza a la copa de los árboles y observó el panorama.

―Porque no puedes influir en las decisiones de Sakura ―dijo Kakashi. Sasuke chistó con fuerza y eso causó gracia en el peliplata―. Tendrás que acostumbrarte a esto. Al menos hasta que te vayas.

―No sabes cuánto anhelo ese momento ―dijo Sasuke. Miró de reojo a Kakashi―. No me importa si te molesta.

―Tampoco dije algo, ¿o sí? ―dijo Kakashi―. También quiero que te vayas porque eso significará un cambio para bien en la realidad.

Sasuke enarcó ambas cejas por un segundo y apretó la boca. Se enderezó de su posición y giró hacia Kakashi.

―La dirección en la que fue Urashiki fue hacia la Aldea Oculta entre las Nubes. ¿Qué me puedes contar de esa aldea en esta realidad? ―preguntó Sasuke a Kakashi, quien se volteó a verlo.

―La aldea está gobernada por el Raikage Darui. El Raikage anterior se ha retirado de todo, inclusive de la vida pública luego de que su hermano fuera encerrado en la cárcel de la aldea por romper reglas mundiales ―explicaba Kakashi―. La aldea desgraciadamente no ha tenido una perfecta relación con Konoha. Hemos tenido algunos problemas de negociación, pero nada que el Raikage no ha podido arreglar. Gracias a que Darui es quien tiene el gobierno actual, hemos podido mantener una relación. El Raikage anterior estaba reacio a estrechar lazos.

―Por la muerte de Naruto ―confirmó Sasuke.

―Por la muerte de Naruto ―repitió Kakashi―. La aldea está cerrada para todos los extranjeros. Pueden salir de ella sus habitantes sin problema y volver a entrar, pero el resto necesita no solo un permiso, sino aprobación directa del Raikage, y eso no pasa ―se cruzó de brazos―. Se han aislado. Dicen que no abrirán sus puertas hasta que Konoha haya caído con todos sus ninjas y habitantes.

Sasuke se preocupó por esto. Las relaciones de todo tipo entre ambas aldeas siempre dependieron de cabezas frías para concretar acuerdos, y desgraciadamente siempre estuvieron colgando en la cuerda floja cuando se trataba de respuestas definitivas. Desde tiempos pasados a los primeros gobernantes de Konoha, el corto gobierno de Minato como Hokage pero su largo historial como el famoso Destello Amarillo de Konoha, la posterior intromisión de Sasuke como un problema para la Aldea de las Nubes, y que estos fueran extrañamente aliados ajenos en la guerra, dieron armas a la Aldea de la Roca para tratar de jamás involucrarse con Konoha de formas amistosas, y Sasuke podía decir que cualquier problema generado de ello era dinamita con la mecha encendida. Cuando Naruto se volvió Hokage, todos los problemas entre Konoha y cualquier aldea se arreglaron como si Naruto hubiese chasqueado los dedos y automáticamente el mundo hubiese borrado todos los problemas y se hubieran tomado las manos en paz.

Una actualidad en la que esos lazos no existían perjudicaba a Sasuke de una forma inimaginable. En su realidad todo era calma para él si quería viajar. Podía tomar decisiones dentro de otras aldeas sin problema a entrar en disputas con el gobierno o poner en peligro las negociaciones de Konoha con cualquier aliado. Era libre de pasar como representante directo del Hokage a cualquier lugar y demandar información.

Aquí hacía eso, y su libertad valía un kunai contra Madara en medio de la guerra ninja. NADA.

―El hermano del Raikage. El jinchuriki del ocho colas ―comentó Sasuke. Volvió su vista del piso a Kakashi―. ¿Qué pasó con él? Dices que rompió reglas. ¿Qué reglas afectan mundialmente en un mundo en el que la muerte de otro Kage es la victoria del resto de las aldeas?

Kakashi se alejó del árbol en el que se recargaba y metió sus manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones cerrando los ojos y volteando el rostro al suelo.

―En este mundo tenemos reglas establecidas para tu búsqueda. Hay tres que son las más importantes. Primera ―sacó la mano derecha y levantó un dedo―: Jamás ir detrás de Sasuke Uchiha solo. Siempre esperar por un grupo organizado de, mínimo, cien ninjas. Viaje siempre aprobado por los Cinco Hokages y el mediador que lleva la Reunión de los Kages cada que se lleva a cabo.

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido.

―Segunda: Jamás enfrentar a Sasuke Uchiha en un combate sin control previo del área ―levantó otro dedo―. Esto incluye alejarlo de cielo, espacio, tierra y fuego. Bloquear áreas de crecimiento de poderes como Susanno y Chidori. Poco espacio para estabilidad, piso. Especificaciones posteriores vendrían en medio de la batalla por orden del líder de la persecución.

―Aun con todo eso tengo mucha ventaja en más áreas ―dijo Sasuke.

―Lo sé, por eso limité a órdenes de quien llevara el liderazgo de la misión―contestó Kakashi―. Y tercera ―levantó el último dedo―: Jamás provocar a Sasuke Uchiha. No hablar de los Uchiha, no hablar de Naruto, no hablar de su aldea, no hablar de _nada_ que involucrara su vida y desarrollo personal, ni provocaciones del tipo retador.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja con curiosidad. Era una regla muy pensada.

―Esa regla me dice que en esta realidad aún me descontrolo emocionalmente ―afirmó Sasuke―. Eso podría ser una ventaja o desventaja para ustedes si no lo saben abordar.

―Y ahora que te tengo aquí quiero aprovechar esa última ―dijo Kakashi. Sasuke le miró desconfiado―. Tú eres un Sasuke notablemente más maduro y experimentado. Haz cambiado tanto como mí Sasuke jamás lo hará, y sé que tienes curiosidad por encontrarte en este mundo.

Sasuke asintió firme.

―Siendo así, creo que sabrás mejor que nadie como detenerte de una vez por todas. Y lamento tener que ponerte en esta situación, pero nadie más tiene como derrotarte ―explicó Kakashi. Se enderezó de nuevo con seguridad e inclinó la cabeza―. Volviendo con Killer B, él desobedeció todas esas reglas y fue a buscarte. Por años, luego de lo ocurrido con Naruto y tú, intentamos mantener en calma a B porque estaba muy alterado. Furioso es poco por decir, Killer B se descontroló muchas veces y el biju que lleva dentro salió. Tenemos suerte de que el Ocho Colas sea un biju muy tranquilo. Él podía controlar a Killer sus emociones, e intentó detenerle muchas veces de ir detrás de ti. La última falló, por desgracia.

― ¿Killer B me encontró? ―preguntó Sasuke enganchado al relato.

―Sí, y creó un desastre ―contestó Kakashi con un suspiro―. Te persiguió, pelearon de una forma increíblemente agresiva, pero finalmente dejaste al hombre fuera del juego. Donde combatieron fue cerca de un pequeño pueblo del país del agua. Todos los habitantes murieron.

Sasuke cerró los ojos golpeado por la noticia. Jamás se consideró una persona que fuera detrás de gente sin justificación, siempre basó sus asesinatos en hechos meramente crediticios para llevarlos a cabo, hechos no solo comprobables sino justificables, al menos dentro de lo que se creía justificable en tiempos de conflicto o guerra, jamás por placer o deseo. Inclusive evitó lo más que pudo esa clase de eventos y ayudó a muchos, protegió a gente de esa clase de ninjas que buscaban únicamente diversión y entretenimiento en el sufrimiento de los demás. Aun con los tornillos fuera, Sasuke podía diferenciar entre lo que realmente era correcto e incorrecto con la sociedad fuera de su historia y su propio problema. Lo que vino después con su hundimiento de poder era tema aparte.

Pasó los dedos de su mano por el puente de su nariz y apretó con fuerza tratando de despejar su mente.

―Continúa.

―Luego de que ocurrió el incidente, Killer B fue detenido por la Alianza Ninja. Lo juzgamos, le encerramos en una prisión para jinchirikis en la Aldea de la Niebla, donde reclamaron el derecho sobre el criminal, y usamos a Killer B como ejemplo para toda la población sobre lo que pasaría si alguien iba detrás de ti ―contó Kakashi. Miró a Sasuke con atención―. Lo lastimaste mucho, fuiste participe de una masacre. Había consecuencias. Konoha no estuvo exenta, tuvimos problemas con las otras aldeas y terminamos por establecer lazos muy tensos con los demás kages.

Sasuke caminó un par de pasos alrededor del árbol en el que se recargó y se acercó al pequeño lago que formaba la cascada y desde el cual el río empezaba a formarse, colocando su mano en su barbilla y mostrando concentración extrema. Kakashi se mantuvo observándole esperando su siguiente aportación.

Sabía que algo le había encendido las alarmas, así que quería estar lo más atento posible a sus indicaciones. Después de todo, Sasuke sabía más que él en este momento.

―Dices que el Hachibi y Killer B están en la Aldea de la Niebla ―dijo Sasuke.

―Así es ―dijo Kakashi.

―Pero Urashiki se dirigía a la Aldea de las Nubes ―dijo Sasuke en un murmuro.

―Ssssssííííí ―dijo Kakashi sin seguridad.

Sasuke se volteó de golpe a Kakashi con una mirada de susto que lo preocupó. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y se movía con rigidez, parecía que cualquier cosa que saliera de su cabeza, ideas locas que fueran confirmadas, lo desmoronarían.

― ¿Dónde están los demás bijus? ―preguntó con rapidez.

―Nadie sabe. Luego de tu pelea con Naruto, ellos lograron escapar cuando Naruto los liberó de tu control. El Ocho Colas fue el único que volvió con su jinchuriki ―explicó Kakashi.

―Eso quiere decir que Killer B y el Ocho Colas tienen una conexión fuerte ―dijo Sasuke. Kakashi asintió―. ¿Quién encontró a Killer B cuando se enfrentó conmigo?

―El Cuarto Raikage lo encontró. Él fue quien dio con el rastro de Killer B. Al tener mucha convivencia con un jinchuriki y su biju, el Raikage nos explicó que gracias a ello podía distinguir cualquier chakra fuese de un biju, un animal o una persona ―contestó Kakashi―. Así encontró a Killer B.

― ¡Tcht! ―exclamó Sasuke dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia donde vio a Urashiki volar―. Entonces creo que estoy en lo correcto.

A Kakashi no le gustó eso. Se acercó a él a paso rápido y le siguió camino arriba de la montaña.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó serio.

―Si el Cuarto Raikage puede encontrar a los bijus, entonces, lo último por lo que Urashiki irá será por algún objeto místico que detecte a las bestias ―explicó Sasuke―. Va a aprovechar el cambio de la historia, va tras el Cuarto Raikage.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por esperar por este nuevo capítulo :3

Por fin pude publicar. Me encontraba en un shock de escritor cuando me di cuenta que en el anime están pasando cosas que son similares a las que fueron la raíz de la historia en este fanfic y me empecé a preocupar de que fueran por ese rumbo, JAJAJA. Espero que no sea nada importante lo que Sakura haya encontrado en el papel que se le cayó a Sasuke D:

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, por el tiempo que le dedican a esta historia, y por seguirla :)

Espero siga gustándoles, y espero leernos pronto en otro capítulo (nwn)

¡Nos Vemos!

_Ana Kogane Holt_


	8. Te declaro culpable (Parte 1)

**TE DECLARO CULPABLE. PARTE 1.**

* * *

Miró en todas las direcciones a su alrededor. Su shanringan estaba activado y su rinnegan expuesto, el genjutsu de Shin Haruno había caído mucho rato atrás. Kakashi le miraba atento sin entender sus movimientos.

Tomó aire y lo soltó con fuerza.

―Bien, esto es lo que haremos ―le dijo Sasuke a Kakashi―: Dejemos que Sakura y Sai se encarguen de conseguir lo que sea que esté protegido en esta cueva ―dio media vuelta y miró hacia la cascada debajo de la pequeña montaña a su lado derecho―. Tengo que seguir a Urashiki rápido, si pierdo su rastro nos costará más encontrarle aunque sepamos su destino.

Kakashi asintió e hizo un movimiento de manos para aparecer un clon de sombras, el cual se posó a un lado de Sasuke y le levantó el dedo pulgar.

―Haz dicho que lo mejor es no enfrentarnos directamente a Urashiki ―explicó Kakashi―. Te seguirá mi clon de sombras. En caso de que Urashiki nos ataque, me quedaré atrás. Trataré de ayudarte lo mejor que pueda, y si amenaza con hacerme algo, el clon desaparecerá pero sabré tu última ubicación. Me quedaré con Sai y Sakura.

―Es mejor que estés aquí ―le dijo Sasuke―. Si Urashiki escapa y los busca a ustedes, quiero tener la seguridad de que estarán los tres, podrán protegerse entre ustedes.

Kakashi observó a Sasuke en silencio y le examinó. Por primera vez en su vida desde la última vez que vio a su estudiante, no sintió miedo de perderle de vista. Una confianza ciega se empezaba a fundar en él tan solo por la percepción de energías que este hombre mostraba. Era casi familiar.

―Sasuke ―le llamó. Él le miró expectante―, confiaré en ti esta vez. Si alcanzas a Urashiki quiero que nos esperes. Terminando nuestro trabajo aquí iremos detrás de ti.

Sasuke quería refutarle para impedirle que pusiera en riesgo a Sakura, pero su palabra estaba más que nula en opinión. Sabiendo la pared entre él y la pelirrosa, Sasuke sólo podía confiar en que Kakashi mantendría a salvo a la que, de alguna manera, consideraba una hija.

―Bien. Por favor, cuídense ―dijo Sasuke.

Kakashi asintió.

Con esta confirmación, Sasuke se alejó corriendo hacia donde Urashiki desapareció entre las nubes. La noche le favorecía porque el hombre era increíblemente blanco, así que se reflejaba cualquier tipo de luz en su piel y podía distinguirse entre el cielo y las estrellas.

Esperaba que con todo y esa ventaja, Sasuke no tuviera que enfrentarse de frente al hombre si llegaban a entrar en territorio de la Aldea de las Nubes, o habría verdaderos problemas que no podría enfrentar.

* * *

Kakashi cruzó la cascada con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, poniendo de nuevo su mirada sobre las paredes de la cascada. No estaba realmente interesado en aquello a lo que le decían "creencias" o las "divinidades" de los clanes. Sabía de ellos, eran estudios básicos de cualquier ninja y conocimientos obligatorios del Hokage, pero él realmente no fundamentaba sus entrenamientos y aprendizaje personal en historias que difícilmente podían comprobarse en su actualidad. Sí, mucha tecnología pero poco cerebro le pusieron a lo que no era físico y táctil. De ahí que las herramientas ninja fracasaran desde su fase de creación. El laboratorio principal de estudios dirigidos al ninjutsu había funcionado únicamente tres meses antes de que su evidente inutilidad los mandara directamente ante el Consejo de Konoha con Kakashi a la cabeza del jurado, y se decidieran suspender indefinidamente todos sus experimentos y propuestas.

Los únicos laboratorios actualmente disponibles dentro de Konoha constaban del Laboratorio de Pruebas, el Laboratorio Médico, el Laboratorio de Cifrado, el Laboratorio de Químicos y el Laboratorio de Torturas. Este último era un laboratorio creado únicamente para espantar a la gente y mantener el caos criminal controlado. Quien propuso esta idea estaba realmente alejado de cualquier moralidad que le hiciera sentir pena por el control mental sobre la gente, pero esta misma persona era quien mejor podía saber qué pasaba con ese descontrol como para solicitar ese laboratorio.

Alejó la mirada de los dibujos y miró hacia sus dos compañeros. Sai estaba sentado junto a Sakura, quien se encontraba hincada frente a una manta con utensilios médicos y con un tubo conectado a una jeringa que entraba en su brazo derecho. La poca sangre de Neji había sido mezclada con algún tipo de químico que Sakura había creado con medicamentos y hierbas, y Kakashi supuso que eso le ayudaría a la pelirrosa a mantener alejada la sangre del Hyuga de la suya.

― ¿Cómo va eso? ―preguntó Kakashi al estar al lado de ellos.

Sai volteó su atención al Hokage y le miró atento antes de voltear a los lados y detrás de él. Sai se inclinó en su lugar escaneando la cueva con la mirada, pero no encontró lo que buscaba.

― Bien ―dijo Sakura.

― ¿Hm? ―exclamo Sai poniéndose de pie. Miró a Kakashi― ¿Y Sasuke?

Sakura levantó la cabeza al escucharlo y miró acelerada a todos lados. Apretó la aguja sobre su lugar para que no se moviera ni se saliera.

― ¡¿Escapó?! ―exclamó Sakura espantada y, evidentemente, enojada.

Kakashi negó con un gesto tranquilo de cabeza.

―Descubrimos a dónde se dirige Urashiki, así que Sasuke decidió seguirle ―explicó el peliplata.

― ¿Y usted confió en él? ―exclamó Sakura molesta.

Sai la miró de reojo con el ceño fruncido. Dio media vuelta hacia ella y se cruzó de brazos.

―Sakura, no es el Sasuke de esta realidad, dudo mucho que quiera darnos una apuñalada por la espalda ―dijo Sai con seriedad. Se volvió a Kakashi y le miró atento―. ¿A dónde fue?

―Descubrimos que Urashiki va a la Aldea de las Nubes. Va por el Cuarto Raikage ―contestó Kakashi.

Sai enarcó una ceja extrañado. Entendía que había figuras poderosas en el mundo ninja a las que cualquier criminal aspiraría a derrotar o poseer bajo su control, pero ya había sido más que comprobado que el intentar ir sobre un Kage era un suicidio. Inconscientemente de que los kages anteriores fueran, de alguna forma y en su propia palabra, ancianos, el poder que albergaban era malditamente enorme, así que cualquier joven completamente experimentado en el área táctica de una batalla podía reducirse a un tronco de entrenamiento si esperaba obtener una muestra de poder de alguno de los grandes.

― ¿Por qué Urashiki va tras el Raikage? ―preguntó Sai.

―Sasuke sospecha que Urashiki usará al Raikage para encontrar a los bijus. Parece ser que son su objetivo principal ―explicó Kakashi―. El Raikage convivió toda su vida con el poder de un biju, el que se encontraba dentro de su hermano, así que le es fácil identificar grandes chakras de ese característico poder.

― ¿Y qué piensa hacer cuando tenga los chakras? ―preguntó Sakura intercalando la mirada entre Kakashi y Sai.

* * *

―Fin de la conversación, no le digas más.

Kakashi miró a Sasuke por sobre su hombro, él iba corriendo a su izquierda guiando el camino aunque iba unos pocos pasos más atrás del clon.

― ¿No deberíamos hacerles saber lo que puede pasar? ―preguntó el clon.

Sasuke negó con un gesto firme de cabeza y le adelantó.

―Con lo poco que he convivido con esta Sakura, entiendo que es más… ―parecía dubitativo de decir su descripción. No sabía qué tan sincero podría ser sin que Kakashi le diera un chidorazo―, extremista.

―No te niego eso.

El clon de Kakashi asintió y se mantuvo callado. Todo lo que le había contestado a Sakura y Sai habían sido respuestas que Sasuke le dio, evidentemente tratando de controlar la situación entre ambos grupos ahora semi-separados. Sabía que Sakura no confiaba en él, así que tenía que hacerle entender que no era el bando malo; de alguna forma, pero debía hacerlo pronto para que ella cooperara con él de mejor forma para ayudarle a volver a su tiempo. Era un ganar-ganar que Sakura no contemplaba en su enemistad con él.

―Urashiki está a una distancia prudente de nosotros, pero si nos alejamos más le perderé. Su rastro apenas es perceptible ―comentó Sasuke―. Necesito que apresures el paso, voy a ir más rápido ―Sasuke volteó la vista hacia el clon―. Y digo esto para que no te esfumes por el uso de chakra sobre el clon.

―Podré con esto ―dijo Kakashi con indiferencia.

* * *

Sakura se sentó en el piso de la cascada y tomó el kunai que había sacado de sus herramientas ninja. Sai y Kakashi estaban fuera de la cueva, así que podía trabajar en paz.

Luego del proceso de transfusión de sangre, Sakura había definido que su siguiente paso era fingir una herida mortal. Conocedora bien de qué tanto podía curarse a ella misma de una herida de ese nivel, decidió que lo mejor era realizar un corte en el abdomen y hacer que la sangre de Neji saliera por la herida con rapidez. Así podría no solo sacar la sangre sino hacer de alerta para el ser divino. Si bien llevaba años lejos del área médica, confiaba en sus habilidades.

Con la confianza que la caracterizaba ahora de adulta, Sakura tomó el kunai y lo enterró sin titubear en su cuerpo. La sangre comenzó a brotar de inmediato, su ropa se tiñó de un tono aún más obscuro que el rosa que vestía.

Y como si ella lo hubiese invocado junto con el ente que llegó a su falsa salvación, cuando Sakura vio su sangre no pudo evitar recordar cuando, muchos, muchos años atrás, una furiosa pelirrosa de dieciséis años le arrancaba el otro brazo al que en algún momento consideró el ser más importante de su vida.

No recordaba eso como un evento traumático, sino como uno lamentable. Había dejado de ser un recuerdo triste desde que comenzó a detestar a Sasuke tras entender que su odio se había transformado en algo irracional luego de que sus motivos detrás de su batalla contra Naruto fueron sin fundamento. La primera vez que discutió con ella misma frente al espejo de su habitación, se había derrumbado en lágrimas de coraje cuando recordaba, una y otra vez, el momento exacto en el que Sasuke gritaba con desespero al serle arrancado el otro brazo. No había sido satisfactorio para ninguno, pero Sakura quería verle sufrir más. Le dio rabia saber que lo mucho que pudo hacer por su difunto amigo para vengarle había sido dejar sin manos al que Naruto consideró su hermano, sintiéndose una deshonra como amiga al no poder detenerle y culparle públicamente de todos sus crimines. La siguiente vez que Sakura se puso a pensar en ello estaba acompañada de Ino. Sakura lloró, pero de tristeza, porque se daba cuenta que detrás de la muerte de Naruto, su automática desconexión con Sasuke y el futuro impuesto sobre Kakashi-sensei como el siguiente Hokage y su evidente renuncia al cargo de sensei del equipo siete para tomar el puesto, ella se quedaba sola. El equipo siete estaba muerto, y todos sus integrantes se habían transformado en nada. La siguiente noche no lloró, pero cometió una estupidez.

En sus intentos desesperados por dar con Sasuke para imponerle la debida pena, Sakura atacó los laboratorios de estudio de clanes donde se almacenaban años y años de datos de los más importantes clanes del mundo. Robó toda la información sobre los Uchiha y huyó. Estuvo cuatro meses escondida en el bosque del País del Fuego analizando todos los datos y preparando planes para destruir los ojos de Sasuke, ya que detrás de ellos muchos otros poderes que él poseía se vendrían abajo. Kakashi fue quien la encontró y la obligó a regresar a la aldea tras una fuerte pelea entre alumna y maestro en la que Kakashi estuvo seguro que vio en los ojos de la pelirrosa el mismo odio que alguna vez vio en los del azabache cuando le juraba muerte a Itachi. Sakura estaba envenenada de ira, y Kakashi batalló bastante con hacerla regresar a la realidad y aterrizar su cabeza llena de ideas locas y suicidas en el piso. Sobre el asalto se inventaron historias para que Konoha estuviera en calma, Sakura jamás fue sospechosa y no se vio involucrada, pero fue duramente castigada por los altos mandos de Konoha y el Hokage. Perdió su licencia ninja por dos años antes de finalmente decidir renunciar a ella como médico ninja y comenzar a usarla como Kunoichi.

Eso la llevó a dejar la medicina y jamás volver a tocarla por ningún motivo. Los dos motivos eran sus recuerdos detrás de su ataque a Sasuke, pues los principios de un médico ninja era jamás entrar al campo de batalla a herir o pelear, solo a curar a sus camaradas, y solamente podía intervenir al ser el último en la línea de defensa. Sakura había quebrantado estas reglas, y no le parecía correcto ponerse el título de doctora luego de haber dejado a alguien en un estado tan deplorable cuando lo que más necesitaba era ayuda. Su segundo motivo era que toda mancha de sangre le hacía regresar a la escena sangrienta que ella provocó, y eso sólo la privaba de la realidad y la metía en un estado caótico de coraje y renuencia. Eso, como médico, no era nada bueno y mucho menos correcto. Y siendo completamente consciente, sabía que debía alejarse de ese oficio.

Volvió a la realidad cuando un escalofrío pasó por sus brazos y se detuvo en su cuello. Fue un escalofrío doloroso, como si le hubieran enterrado una cadena de agujas y la paralizaran. Levantó la mirada de golpe y logró ver a aquel ser que no era una mujer como imaginaban, ni un hombre como Rikkudo se presentó.

Frente a ella, un pequeño niño de ojos blancos brillantes, piel de un precioso color azul cielo, cabello corto y puntiagudo del mismo color que sus ojos, una sonrisa enorme, y cubierto con un kimono que le llegaba hasta por debajo de los pies, tomaba a Sakura por los hombros y la observaba atento.

Sakura contuvo el aire por la extraña pero muy linda inocencia que reflejaba el rostro del infante.

― No eres un Hyuga, ¿o sí? ―preguntó el niño con un tono que expresaba mucha curiosidad. El niño inclinó la cabeza a un lado y casi aplastaba su mejilla con su pequeño hombro derecho.

Sakura negó con un gesto de cabeza leve.

―Ya veo. No pareces uno, pero te ves muy hermosa con pelo rosa ―dijo el niño cerrando los ojos y sonriendo radiante―. Mis muñecas también tienen cabello de colores raros.

― ¿Tu-Tus muñecas? ―preguntó Sakura en un leve susurro.

El niño asintió con un gesto exagerado y alejó sus manos de los hombros de Sakura. Las colocó juntas y de ellas emanó un brillo arcoíris muy leve y efímero que dejó detrás unas pequeñas muñecas de paja, tela e hilo. Estas apenas cabían en sus pequeñas y delgadas manos, así que el niño ponía fuerza con sus dedos alrededor de ellas.

―Me las regalaron hace treinta y un años ―dijo el niño. Señaló a la primera con su nariz, la cual tenía cabello verde―. Esta es Pasto. La llamé así porque su pelo es verde como el pasto que está aquí adentro de la cueva ―señaló a la siguiente que tenía cabello azul―. Esta se llama Mío, porque tiene el color del mismo color que mi piel, así que es como mi color, mío ―señaló a la última que tenía el cabello de color morado―. Y esta es Noombre.

― ¿Noombre? ―preguntó Sakura curiosa mirando a la muñeca.

―Es que no hay nada de ese color aquí en la cueva, así que no le he puesto un nombre original ―dijo el niño.

Sakura levantó la mirada hacia el niño cuando este volvía a hacerlas desaparecer. El niño la miró de nuevo.

― ¿Puedo hacer una muñeca con el color de tu pelo? ―preguntó el niño.

Sakura parpadeó confundida. No es que le molestara la idea, pero estaba viendo algo raro al niño. No entendía que pasaba.

― ¿Tuuu…? ―decía Sakura con la voz cada vez más baja. Cuando quiso recargarse sobre su costado, el kunai cayó de su mano al piso y Sakura reaccionó. Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre― E-Espera.

Sakura se alejó del niño y se tiró de espaldas al piso. El niño se acercó a paso tranquilo a su lado viéndola usar chakra para cubrir su herida. El chakra azul cambió a verde y él se hincó curioso a su lado. Sin avisar, el pequeño niño colocó sus manos sobre las de Sakura y apretó hacia la herida. Sakura abrió los ojos con pesadez y miró hacia el niño atento. Este la miraba a la cara de la misma forma.

―Te estoy ayudando ―dijo el niño.

Sakura sonrió enternecida.

― ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ―preguntó Sakura en un susurro.

El niño miró hacia el techo como si estuviera pensando. Hablo en un tono realmente bajo como debatiendo su nombre. Se volteó de golpe hacia Sakura y respondió.

―Soy Urayashi Otsutsuki ―soltó una larga risa infantil antes de seguir hablando―. Se me olvidó mi nombre ―y la risa siguió.

Sakura volvió su vista hacia el abdomen y miró que las manos del niño realmente irradiaban el mismo chakra que ella. Era cálido, más potente que el de ella, y eso lo notó porque su herida estaba cerrando rápido. La sangre de su cuerpo se recuperaría en poco tiempo si ella lograba mantenerse despierta, pero este niño le estaba ayudando mucho. Volteó la mirada hacia Urayashi y este ya estaba callado, de nuevo con su gran sonrisa pero atento a su trabajo.

― ¿Qué vinieron a buscar? ―preguntó Urayashi a Sakura en un tono suave―. No son Hyugas, pero traías sangre de uno. ¿Lo mataron?

― ¡No, no! ―contestó rápidamente la mujer― Es de un amigo que nos prestó su sangre para… buscar… aaa…

― ¡A mí! ―dijo Urayashi con euforia volviendo a verla.

Sakura asintió.

― ¿Por qué? ―preguntó el niño de nuevo con curiosidad.

―Necesitamos tu ayuda.

* * *

Sasuke se detuvo cuando percibió que la energía de Urashiki se hacía más fuerte, lo que le dijo que este se había detenido en el camino. Aunque no podía verlo, y no debía acercarse por su seguridad, Sasuke sintió la energía que emanó de este a su alrededor antes de que su rastro desapareciera.

―Pasó a otra dimensión ―comentó Sasuke. Su sharingan y su rinnegan estaban activos fijos en un punto que Kakashi no distinguía―. Se ha ido.

Kakashi le miró de reojo.

― ¿Lo perdimos? ―preguntó preocupado.

La noche había avanzado mucho, pero la desventaja era que la iluminación del ambiente había bajado, así que Sasuke trataba de mantener sus sentidos más alerta. Ahora, si Urashiki usaba esa desventaja que tenían, podía jugar de forma sencilla con la mente de Sasuke y hacerle percibir el rastro de las dimensiones en cualquier lado, siendo estas guiadas por un posible clon-cebo. Sasuke estaba preocupado de que estas cosas en contra se le comenzaban a presentar más frecuentemente por sus exagerados desgastes de energía y chakra, así que intentaba mantenerse consciente de todas las posibilidades a su alrededor antes de decidir hacer cualquier movimiento.

―Nos quedaremos aquí, las dimensiones que abre Urashiki dejan un rastro de entrada y salida. En cuando él salga, esta entrada que ha dejado detrás se hará visible, y yo podré verla. No sabremos a dónde fue, pero sí que se ha puesto en camino de nuevo ―explicó volteándose a Kakashi. Este le miraba de brazos cruzados―. ¿Cómo van con la cueva?

―Sabemos que Sakura encontró algo, pero aun no sale. Dejaremos que nos dé una señal ―contestó Kakashi.

Sasuke asintió.

―Bien ―dijo. Volvió su vista hacia el camino que seguían―. La aldea de las nubes aún nos queda muy lejos. Espero que Urashiki no use sus poderes para llagar allá.

Kakashi torció la boca debajo de su máscara, molesto por la situación desventajosa para él. Más cosas que el enemigo tenía y ellos no podían igualar.

―Por tu bien, esperemos que no.


	9. Van a pares

**VAN A PARES**

* * *

Sasuke chistó cuando la siguiente apertura se mostró delante de él. Urashiki había vuelto a salir, y él y Kakashi se habían puesto de nuevo en camino, pero el hombre había decidido aparecer de nuevo cerca del amanecer, y Kakashi y Sasuke estaban poco descansados. Otra gran desventaja era que el sol les alumbraba del lado izquierdo, lo que les cegaba un poco y en ocasiones les hacía perder de vista a Urashiki. Sasuke agradecía fuertemente poder percibir a Urashiki por el chakra y tener sus habilidades oculares, de lo contrario el sol le habría creado dos agujeros negros en donde estaban sus ojos.

― ¿Qué hay de Sakura? ¿Alguna actualización? ―preguntó Sasuke sobre el sonido del fuerte viento que les pegaba del lado derecho.

―No. Sigue dentro de la cueva pero sabemos que está bien ―dijo el clon de Kakashi desde atrás de Sasuke―. Ha enviado un clon diciendo que encontró al ser.

―Bien, que consigan el objeto y nos alcancen _ya_ ―dijo Sasuke.

* * *

―Al menos es lo que Kakashi quiere creer ―dijo Sakura finalizando su relato.

Urayashi, sentado frente a ella, la miraba expectante. El niño le había preguntado la historia detrás de que fueran a buscarlo, alegando que no le ayudaría a Sakura en nada hasta tener una buena razón para tenderle la mano. Y vaya que le había dado una razón justificable, el Uchiha era un problema grande viajando entre tiempos.

―Bueno, entonces lo odias ―dijo el pequeño niño.

―No es eso ―murmuró Sakura llevando la mirada a su izquierda al piso.

Su herida estaba completamente curada, y la sangre de Neji se había secado sobre la piedra tras que la desechó de su cuerpo. Ambos estaban sentados en el piso uno frente al otro, solo que Urayashi tenía su cabeza apoyada en sus manos mientras veía a Sakura, y ella tenía sus manos unidas en el centro de sus piernas cruzadas.

―Entonces, ¿por qué lo tratas tan mal? ―preguntó el niño con extrema curiosidad.

―No lo trato mal, solo pongo mi distancia ―dijo Sakura con molestia.

―Sí claro, y yo tengo cinco años ―dijo el niño imitando su tono.

Sakura volvió su vista al pequeño y su expresión cambió.

―Hablando de eso, ¿qué edad tienes? ―preguntó curiosa.

―De existir tengo ciento cuatro años. De nacer tengo como veinticinco ―respondió el niño haciendo muecas mientras calculaba mentalmente.

―Espera espera espera, no entiendo eso ―dijo Sakura levantando las manos y mostrándose confundida―. ¿Cómo puedes tener dos edades?

― ¿Uh? ―Urayashi la miró como si estuviera hablando con una persona recién nacida que no sabía nada del mundo―. Los Otsutsuki existimos primero como energía, somos parte de chakra que recorre el mundo y el cuerpo de todo ser existente. Nacemos cuando nos dan una razón de existir, lo que es que crean en divinidades, curanderos santos, santos, dioses o seres poderosos. Existimos de que los humanos nos crean posibles ―levantó los brazos a los lados y mostró una amplia sonrisa―. A mí me creó la fe de un Hyuga que no quería morir aquí, el que deseara con toda su alma y voluntad volver a casa con su familia y a su clan donde se sentía resguardado. ¡Así nació Urayashi!

Sakura le miraba perpleja. Jamás creyó que los Otsutsuki nacieran de esa forma, erróneamente ligando que cualquier forma de creación en el mundo era obligatoriamente similar a la reproducción humana. Pero, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿los animales y las plantas no eran la clara muestra de que eso no era cierto? Pero ahora tenía más dudas. Hasta donde sabía, Kaguya tenía una familia nacida de la forma de reproducción humana, y nadie había corregido a los creyentes de que Kaguya había nacido de la misma forma. La información que Urayashi le daba era increíblemente valiosa.

―Entiendo ―contestó Sakura. Pensativa comenzó a ponerse de pie y colocó sus manos en su cadera―. Disculpa que te taladre tanto con esto, pero aun sabiéndolo, necesito que nos ayudes.

Urayashi se puso de pie y colocó sus manos imitando la posición de ella con una sonrisa burlona.

―Ahora que sabes cuán importante es que Sasuke vuelva a su realidad, ¿podrás ayudarnos dándonos lo que Urayashi podría querer aquí? ―preguntó Sakura con voz suave.

Urayashi inclinó la cabeza a un lado y torció la boca en una sonrisa.

― ¡Claro que voy a ayudarlos! Pero tienes que enseñarme todos los demás colores que hay afuera ―dijo Urayashi.

―Condiciones, ¿eh? ―dijo Sakura divertida.

Urayashi soltó otra risa infantil y asintió.

―Bien, te enseñaré los colores ―Sakura sonrió y señaló detrás de ella―. Acompáñame afuera.

* * *

Ver al niño correr entre el bosque les pareció extrañamente entretenido, especialmente por su parecido familiar a los Otsutsuki. Sakura caminaba más adelantada de ellos para ir vigilando al infante mientras le decía los colores de cosas que veía alrededor, colores que variaban desde el rosa pálido hasta el gris carbón. Sakura era muy específica, y eso encendía más la curiosidad de Urayashi cuando este descubría que había más gamas del mismo color.

Sakura les había resumido la historia de Urayashi y la descripción de su persona para no hacerlo tan cansado, y eso al menos los mantenía informados. Sai estaba siguiéndolo por todos lados igual que Sakura, pero él se mantenía más alejado del pequeño, más alerta. Kakashi, por su lado, hilaba muchos de sus conocimientos como Hokage a la existencia de Urayashi y cómo esta involucraba la deformación, actualización y destrucción de muchos datos recopilados por la inteligencia ninja de Konoha. Su existencia abría un nuevo panorama del mundo ninja.

― ¿Cuál es el objeto que proteges, pequeño? ―preguntó Kakashi al niño desde lejos.

Urayashi miraba una piedra de color crema con curiosidad, dándole vueltas en su mano y tallándola con las uñas. No volteó a Kakashi.

―No resguardo nada ―contestó con voz cantarina―. No necesito cuidar de nada más que de mí mismo.

Sai frunció el ceño confundido.

― ¿Quieres decir que tu eres el propio objeto que se resguarda en esa cueva? ―preguntó el joven pálido.

Urayashi giró hacia él y le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

―No soy un objeto, soy una persona. Y sí, yo soy lo que se protege en esa cueva ―contestó. Se volteó a ver a Kakashi―. Probablemente Urashiki me está buscando a mí. ¿Para qué? Lo desconozco, pero no hay nada más en este lugar que él quiera, a menos que él desee tomar un baño en la cascada. Mucha gente hace eso cuando pasan por aquí.

El comentario inocente del niño no despistó a Kakashi de que tuviera un lenguaje amplio para expresarse, lo que le daba a entender que Urayashi podría saber más de lo que necesitaban e inclusive cosas que no necesitaban pero podrían usar.

―Bien, entonces Urashiki podría volver por ti ―dijo Kakashi con seriedad. Urayashi asintió mientras hundía su cabeza en los hombros con duda―. En ese caso tendré que pedirte que nos acompañes a Konoha y nos ayudes ahí con esta misión que tenemos ahora.

Urayashi bajó la cabeza y puso un puchero pensativo. Pero, antes de que pudiera dar una respuesta, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y una expresión horrorizada inundó su rostro. Cuando levantó la cabeza de golpe al aire, sus ojos tenían unas líneas similares a las del rinnegan. Kakashi y Sakura le miraron espantados, pero el grito de Sai les hizo voltear.

― ¡Urashiki está aquí!

* * *

―Mierda, mierda ―susurraba Sasuke mirando a su alrededor muy confundido.

Miles de señales de chakra de Urashiki se percibían a su alrededor, todas titilantes y cambiando una detrás de otra. No había ningún patrón, era completamente aleatorio, lo había confirmado. Y por más que buscaba cuál era la señal más confiable, exacta, o la que podía darle una ubicación en común cada que la señal podría aparecer en el mismo lugar, Sasuke no podía decir en dónde verdaderamente estaba Urashiki.

Aterrado por la idea de que el Otsutsuki podría haberlo detectado y le había jugado una trampa para alejarlo de sus compañeros, Sasuke hizo que el clon de Kakashi le llevara de vuelta a donde se encontraban, echando la carrera más rápida que jamás había emprendido desde que había llevado a Sakura a dar a luz a Sarada.

* * *

Sai desplegó su pergamino y pintó con velocidad tantas aves como pudo. Estas rápidamente salieron volando hacia Urashiki y explotaron cerca de él pero arriba, haciendo que la tinta cayera en su dirección. Urashiki, con su sonrisa burlona, dejó que la tinta le cayera encima, disfrutando de esta como si agua bendita fuese.

―Divertido. Inclusive en otras realidades, Sasuke Uchiha puede hacerse de amigo de unos payasos ―dijo Urashiki para sí mismo―. Esto será muy divertido.

La risa maniática que soltó Urashiki estremeció a Sakura. Ella, inclinada a un lado del niño, estaba preparada para ser el escudo entre él y Urashiki, quien en pocos segundos había enfocado su vista sobre el niño.

―Así que un Otsutsuki ―comentó Urashiki. Colocó una mano en su cadera y con la otra tomó su caña―. Veo que ya nos estamos exponiendo cada vez más. Antes solo mandábamos a los más fuertes a enfrentar las invasiones, ¿ahora mandan a los niños?

La forma de decirlo fue seria, casi enojada. Esto confundió a Kakashi.

― ¡¿Qué haces aquí, niño?! ―preguntó Urashiki con arrebato.

Urayashi se acercó más a Sakura y se puso delante de ella.

― ¡A ti no te incumbe! ―contestó Urayashi en un grito furioso.

Urashiki chistó y se lanzó en vuelo hacia Sakura y Urayashi. Sakura se colocó delante de Urayashi levantando ambos puños lista para recibir el primer golpe, pero Kakashi fue más rápido y saltó entre ambos en medio del camino que Urashiki seguía. Con el chidori en su mano, Kakashi lanzó un ataque hacia Urashiki haciéndole inclinarse y frenar hacia un lado, lo que lo desvió de su objetivo y se re-enfocó en Kakashi.

―Si vas a pelear con alguien, que sea conmigo ―dijo Kakashi con calma.

Manteniéndose la mirada, ambos cayeron sobre la copa de los árboles preparados para el ataque del otro. Sai, desde abajo, se apresuró a llegar junto a Sakura y cubrirlos a los tres con un gran pergamino que desplegó a un ave que los cubrió con sus alas.

―No tengo tiempo para juegos de niños ―dijo Urashiki a Kakashi.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros.

―Entonces no entiendo porque insistes en quedarte pudiendo dejarnos en paz ―contestó Kakashi―. Anda, sigue tu camino.

―Inútil ―murmuró Urashiki con asco.

* * *

― ¡No te enfrentes a él, no lo hagas, huyan de ahí! ―ordenó Sasuke al clon de Kakashi.

―Es muy formidable en batalla, apenas hemos empezado y hay muchas cosas que no entiendo ―contestó el clon a Sasuke.

― ¡Escucha, no intentes anticiparte a nada que él haga, no puedes, él es-

Antes de que pudiera seguir dando cualquier instrucción, el clon desapareció cayendo al piso y esfumándose en una nube de humo. Sasuke no detuvo su paso suponiendo lo que ocurría, así que apretó los labios con fuerza tratando de controlar sus nervios.

* * *

Sai mantenía sus manos sobre el pergamino que aún tenía medio cuerpo del ave en él. El cuerpo expuesto y las alas temblaban por los golpes que recibían cuando Urashiki intentaba atinarles un ataque que seguramente era frenado o disminuido por Kakashi.

Urayashi estaba agarrado a la pierna de Sakura con una mano mientras con la otra seguía sujetando la piedra que encontró y no había soltado aun cuando apareció Urashiki. Sakura le tomaba la espalda con una mano mientras mantenía en alto el otro puño.

―Escucha, Sakura. Los ayudaré a escapar a ti y al niño, tenemos que protegerlo y deben alejarse lo más que puedan ―dijo Sai volteando sobre su hombro para mirarlos―. No vayas a civilizaciones. Por lo que Sasuke nos dijo, este hombre puede hacer daño masivo, así que será mejor que vayas a otra zona.

―Pero las zonas solas no son seguras tampoco. No podré proteger sola a Urayashi ―dijo Sakura en tono bajo―. Me alejaré tanto como pueda, pero tienen que encontrarnos rápido.

―No te preocupes, seré el primero en seguirlos de cerca ―dijo Sai con una sonrisa.

Ambos asintieron y se prepararon para el siguiente paso.

* * *

Cuando las alas del ave comenzaron a abrirse poco a poco, Urashiki retrocedió en su lugar preparando el siguiente ataque para detener a Kakashi. No le había dado una pelea interesante, en su lugar fue una distracción innecesaria que ahora se preocuparía por eliminar.

―Estos sujetos no actúan como sus actuales en la otra realidad ―dijo Urashiki para sí mismo al ver a Kakashi prepararse para otro ataque sin premeditar el suyo.

En su actualidad, o al menos la que consideraba suya en ese momento, las batallas que había tenido con los ninjas habían sido extremadamente calculadas y distanciadas. Ellos evitaban sus ataques y él evitaba los de ellos, porque todos, a excepción del niño al que llamaban Boruto, tomaban pensamiento en sus propias acciones para definir con qué le frenarían. Eso hacía las peleas memorables e inclusive él las buscaba, era un pasatiempo con resultados casi remunerables para ambas partes. Pero ahora era como si todos perdieran, en especial él. Los otros tenían ventaja de conocimiento por Sasuke, pero él no sabía nada de estos nuevos seres. Técnicamente sus conocimientos en batalla habían cambiado por los acontecimientos que él había alterado desde el pasado, así que él no podía saber hasta dónde esta gente sabía pelear contra los Otsutsuki. Sabía que los Otsutsuki no habían intervenido aun en esta tierra, lo que no les había llevado a tantos avances de conocimiento, pero entre los humanos toda sabiduría era peligrosa y expansible.

El ave voló a su izquierda y visualizó como la pelirrosa corría con Urayashi en sus brazos alejándose del lugar, ambos protegidos por la cabeza y a los lados por más dibujos que el pálido había generado. Se burló mentalmente al ver como el niño le miraba por sobre el hombro de Sakura. La admiración y el odio con el que ese niño quería atravesarle el cuerpo con esa vista eran impresionantes, y le era curioso. No se conocían de nada.

Por otro lado, un clon de la pelirrosa corría alejándose del camino con un clon de Urayashi en sus brazos, de igual forma protegidos por más dibujos de Sai. Pronto más clones con la misma temática se hicieron visibles, todos en distintas direcciones.

Urashiki sonrió cuando detectó al que definitivamente no era el clon. La táctica era ridícula, y se carcajeó entretenido al ver al pálido mirarle desde su lugar con confusión.

Sai pintó rápidamente unos gigantes sapos en el pergamino y estos salieron hasta elevarse poco más arriba de los árboles a la altura de la cadera de Kakashi. Los sapos comenzaron a golpear la tierra con fuerza haciéndola temblar, y los árboles se tambalearon en distintos lados conforme las ondas se expandían. Urashiki flotó sobre su lugar evitando el golpe entre los árboles, mirando a Kakashi balancearse de un lado a otro intentando mantenerse en su lugar.

―Sus métodos de distracción son muy vagos ―comentó Urashiki con aire de despreocupado―. Haremos esto rápido.

* * *

¡HOLA A TODOS! Espero se encuentren muy bien :3

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Y, oigan, el último capítulo de Boruto, no inventen. Yo no vi un capítulo, yo vi una película xD . Animaron precioso, me encantó, pero me ha dejado tantas dudas y muchas emociones. Tengo miedo del siguiente.

He de aclarar que los sucesos ocurridos en los capítulos que empezaron a transmitirse después del inicio de este fanfic, no tendrán ninguna relevancia para la trama de esta historia. Aunque este fanfic contiene elementos que explican en el anime y son necesarios para el desarrollo del mismo, no deben confundirse por lo que ya pasó en el anime. Este es un "AU" por así decirlo XD Sasuke esta preocupado porque regresemos al canon oficial, don't worry. Yo sólo les estoy publicando sus choco aventuras, jajaja (.W.)y

Espero les esté gustando el fanfic, muchas gracias por el apoyo, sus comentarios, y sobre todo por leer.

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

_Ana Kogane Holt_


	10. Simpatía

**SIMPATÍA**

* * *

Urashiki levantó su caña y desplegó con fuerza el hilo con el gancho. Le comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor hasta lograr crear un movimiento violento y letal. Si alguien atravesaba la cabeza en la trayectoria del hilo, se quedaría sin ella. El hilo comenzó a crecer cada vez más y más, y al estar detrás de Urashiki al nivel del primer árbol, lo cortó de un tajo.

Kakashi miró como el hilo se dirigía a él. Dio un brinco con fuerza alejándose del ataque hacia atrás. Uno de los sapos de tinta fue golpeado con el hilo y destruido. La tinta voló hacia el entorno a su alrededor manchando grandes áreas. Kakashi puso especial atención sobre Urashiki al notar que este no alteraba su posición, parecía incluso aún más divertido con ponerlos alerta.

―No sé qué les habrá contado Sasuke Uchiha como para que estén de su lado en esta realidad, pero ―Urashiki detuvo la caña de golpe y el hilo se tensó al atorarse el gancho en el cuerpo del segundo sapo― igualmente serán derrotados por los Otsutsuki.

_¿Igualmente?_, pensó Kakashi con incertidumbre. _¿Habrán ganado una batalla en la realidad de Sasuke?_

Urashiki jaló la caña y destruyó al segundo sapo. Los temblores se detuvieron segundos después, y Urashiki podía escuchar un breve tronar de la tierra, atribuyéndolo a las secuelas de los golpes de los dibujos. El sonido no iba a despistarlo, era una estúpida técnica de ninjas genin.

Volvió su mirada hacia Sai, quien desplegaba su pergamino a su derecha con la mano izquierda sosteniendo el pincel, listo para hacer su primer movimiento en caso de ser el nuevo objetivo. Pero Urashiki estaba aburrido de verle, era un blanco tan…

―Poco estimulante ―dijo Urashiki cerrando los ojos con falsa pena. Se encogió de hombros―. Hubiese traído también al Hokage Uzumaki, él sí que sabe entretener.

Kakashi tembló ante la mención de su alumno.

Sacó un kunai de tres picos que hacía tiempo que no usaba. Era un recuerdo preciado, pero confiaba fielmente en que las armas de su antiguo maestro siempre estarían en el balance y filo perfecto para funcionar como esperaba.

Lanzó el kunai hacia Urashiki planeando copiar la técnica que Minato alguna vez uso. No era difícil, y ser el mejor de su generación le ayudó a aprender esta técnica de forma fina y detallada. Era una técnica perfecta y… Y Urashiki había detenido el kunai a su lado.

Como si de gravedad cero de tratase, el kunai flotó a un centímetro del rostro de Urashiki, sin dañarlo. El Otsutsuki miró hacia su mejilla con interés, analizando las letras que cubrían el mango del arma.

―Ah, recuerdo estas. Nos dijeron que eran _obsoletas_ ―se burló con una leve risa―. En el entrenamiento ni siquiera las usaban para lo básico. Eran nuestros tenedores.

Sai y Kakashi intercambiaron miradas cómplices.

Urashiki los vio.

―POR DIOS, ¡dejen de creer que tienen oportunidad! Ya hemos visto en pocos segundos que sus técnicas más grandes han dado resultados inútiles ―sonrió. Urashiki extendió ambos brazos a los lados y se enderezó―. ¡Hagamos esto más divertido y dejemos de jugar como niños de academ-

Antes de completar su frase, un fuerte puño estampándose en su mejilla le empujó sacándole de su lugar estable. Urashiki salió disparado hacia los árboles junto a Sai, se perdió detrás de una ráfaga de aire y resonó la explosión que generó su impacto contra el piso. La tierra se levantó en grandes nubes, las piedras salieron volando y un par de árboles cayeron derribados en diagonal. Sai se cubrió la cara con un brazo y el cuerpo con el pergamino, atento a su alrededor al ser el más cercano al enemigo.

Kakashi, sorprendido, giró su vista hacia la izquierda justo para ver a un jadeante Sasuke aterrizando sobre el árbol en el que estuvo Urashiki. Su capa había desaparecido, su ropa estaba rasgada y llena de tierra y mugre, y el sudor adornaba su rostro haciéndolo ver agotado. Su respiración era brusca y audible, y su cabello se había despeinado considerablemente. El genjutsu de Shin Haruno también se había ido, y sus ojos tenían líneas marcadas debajo y a los lados.

― ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido? ―preguntó Kakashi con desconfianza.

Sasuke se volteó a él y con su única mano levantó su fleco sobre la oreja mostrando su rinnegan. Este brillaba poco, se veía incluso opaco. El sharingan también estaba activo, pero la extraña luz que este emanaba parpadeaba lentamente, clara muestra del uso exagerado de este.

―No quieres saber más ―le contestó Sasuke con cansancio.

Sai le miraba desde abajo con sorpresa. Este Sasuke adulto era uno que él no conocía, y verlo actuar de una forma tan metódica era extraño. El Sasuke que recordaba tenía tatuado "impulsivo" justo debajo del símbolo de su clan.

Sasuke se enderezó sobre el tronco del árbol parándose lo más recto que pudo. Miró a su alrededor y notó que Sakura no se encontraba ahí, lo que le preocupó. De inmediato volteó a ver a Kakashi, quien no le dirigía la mirada y se preparaba para descender del árbol, pero Sasuke habló más rápido.

― ¿Dónde está?

Kakashi detuvo su paso y miró a Sasuke por sobre su hombro. Esperó un par de segundos mientras el aire se llevaba la nube de tierra y Urashiki volvía a hacerse visible en el campo, ahora de pie en el lugar donde impactó.

―No quieres saber.

Sai desplegó su pergamino y pintó cuatro tigres gigantes que lo escoltaron dos de cada lado. Urashiki le miró con aburrimiento.

―Así que tendré que eliminar al peón para llegar al rey ―dijo Urashiki en un murmuro.

Sai le sonrió.

―Créeme, soy más interesante que el rey.

Urashiki se lanzó hacia Sai y este aventó a sus tigres contra él. Conocedor de que estos no harían la gran cosa, Sai desenfundó su única arma de filo y se preparó para enfrentar de frente a Urashiki.

* * *

Sasuke y Kakashi vieron a Sai ser empujado hacia los árboles con fuerza. La línea de rastro que dejaron detrás fue visible gracias a la tierra que se levantó, así que los dos le siguieron rápidamente. Bajaron de los árboles y se adentraron en el bosque, lado a lado.

― Sai no aguantará mucho ―dijo Sasuke a Kakashi―. Urashiki es-

―Peligroso, entendimos ―contestó Kakashi.

― ¡Ten!

Sasuke le lanzó algo a Kakashi, y este lo tomó en el aire sin notar qué era. Cuando bajó la mirada a su mano, observó el kunai de Minato.

― ¿Usaste esto para llegar? ―preguntó con curiosidad.

―Fue un elemento importante ―contestó Sasuke.

Ambos volvieron la vista al frente al ver la nube de tierra disipándose lentamente. Dentro de ella, una sombra se enderezaba temblorosamente. Sai estaba encorvado y Urashiki había desaparecido. Sasuke temió lo peor y corrió con velocidad de pánico hacia Sai, hincándose rápidamente y tomándole del hombro para levarlo. Con cuidado, Sasuke tomó a Sai del pecho y le habló.

― ¡¿En dónde está Urashiki?! ―preguntó Sasuke tratando de mantener la calma.

Sai señaló detrás de él con un dedo, respirando con fuerza pero volviendo a caer en sus rodillas. Sasuke se enderezó de golpe asustado y se preparó para correr por donde Sai le indicó, pero antes de poder hacer algo, Sai le gritó girando rápidamente en su lugar.

― ¡NO! ―gritó el pálido tomándole con fuerza de la muñeca. Sasuke le miró confundido.

* * *

Urashiki observó a Sakura correr delante de él con menos fuerza. Se estaba cansando, y eso le iba a dar ventaja considerable. La cara le dolía, el golpe que le había dado Sasuke había sido peor de lo que creía, y la marca era grande, la sangre no dejaba de salir. Una sensación desagradable.

―Que niña tan persistente ―comentó al ver a Sakura mandar más chakra a sus pies para correr con más velocidad. Aunque era extraño. Su chakra se sentía extrañamente inestable―. ¿Sueles ser así de débil? ¿De verdad te nombraron ninja con esa poca resistencia para correr?

Sakura se detuvo poco a poco hasta caer de rodillas al piso, jadeante. En sus brazos, Urayashi volteó su cabeza hacia Sakura confundido, mirándola atento.

Urashiki pensó que sería grosero aprovecharse de ello. Ante todo, él tenía clase y respeto, no podía rebajarse al comportamiento humano. Así que, pensando en eso, voló hacia la parte delantera de Sakura cubriéndole el camino y mostrándose cara a cara. Sakura levantó la vista del piso hacia él con lentitud, jadeante de agotamiento.

―Querida Rosa, deberías de dejar de arriesgarte por el niño. No le haré nada, tan solo… ―levantó la mano extendiéndola con elegancia y sonrió― entrégamelo. Te prometo que cuidaré de él con mucho esmero.

Sakura soltó a Urayashi sobre el piso y Urashiki extendió su sonrisa con triunfo. Pero esta sonrisa se desvaneció cuando el niño cayó de espaldas al piso con los ojos en blanco. El niño se disolvió en tinta negra y se esparció por la tierra. Urashiki volvió su vista hacia Sakura justo cuando una nube blanca la envolvió, y tras desaparecer, Sai apareció hincado en ambas rodillas y con el sudor cubriéndole el rostro, sonriéndole con los dientes y con un ojo cerrado.

La ira cubrió el cuerpo de Urashiki al darse cuenta de que realmente no había sentido inestabilidad o cambio en el chakra de la pelirrosa, sino que había sentido un chakra completamente diferente y moldeado para cubrirse. Su rostro se distorsionó del enojo.

Sai soltó una leve risa.

― ¡C-Cómo…? ―preguntó Urashiki anonadado.

―Sakura s-se fue ―dijo Sai entrecortado por la respiración―. Sabíamos que… eres muy poderoso. Dejarla ir sola no… no e-ra opción. Así que le ayudé a escapar.

Sai cayó sobre sus brazos y bajó la cabeza.

―Mis clones de tinta pue-den igualar mí cha-kra como una energía falsa ―dijo con tensión―. Dejé al clon porque sabía que… si me quedaba yo, mis clones que aparentaban ser Sakura y Urayashi podrían-desaparecer si me dejabas fuera de batalla ―levantó poco la cabeza para intentar ver a Urashiki. Su chakra estaba realmente bajo―. Mi clon podía hacerse pasar por mí y y-yo por Sakura, así creerías con más seguridad que era ella por ser el ser vivo y no la copia.

Urashiki se acercó a paso lento con una mirada indescifrable. Su energía se sentía agresiva, era claramente señal de peligro. Sai le sonrió de nuevo como pudo con sus escasas fuerzas.

―Te lo dije.

Urashiki enarcó una ceja mientras levantaba su pierna hacia la derecha y tomaba impulso.

―Soy más interesante que el rey.

Urashiki soltó una patada con fuerza golpeando a Sai en el hombro. Lo envió volando lejos estampándose con diversos objetos, sabiendo que ese golpe era lo suficiente para dejarle destruidos algunos huesos. Iba a eliminar al peón con facilidad, pero estaba genuinamente entretenido con toda esa batalla. Les dejaría vivir y seguir, podría acabar con ellos en otro momento. Tenía objetivos más… grandes.

* * *

El clon que Sakura tenía delante seguía golpeando delante de ella hacia la piedra y la tierra, abriendo más camino en el túnel que creaban hacia la frontera del País del Fuego. El objetivo era claro y un buen lugar, imposible que Urashiki les encontrara ahí, así que ella debía apurarse a llegar. Urayashi, en sus brazos, se aferraba con fuerza a su ropa mientras veía al clon trabajar.

El plan de Sai había sido brillante: Mientras él se encargaba de usar sus clones de tinta y a él mismo para despistar a Urashiki, él haciéndose pasar por Sakura y dejando a un clon de tinta suyo en el campo de batalla, el par de sapos que él haría aparecer ayudarían a Sakura a escapar por debajo de la tierra, cubriendo con sus propias patadas los temblores y el sonido de los puñetazos que el clon de Sakura daba. Sakura y Urayashi irían detrás de este clon alejándose de la pelea con seguridad.

Sakura respiraba con tranquilidad al sentirse alejada del área. Esperaba que pronto Sasuke, Kakashi y Sai se encontraran bien, sabía que Urashiki era un adversario formidable.

―No te preocupes ―dijo Urayashi a Sakura. Esta le miró atenta―. No me gusta verte triste, así que no te preocupes por tus amigos. Son fuertes, puedo sentirlo.

Ambos se sonrieron uno al otro.

* * *

Sasuke y Kakashi frenaron de golpe al encontrar el lugar en el que Sai se encontraba inconsciente. Su cuerpo estaba severamente lastimado, tenía el cuello y parte del rostro cubiertos de sangre, y su respiración era lenta pero constante. La expresión de dolor que adornaba su rostro era lastimera a ojos de cualquiera.

Atraído por la preocupación, Sasuke se hincó rápidamente a su lado desabrochándose el chaleco con su única mano y quitándoselo con rapidez.

―Ayúdame a levantarlo ―ordenó Sasuke a Kakashi.

Kakashi rodeó el cuerpo de Sai y se hincó. Colocó su mano derecha con mucha delicadeza debajo del cuello de este, y con la izquierda, pasándola sobre su rostro, tomó el cráneo inclinándolo con suavidad hacia arriba. Al lograr hacer esto, Sasuke pasó el chaleco por debajo del cuello con avidez. Dejó la prenda y con su única mano hizo una posición para invocar a dos clones que rápidamente tomaron a Sai de la cadera y espalda, ayudando a Kakashi a levantar el cuerpo. Sasuke pasó el chaleco completamente y metió ambos brazos de Sai en este, dejándolos doblados sobre el pecho sin presionar para proteger los huesos rotos.

― ¿Qué haces? ―preguntó Kakashi mirándolo trabajar.

―Envuelvo su cuerpo para que podamos llevarlo con más facilidad en el camino ―explicó Sasuke mientras cerraba el cierre―. Los brazos no deben irse moviendo, hay que cuidarlos porque están rotos, el chaleco les mantendrá estables. Su cabeza hay que mantenerla de igual forma lo más quieta que se pueda, así que tendré que pedirte tu chaleco.

Kakashi pasó la cabeza de Sai a la mano de Sasuke con precaución, fijándose en que Sasuke pudiera mantenerla sin que le pesara. Al asegurarla, rápidamente desabrochó el chaleco y lo retiró de su cuerpo extendiéndolo hacia el piso. Sasuke y los clones levantaron el cuerpo y Kakashi metió el chaleco a mitad del torso de Sai.

―Haz que la mitad le cubra a la cabeza. Lo sobrante lo doblaremos y le haremos una almohada para protegerlo ―dictaba Sasuke las ordenes.

Kakashi hizo lo que le dijo y cuidó que la almohada no lastimara las orejas de Sai. Mientras, Sasuke revisaba el resto del cuerpo del pálido buscando zonas lastimadas o rotas, agradeciendo mentalmente porque no había más heridas en su cuerpo. La pierna izquierda estaba levemente lastimada de un lado, teniendo un gran raspón desde la rodilla hasta el final de la pierna antes del pie. Esa herida podía ser cuidada temporalmente con un poco de agua, pero igualmente necesitaba atención extrema.

―Hay que llevarle con Sakura. El clon me indicó hacia donde fueron ella y el niño, pero aun así necesito encontrar su rastro ―dijo Sasuke.

Kakashi asintió y tomó con cuidado a Sai en brazos.

―Te recomiendo llevarlo al frente ―dijo Sasuke ayudándolo a ponerse de pie. Los clones acomodaron a Kakashi con Sai, haciendo que el peso del cuerpo del pálido fuera menos sobre el poco cansado Kakashi. Los clones desaparecieron―. Tendrás más control sobre su cuerpo y evitarás que tiemble tanto. Además de que no habrá peso sobre tu espalda, podremos correr mejor.

Kakashi asintió. Miró a Sasuke darse la vuelta y sintió su chakra canalizarse en él. Lo estaba dirigiendo.

― ¿De dónde sabes tanto? ―preguntó Kakashi acercándose por detrás.

―Cuando viajaba con Sakura en misiones, ella me enseñó algunas cosas sobre cuidados médicos, cosas para ahorrar energía y cuidar mi salud ―comentó sin voltearse a verlo―. Ventajas de estar casado con un médico.

―Vaya ―comentó Kakashi bajando la mirada al piso―. Me hubiese encantado que ese futuro fuera el nuestro.

Sasuke giró en su lugar y miró a Kakashi.

―Espero poder cambiarlo.

* * *

Muchas horas más tarde, por la noche, Sakura hacía vigilancia detrás de las dos rocas curvas que había encontrado. La más grande la usó para tapar a Urayashi, quien se mantenía pegado a la pequeña fogata que la pelirrosa había hecho, y ella se encontraba frente a él con un kunai en la mano. Su clon se había encargado de cubrir el agujero de tierra para evitar que alguien les siguiera, pero aun así no podía hacer un gran trabajo, no podía controlar la tierra y moldearla.

Estaba muy, _MUY_, preocupada. No tenía señales de ninguno de los tres, ni siquiera una leve sensación de su presencia, y eso la ponía nerviosa. En especial por Sai, temía que Urashiki le hubiese descubierto y tomado venganza sobre él por la táctica.

―Ya vienen.

El leve susurro del niño hizo que Sakura volteara de inmediato a él, mirando como este se ponía de pie desde su lugar y corría a ella. Urayashi se paró a su lado y le tomó del brazo. Sakura ya estaba acostumbrándose a esta extraña muestra de… ¿afecto? Eso creía ella. El niño no podía estar sin tomar a alguien, ya fuera de la ropa o alguna extremidad del cuerpo.

Y tal y como dijo el niño, delante de Sakura aparecieron los tres hombres que ella había estado esperando, todos saliendo de un torbellino que distorsionaba la imagen a su alrededor. Con Sasuke tomando a Kakashi con fuerza de un brazo, y Sai en brazos del mayor, Sakura corrió hacia ellos espantada al ver a Sai inconsciente. Cuando los tres descendieron al piso de golpe, Sakura derrapó sobre sus rodillas al caer cerca de ellos y observó atenta a Sai, de inmediato comenzando a aplicar todos sus conocimientos médicos sobre él.

― ¿Ustedes están bien? ―preguntó Sakura sin despegar la atención de Sai.

―Bien, solo cansados ―dijo Kakashi con dificultad.

Sakura elevó la vista hacia ambos notando la fatiga en sus rostros. Sasuke, había que recalcar, tenía una expresión devastada, casi como si toda su energía estuviera siendo drenada.

―Eso que hiciste ―dijo Sakura atrayendo su atención. Sasuke la miró―. Fue el rinnegan, ¿cierto?

Sasuke respiraba con fuerza y apenas se sostenía sobre su brazo en la tierra. Asintió una sola vez y se dejó caer al piso de espaldas, cerrando los ojos enseguida. El rinnegan había utilizado gran parte de su escasa reserva de chakra, y su sharingan no podía ser activado ni siquiera en la primera aspa. Sentía que su cuerpo se deslizaría como gelatina si alguien le jalara en ese momento, incapaz de distinguir si todas sus partes seguían en su lugar, se habían ido sí que él lo notara o solamente tenía la mitad del cuerpo dormido. Cuando unas manos cálidas cubrieron su rostro, tomando la frente y el cuello, Sasuke abrió los ojos lentamente admirando como junto a la luna llena en el cielo, el rostro de Sakura se acomodaba en un encuadre casi de fotografía, mientras su expresión serena y tranquila era iluminada por la luz de su chakra verde esmeralda, haciendo resplandecer sus ojos del mismo color.

―Jamás… ―dijo Sasuke en voz baja―, jamás creí… que extrañaría tanto ver a mi familia.

Sakura trató de que esto no le afectara. Era difícil entender a este Sasuke, cada cosa que hacía la descolocaba inimaginablemente. Convivir toda su vida con un hombre que fue volviéndose lentamente loco la tuvo siempre detrás de la línea de cuidado, y bajar la guardia con el mismo hombre pero en estado equilibrado le era difícil. Temía voltear y darse cuenta de que todo era mentira y siempre estuvieron conviviendo con su Sasuke.

―Por favor ―susurro Sasuke―. Hazme dormir.

Sakura no preguntó más, entendiendo por completo que lo que necesitaba era descanso. Con el chakra logró llevarlo hasta la inconsciencia, asegurándose, con el chakra que aplicaba sobre la garganta, que respiraba bien. Iba a ser un poco complicado, pero podía salvarlo de un resfriado que seguro alguno de ellos tomaría esa noche a la intemperie.

Dejandolo dormir, Sakura levantó la vista hacia Urayashi, quien se había acercado al cuerpo de Sai y le curaba la herida de la pierna con su propio y leve chakra. Kakashi, sentado al otro lado del cuerpo, miraba al niño con atención.

―Estamos cerca de un pueblo que visité hace años con Naruto, el capitán Yamato y Sai ―dijo Sakura con voz baja evitando despertar al azabache en sus brazos. Kakashi la miró―. Podríamos ir ahí al amanecer y buscar refugio.

― ¿Crees que nos lo brinden? ―preguntó Kakashi con calma. Sakura asintió.

―Tenemos amigos ahí. Esperando que aun vivan en ese lugar ―volvió su vista hacia Sasuke, mirándolo dormir con un rostro imperturbable―, podría pedirles que nos dejen quedarnos.

Kakashi miró hacia Sasuke y luego a Sai, contemplando que estar en un ambiente tan expuesto no les ayudaría a protegerse y mucho menos a recuperarse. Sai necesitaba atención especializada urgente, y Sasuke debía dormir en un lugar decente para recuperar sus fuerzas. Era su mejor arma de ataque, así que no podían quedarse sin el Uchiha con Urashiki suelto.

―Bien, guíanos a ese pueblo en la mañana ―dijo Kakashi. Se recostó en el piso junto a Sai, colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza como almohada, y miró hacia el cielo―. Por ahora hay que descansar un poco.


	11. Ronda de mercado

**RONDA DE MERCADO**

* * *

Con la espalda adolorida y quejándose por el estirón que sintió al enderezarse, Sasuke miró con los ojos entrecerrados hacia el otro lado de la ventana, sintiendo como la luz del sol le tocaba el rostro calentándole las mejillas. Ya había ruido de la gente que estaba haciendo sus tareas, y el hermoso y gran mercado adornaba las calles de la gran avenida que cruzaba de lado a lado el pueblo, poniéndole color al panorama con sus carpas y sus productos en muestra.

La mañana era tranquila y amena, lo que le tranquilizaba. Sentía el aire tan libre de preocupación y tensión, todo como si fueran vacaciones. Y lo sentiría así de no ser porque detrás de él se encontraba Sai aun inconsciente y con extremas curaciones. Volvió sobre su cuerpo y miró a su compañero con pena.

Habían viajado todo el día y la noche anterior hacia el Pueblo Hacho, viéndose más detenidos por tener que llevar a Sai gravemente herido y a Sasuke agotado. Ambos habían sido la carga principal, por lo que, al llegar al pueblo, Sasuke se desvaneció en el piso de nuevo y tuvieron que llevarle en brazos hacia la casa que les habían prestado para quedarse.

Hasta ese momento, Sasuke sólo había escuchado por pequeños segundos como Kakashi y Sakura hablaban con el anfitrión, quien animadamente les decía que estaba a disposición de ellos para cualquier cosa que necesitaran. Únicamente había podido escuchar eso antes de volverse a dormir profundamente, ignorando todo lo que a su alrededor ocurría.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y por ella entró Sakura, con el cabello húmedo, su diadema en lugar de la bandana ninja, pies descalzos y su ropa de vestir casual. La mirada de ella se dirigió primero a Sai antes de caer en Sasuke, que la miraba atento. Sakura analizó con detenimiento al azabache en un silencio calmo antes de hablar.

― ¿Aún te duele algo? ―preguntó en voz baja para no perturbar al otro inquilino.

Sasuke asintió cerrando los ojos y moviéndose hacia ella haciendo algunas muecas de molestia. Sakura le miró preocupada mientras lo seguía hacia el pasillo sin hacer preguntas, observando sus poses para averiguar de qué lado cojeaba o se inclinaba más. Estando los dos fuera de la habitación en el pasillo, Sakura cerró la puerta y Sasuke se recargó sobre la pared a su derecha, aun dándole la espalda a la pelirrosa. Sakura levantó ambas manos con chakra y las colocó en los omoplatos haciendo un leve masaje, que fue acompañado por unas quejas del Uchiha por el dolor que le generaba la presión.

―En mi realidad ―comenzó a decir Sasuke con dificultad abriendo un ojo con pesadez―, haces esto cada que estoy en la aldea.

― ¿Te lastimas mucho? ―preguntó Sakura sin verdadero interés en aportar algo a la plática, pero prefería enfrascarse en una conversación que le contara cosas a estar en un silencio incómodo. Además, realmente tenía curiosidad por su otra persona en ese futuro diferente.

―Sí, tengo muchas misiones fuera de la aldea y mis enemigos no escatiman en recursos para enfrentarme ―explicó Sasuke con más calma en su tono.

Sakura bajó las manos de los omoplatos por la columna vertebral siguiendo con el mismo masaje. Sasuke se arqueó de dolor pero contuvo sus murmullos.

― ¿Qué tanto estás en tu casa? ―preguntó Sakura.

―Poco tiempo ―respondió Sasuke bajando la cabeza―. En realidad mi hija no me conocía, y yo no la reconocí a ella cuando la volví a ver a sus doce años. Eso podría explicarte cuánto tiempo tomo fuera.

Sakura levantó la cabeza sorprendida y apretó la boca. Estaba extrañamente molesta. No podía imaginar aguantar un futuro en el que tuviera que vivir igualmente alejada de Sasuke aun después de que este estuvo años lejos de ellos. Siempre fueron lejanos, ella jamás creyó tener un lazo ni siquiera delgado y débil con el Uchiha, sintiendo imposible proyectar un futuro uno al lado del otro desde sus dieciséis años cuando comenzó a perder la fe en seguirle y salvarle, todo eso antes de que sus sentimientos le volvieran a regresar el valor de intentar algo para cambiarlo por muy débil que ella fuera en comparación con sus amigos. Siempre creyó poder influir en Sasuke más de lo que imaginaba, pequeños gestos le hicieron creer eso; pero ahora que este Sasuke le contaba sobre su vida, se daba cuenta de que ni en ese futuro era tan poderosa como para darle al azabache una razón para quedarse en su hogar. Y era una pena.

― Sarada… ―comentó Sakura. Sasuke la miró por sobre su hombro―. ¿Cómo es? ―levantó el rostro de inmediato y abrió más los ojos― ¡Y me refiero a su actitud! Su personalidad. ¿Ella… es cómo tú?

Sasuke soltó una leve risa que hizo saltar sus hombros, haciendo que Sakura le mirara confundida.

―No, no. Ella es una mezcla perfecta de los dos ―contestó―. Sarada es muy entusiasta en sus estudios, en lo que hace, en lo que quiere. Es persistente como tú ―sonrió y miró hacia un punto invisible en el aire, recordando los ojos negros de su hija y su redondo rostro―. Ella es contestona, eso sí. También lo sacó de ti, pero está bien, me ha puesto en mi lugar varias veces. Pero es también muy madura, centrada, respetuosa, y sobretodo, protectora. Lo creas o no, Sarada siempre piensa en hacer sus movimientos sin dañar a sus camaradas.

Sasuke se alejó de Sakura y dio media vuelta, mirándola con una sonrisa y tronando sus huesos mientras hacía movimientos con la espalda y el brazo en círculos.

―Sabes la historia de Itachi, ¿no es así? ―ella asintió―. Bueno, Sarada es todo lo que Itachi quiso crear y proteger.

Sakura sonrió y bajó la cabeza, mirando hacia el piso con ojos soñadores.

―Me gustaría conocerla ―susurró con suavidad.

―Ya lo harás ―dijo Sasuke.

― ¡Mamá Sakura!

El agudo grito infantil hizo que Sakura y Sasuke giraran su vista al inicio del pasillo del segundo piso, donde Urayashi subía corriendocon algo en manos.

― ¿Mamá Sakura? ―preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa divertida, mirando de reojo a la pelirrosa cuando ella resoplaba sonriéndole de vuelta.

―Le dice así a todos los adultos. Su justificación es que él nació del pensamiento humano ―explicó la pelirrosa en voz baja mientras el pequeño se acercaba.

Ambos adultos respingaron y sus rostros se distorsionaron en sorpresa cuando el niño dio la vuelta en la escalera y mostró que entre sus pequeñas manos cargaba la katana de Sasuke, blandiéndola sin la funda y con el filo expuesto.

― ¡Encontré esto en el almacén donde pusimos nuestras cosas! ―explicaba el Otsutsuki con entusiasmo― ¡Vi que no tiene el color de los que me enseñaste! Porque esto no es gris ―comentó con decisión mostrándole la hoja con filo a ambos―. Es un color brillante, y tiene reflejo como el agua. Pero no es color espejo, nadie sabe de qué color son los espejos, aunque dicen que es blanco, pero eso lo dicen en el año dos mil diecinueve, y ese año está muy lejos de nosotros. ¿Tú qué crees, mamá Sakura?

Sakura enarcó las cejas enternecida por el incontrolable hablar del pequeño, inclinándose colocando sus manos en sus rodillas y mirándolo. Urayashi le miró curioso esperando la respuesta.

―Si te soy sincera, no sé de qué color pueda ser ―explicó la pelirrosa.

―Creo…

Sakura y Urayashi pusieron su atención sobre Sasuke, quien tenía su mano tomando su barbilla y mirando hacia la katana pensativo.

―Antes de ser una katana era un metal sin pulir ni forjar, así que debió de ser gris oscuro ―comentó Sasuke.

Urayashi bajó la mirada pensativo y torció la boca.

―Oh, creo que sí conozco ese color ―dijo Urayashi pensativo. Levantó la mirada y observó a Sasuke con ojos brillantes y grandes―. ¡Tú eres Papá Sasuke! Qué bueno que ya despertaste, veo que sabes mucho de colores. ¿Quieres ir a pasear conmigo? No he ido al mercado, aunque no sé bien qué es eso. Mamá Sakura dice que va a salir ahí con Mamá Shiseru.

― ¿Mamá Shiseru? ―preguntó Sasuke confundido.

―Es nuestra casera. Ella y su esposo nos han dejado quedarnos aquí ―explicó Sakura―. Por su ayuda, quiero acompañarla al mercado a comprar las cosas para la cena.

―Oh, entiendo ―dijo Sasuke.

―Pero aquí tendrás que ponerte tu disfraz ―dijo Sakura en voz baja. Sasuke le asintió con una expresión derrotada, porque después de todo, recuperar sus poderes implicaba descansar de toda clase de uso de su chakra, y mantener un genjutsu era muy desgastante.

― ¿Qué disfraz? ―preguntó Urayashi.

―Sasuke tiene que usar un disfraz para protegerse en esta realidad ―explicó Sakura en voz baja para evitar que alguien descubriera al Uchiha―. Deberás llamarle Shin.

En ese momento, Sasuke tuvo una fugaz idea que le reveló muchas preguntas acerca de su llegada al pueblo, empezando con que él estaba inconsciente y que no pudo haber mantenido ninguna clase de ilusión con el escaso chakra que le quedaba antes de desmayarse.

Volteó a Sakura, quien tomaba la katana de las manos de Urayashi explicándole que era un objeto peligroso, e imitó el tono bajo que ella usó.

― ¿Cómo fue que ocultaron mi identidad? ―preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

― ¡Oh! Kakashi y yo logramos hacer un genjutsu sobre ti ―contestó Sakura enderezándose y acercándose un poco a él para explicarle―. Pudimos hacer que tu cabello pareciera rosa, pero nada más. Tus rasgos no logramos cubrirlos, pero como tenías los ojos cerrados, nos dio una ventaja de no tener que hacértelos verdes.

Cuando ella sonrió divertida por la ocurrencia, Sasuke sintió por breves segundos que volvía a ser su Sakura, y las ganas de tomarle por los hombros y estrecharla con su único brazo en un "abrazo" se le vinieron encima como una ola de nostalgia.

Bajó la mirada al piso y recordó entonces que debía mantenerse en el término neutro de la relación, donde no existía un ellos aun y probablemente nunca lo habría. Asintió a Sakura y activó su sharingan, apresurándose a poner el genjutsu para evitar que la gente ya despierta en la casa le viera en su estado natural.

Justo al terminar, un par de pasos se escucharon detrás de Urayashi, y los tres voltearon hacia la mujer que se acercaba a ellos con una mirada amable. Sasuke asumió que la mujer tenía una edad entre los cuarentaicinco y los cincuenta y cinco, estando extrañamente en buena forma pero con la edad bien marcada. Casi podía decir que era una ninja de las maestras o chunin de su época de genin. Tenía el cabello negro y largo, unas arrugas apenas marcadas en el rostro, y vestía un largo vestido rojo que le llegaba debajo de la rodilla, con mangas cortas, y dejaba ver unas sandalias negras de tacón pequeño.

Ella se acercó a ambos tomando al pequeño niño de la cabeza con suavidad.

―Veo que uno de nuestros huéspedes despertó ―dijo la mujer mirando a Sasuke―. ¿Cómo te encuentras, joven Haruno?

Sasuke casi sonrió, le parecía divertido y agradable ser nombrado casi como "el señor de Haruno" aunque no tuvieran esa intención los que lo mencionaban.

―Bien, gracias ¿Usted es la señorita Shiseru? ―preguntó dando un paso al frente. Ella asintió.

―Así es, y estoy a tu servicio. No dudes en pedirnos lo que necesites ―volteó a ver a Sakura con una mirada de cariño, haciendo que la pelirrosa le sonriera de vuelta―. Conocemos a Sakura y a Sai de tiempo atrás, estamos agradecidos con ellos porque nos ayudaron mucho en una época difícil.

―Tiempos pasados, nos alegra que nos recuerden ―dijo Sakura caminando hacia ella para bajar las escaleras.

― ¡Mamá Shiseru! ―llamó Urayashi dando media vuelta y siguiendo a Sakura― ¡Papá Shin va a venir con nosotros al mercado!, ¡me va a enseñar más colores, sabe mucho de colores y a mí me gustan los colores!

― ¿Cuándo dije que iría? ―preguntó Sasuke mientras veía con diversión al niño seguir a Sakura mientras seguía una extensa oración con la palabra "colores" repetida muchas veces. Soltó una leve risa con la boca cerrada, sintiéndose enternecido con la actitud infantil del pequeño.

La señora Shiseru le miró de reojo, analizando los rasgos de su rostro con interés. Tenía unos ojos café claro y el cabello rosado oscuro, pero siendo sincera, ella no lograba pensar en Sakura al verlo. No parecían familiares, sus rasgos y sus formas de actuar eran diferentes por nimiedades. Ya lo comprobaría con la actitud, lo que le faltaba por conocer.

―Así que, Shin ―llamó Shiseru atrayendo su atención. Sasuke le miro con seriedad―. ¿Nos acompañarás al mercado?

Sasuke asintió y con su única mano señaló hacia el camino a las escaleras dándole el paso a la mujer. Ella hizo una reverencia con la cabeza en agradecimiento y obedeció.

* * *

Con la mano ocupada por una de las bolsas de compra y la manga de su camisa siendo sujetada por la mano de Urayashi, Sasuke miró hacia los distintos puestos del mercado buscando el pan que Sakura le pidió que comprara. Shiseru iba con él, había sido arrastrada por el niño cuando Sakura le pidió a Sasuke que buscaran los alimentos restantes mientras ella iba hacia el otro lado del pueblo a comprar algunas hierbas que necesitaba. Con ello, la pelirrosa quería evitar que la señorita Shiseru caminara mucho por el mercado obligada por la tarea de conseguir suministros médicos, y Sasuke comprendió perfectamente la situación. Cuando preguntaron a Urayashi con quién quería irse, él se aferró con fuerza a Sasuke y quedó claro.

―Papá Shin, ¿podemos comprar algo de comer? ―preguntó Urayashi.

Sasuke sintió curiosidad por el niño, entendiendo por lo que Sakura le comunicó que él había vivido en la cueva en la que lo encontraron. Esto le hacía ver un panorama en el que el niño tenía cero probabilidades de haber comido alguna vez algo de comida para humanos. Se detuvo suavemente y Shiseru le imitó, mirándolo acuclillarse a la altura del niño y poner su atención sobre él.

― ¿Alguna vez has comido comida humana? ―preguntó Sasuke curioso.

Urayashi negó con un gesto efusivo de cabeza.

―Jamás me llevaron comida, siempre fueron juguetes que con el tiempo se fueron con la corriente de agua ―explicó el niño―. Creían que yo era un Dios o algo así, y siempre creyeron que las "ofrendas" debían ser juguetes por mi aspecto.

Sasuke apretó la boca y la torció a un lado, mirando hacia los distintos puestos a su alrededor con duda. Con Sarada no le había funcionado la empatía por los gustos, y le fue muy difícil saber que los dos no compartían nada de afinidad en los alimentos, aprendiéndolo por boca de Sakura o regándola en su intento de forjar un lazo con su hija.

― ¿Y sabes algo de la comida para humanos? ―preguntó Sasuke. Urayashi negó con la cabeza― Entonces te mostraré lo que hay en los puestos de comida y te explicaré sobre la comida para que elijas algo.

Urayashi asintió en afirmación. Sasuke se acercó a él y le cargó con su único brazo, maniobrando con su equilibrio para mantener al niño contra su pecho y bien afirmado a su agarre. Urayashi ayudó sujetándose del cuello de la camisa de Sasuke e inclinándose contra él, y así Sasuke se puso de pie y caminó a paso lento por los puestos de comida.

Shiseru, caminando al lado de ambos, miraba con atención cómo Sasuke (para ella como Shin) explicaba de uno a uno los platillos de los puestos y sus ingredientes, tratando siempre de dar una ejemplificación clara de los sabores, fallando un poco en el proceso de explicar qué significaba "picante", "dulce", "amargo", entre muchas otras definiciones que existían para el gusto del paladar. Urayashi solo preguntaba y preguntaba, pidiéndole a Sasuke que comprara uno de cada cosa que le mostraba. Sasuke no se negaba, pareciendo despreocupado de complacer al niño en la comida.

― ¿Y qué es eso? ―preguntó Urayashi señalando a un platillo.

Sasuke miró hacia él mientras el cocinero detrás empacaba gustoso los platillos en una bolsa de tela para sus clientes. Estaba recibiendo la ganancia del año.

―Eso es… ―se detuvo.

Sasuke miró el platillo con atención y algo de melancolía. No era su favorito, muy de lejos y rara vez lo consumía, pero siempre estuvo gustoso de comprarlo cuando visitaba la aldea.

―Eso es ramen ―contestó con una sonrisa.

― ¡También quiero! ―dijo señalándolo con entusiasmo y echándose con su peso hacia él, por lo que Sasuke se tambaleó sosteniéndolo.

― ¡Ah! Está bien ―dijo Sasuke. Volteó hacia el cocinero y le señaló con la cabeza al tazón―. También démelo, por favor.

* * *

Mientras Urayashi comía su noveno plato viendo un libro de dibujos que Sasuke le había comprado, sentado en una manta en el piso cerca del lago pero a una distancia prudente, Sasuke y Shiseru estaban sentados en la subida con pasto de la última barrera antes de llegar al pasto plano de la orilla del lago, comiendo unos dangos que Sasuke compartía con la señora como agradecimiento por aguantarle todo el rato en el mercado por la travesía de la búsqueda de comida.

El sol ya estaba en su punto alto marcando la una de la tarde, así que habían decidido descansar en el lago para dejar a Urayashi comer en paz y disfrutar del nuevo descubrimiento que era la comida para él. Los primeros tres platillos los había compartido con Sasuke y Shiseru, asombrado por el sabor del pescado asado, el huevo con condimentos y el arroz con cerdo, pero a partir del cuarto platillo, ambos adultos decidieron dejar la ronda de cata de alimentos y apartarse con el paquete de dangos para dejar a Urayashi comer en calma, pues el niño no dejaba de hablar mientras comía, explicando su fascinación, y eso preocupaba a Sasuke haciéndole creer que se podría atragantar o ahogar con la comida, y prefería evitarlo. La solución, dejarlo comer solo y en paz.

Shiseru miró hacia Sasuke atraída por su mirada. Él estaba con su mano sosteniendo su rostro, con el brazo apoyado en la rodilla y ambas piernas flexionadas contra su pecho, observando a Urayashi pero con la concentración perdida en otro lado. Ella lo percibía, recuerdos pasaban por sus ojos y sus cejas se movían a representar lo que añoraba, haciéndole saber que eran personas las que ocupaban su mente.

Miró hacia Urayashi con una sonrisa y decidió preguntar.

― ¿Cómo pudiste pagar tanta comida con tan poca preocupación? ―preguntó con curiosidad.

Sasuke sonrió saliendo de su ensoñación.

―Trabajo mucho, así que puedo costear algunos lujos ―contestó.

― ¡Oh! Así que eres un soltero libre de preocupaciones ―dijo ella con diversión. Sasuke soltó una leve risa antes de negar con un movimiento de cabeza.

―No, no. Soy casado y tengo una hija, pero trabajo fuera de la aldea en misiones con muy buena paga, así que, de vez en cuando, puedo enviarles regalos o pagar un hotel caro con buen servicio a la habitación ―explicó Sasuke entretenido con su descripción.

―Oh, ya veo.

Shiseru miró hacia el lago poniendo atención en el destello de las pequeñas olas sobre él.

―Los niños son una montaña serpenteada, y la familia es el parque de diversiones, ¿no es así? ―comentó Shiseru.

Sasuke se movió de su posición y se recargó con su mano sobre el pasto, mirando al cielo.

―Sí, creo que sí ―dijo en calma―. Sarada es la montaña serpenteada, con ella jamás sé que bajada será peor. Y lo más divertido es que supe qué era un parque de diversiones hasta hace un par de semanas que volví a la aldea y mi mejor amigo me llevó a la fuerza a conocer ese nuevo invento.

Shiseru soltó una sonora risa atrayendo la atención del hombre.

―Sí, ese invento llegó apenas gracias a Konoha. Dicen que les gusta mucho el espectáculo ahí, así que viajamos a la aldea a ver qué tal está ese lugar ―explicó la mujer―. Lord Hokage apenas pudo asistir a la inauguración y se marchó, siempre ha sido un hombre ocupado. Y, aunque el parque no es muy grande, es un lugar entretenido.

Sasuke la escuchó atento volteando a verla a su lado.

― ¿Y tienes esposa? ―él asintió cuando ella le miró―. ¿Cómo se llama?

Sasuke parpadeó preocupado. No quería revelar el nombre de la pelirrosa, pero no quería darle un nombre cualquiera. Podía parecer ridículo, pero él no quería nombrarla con cualquier nombre que no diera el ancho de su persona. 'Sakura' era perfecto para la maravillosa mujer que compartía su apellido.

―Mikoto ―contestó.

― ¡Oh! Es un lindo nombre. Aquí en la aldea viven dos Mikoto, una es una pequeña bebé apenas y la otra es una jovencita de quince años ―contó Shiseru desviándose un poco. Volvió hacia Sasuke y habló con más curiosidad que antes―. Y a ella ¿con qué juego la comparas?

Sasuke parpadeó mientras su mente trabajaba.

―Ella es… ―miró hacia el cielo―. Ella es una rueda de la fortuna.

Shiseru se inclinó con especial interés hacia Sasuke al escucharle.

― ¿Una rueda de la fortuna? ―preguntó interesada.

―Con ella he vivido y vivo muchas subidas y bajadas, a veces en el mismo tema. Casi no estoy en casa, de hecho no estuve durante toda la infancia de mi hija, así que ese es un punto de bajada donde siempre ella tiene la experiencia que a mí me falta y no puedo alcanzarla. Es como si en la bajada fuéramos desconocidos y en la subida se nuevo marido y mujer ―explicaba con tranquilidad―. Pero luego, cuando volvemos a subir, ella me recuerda que no estoy con mi familia porque siempre estoy tratando de hacer lo mejor para que vivan bien y libres de los peligros que nos dejó la guerra detrás. Y al estar hasta arriba de esa rueda, todo es más claro y tiene solución; los caminos tienen un fin y el sol me da calor. Pero solamente siento todo eso cuando mi esposa está siempre al centro de ese paisaje, como la flor más viva y deslumbrante de todo el misterioso bosque que es este mundo.

Jamás había escuchado unas palabras tan peculiares. Shiseru sabía lo que era el amor, su marido y ella eran una muestra del amor duradero, que trascendía por años a pesar de las circunstancias. En el pueblo había historias de parejas casi sacadas de las películas que veía y de los libros románticos que ella leía. Pero esa relación que entendía en el joven a su lado y su mujer, era más allá de una historia idealizada. Parecía que habían pasado por mucho para concretarla, en especial por él al escuchar cómo describía a su compañera, casi pareciendo completamente entregado a la existencia de su esposa. Aunque él dijera que no pasaba mucho tiempo con ellas, la voluntad que inspiraba al hablar de su familia y sus lazos, así como la felicidad que lo embargaba en cada palabra que salía de su boca, hicieron a Shiseru enternecerse por él.

― ¿Es tan magnifica? ―preguntó ella con voz baja.

―Es… ―Sasuke miró al cielo― todo lo que jamás merecí y la vida aun así me dio.

Shiseru tomó otro dango y preguntó antes de comer de él.

― ¿Y tu hija?, ¿por qué dices que no sabes qué bajada será peor con ella?

Sasuke tomó aire poniendo una expresión de tensión. Lo dejó escapar después de segundos antes de responder.

―Como no estuve en su infancia, tratar con ella ha sido difícil. Querer compartir sus gustos, entender sus metas, mostrarle de mi vida, es cada día más difícil porque ella crece a un ritmo que no conozco. Y cuando creo saber algo concreto de ella, volteo y mi hija maduró otro año más. Es tan evolutiva que siento que una nueva Sarada nace cada segundo que camino a su lado.

― ¿Así se llama? ―preguntó Shiseru. Sasuke asintió.

―No viví la infancia e inocencia de mi pequeña ―dijo Sasuke con pena―. Apenas y pude ver sus primeros pasos antes de marcharme a las misiones.

Shiseru miró con tristeza hacia él, captando como su emoción previa se había marchado en segundos. Hablar de su hija le afectaba mucho, era claro. Volteó su vista hacia Urayashi cuando este tomaba otro plato y dejaba uno vacío a un lado.

―Es por ello que te entretiene mucho el actuar de Urayashi, ¿verdad? ―preguntó atinándole a lo que llevaba percibiendo desde que lo encontró en la mañana.

Sasuke volvió su atención a Urayashi y le miró intrigado.

―Sí, estoy viendo en él todo lo que me perdí de mi hija.

* * *

¡HOLA A TODOS! Espero se encuentren muy bien.

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo :3 ¿Qué les pareció el Sasusaku de Boruto? No sé ustedes, pero yo solo pido un pequeño besito o un abrazo entre ellos. Me encantan sus interacciones, pero de verdad necesito un poquito de romance en sus encuentros xD PERO BUENO.

¡Quiero desearles unas felices fiestas! Puede que la semana que entra publique un nuevo capítulo antes del fin de año, espero que sí, pero igual me adelanto a felicitarles agradeciéndoles por dejarme entrar este año a sus listas de fanfics (;v) por darle espacio a esta historia, leerla, comentar y apoyarla. Hicieron que este año mejorara para mí, ya que hacía muchos años que no escribía un fanfic continuo (y chido para meterle neurona xD) y me había alejado de este mundo de escribir por mero amor al arte. De verdad temía por la aceptación de este, y que de verdad les gustara sobretodo porque compartimos el gusto por el Sasusaku (por favor Pierrot, danos más material para fanfics :'3 ). Para mí, plasmar a esta pareja es un reto, y tratar de encontrar los secretos que no conocemos de su relación se basa en suponer y atinarle a algo coherente, así que me alegra mucho cuando me comentan diciéndome que les gusta por donde va la historia y cómo se desarrolla todo. Espero siga siendo así el resto del fanfic.

De nuevo, muchísimas gracias por pasar por aquí cada capitulo y seguir dándole una oportunidad a esta ensalada de historia alterna.

¡QUE LA PASEN MUY BIEN!, ¡NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO!

_Ana Kogane Holt._


	12. La ausencia es riesgosa

**LA AUSENCIA ES RIESGOSA**

* * *

―Podrías enfermarte ―contestó Sasuke parado junto a la manta en la que Urayashi estaba sentado.

Ambos se miraban, pero el niño miraba a Sasuke con más seriedad y molestia.

― ¡Pero quiero comer más! No sabía que la comida para humanos era taaaaaan rica ―comentó Urayashi abrazando el tazón de ramen ya vacío.

―Mira…

Sasuke se acercó a Urayashi y se sentó a su lado sobre la manta, cruzando las piernas y encorvándose un poco para estar a su nivel del rostro.

―Sakura va a hacer la cena más tarde, así que podrías esperar a saber lo que es una comida casera ―dijo sonriente. Urayashi le miró confundido.

― ¿Qué es una comida casera? ―preguntó el niño con confusión.

Sasuke apretó la boca e hizo una expresión cómica y exagerada fingiendo estar pensando la respuesta. Colocó su mano en su barbilla y miró a un lado.

― ¿Mmmmm? ―exclamó― Es una comida hecha en casa por alguien cercano a ti a quien quieres mucho y que también te quiere a ti. Esa clase de comidas se hacen con mucho amor.

― ¿Amor?, ¿es el sentimiento por el que se casan o lloran en los partos? ―preguntó Urayashi poniéndose de pie.

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido e incómodo, encogiéndose en su lugar y poniendo una expresión sombría. La misma expresión que puso cuando Boruto le pidió los ejemplares del Icha Icha Tactics.

― ¿Sabes qué es un parto? ―preguntó Sasuke.

Urayashi asintió con ánimo y puso el plato de ramen junto a los demás que estaban vacíos a su lado. Volvió a su lugar frente a Sasuke y colocó sus manos detrás de su espalda dejando ver su rellenita barriga por la comida.

―Muchos Hyugas siempre han pensado que dar a luz frente a los que nos llaman "sus deidades" significa que la vida del bebé será prospera y siempre vigilada por nosotros ―explicó el niño con entusiasmo―. Aunque me gustaría decirles que no será así, me gusta ver a la gente feliz, así que me quedo callado.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja y apretó la boca en una sonrisa de conformismo. Los sentimientos del pequeño eran muy lindos e inocentes, pero aun así, Sasuke estaba algo conmocionado por la idea de que Urayashi entendiera todo el trabajo real detrás de un nacimiento.

Dejando pasar el tema, Sasuke se puso de pie ante Urayashi y le sonrió lo más calmado que pudo.

―Bien, me gusta como piensas ―dijo el azabache colocando su mano sobre su cadera―. Pero es hora de que vayamos de vuelta con Sakura, ella debe de estar ya en la casa esperándonos.

Urayashi asintió acercándose a los platos vacíos mientras la señora Shiseru les miraba desde las escaleras que ascendían al pueblo.

* * *

Con el té entre ellos, Kakashi, Sakura, Sai y Sasuke se sentaron frente a Urayashi, alumbrados todos con unas velas que pusieron alrededor del tatami que cubría el piso. No querían encender las luces, era entrada la madrugada y querían evitar la sospecha de la gente del pueblo sobre ellos. Además de que Sai aún estaba recostado habiendo apenas despertado después de la cena, así que tampoco querían bombardear al joven en sanación con luces deslumbrantes o ruidos estruendosos.

― ¿Puedes explicar… ―dijo Sasuke con voz temblorosa― lo que… acabas de decir?

Urayashi miró con pena al Uchiha. Haber abarcado los temas que ocurrirían con la existencia de Sasuke en ese mundo, siendo de otra línea temporal, había provocado que el equipo de la hoja tuviese una reacción tensa no hacia la realización de que tenían poco tiempo para acabar su misión, sino hacia la presencia de Sasuke detrás de todos.

―Creí que la tortuga te había dicho, papá Sasuke ―dijo Urayashi apenado y bajando la cabeza a sus manos juntas sobre sus rodillas.

― ¡Sabía que habría consecuencias! ―dijo Sasuke tratando de moderar su tono nervioso―. Pero en el futuro, ¡en el futuro soy yo, debería yo de cambiar!

―Es diferente ―explicó Urayashi con voz tenue. Tomó aire hondo y con fuerza antes de suspirar sonoramente y mirar hacia todos. Entonces habló con seriedad―. Los tiempos son diferentes, aunque encuentre su presencia en el exacto momento en el que desapareció, tú, Sasuke, no eres el Sasuke de esta realidad. En este momento están existiendo dos Sasukes con la misma edad e identidad en este espacio-tiempo, y una repetición presencial jamás es buena. Si ustedes se encuentran algún día, por ley, uno debe de morir, y es obligatorio que esa sentencia se cumpla en el momento exacto en el que sus vidas se crucen.

―Pero si uno de ellos muere y el otro se queda en su tiempo… ―empezó Sakura en un susurro mirando al piso.

Urayashi la miró de reojo.

―El otro debe morir también ―terminó Urayashi. Volvió su vista hacia Sasuke―. A partir de este momento estas empezando a morir en esta realidad. Tu cuerpo irá perdiendo su fuerza, dejará de trabajar, empezarás a sentirte cada vez más vacío, pero eso sólo pasará mientras no encuentres al otro Sasuke y lo mates. Pero, si lo haces, estas obligado a quedarte aquí, en esta realidad, ocupando su lugar, y tu realidad finalmente desaparecerá. Te transformarás lentamente en el Sasuke de esta realidad para ocupar su lugar como es debido a las circunstancias que ocurrieron en el pasado.

Sasuke mordió su lengua y apretó la boca mientras su brazo rodeaba su cintura apretándose en un abrazo propio.

―Sentirás como tu realidad deja de existir porque tú irás desapareciendo al mismo tiempo ―continuó Urayashi―. Y el tiempo de tu desaparición puede variar, porque, lo creas o no, en tu realidad ya saben que tu y Boruto han desaparecido. Los tiempos siguen corriendo, la única forma de cambiar todo el trayecto es volviendo en el tiempo. Pero aquí estas en el mismo momento en el que deberías estar en tu realidad, así que no habrá forma de revertir lo que pase aquí a menos que viajes al pasado.

―Pero, pero ―decía Sasuke trabado liberándose de su encerrada posición y caminando hacia el niño.

Sai miró con pena como la desesperación crecía dentro de Sasuke, sintiéndose inútil de no poder levantarse a detenerlo en su camino y reconfortarlo.

―Dices que si yo elimino al Sasuke de esta realidad yo me tengo que quedar a tomar su lugar ―decía Sasuke―. ¿No podría ser a la inversa? ¿No podría ser en mi realidad? ¡¿Salvar la mía?!

Urayashi se puso de pie y se paró recto frente a Sasuke. Debía ser directo para no dejar que la mente del azabache viajara en dudas.

―No. Todo está ocurriendo aquí, estás viviendo aquí. Todo debe ocurrir y solucionarse aquí ―respondió firme el niño―. Tu vida ya empezó a cambiar allá, tu vida empezó a desaparecer. Y dime, ¿realmente te gustaría que él tenga que matarte y tomar tu lugar? ¿Aunque, en teoría, renazcas en tu otro _yo_, crees que tú estarías viviendo tu vida?

La expresión de Sasuke fue devastadora. La tristeza y el miedo que inundaron su rostro se clavaron como estacas en el corazón de sus tres compañeros, impactados por ser la primera vez que presenciaban al Uchiha tan descompuesto.

― ¡Sas-

Las palabras de Sakura murieron detrás del portazo que dio el Uchiha al salir de la habitación dejando a todos helados.

* * *

Sakura fue guiada por los lastimeros sollozos en el balcón trasero, sollozos que buscaban ser silenciados por un brazo contra la boca. La espalda temblorosa de Sasuke se veía detrás del vidrio de la puerta, y su encorvada postura lo hacía más pequeño y vulnerable de lo que realmente era.

Sakura salió haciendo el menor ruido posible, aun así anunciando su presencia en el lugar, pero Sasuke no se detuvo.

El ambiente alrededor no era silencioso, el agua del lago sonaba porque había gente de la pesca trabajando. El aire estaba soplando, los árboles se movían y los arbustos recibían leves golpes del viento. Las luces en todos lados estaban apagadas, la penumbra que gobernaba el ambiente era aun así ligera porque la calma del pueblo durmiente era impresionante. Los tonos azules que Sakura alcanzaba a distinguir sobre las casas a los lados de donde se hospedaban, las calles entre las líneas de hogares, las cosas que la gente dejaba al descubierto como ropa colgada en tendederos o sus vehículos tales como bicicletas o carretas, eran tonos que la hacían resaltar con su vivo rosa de la ropa y el vibrante de su cabello. Pero a su derecha sólo podía distinguir a una temblorosa mancha oscura que rompía con el esquema de la calma.

Con expresión preocupada, se acercó por un lado y lo observó, con los ojos cerrados tratando de retener las lágrimas, pero sus dientes apretaban con fuerza el brazo en una firme mordida. Sakura podía jurar que la garganta la tenía lastimada por aguantar sus quejas, pero siempre había intentado ser un tipo duro. El rasgarse la respiración poco le importaba detrás de sus sentimientos, era débil ante ellos por mucho que todos quisieran negárselo. Y Sakura lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Colocó una mano sobre su espalda con suavidad e hizo círculos lentos mostrándole que estaba ahí para él, aunque ella sintiera que nada podía hacer.

―N-No ―decía Sasuke entre su llanto. Hipaba y el aire apenas le llegaba para hablar― ¡N-No qui-e-ro per-derlas!

Sakura se inclinó un poco hacia él y se relamió los labios antes de hablar con voz dulce.

― ¿Cómo?

Sasuke recostó su cabeza sobre el barandal y siguió llorando, asustado, preocupado. No podía describir nada de sus emociones siendo presa del miedo y el pánico. En ese momento no había nada que decir, solo Sakura podía presenciarle llorar mientras dentro de la casa podían escucharlo e imaginar la escena.

―A mi Sara-da ―dijo de nuevo mirándola apenas de reojo. Su sharingan deslumbró debajo de la oscuridad que los rodeaba y la que él mismo emanaba. El ojo destellaba por las gotas de sus lagrimas―. Y-a… a ti.

* * *

Se que es triste, pero había que aclararlo :'c

¡FELIZ Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO A TODOS! Espero la pasen súper genial y nos estaremos viendo en el siguiente capítulo continuando con las explicaciones :D

De nuevo, muchas gracias a todos por estar aquí y seguir con la historia.

¡FELICES FIESTAS!

_Ana Kogane Holt_


	13. Entendible, no comprensible

**ENTENDIBLE, NO COMPRENSIBLE**

* * *

Sai frotaba su mano contra su mejilla suavemente evitando los vendajes, pensando profundamente en qué había salido mal de la conversación. Estaba solo con Kakashi, pero el peliplata estaba más enfrascado en una conversación con Urayashi que en el pálido convaleciente.

Todo empezó al terminar la cena, Sasuke y Urayashi habían abordado el tema de la extraña divinidad de los Otsutsuki tras que Shiseru y su familia se habían ido a su propia casa a descansar. Urayashi había aportado datos útiles para los próximos encuentros con Urashiki, explicando un par de debilidades que los Otsutsuki poseían.

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

**.**

―_Entonces dices que podemos hacerle llegar a su límite ―dijo Kakashi al niño. Urayashi, sentado a su izquierda, asintió._

―_Uno de los principales problemas de los Otsutsuki es que no podemos controlar la increíble cantidad de poder que llegamos a almacenar ―explicó el niño con seriedad―. Si te das cuenta, somos seres que carecemos de un amplio conocimiento en técnicas y el uso de las mismas. Nuestras capacidades son tan limitadas en cuanto a nuestros propios jutsus y poderes que lo que debemos hacer en apropiarnos de otros para acrecentar los nuestros._

―_Momoshiki y Kinshiki tenían ese estilo de poder ―comentó Sasuke mirando al niño. Él sabía que Urayashi entendía de quiénes hablaban, su postura nada sorprendida lo indicaba._

_Urayashi asintió._

― _¿Quiénes? ―preguntó Sakura con curiosidad. Ella estaba sentada a la izquierda de Urayashi frente a Kakashi, y a su izquierda, frente al niño Sasuke le seguía._

― _¡Oh! ―exclamó Urayashi mirándola― Son unos Otsutsuki que aparecieron en la realidad de papá Sasuke. Los Otsutsuki existimos en una misma y única línea espacio-temporal, siempre somos los mismos realidad a la que vayas. Somos la única constante que no tiene una variante en ningún cambio de sucesos si alguien viaja en el tiempo ―se puso de pie―. Yo soy Urayashi sea cual sea la realidad a la que papá Sasuke se dirija. Por eso Los Otsutsuki podemos involucrarnos en la historia sin temer alterarla, además de que nosotros vemos como todo avanza al mismo tiempo. Mientras todo el mundo nace, nosotros vemos de lejos las diferentes variantes de los resultados de sus acciones._

―_Por eso es que conoces a Momoshiki y Kinshiki ―dijo Sasuke―. Y por eso no te alteró quién soy en esta realidad porque siempre supiste que yo no soy de aquí._

_Urayashi asintió con una sonrisa._

―_El Sasuke de esta realidad está ocupado en otras cosas, no tengo que preocuparme por él ―dijo dándose media vuelta y caminando hacia las escaleras―. Y ver tu viaje entre realidades no me tocaba a mí, pero está muy comentado entre los Otsutsuki._

_Vieron al niño subir las escaleras brincando. Kakashi suspiró y se puso de pie justo cuando Sakura le imitaba e iba hacia donde tenían las velas para apagarlas. Sasuke miró a la pelirrosa por sobre su hombro, siguiéndole los pasos sin real atención. Estaba más entretenido con que ella se había mostrado muy tranquila y platicadora con él desde que habían vuelto del mercado._

_Se puso de pie y caminó a ella tratando de acomodarse la ropa lo mejor que podía con su única mano. Sakura movió la vela hacia un lado colocándola sobre el trapo con velas que la señora Shiseru le había dado por la tarde. Sasuke se acercó por detrás con cautela, manteniendo distancia entre ambos para evitar darle una mala señal de sus intenciones._

― _¿Ha-Hay algún problema si regresamos a la aldea en unos días? ―preguntó Sasuke con duda. Cuando Sakura se volteó a él, su pequeño valor dio un salto leve antes de regresarle al pecho―. Sólosino… tienes… algo que hacer en la aldea._

_Sakura parpadeó pensativa mientras torcía la boca y miraba a los lados. Sasuke sintió entrañable el verle mover los labios en sus pequeños pucheros. En su hogar, esa era seña de que Sakura quería cambiar algo de la casa o pensaba en comprar algo nuevo para cuando él se fuera de viaje de nuevo, algún artilugio que le sirviera como porta kunais o dispensa shurikens. Sakura siempre llegaba con algo nuevo que sacaban de los laboratorios ninja, y Sasuke, obviamente, era el conejillo de indias perfecto para probar los objetos._

―_Creo que no tengo nada pendiente, así que podríamos quedarnos pero es decisión de Kakashi ―levantó la cabeza y le sonrió―. ¿Por qué? ¿Te ha gustado el pueblo?_

_Sasuke sintió una pequeña y vibrante emoción envolverle el corazón cuando esa sonrisa fue dirigida a él. Ahora entendía como se sentían sus fangirls cuando él era adolescente y les dirigía una breve mirada. Así como él lo hizo con ella años atrás, ahora la pelirrosa lo traía loco._

_Claro que no lo iba a decir o demostrar._

―_Sí, pero es por Urayashi ―contestó bajando la cabeza con pena―. Él no conoce muchas cosas que hay aquí en el pueblo y quisiera mostrárselas antes de irnos._

_Sakura enarcó las cejas sorprendida por la petición. No esperaba un gesto tan cálido del Uchiha._

―_Está bien, convenceré a Kakashi de quedarnos._

_Sasuke levantó la cabeza e hizo un asentimiento en agradecimiento. Sakura le sonrió de nuevo y caminó hacia él señalando con una mano hacia la escalera. Ambos siguieron el camino por el que Kakashi ya se había ido hasta la habitación que compartían Sasuke y Sai._

―_Parece que Urayashi dormirá conmigo esta noche ―comentó Sakura mientras llegaba al segundo piso._

_Sasuke, detrás de ella en la escalera, le siguió con la mirada._

― _¿Él lo pidió? ―preguntó curioso._

―_No lo pidió como tal, pero en cuando llegaron se estableció en mi futón y de ahí no quiso salir ―explicó ella con una sonrisa._

_Al llegar a la puerta, Sakura tomó del pomo pero no abrió, eligiendo voltear a verlo por sobre su hombro y susurrar._

―_Ya le hizo espacio a sus muñecas en la almohada, así que creo que estará más como ahí._

_Sasuke le sonrió enternecido y asintió. Sakura abrió la puerta y pronto pudieron escuchar la conversación que los tres hombres ya tenían. Ambos miraron al interior y vieron a Urayashi sentado frente al rostro de Sai, y Kakashi estaba a su derecha mirando la interacción entre ambos._

― _¿Estás seguro de que no quieres algo caliente? Te estas muriendo ―decía el niño con tono preocupación._

_Sai soltó una leve risa mientras movía la mano arriba y abajo._

―_No no, es mi color natural, no te preocupes ―contestó._

― _¡Pero es muy blanco! ―se quejó Urayashi señalando su piel―. ¡Blanco como si estuvieras sin sangre!_

_Sai enarcó una ceja divertida y levantó un poco la cabeza de la almohada._

― _¿Acaso no has visto tu piel? ―preguntó Sai con tono más animado―. Eres hasta más blanco que yo. Me atrevería a decir que hasta eres un poco transparente por tu claridad._

_Urayashi abrió los ojos espantado y se miró los brazos levantando las mangas de su atuendo._

― _¡SE VEN MIS VENAS, ME ESTOY QUEDANDO SIN COLOR!_

_Sakura y Sasuke se rieron por lo bajo por el pánico del pequeño mientras Sai y él discutían sobre sus tonos. Sai les miró entrar y puso especial atención sobre Sasuke, notando que las heridas visibles de él estaban sanando rápidamente._

― _¿Cómo te sientes, Sai? ―preguntó Sakura sentándose a la izquierda de Urayashi._

―_Aun duele, pero me he sentido peor ―contestó Sai con calma._

_Urayashi se puso de pie y caminó hacia atrás para alejarse de Sai y dejar un espacio prudente para que todos pudieran verlo mientras hablaban. Sasuke rodeó el cuadrado formado por los cuatro y se fue a recargar a la pared del fondo que no quedaba lejos de donde ellos se encontraban, prefiriendo dejar más aire entre los presentes para no agobiar a Sai con la plática._

― _¿Hay algo nuevo que nos puedas comentar? ―preguntó Kakashi al niño._

_Urayashi miró curioso a Kakashi mientras pensaba en el hilo de cosas que todos le habían preguntado. No habían sido invasivos, así que él había dado tanta información como pudo de lo que sabía. Él percibía que eran personas conscientes y razonables, así que el revelarles ciertos secretos de la vida, el espacio y el tiempo no iba a afectar mucho. El que los humanos ya tuvieran el simple acceso a los viajes en el tiempo era una prueba de ello, porque, hasta donde había visto y sabía por los Otsutsuki, no habían logrado alterar el tiempo o provocar algún accidente por ello. Los humanos seguían sin entender muchas cosas del tema, y eso les dificultaba el siquiera hacer algo que echara a perder la continuidad temporal. Los cambios por involucrarte en el tiempo eran obvios, pero jamás fueron más allá de que cambiaran el futuro una y otra vez. O al menos, hasta que Sasuke viajó al pasado. Urayashi sentía que tenían cerca la posibilidad de un resultado peor._

―_No creo que sea necesario decirles que deben apresurarse con su misión ―contestó el niño con seriedad. Todos le prestaron atención―. En este momento, Urashiki tendrá en la mente miles de formas de adueñarse de más poder. Como han alterado sus planes, él ya debe tener conocimiento de cómo se movió todo el resultante de las acciones en este futuro. Me refiero a ―comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos―: ya sabe dónde están las bestias con cola, los junchurikis restantes, los nuevos, los viejos, los kages, los objetos sagrados, los templos Otsutsuki._

― _¿Hay tantos elementos peligrosos? ―preguntó Sakura con impresión._

―_Y son pocos los que mencioné ―dijo Urayashi―. Pero con Urashiki será diferente. Así como sabe cómo llegar a ellos, sabe cómo usarlos y qué tanto han cambiado de su realidad a esta. Tiene todo para tomarles la medida y usarlos en su contra._

― _¿Podemos llegar a eso objetos antes que él? ―preguntó Sai con calma._

―_Aún podemos ―contestó Urayashi―. Sé en dónde están todos los objetos, al menos los que pertenecen a mi familia, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de las bestias con cola._

―_De eso no hay problema ―dijo Kakashi atrayendo su atención―. Yo sé en dónde pueden estar, ser el Hokage me obliga a saberlo._

― _¡Muy bien, papá Kakashi! ―dijo el niño sonriente. Volteó a los demás― Un problema menos. Ahora hay uno más grande._

― _¿A qué te refieres? ―preguntó Sasuke que se había mantenido tranquilo y callado._

―_Como Urashiki ha entrado en una línea temporal diferente quiere decir que todo lo que haya enfrentado en el pasado con papá Sasuke sigue en él, pero no en papá Sasuke ―contestó._

_Sai enarcó una ceja confundido y se enderezó un poco sobre su cama para acomodarse de lado hacia el niño._

― _¿Puedes explicar eso? No entendí ―dijo Sai._

―_Papá Sasuke ya se ha enfrentado a Urashiki en el pasado que existía antes de cambiar el tiempo, y el tiempo ha cambiado, todo el conocimiento que papá Sasuke pudo haber aprendido sobre el estilo de batalla de Urashiki se borró, porque ese pasado no existe más ―explicó el niño―. Ahora, papá Sasuke es un existente sin pasado, no hay historia para él porque él es el resultante de una línea temporal diferente, una que fue cambiada, así que su cuerpo irá perdiendo la capacidad de reaccionar a lo que ya aprendió en combate ―se encogió de hombros―. Tendría que re-aprender todo de pelear con Urashiki pero en esta realidad._

_Sasuke apretó con su única mano la mitad que quedaba de su brazo faltante, abrazándose a sí mismo._

―_Pero si yo pierdo ese conocimiento, significa que Urashiki también debe de perderlo, ¿no es así? ―preguntó Sasuke con nervios._

―_No-o ―dijo cantarín el niño―. Somos Otsutsuki, ¿recuerdas? Nosotros vivimos en todas las líneas temporales en nuestra propia línea temporal, así que todo lo que aprendemos lo aplicamos en cualquier existencia que el humano crea. Urashiki no perdió conocimiento, ganó más viniendo a un futuro diferente._

―_Ok, y con esa desventaja, ¿qué podemos hacer? ―preguntó Sakura._

―_Tienen que reunir todos los objetos que Urashiki busca para que él no obtenga más poder ni más conocimientos ―contestó Urayashi―. Es una preventiva solamente, pero esto les garantizará que podrán enfrentarlo inclusive si papá Sasuke desaparece cuando sea el momento._

_Los cuatro adultos dieron un respingo y miraron hacia Urayashi atentos._

― _¿Qué desaparezca cuando sea el momento? ―preguntó Kakashi con incertidumbre._

_Urayashi pasó su mirada sobre todos extrañado por la poderosa atención que plantaron en él tras su última explicación. Bueno, los humanos no podían ser tan tontos, ¿o sí?_

― _¿Sí saben lo que pasa cuando se cambia el tiempo? ―preguntó Urayashi a todos._

―_Sí, el cambiar el pasado altera el futuro ―contestó Sai―. Todos cambiamos._

―_Nooo ―dijo Urayashi negando con un gesto de cabeza. Su rostro se transformó en un sentimiento que no parecía fácil de entender, pero se percibía malo―. Cuando el pasado altera el futuro no cambia, muere. Hiciste que una historia fuera borrada, no es como hacer una segunda versión de una película o escribir un libro desde otro punto de vista. Estén borrando historia, y por consecuencia, los elementos que no existen en esta nueva historia deben desaparecer._

― _¡Pero Sasuke si existe! ―contestó Sakura desesperada._

―_Sí ―dijo Urayashi con calma―, pero no __**este**__ Sasuke._

_Sasuke tomó aire y apretó la boca tras pasarse la lengua por los labios, sintiendo cómo su cerebro trabajaba en las revelaciones de Urayashi y sacaba sus propias conclusiones._

― _¿Puedes explicar… ―dijo Sasuke con voz temblorosa― lo que… acabas de decir?_

**.**

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

**.**

― ¿Creen que Sasuke esté bien? ―preguntó Sai atrayendo la atención de Kakashi y Urayashi.

Sakura no estaba, había salido detrás de Sasuke varios minutos atrás, así que Sai esperaba una respuesta seca de los dos presentes con él.

―Siendo sincero, no ―contestó Kakashi―. Tendrías que ver cómo habla de su realidad para entender a qué me refiero.

―Pasional, emocionado, con amor ―dijo Sai. Miró de reojo a Kakashi―. ¿Me equivoco?

―No ―contestó el peliplata mirándole serio―. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

―Así hablan los padres ―contestó Sai volviendo su vista al techo de la habitación―. Así hablaba yo.

* * *

El calor sobre su rostro le hizo abrir los ojos lentamente, parpadeando un par de veces antes de acostumbrarse a los potentes rayos de sol sobre él. Miró hacia el punto de luz delante de él antes de poder distinguir qué había a su alrededor, captando enseguida colores vivos como el verde de las plantas, rojo y rosa de algunos techos, y el amarillo vibrante de algunas fachadas.

Miró a sus lados captando que estaba sentado contra la pared de la casa en el pequeño balcón que daba al patio trasero desde la cocina. Estaba exactamente en la esquina del barandal y la pared, y una cobija azul cielo le cubría el cuerpo de pies a hombros, bien colocada. Movió su vista de la cobija hacia el cuerpo que descansaba a su lado a medio metro de él, captando como la pelirrosa dejaba caer su cabeza al lado izquierdo con los brazos cruzados y las piernas entrelazadas y extendidas delante de ella. Su postura estaba encorvada, y claramente no era la más comoda.

Sasuke no tardó en recordar qué hacían ahí. Luego de llorar por lo que sintió, horas, él había caído rendido al sueño tras decidir sentarse a digerir su miseria. No sabía qué hacía Sakura ahí, pero la conocía y suponía con certeza.

Sakura se enderezó lentamente mientras despertaba, siendo también molestada por los primeros rayos del sol. La pelirrosa estiró primero su torso y luego sus brazos los descruzó, empujando por la parte interna de sus codos para liberarse de su posición. Hizo un par de sonidos que Sasuke agradeció oír, antes de que ella abriera los ojos y mirara a todo en el ambiente hasta parar en él. Sasuke le devolvía la mirada de recién levantado con mucha calma, pero ella lo miraba sorprendida.

―Y-Yo–

―Te quedaste dormida luego de decidir acompañarme en la noche para no dejarme a mi cuenta ni hacerme sentir solo. Querías consolarme pero no sabías como, así que preferiste dejarme llorar y mostrarme que cuento contigo quedándote a mi lado ―contestó Sasuke. La miró de reojo―. ¿Verdad?

El rostro de Sakura estaba rojo, más rojo que cualquier tomate que él haya visto, y eso le hizo soltar una leve risa.

El que le haya interrumpido y acertado a cada cosa hizo que Sakura se avergonzara. Sus actitudes infantiles y de seguidora del Uchiha jamás habían expuesto esas intenciones, y siempre trató, por todos los medios, cuando creció, cubrir su emoción de hacer algo tierno o amigable-familiar para con Sasuke. Ella sabía que él era una persona en extremo protectora de su espacio personal y sus sentimientos, por lo que siendo una chica más madura, entendió que ninguna de sus acciones de consuelo y confort le iban a hacer sentir bien al Uchiha. Él sólo los entendía por Naruto y a veces a golpes, pero a final de cuentas, esas acciones no venían de ella.

― ¿Cómo-

―Estamos casados, Sakura ―contestó volteando a ver al frente―. Sé todo de ti y tu todo de mí. Es parte de un matrimonio.

Sakura infló los cachetes y se cruzó de brazos. Aun no le gustaba el escuchar que ella estaba casada con Sasuke, por mucho que este fuera bueno… pero comenzaba a entender a su alter de la otra realidad, y creía ir descubriendo los motivos por los cuales su otra yo aceptó el apellido Uchiha y pasar la vida tan difícil que él decía tener con su familia.

―Muy bien, veo que estas mejor ―dijo Sakura volteando a verlo―. ¿Cuál es el siguiente movimiento entonces?

―Iremos a buscar todos los objetos ―contestó Sasuke con seriedad―. Urashiki es más peligroso mientras más se hace de conocimiento y poder. Si dejamos que llegue a las personas adecuadas, él será muy difícil de detener.

―Te refieres a kages, junchurikis, grandes ninjas ―decía Sakura.

―Todo aquel que represente una fuente de avance y poder en esta realidad ―dijo Sasuke seguro―. Los jinchurikis no serán un gran problema, han demostrado que pueden defenderse, pero no conozco a los de esta realidad, así que no puedo decir lo mismo.

―Yugito Nii, Yagura Karatachi, Utakata y Killer Bee siguen vivos.

Sasuke y Sakura voltearon su vista hacia Kakashi, quien se encontraba sobre ellos asomado por el borde de la ventana de la cocina y recargaba su cuerpo en el borde de está mirando hacia el patio trasero. Jamás habían escuchado cuándo la abrió.

―Sé en dónde se encuentran. Los otros jinchurikis murieron en la guerra hace años, así que sus bijus están sueltos. Los que quedaron vivos fueron aceptados por sus bijus de nuevo, así que regresaron con ellos.

Sasuke frunció las cejas con molestia.

―Me habías dicho que–

―Mentí ―interrumpió Kakashi volteándolo a ver―. Entiéndeme, hombre. No te conozco del todo y no puedo asegurar que serás bueno toda tu estadía aquí. Hay cosas que me debo guardar.

Sasuke bufó y volvió su rostro al frente cerrando los ojos.

―Bien ―contestó con fuerza―. Iremos a buscar los objetos y necesitaremos enviar a alguien a que busque a los jinchurikis. Alguien que tenga poder de palabra.

―Lo tengo ―dijo Sakura con seguridad y levantando un puño―. Sé a quién enviar.

Sasuke asintió. Confiaba en ella.

―Hay que volver a la aldea cuanto antes y resguardar a Urayashi, estará más seguro ahí ―dijo Sasuke mirando a Kakashi.

―Bien, entonces hay que movernos tan pronto como podamos llevar a Sai. Tardarán en curar sus heridas, así que tendremos que llevarle cargando ―explicó Kakashi.

―Le pediré a la señora Shiseru una carreta, podríamos llevarle así hasta la aldea ―propuso Sakura.

―Perfecto ―dijo Kakashi.

―Si nos movemos hoy, estaríamos llegando en día y medio a la aldea sin detenernos en la noche ―explicó Sasuke poniéndose de pie.

Extendió su única mano a Sakura y la ayudó a levantarse. Sakura se sintió extrañamente conmovida por el gesto pero lo cubrió para no evidenciarse. Necesitaba calmar sus emociones resultantes de las acciones de este Sasuke de su cuento de hadas.

― Kakashi, tú y yo tendremos que llevar la carreta, no hay tiempo para que un caballo o un burro tiren de ella ―dijo Sasuke―. Somos más rápidos en este caso, así que habrá que ponerle empeño.

―No habrá problema para eso, estoy en forma ―dijo el peliplata con calma.

―Oh, y hay una cosa más que necesito ―dijo Sasuke atrayendo su atención.

Kakashi le miró curioso. Ya tenían muchos planes en la lista en los que podían estar de acuerdo, ¿qué más podría necesitar el Uchiha?

―Dime, veré qué puedo hacer.

Sasuke caminó hacia el centro de la ventana y le miró con seriedad, dándole a entender que lo que estaba por decir era algo a tomar con toda la neutralidad y consciencia del mundo.

―Tengo que ver al Kyubi.

* * *

¡HOLA A TODOS! FELIZ AÑO NUEVO.

Por fin capítulo, tardé bastante en publicar xD

Espero la hayan pasado muy bien en las fechas navideñas y ya estén cumpliendo sus metas y propósitos. Y espero que sus deseos navideños se cumplan con todo lo que tienen visualizado en ellos :3

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, espero este nuevo capítulo les guste.

NOS VEMOS PRONTO :D

_Ana Kogane Holt_


	14. Las sonrisas del viejo Sasuke

**LAS SONRISAS DEL VIEJO SASUKE**

* * *

― ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que necesite para reunir a todos los bijus? ―preguntó Neji con seriedad.

―Al menos una semana ―contestó Sasuke. Tenía el brazo extendido sobre la rodilla de la pierna derecha, moviendo en círculos el pequeño vaso de jugo que Neji le había ofrecido. Una manía que tenía era el mover las cosas con las manos, desde sus armas hasta objetos sin importancia, y eso lo hacía muchas veces que trataba de orquestar un plan de acción.

―Es demasiado tiempo ―dijo Neji mirándolo hacia arriba con la cabeza un poco agachada―. Demasiado _poco_ tiempo.

Al haber llegado a Konoha el día anterior, muchos ciudadanos se espantaron cuando vieron llegar a Sai en la carreta cubierto por varias cobijas y con Sakura inyectándole medicamentos continuos. El pálido no estaba despierto, pero su respiración acelerada y dificultosa les dio la idea de lo mal que estaba. Kakashi se apresuró a abrir camino hacia el hospital y lanzar órdenes a todos lados para que Sai fuese atendido de urgencia. Sakura encabezó la nueva ronda de operaciones que Sai necesitó, así que ella se enfrascó de lleno en el hospital.

Sasuke no tenía nada que hacer ahí, y Kakashi había decidido quedarse a cargo de Urayashi mientras Sakura y Sai estaban fuera de la asistencia en la oficina del Hokage. Decidiendo que lo mejor era que Kakashi y Urayashi tuviesen una profunda plática para actualizar al peliplata sobre los Otsutsuki (y creyéndose conocedor de gran parte de esa información) Sasuke decidió tomarse un tiempo de calma para estabilizar su crítico estado emocional. Aunque Kakashi quiso ser de ayuda, supo desde el primer segundo que Sasuke le apartó de que no podría darle consuelo alguno de la verdad detrás de que iba a desaparecer.

Y ahí estaba Neji, escuchando la pena en la voz del Uchiha, entendiendo con dificultad los problemas del viaje en el tiempo y las consecuencias sobre su azabache amigo.

La primera parada de Sasuke fue directamente la casa del Hyuga, no queriendo irrumpir en la casa de Sakura aunque fuera su lugar de alojamiento. Aun lo sentía muy invasivo pues no era su hogar, y aunque los lugares representaran la misma cosa en su realidad y en esta, siendo sincero, sentía que estaba en el espacio personal de una mujer soltera. Y estar en casa de Sakura no le daba comodidad alguna sobre su intimidad o privacidad, comparando las sensaciones con la vez que se quedó en casa de Sakura y sus padres cuando estuvo en la aldea consiguiendo hogar al regresar de un viaje.

Para aquel entonces ambos ya eran pareja, y los padres de Sakura habían aceptado con un poco de dificultad la relación, pero eso no les impidió continuar. Se había quedado en casa de los padres de Sakura por una sola noche, pero había sido la más tétrica jamás imaginada. No durmió con Sakura, eso ni él se lo iba a permitir; la respetaba, así que había tomado una habitación junto a las escaleras que daban al local de la familia. Él no sabía que los padres de Sakura eran comerciantes, así que pasó un largo rato mirando lo que había en la pequeña tienda de los Haruno antes de irse a dormir. Aunque su visita era temporal, el padre de Sakura le acechó con poca discreción, y Sasuke le percibió alrededor de cinco veces fuera de la habitación que él usaba. No salió a confirmarlo, pero el chakra del señor estaba increíblemente incrementado.

_Celos_, pensó Sasuke. Lo normal entre padres e hijas, lo entendía ahora que tenía a Sarada. El señor Haruno llamó muchas veces a Sakura solo para confirmar que no estaba sola con el Uchiha, así que Sasuke tomó la tajante decisión de dejar su puerta abierta toda la noche para que el señor Haruno no tuviese que andar rondando la habitación cada tanto para vigilarlo. Aunque le molestó, Sasuke se abstuvo de comentar algo o reclamar. Al siguiente día, Naruto había regresado de una misión que había emprendido dos semanas atrás, así que Sasuke le pidió que le dejara quedarse con él un tiempo hasta que consiguiera un departamento propio. Luego de ello, su historial de alojamientos fue, Casa Haruno: 1 día, Casa Uzumaki: 2 meses.

Por eso le era tan difícil a Sasuke estar en casa de Sakura a solas, porque entendía que el ambiente entre la mujer y el hombre era diferente, la privacidad era esencial, y como su pareja en un universo alterno, Sasuke se daba muchas libertades que ahora no. Y eso le ponía de los nervios. Además de que también, mientras no estuviera con su Sakura, prefería compartir el ambiente con un camarada del mismo sexo, y como aquí no estaba Naruto, Neji era lo más acercado a un confidente al que podía acudir por refugio.

― ¿Esperarás a que el niño Otsutsuki termine de hablar con Kakashi? ―preguntó Neji dejando a un lado las hojas en las que había estado practicando su caligrafía antes de que Sasuke llegara.

―Sí, quiero que Kakashi esté informado sobre todo de los Otsutsuki ―contestó Sasuke volviendo su mirada al patio trasero, observando el par de manteles que ondeaban en el tendedero―. Solo espero que lo asimile rápido.

―Hmm, es el Hokage ―Neji se encogió de hombros―, debe de meterle cerebro a toda la información que recibe a diario para tener cada movimiento calculado, todas las misiones coordinadas y su agenda bien organizada. Dudo que le sea difícil poner la información de los Otsutsuki en una buena casilla dentro de sus archivos.

Sasuke miró a Neji de reojo, en silencio de acuerdo con el Hyuga.

― ¿Y en dónde está Naoki? ―preguntó Sasuke.

―Últimamente ha estado hablándome mucho de un restaurante nuevo que pusieron en la ciudad, sobre pollo frito o algo parecido ―contestó Neji―. Anda con muchas ganas de probar el menú, así que le dije que fuera a ese restaurante por comida para la cena. Estoy seguro que, con cómo es él, ha de estar comprando fácil el triple de comida del que comemos en un día ―chistó e hizo un puchero que a Sasuke le pareció divertido. Neji comenzó a murmurar mientras miraba a un punto invisible en el piso―. Nos durará mucho, tendré que hablar con él sobre no malgastar la comida. Y tendré que hacer espacio en el refrigerador.

Neji levantó la cabeza justo para ver a Sasuke dar el último sorbo de jugo y enderezarse a dejarlo a un lado.

― ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar con nosotros?

La espontaneidad con la que Neji ofreció la cena hizo que Sasuke le mirara con sorpresa. Se acomodó con calma en su lugar mientras pensaba en si debía hacer algo por la noche, pero con Sakura en el hospital y Kakashi ocupado, dudó mucho que le requirieran para algo.

―Sí, gracias ―contestó mirándole. Neji sonrió.

― ¿Qué te pareció el baño? ―preguntó Neji tomando su propio vaso y bebiendo su jugo.

Sasuke se dejó caer sobre su costado derecho acostándose de lado y recargando su peso sobre su brazo derecho.

―Demasiado agradable. No te tenía en el puesto de alguien que le gustara gastar en lujos ―comentó el Uchiha con calma mirando de reojo a Neji.

Neji se encogió de hombros.

―Cuando Naoki empezó a crecer ya no tuve que pagar pañales ni las necesidades básicas que requería cuando bebé, y como comenzó a ganar dinero en sus misiones tempranas, él se financiaba muchas cosas antes de que yo se las pudiera comprar ―contestó sonriente―. Como comenzó a sobrarme dinero de mis propias ganancias, ahorré e invertí en mejorar la casa para los dos. Amplié el baño, le metí la tina que simula ser aguas termales, las regaderas de vapor. Al cuarto de Naoki le hice una ampliación también, a mi cuarto solamente le agregué un balcón. La cocina la remodelé, compramos una televisión para la sala y el cuarto de entrenamiento ahora tiene nueva indumentaria.

―_Modesta_ la casa ―bromeó Sasuke.

Neji soltó una ligera risa.

―Bueno, cuando estas vivo, y luego de vivir los espantos de la guerra, uno quiere darse los gustos que quiere y disfrutar más de la vida ―comentó mirando hacia el patio―. Además, Naoki y yo nos lo merecíamos.

―Narcisista ―se burló Sasuke.

Neji se volvió a reír.

* * *

Naoki aferró con fuerza la bolsa por sobre su hombro, observando interesado hacia el escaparate con las televisiones que mostraban las noticias de Konoha. Aunque no era fanático de mirar la televisión en el día, sabiendo que la que tenían en casa solo la usaba su padre, las noticias eran algo que él no se perdía jamás gracias a que, sin que sus conocidos lo supieran, él era parte del foco central de las noticias.

Todo empezó cuando a su equipo le tocó ser el primer equipo de su generación en ser agregado al enorme y secreto grupo de caza sigilosa, el cual tenía la estricta y única misión de encontrar a Sasuke Uchiha y darle muerte. Esta misión era una, por decirlo, "extra-catalogada". En realidad, nadie que no fuera de la misión sabía de ella. Muchas misiones secretas eran bien supuestas por la ciudadanía, el mundo ninja sabía que no se podía ocultar todo a la sociedad, pero la misión sobre Sasuke Uchiha era diferente. Ni siquiera su padre tenía conocimiento de que él era parte de ese grupo. Y Kakashi había sido muy específico: todo aquel que revelara la misión al público, sea familia, amigos o aliados, sería ejecutado, y quien recibiera la información tendría el mismo destino.

Naoki no iba a arriesgarse, pero se sentía mal por ocultárselo a su padre. Y el que la televisión revelara avances sobre la misión en las noticias que se transmitían todo el santo día, sólo significaba una cosa: alguien había soltado información.

Eso no era bueno. Ni para él ni para nadie.

Tenía que empezar a trabajar en encontrar al traidor. Él era el jefe de la división de los jonin de dieciséis años, así que debía de mover a la aldea a sus sesenta y ocho jonins que se distribuían por el mundo ninja. Otro secreto detrás de él, era jonin y su papá no lo sabía. Tenía tantas cosas que proteger, que debía de actuar como el genin que la aldea creía que era. El inocente Hyuga que la gente creía.

―Maldita vida ninja ―murmuró con molestia. No le molestaba su vida, le molestaban los secretos que le obligaban a guardar―. Kakashi-sama nos va a matar.

― ¡Naoki!

Volteó su vista a la izquierda y observó a su compañero Ichirou correr a él. Era uno de los chunin asignados a la misión, pero él era parte de la división de chunins de diecisiete años. Ambos eran muy buenos amigos, se conocieron en la academia y desde entonces se siguieron uno al otro en las decisiones que tomaran, ambos proyectando un futuro juntos como ninjas. Ichirou, a diferencia de Naoki, no era líder de su división, era parte de los integrantes y debía atenerse a las reglas de los líderes, pero Naoki siempre le mantenía el ojo encima para comunicarle, antes que a nadie, qué podría ser decidido por los líderes.

― ¿Viste las-

― ¿Noticias? Sí ―dijo antes de dejarle terminar. Naoki giró su cuerpo hacia él y torció la boca―. Escucha, esto se pondrá feo. Será mejor que seas sincero con tu capitán en todo lo que pregunten.

―Lo sééééé ―dijo Ichirou espantado dando dos brincos sobre sus pies―. No me espanta que me pregunten cosas, me espanta el método que van a seguir los líderes. Sé que son… poco sutiles.

Naoki se encogió de hombros volteando su mirada al piso. Sí, los líderes tenían métodos especiales para realizar su trabajo, pero eso no podía contárselo a Ichirou.

―Sea cual sea el método, sé que el traidor no va a doblegarse ―dijo Naoki con seriedad. Volteó a ver a Ichirou―. Si tuvo el valor de revelar información sabiendo que el castigo es la muerte, poco le ha de importar su vida. Y por esa razón tenemos más área de oportunidad de encontrarlo aunque niegue su traición.

Ichirou observó atento a Naoki. Aunque no le gustaba indagar mucho en su vida personal porque sabía que era adoptado, Ichirou sabía bastante de lo que Naoki había adquirido en conocimientos y experiencia por parte de los Hyuga como su familia adoptiva, y sabía la historia detrás de su abuelo adoptivo, el padre de Neji Hyuga. Aunque era una historia ya popular para ese tiempo, y se contaba entre la historia de Konoha en algún punto de la academia ninja, Ichirou sabía por parte de Naoki que había más qué contar del relato, hablando de la parte teórica y práctica del asunto. Los sellos, las prácticas de tortura, los métodos restringidos que los Hyuga crearon para mantener a su familia a salvo, era algo que Naoki había heredado gracias a que su padre le contó y entrenó en ello.

Ichirou quería creer que Naoki no pondría a prueba ninguno de esos métodos Hyuga que, para la actualidad, eran considerados no solo fuertes, sino inhumanos. Pero en el mundo ninja, lamentablemente, usar esas alternativas eran cosas meramente de sistema interno, así que no importaba la opinión social sobre las consecuencias de llevar a la práctica las torturas menos recomendadas.

―Quiero que tú y yo no estemos en contacto hasta que acabemos con las investigaciones ―dijo Naoki captando la atención de su amigo―. Sé que será difícil, pero lamentablemente debemos suponer que, como amigos, nos creerán cómplices de compartir información y protegernos las espaldas. Quiero descartar esto, y la única forma es no hablarnos hasta que tu líder determine que no eres peligro potencial.

―Está bien ―aceptó Ichirou―. Tan solo ten cuidado con tus hombres. Va a sonar raro, pero soy de la parte media de esta misión, así que sé que en este momento todos los involucrados estamos tensos y nerviosos. No queremos ser el sustituto del traidor.

Naoki se enderezó y dio media vuelta.

―Respondan sinceros y no lo serán.

* * *

Apegada a la idea de que no había obtenido todo lo que él sabía, Sakura tomó a Konohamaru del cuello de la camisa y lo aventó contra la pared contraria de la celda. No quería aventarlo contra el vidrio porque, por mucho que fuera súper reforzado, para ella no representaba ningún problema destruirlo, y el vidrio era caro, así que no quería que le cobraran de su sueldo el costo del objeto.

Konohamaru se enderezó del piso tosiendo agresivamente y tomándose la espalda con una mano. La otra estaba cerrada en un puño y sujetada a una cadena con un guante metálico que la mantenía estática. Esta adición había sido propuesta para las torturas secretas por la misma persona que propuso el Laboratorio de Torturas, y era un método sorprendentemente efectivo para crear crisis en la persona que era puesta bajo esa pequeña prisión. El no contar con una de sus manos le hacía desesperarse, y eso Sakura lo aprovechaba para entrar en su mente y molestarlo hasta que le diera información.

Pero aun así, ella sentía que Konohamaru no estaba soltando toda la verdad.

―Mirai y Hanabi aún están bajo nuestro poder ―dijo Sakura con una sonrisa burlona. Con los brazos cruzados delante de su pecho, la cabeza inclinada y una sonrisa nada sincera, ella miraba a Konohamaru mientras se paseaba a su alrededor―. Y, para tu lamento, Hanabi es más débil de mente de lo que se cree. Le hemos estado torturando bastante, y tenemos información de la quinta y la novena estación de guardia de tu ridículo grupo.

Konohamaru soltó una risa y se sentó contra la pared para dejar descansar su adolorido cuerpo.

―Sí, claro. No las han torturado, no tienen el corazón para ello ―dijo Konohamaru con falso aburrimiento.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta recargarse con el hombro izquierdo sobre el vidrio a través del cual se podía ver a la sala de monitoreo, donde Kakashi y Lee les observaban.

―Cree lo que quieras. Pero hay algo en lo que creo que estamos de acuerdo ―hizo una seña con la mano a Lee. Este dio media vuelta y salió de la sala con rapidez―. Concordamos en que ―volteó a ver a Konohamaru― una imagen vale más que mil palabras.

En ese momento volvió Lee con cinco ninjas más con él, y todos cargaban y sujetaban con cadenas a una herida y cansada Hanabi. Ella caminaba arrastrado un pie, con la cabeza baja y un ojo morado. La ropa que traía era la misma que le habían dado a Konohamaru, uniformes criminales, sólo que el de ella estaba sucio y con manchas de sangre por muchos lados. Una manga había sido arrancada y el brazo al descubierto estaba envuelto en rasguños y cortes. Y ella estaba agotada, lo notaba por su postura.

Konohamaru abrió los ojos sorprendido y espantado. Hanabi era dura y él confiaba en que sus compañeras resistirían cualquier tortura, como la que le infligieron a él, para sacarles información. Pero Konoha de nuevo había jugado sucio.

En todos sus años como servidor de las fuerzas ninja, Konohamaru jamás había visto que Konoha rebasara los niveles de tortura mentales porque siempre fueron efectivos. Al menos hasta la aparición de Sasuke Uchiha en los archivos criminales. Todos sabían, de antemano, que algunas torturas eran necesarias para poder doblegar a los criminales más peligrosos y hábiles; pero Sasuke siempre presentó una honestidad que jamás le detuvo de revelar sus planes o información, siendo siempre conocedor de su enorme ventaja contra cualquiera que se le cruzara. Por ello los métodos de tortura aumentaron, se volvieron más despiadados y letales, pero jamás se proyectaron para ser usados sobre otros que no fueran Sasuke. Ahora habían pasado ese límite sin miedo y habían aplicado esos métodos sobre la joven Hyuga, y eso a Konohamaru le descolocaba, porque era una forma más clara de ver cómo el que fue su hogar se sumía en las sombras que habían prometido eliminar.

Se hincó cuando dejaron caer a Hanabi contra el piso. Ella no se levantó, no habló, apenas respiraba y ni siquiera se quejó del golpe que recibió del frío concreto.

Sakura miró a Hanabi a través del vidrio y luego pasó lentamente su mirada hacia Konohamaru, analizando su reacción. Había sido la esperada, lo preocupó y alteró, al menos lo suficiente para seguir con las amenazas.

―La pobre Hanabi no pudo evitar nada ―se burló Sakura cruzando una pierna sobre la otra―. Y fue tan fácil que me dijo todo lo que quería. ¡Ah! Olvidé mencionar que ella fue quien nos dijo sobre los sellos de chakra que les enseñaste.

_Diablos_, pensó Konohamaru, _Hanabi sí habló._

―Y bueno, como puedes ver, tu compañera no está en su mejor condición.

Sakura se alejó del vidrio y se enderezó poniendo los brazos a sus lados. Estaba lista para la siguiente ronda.

Cuando Konohamaru se lanzó contra ella aventando el puño envuelto en metal, ella lo atrapó sin dificultad junto a su rostro y se mantuvo estática, obligando a Konohamaru a quedarse quieto tras su arranque de furia. Sakura le miró con aburrimiento.

― ¿Eso fue lo mejor? ―preguntó ella con una sonrisa divertida― Bueno, no puedo esperar mucho de ti.

Un desgarrador grito salió de Konohamaru cuando Sakura apretó el puño debajo de ella y rompió los huesos de la palma dentro del puño de metal.

* * *

― ¿Y sólo te dejó salir? ―preguntó Sasuke al niño que caminaba junto a él.

Urayashi asintió con una sonrisa tranquila. Iban dejando la mansión Hokage para dirigirse a casa de Neji, Sasuke había pasado por el niño tras recibir en la residencia Hyuga a una de las águilas de Kakashi que le llevaban el mensaje para que se quedara con Urayashi el resto de la tarde y probablemente hasta el día siguiente.

No sabía por qué, pero le molestaba el que Kakashi le apartara tan desinteresadamente de seguir trabajando juntos en el plan de regresarle a su tiempo. Entendía perfectamente la falta de confianza de los que podía considerar sus actuales compañeros, pero quería entender también qué tanto podían apartarlo de su propio problema como para no mantenerlo informado. Era como si de la nada ellos pretendieran llegar con un portal mágico y regresarlo de una patada a su propia realidad, pero eso no lo podrían hacer estando tan poco informados de todas las posibilidades de poder que había en su mundo.

Esa actualidad estaba tan alejada de conocimiento de la suya, que Sasuke consideraba que cualquier cosa que dijera en ese tiempo, se lo atribuirían como su propio descubrimiento, y no quería salir en sus libros de historia como el nuevo creador de la Compañía Kaminarimon.

― ¿Qué tanto hablaron? ―preguntó Sasuke a Urayashi.

El niño caminó hasta él y le tomó de la mano para caminar a su lado, a lo que Sasuke redujo la velocidad para que el niño no tuviera que correr.

―Le conté toda la historia de los Otsutsuki, la historia de tu tiempo que ocurrió cuando Naruto fue a la luna, la historia de Momoshiki y Kinshiki, y le hablé sobre Urashiki ―le contó enumerando con los dedos de su mano libre―. Le hablé de Kaguya y su descendencia, y como esta llegó hasta Naruto y tú. Le hablé de tu Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja.

― ¿De verdad? ―preguntó sonriente mirándole. Urayashi le asintió― Me pusiste como un héroe, ¿verdad?

― ¡Sííí! ―contestó Urayashi cantarín― También le hablé de la tortuga que encontraste y me dio oportunidad de verla.

― ¿La examinaste? ―preguntó Sasuke volviendo su vista a la calle. Había pocos habitantes y ninguno le prestaba atención, así que el genjutsu era lo suficientemente funcional como para despistar a todos de él―, ¿qué piensas?

―Karasuki necesita grandes cantidades de chakra para funcionar, y evidentemente no cuenta con una forma de almacenamiento que le permita auto-producirse mucho chakra ―explicaba Urayashi con seriedad―. Que descanse será lo adecuado. Aunque le brindemos una fuente inmensa de chakra para que lo absorba, le será difícil adaptarlo o asimilarlo. Es como si pusieras a un bebé de dos meses a comer bisteck; no lo aceptará y lo vomitará. Karasuki no podrá obtener todo el chakra de golpe, debe alimentarse poco a poco.

_Que forma tan práctica de dar un ejemplo_, pensó Sasuke asqueado con la imagen del bebé, recordando la época de bebé de Sarada en el instante.

Cuando Sakura salía de la casa a comprar algunas cosas para la comida o el cuidado de Sarada, Sasuke tenía que cuidar de la recién nacida con mucha atención, y le aterraba usar solo un brazo. Aunque había entendido perfectamente cómo preparar la fórmula para la bebé, cómo dársela de comer y que debía de golpear su espalda para que repitiera, sabiendo que podría sustituir esto con vómito, Sasuke siempre se espantaba cada que Sarada vomitaba la leche, pues pensaba que le había caído mal y podría estar enferma, así que, durante un mes, se la vivió visitando al pediatra, quien siempre que iba le pedía a Sasuke que se calmara un poco con las reacciones de la bebé. Una época poco divertida para él, pero memorable para los Uchiha.

Volvió su vista hacia Urayashi y le soltó la mano rodeándole los hombros, colocando su mano sobre el hombro derecho para apegarlo a él.

―Entiendo. Entonces seré paciente ―dijo Sasuke tratando de retener sus nervios. Tomo aire y lo soltó con fuerza―. ¿Qué crees que deba hacer en este punto para avanzar con la misión?

―Aún hay algunas cosas que podemos prevenir que Urashiki las tome, así que lo mejor será ir detrás de ellas ―levantó la cabeza y lo miró―. Creo conveniente que vuelvas a tomar rumbo a buscar al Cuarto Raikage. Si Urashiki sabe que él puede ir por los bijus y que tú sabes perfectamente su plan, no dudará en ir tras él lo más pronto posible.

―Concuerdo contigo ―dijo Sasuke―. Bien, me moveré a la aldea de las nubes. Necesito que me respaldes para que Kakashi me dé el permiso de salir de la aldea.

― ¿Irás solo? ―preguntó Urayashi preocupado.

Sasuke negó con un gesto de cabeza.

―No me conviene, y mucho menos dejar que Kakashi deje la aldea. Le pediré a Sakura que vuelva conmigo al campo, y también buscaré a alguien que pueda sustituir a Sai ―contestó Sasuke―. No puedo llevar a Neji, la aldea de las nubes no es lugar para los Hyuga desde hace años. Y ahora que las relaciones políticas son tan tensas, llevar a Neji será perjudicial para nosotros y Konoha. Lo mejor será ir con gente que pueda tratar los asuntos políticos de forma civilizada.

― ¿Y tienes alguna idea de quién podría acompañarnos?

Sasuke le miró de reojo.

―Tu no irás, Urayashi. También te necesito a salvo, así que te quedarás en la aldea ―contestó Sasuke.

―Pero… yo soy necesario. Tengo información que podría serte útil estando allá, tal vez hasta podría ayudarte a convencer al Raikage ―dijo el niño poniendo ojos suplicantes. Realmente quería acompañar a Sasuke, no quería quedarse solo en la aldea. Las cosas no estaban bien ahí.

―Tienes un buen punto ―dijo Sasuke con calma―. Bien, te llevaré, pero acatarás todas mis órdenes. ¿Está claro?

― ¡Claro como mi pelo!

Sasuke soltó una leve risa por esa comparación y se apretó más contra él de forma cariñosa.

* * *

Se apresuró a llegar a la puerta del departamento secándose el cabello con la toalla sostenida por ambas manos. El timbre había sonado una única vez, pero a Sakura no le gustaba hacer esperar a sus invitados. Era, para ella, una descortesía.

Al abrir la puerta, la cabellera azabache fue lo primero que captó su atención. Sasuke le miró desde arriba, envuelto en su capa y casi uniformado. No sabía por qué, pero parecía que se iría a alguna parte aunque no fuese el plan.

―Buenas noches ―saludó Sasuke.

Sakura frunció el ceño con curiosidad.

―Buenas noches ―respondió―. ¿Por qué no viniste aquí al llegar a la aldea?

―Me cuesta un poco, siento que estoy invadiendo tu privacidad ―contestó Sasuke―. ¿Puedo pasar?

Sakura se alejó del camino abriéndole el paso a Sasuke, y este entró en la habitación sin mayor ceremonia, dirigiéndose de inmediato a la sala. Escuchó a Sakura cerrar la puerta mientras él se deshacía de su capa y la colocaba sobre el respaldo del sillón a su izquierda. Miró hacia el ventanal que daba a la calle, aprovechando que las cortinas estaban corridas y le dejaban total visibilidad.

Las luces de la vida nocturna ya alumbraban los pequeños espacios entre los edificios, el ruido de la gente comenzando a disfrutar de sus horas libres aumentaba el volumen gradualmente, y Sasuke sentía que la aldea estaba más viva de noche que de día. Era como volver a la vieja Konoha, donde no veías a los ninjas como los policías, sino como otros compañeros fuera de servicio que se juntaban en un restaurante a comer o salían a jugar a los puestos estilo feria que se podían encontrar por la ciudad. Era entrañable.

― ¿Cómo esta Sai? ―preguntó Sasuke cuando Sakura llegó al otro sillón donde él había dormido con anterioridad. Ella colocó su toalla sobre sus piernas mientras se sentaba en el lugar del medio.

―Está fuera de peligro. No ha despertado, las operaciones tardaron, pero se encuentra en mejores condiciones que como lo teníamos de camino acá ―contestó ella mirándole con calma.

Era la primera vez que ella le dirigía una mirada tranquila en todo lo que llevaban de convivir en esa actualidad.

―Me alegro ―contestó Sasuke caminando al sillón donde estaba su capa y sentándose frente a Sakura con la mesa de café entre ellos―. ¿Crees que salga pronto del hospital?

―No estará mucho ahí, estimo que, como máximo, semana y media si no se mantiene en calma y descansando ―explicó Sakura―. Aun así, cuando salga tendrá que estar fuera de servicio al menos un mes. Los huesos rotos no son un juego.

―Ya veo.

Hubo un silencio como entre ambos por un minuto. No quisieron hablar, era como dejar que el tema anterior se fuera antes de pasar al otro. Aunque Sasuke despegó su mirada de la pelirrosa para pasarla a sus propias piernas cruzadas, Sakura no lo dejó de mirar, analizando sus rasgos porque aún estaba tan familiarizada como ajena a ese Sasuke, que el verle era extrañamente un deleite. Era como si viera una solución tardía a muchos problemas del pasado. Y era doloroso.

―Necesito tu ayuda ―dijo Sasuke rompiendo el silencio y volviendo a verla―. El tiempo se me agota y debo volver a la misión, así que me pondré en camino a buscar al Cuarto Raikage para informarle la situación de Urashiki.

― ¿Sí sabes que existen los teléfonos, verdad? ―preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa divertida.

Sasuke sonrió de lado. Sakura lo supo, era como sus viejas sonrisas, las que soltaba cuando estaba con Naruto y algo le divertía. Las sonrisas del viejo Sasuke. Las sonrisas de su niñez.

―Dudo mucho que al Raikage le interese escuchar mi voz a través de un auricular donde no puede romperme el cuello ―contestó divertido. Volvió a su seriedad―. Aunque pueda hablar por llamada con él, necesito verlo y que asimile quién soy lo que está pasando. Tendré que revelarle la verdad pero necesitamos un aliado lo suficientemente poderoso como para poner poder sobre la protección de los bijus.

― ¿Y por qué no recurres a Gaara? ―preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.

Sasuke enarcó ambas cejas desbloqueando el recuerdo de otra persona de su vida diaria.

Gaara, no había pensado en él antes y mucho menos recordado el poder político que siempre había representado. Aunque había ascendido a Kazekage muy joven, Gaara había sido una gran voz de la razón, había llevado el liderazgo en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja de una forma impresionante, y su habilidad de palabra siempre había logrado poner orden en el desordenado mundo ninja.

―Es una buena opción, pero no para esta misión ―explicó Sasuke―. Podrá servirme más adelante, tal vez, pero ahora creo que sería contradictorio llevarlo. Inclusive he descartado a Kakashi de venir con nosotros. Me ha explicado lo tensa que está la situación entre las aldeas, y no quiero empeorar todo, así que prefiero llevar a intermediarios y evitar enfrentamientos directos de gobernantes.

Sakura asintió.

―Bien, ¿y en qué puedo ayudarte? ―preguntó recargándose contra el respaldo con calma.

―Necesito que consigas a esa persona que tiene poder de palabra, la persona de la que hablábamos ―dijo Sasuke con una voz más clara y alta―. Nos acompañará a la aldea de las nubes para ayudarme a entrar en negociaciones con el Raikage. No me va a escuchar a mí lo suficiente, no después del daño que represento para todos, así que alguien deberá interceder por mí aunque me encuentre presente.

―Ok, le avisaré mañana que necesito de su ayuda ―dijo Sakura metida en sus pensamientos. Dio un respingo en su lugar y volteó la mirada a Sasuke―. Alto, ¿_nos_ acompañará?

Sasuke levantó la barbilla y la miró.

Con el cabello mojado, el rostro claramente hinchado por el calor del baño, las pestañas pegadas por el agua. Ella emanaba un olor fuerte a cerezos que llegó hasta su nariz, envolviendo sus sentidos y sacándolo del partido. Estaba perdido en ella, pero siempre se recordaba._ No es mí Sakura._

―Acompáñame a la misión ―dijo Sasuke de golpe. Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida―. Te necesito ahí.

― ¿Por qué yo? ―preguntó Sakura. Torció la boca algo confundida.

―Después de Naruto, eres tú con quién mejor actúo en el campo ―se puso de pie―. Sé que no hemos convivido mucho, pero te conozco tanto que sé que podríamos complementarnos el uno al otro en batalla. Y, si me lo permites, te dejaré conocerme todo lo que quieras para que estés más a gusto y tranquila durante la misión. Si eso va a darnos la oportunidad de trabajar mejor en equipo, estoy dispuesto a que tomemos una relación más personal. La pregunta es ―le miró seriamente. Sakura sintió que los ojos de Sasuke le perforaron el alma sin necesidad de tener el sharingan activo―: ¿Tú quieres tener esa clase de relación?

Sakura abrió la boca y le miró sorprendida.

No cabía en su cabeza esa idea por ninguna de las formas. Querer tomar un asunto íntimo con Sasuke había muerto el día en que él mató a Naruto, y sus fantasías infantiles habían sido despreciadas por su corazón cuando lo dejó inundarse de odio.

Pero aun así, tras la propuesta de Sasuke, el pecho le temblaba por el fuerte palpitar de su corazón.

―Hay algo que no puedo prometerte ―dijo Sasuke sacándola de sus pensamientos y atrayendo su atención de nuevo―. Solo amigos, Sakura.

Sakura enarcó una ceja confundida.

―Sé que eres Sakura, sé que esta es tu realidad. Pero no soy de esta realidad, y estoy casado con otra Sakura ―contestó Sasuke―. De la forma más literal, es _otra_ Sakura. Mi esposa no eres tú, y no puedo prometerte que nuestra relación aquí evolucione a ese nivel, al de pareja, porque yo estoy enamorado de la persona de mi realidad. Y, aunque muera aquí y pierda mi propio espacio-tiempo, quiero cumplir las promesas que no hicimos el día que nos casamos, y le seré fiel hasta que la muerte nos aleje.

―Pero Sasuke-

―No ―le interrumpió tajante. Sakura le miró con pena―. No quiero pensar en eso, quiero creer que volveré con ella y mi hija, y aunque no descarte la idea de que puedo morir aquí, no quiero pensarla como la posibilidad más a mi alcance. Quiero creer que puedo con esto ―pasó la vista al piso y apretó los labios―. Tengo que poder.

Sakura entendió perfectamente. Y si Sasuke pensaba tener esa mentalidad positiva sobre las circunstancias, ella no iba a eliminarlas. Le daría la poca esperanza que le quedaba.

―Bien ―dijo Sakura.

Sasuke la miró.

―Conozcámonos entonces.

* * *

¡HOLA A TODOS!

Pasó mucho tiempo desde que actualicé, me sentía muy mal por esto :'v

Me enfermé de una grave bronquitis y fui obligada a estar dos semanas en cama, y la tercera no podía ni sentarme frente a la computadora porque de inmediato andaba con mareos (TnT). Chicos, hagan caso y usen abrigo en tiempos de frío, la pagué duro xD.

De verdad les agradezco que sigan leyendo la historia y por su apoyo. Espero que les esté gustando, y quería actualizarles que, a lo mejor, los capítulos tardarán un poco más en publicarse porque pienso hacerlos más largos. Además de que me he inscrito a una titulación de mi carrera, razón por la que no podré darle mucho tiempo al fanfic como antes, pero creo que con el tiempo que le tengo disponible podré hacer los capítulos más largos, y considero que es mejor para el avance de la historia.

Espero que todo funcione. De nuevo, muchas gracias por pasar por aquí y nos estarémos leyendo en los siguientes capítulos.

¡Un abrazo a todos!

Nos vemos :D

_Ana Kogane Holt._


	15. Si me pones un lugar

**SI ME PONES UN LUGAR**

* * *

― ¿Cuánto piensas tardar? ―preguntó Kakashi con un tono serio.

_El tono típico de un gobernante_, pensaba Sasuke con fastidio.

―El tiempo que haya que tardar ―dijo Sasuke con su particular tono neutral y desinteresado.

Llevaban una hora negociando las condiciones de viaje de Sasuke para que pudiera partir siendo el líder de la misión y, de alguna forma, el más independiente en actuar de su equipo. Sasuke sabía que Kakashi no podía darle un seguro de inmunidad en ese mundo, pero Sasuke esperaba un poco de flexibilidad tomando en cuenta que las circunstancias a su alrededor los había orillado a crear una lista de probables aliados que sabían que no abrirían la boca. Eso significaba que necesitaban ayuda, lo vieran por donde lo vieran.

Para sorpresa de Sasuke, muchas de las personas en las que confiaba en su realidad no figuraban en la lista que Kakashi y Sakura se habían encargado de escribir. Neji estaba entre ellos, obviamente por mención de Sasuke, pero personas como lo serían Choji, Shino, Hinata, algunos agregados de los senseis como Guy y Kurenai, no entraban en la consideración de Kakashi como aliados. Y aunque quería indagar más a fondo porqué alguien como Hinata no contaría, conociendo la fuerte voluntad que posee como mujer y como ninja a pesar de no ser ese el camino de vida que ella hubiese deseado elegir, Sasuke se abstuvo de preguntar.

Gracias a Naruto, Sasuke se había enterado de que Hinata había abandonado por voluntad las fuerzas ninja. Ambos habían discutido mucho acerca de ello cuando Sasuke estaba de vuelta en la aldea por trabajo poco después de que Naruto se hubiera casado.

**.**

**_FLASHBACK_**

**.**

―_Así que Boruto ―dijo Sasuke dando un trago al vaso con agua sin voltear a ver a Naruto a su derecha._

―_En honor a Neji, Hinata creyó que sería un buen nombre ―dijo Naruto terminando la pasta de su ramen. Dejó los palillos a un lado y tomó el tazón entre sus manos mientras volteaba a ver a Sasuke―. Como Hinata se la pasa en la casa, ha tenido tiempo de pensar en los posibles nombres para cualquier género. Incluso discutimos los nombres de mis padres, pero acordamos dejar los nombres familiares fuera de la lista de opciones._

― _¿Y por qué no en honor a tus padres? ―preguntó Sasuke revolviendo lo último que le quedaba del caldo del ramen._

_Sasuke escuchó el sorbo de Naruto esperando la respuesta._

_Desde que Sasuke conoció quiénes eran las personas detrás de la creación del hiperactivo sujeto a su lado, siempre imaginó que cualquier cosa que Naruto quisiera hacer, tanto como héroe del mundo ninja, como probable futuro Hokage, sería honrar a sus padres en cualquier gesto que se lo permitiera: inauguraciones de estatuas para ellos, zonas celebres con sus nombres, un día especial para celebrarles su sacrificio, y en ello entraba el nombre del que sería su primogénito._

―_Mis padres ya son reconocidos en la aldea y algunas partes del mundo ―explicó Naruto―. Mi madre fue la anterior portadora de Kurama, todos en el mundo saben quiénes fueron los jinchurikis de cada biju. Y mi padre fue uno de los ninjas más reconocidos. Sé que va a sonar mal, pero ―volteó su mirada hacia el tazón vacío entre sus manos. Sasuke le miró de reojo―. Ya han sido honrados por muchas cosas, yo ya los honré cumpliendo los deseos que ambos tenían para mí. Creo que es más adecuando honrar a alguien a quien muchos no recordarán por nombre ni por rostro, pero sí por sacrificio, como innumerables vidas que se perdieron en la guerra._

_Sasuke enarcó ambas cejas entendiendo el punto de Naruto. No podía esperar un significado menos sentimental y lógico._

―_Por eso elegimos un nombre en honor a Neji ―terminó de explicar el rubio soltándole una sonrisa radiante a su amigo._

_Sasuke le miró y se recargó sobre su único brazo, entregándole toda su atención._

― _¿Y qué harán cuando nazca el bebé y tú y Hinata tengan alguna misión? ¿Con quién piensan dejarlo? ―preguntó queriendo cambiar el tema. Retomar algunas cosas de la guerra lo incomodaban._

―_Oh, Hinata se quedará con él. Ella abandonará su labor de ninja apenas nazca el bebé._

_Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido y volteó a ver a Naruto. El rubio, imaginándose que su amigo reaccionaría de esa forma, ya estaba recargado sobre su costado mirándole de frente. Sasuke era la primera persona que se enteraba de que Hinata abandonaría las fuerzas ninja, esto debido a que no querían hacerlo un tema de escándalo en Konoha._

―_Hinata está cansada de ese mundo. Dice que no le desgrada, que le gusta el linaje familiar, pero ella jamás fue una partidaria de la violencia innecesaria ―explicó Naruto con seriedad mirando a un punto indefinido de la mesa―. Su padre la obligó a ser ninja, ella jamás deseó obtener tan grande papel en su vida. Hanabi trabajó en el mismo entrenamiento y siempre fue más fuerte que Hinata, pero eso debido a que ella tenía el corazón como el de su padre, endurecido por el clan._

_Sasuke torció la boca entendiendo completamente lo que quería decir. Los Uchihas no fueron diferentes._

―_Y como Hanabi demostró ser mejor que Hinata en la línea de batalla, ella fue elegida como la siguiente cabeza del clan. Hinata fue puesta a un lado por su padre, lo que volvía innecesario que ella siguiera entrenando para ser ninja, pero, según reglas familiares, era su obligación ―dijo Naruto con fastidio. Sasuke notó el leve ceño fruncido en él―. Hinata no deja las fuerzas ninja porque no sea su ambiente, sino porque ella siempre lo sintió como una obligación, jamás lo asimiló como su deseo. Aunque entendió que, una vez genin, era su responsabilidad responder al llamado para defender Konoha, Hinata jamás ha querido llegar a los extremos a los que muchos de nosotros hemos llegado como ninjas para proteger la aldea._

―_Matar gente ―dijo Sasuke volviendo su vista a la mesa._

_Naruto asintió._

―_Entiendo la posición de Hinata. A diferencia de mí, ella solamente quería una vida tranquila. Hasta donde sé, su madre no fue ninja ni fue obligada a practicar el oficio ―explicó Naruto acomodándose en su banco de mejor manera y colocando los codos en la mesa. Tomó su vaso de agua y lo movió en círculos―. Hinata quiere una vida tranquila como la de su madre, alejada de tener que responder a los conflictos. No quiere que nuestro hijo pase la difícil época que cruzamos ambos._

_Sasuke se enderezó en el banco y volteó a ver a Naruto, pero este se mantuvo estático en su lugar._

― _¿Y si el niño quiere ser ninja? ―preguntó curioso._

― _¡Le dejaremos serlo, claro que sí! ―contestó Naruto levantando el vaso hacia sus labios, pero se detuvo de tomar para terminar de responder― Pero no queremos que él sienta que es una responsabilidad obligada como Hinata lo sintió toda su vida._

**.**

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

**.**

― ¿Y un grupo más grande crees que garantizará tu victoria? ―preguntó Kakashi a Sasuke con incertidumbre.

―Si no la victoria, al menos nos dará ventaja sobre él.

Sasuke se acercó al mapa que Kakashi tenía sobre el escritorio y le señaló los puntos que, al parecer, Urayashi y Kakashi se habían encargado de marcar en el documento para indicar en dónde había posibles objetos que Urashiki querría.

―Urashiki tiene habilidades de teletransporte. ¿Cómo? No lo sé, cosa de Otsutsukis. Lo máximo que podemos hacer para identificar en dónde se encuentra ubicado, es proteger estas zonas con nuestro cuerpo ninja y que estemos en un constante monitoreo ―explicaba Sasuke con seriedad―. Reportes cada hora, que nadie baje la guardia. No podemos obtener muchos objetos, algunos pertenecen a las otras grandes naciones y no podemos irrumpir en sus territorios como si fuera nuestra casa. Por eso, lo mejor es comenzar a negociar una alianza que nos ayude a mantener vigilancia sobre los objetos. Pero esto debemos hacerlo teniendo pruebas de que Urashiki se adentró en sus territorios, de otra forma desestimarán nuestras advertencias.

― ¿Tu gran grupo se dividirá? ―preguntó Kakashi escéptico.

―Quiero comunicarme con gente de confianza. Esa lista ―señaló a la lista al lado de ambos junto al mapa―. Me ha ayudado a saber en quienes no debo confiar por ahora. Hay gente a la que consideraba, pero entiendo que por cuestiones que no me dirás, debo evitar involucrarlos en esto.

― ¿Y tú plan es separar al equipo en cada casa de vigilancia?

―Mantener un elemento que sepa sobre nuestra misión principal, ayudará a determinar elementos indispensables del comportamiento de Urashiki ―contestó Sasuke. Miró a Kakashi hacia arriba, manteniendo la mano sobre el escritorio―. Mucha gente aquí es astuta, sabemos que entre los nueve novatos siempre hubo cabezas más perceptivas que otras.

― Al menos antes de que Naruto muriera, teníamos mucha gente con los pies sobre la tierra ―comentó Kakashi con un tono frío. Cruzó sus manos debajo de la barbilla y miró a Sasuke―. Ahorita no contamos con la mitad de cabezas frías que antes.

―Y por eso mismo estoy preocupado. Actualmente se me conoce como el primo de Sakura Haruno, no como Sasuke Uchiha. Hemos tenido la mala fortuna de que Neji y Sai lograron ver a través de mi genjutsu, y no dudo que habrá más gente que se dé cuenta de él ―dijo Sasuke. Se alejó del escritorio y miró al piso haciendo una mueca con la boca―. Aquí hay dos problemas que quiero resolver de la forma más simple. Evitaremos que se genere caos de mi presencia manteniendo a los mejores al tanto de mi persona en esta realidad. Muchos reaccionarán como Sai y Konohamaru cuando me vieron, no nos darán oportunidad de explicar nada. Irán directo a los puntos débiles para detenerme, y no creerán nada de lo que yo les diga por mucho que sea la verdad.

―Para ti, el mantenerlos informados de tu persona real hará que ellos nos presten su ayuda para protegerte en el mundo ninja ―asimiló Kakashi.

―Es una forma de verlo. Confío en que, al menos, si no me protegerán, te ayudarán si les impones que es _tú objetivo_, ir tras Urashiki para sacarme de aquí.

Kakashi enarcó una ceja con confusión. Hasta donde llevaban hablado, él entendía que quería que todos confiaran en Sasuke, y según sus palabras, él era el único vínculo entre el azabache y sus ninjas que podría unificarlos como un equipo leal.

― ¿_Mi objetivo_? ―preguntó curioso.

―Vamos, tú lo sabes y yo ya me he dado cuenta. Todos con los que me he relacionado aquí como Sasuke Uchiha, a excepción de Neji, exponen en su forma de hablar el rechazo que sienten por mí aunque no sea el Sasuke de esta realidad. Sakura y Sai, por muy abiertos que se muestren a convivir con la idea de quién soy, realmente han sido poco generosos en ocultar el desagrado que genero. Y no dudo que los demás tendrán esa misma reacción ―colocó su mano en la cadera y sonrió de lado―. Tomando eso en cuenta, si apelas a su rechazo hacia mi persona, haciéndoles creer que lo mejor es enviarme lo más pronto posible a mi realidad, ellos estarán más que dispuestos a cooperar y seguir mis órdenes en el campo.

― ¿Por qué seguirían tus órdenes? ―preguntó un tanto dubitativo de sus propias respuestas.

―Porque les dirás que soy el único que sabe cómo detener a Urashiki, sólo así querrán mantener a salvo a su única oportunidad de ganar ―dio un paso al frente―. A mí.

Bueno, fallas no había. Kakashi quería encontrar un error en cualquier zona del plan para poder detener a Sasuke, pero ambos lo sabían perfectamente: entre genios no se podían contrariar tan fácilmente. Además de que sería una pérdida de tiempo poner primero sus emociones negativas por sobre el objetivo de ese Sasuke. Se tenía que recordar constantemente que no era el de su realidad para que esos deseos maliciosos no salieran a la luz, y estaba dejándose ganar por ellos desde que ese Sasuke Uchiha llegó a su realidad. Porque, para desventaja de Sasuke, su persona les había entregado a todos la posibilidad de decir y desquitarse cuanto quisieran antes de tener de frente al Sasuke que asesinó a Naruto. El Sasuke de la otra realidad era como un round eliminatorio para determinar quién podría enfrentarse al de ellos. Pero, hasta ahora, Sasuke llevaba todas las de ganar.

―Tengo una duda ―comentó Kakashi. Sasuke le prestó atención―. ¿Cuál es el segundo problema que quieres resolver?

El breve movimiento del cuerpo de Sasuke atrajo la curiosidad de Kakashi. Algo le había perturbado, pero aun lo mantenía estable.

―Urayashi… ha dicho que desapareceré, por lo que asumo que hasta que llegue ese momento, me iré debilitando ―dijo Sasuke con amargura―, y no sólo me debilitaré como el niño dijo. Mis habilidades irán yéndose, perderé capacidades, puede que hasta motoras, no sabemos cómo será ese final. Pero estoy seguro de que poco a poco no podré mantener más el genjutsu en mí, y te lo digo porque ya he sentido algunos de esos síntomas.

Kakashi se preocupó. Esto era un riesgo dentro del plan.

― ¿Cuándo lo sentiste? ―preguntó.

―La batalla contra Urashiki, luego de que encontraran a Urayashi. No aguanté técnicamente nada en comparación con mi desarrollo en combate ―explicó Sasuke―. No estoy alardeando, Kakashi, soy una persona muy poderosa. Naruto y yo equiparamos mucho poder, obviamente él está a otro nivel, pero yo tengo una forma diferente de hacer frente y uso de mis habilidades. Eso nos ha dado el nombre de los dos ninjas más fuertes del mundo ninja en nuestra propia actualidad. Y por eso me preocupó lo poco que resistí en esa batalla ―volteó la vista a un lado y miró por la ventana hacia la ciudad―. Y si Urashiki se da cuenta de esto, va a aprovecharse, así que por eso debo apresurar todo este problema. No tendré oportunidad de enfrentarme a él si me encuentra en mis últimos momentos en caso de que siga aquí por mucho tiempo, así que hay que actuar ya. Por eso he venido a pedirte ayuda.

Kakashi asintió.

―Entiendo las posibilidades abiertas de victoria, así como también lo escasas que son ―dijo Kakashi mirando al mapa. Se enderezó en su asiento y recargó la espalda en la silla analizando todos los documentos en la mesa―. Haré un llamado a todos los que están en la lista. Nos reuniremos en una zona especial y protegida para evitar intrusos, espías o cualquier atención innecesaria. Hay que mantenerte a salvo mientras te revelamos al público más peligroso: nuestras fuerzas ninja.

―Seguiré las ordenes que me indiques si eso me permitirá trabajar como te lo he pedido ―declaró Sasuke con calma.

Kakashi percibió la genuina verdad detrás de sus palabras.

―Una cosa más, Sasuke ―ambos se miraron―. Tienes que tomar en cuenta que si hago este llamado, Neji también estará involucrado de forma laboral. No puedo sacar del campo a uno de mis mejores elementos de recolección de información y batalla.

Sasuke torció la boca y arrugó la nariz. Quería evitar a Neji.

―Sé que te preocupa la participación de Neji por Naoki. Pero ambos son ninjas, y es su responsabilidad-

"…_Responder al llamado para defender Konoha…"_

Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando la voz de Naruto retumbó en su cabeza terminando la oración de Kakashi. Y lo entendió. Entendió el mensaje. Realidad que fuera, el mundo ninja estaba conectado por la responsabilidad del oficio.

Y Neji siempre se había inclinado por el mejor lado de ese trabajo.

* * *

Sai se cruzó de brazos indiscutiblemente molesto. Sakura, a su derecha, no le quería dirigir la mirada.

― ¿Eres tonta aparte de fea? ―preguntó Sai con enojo.

Sakura frunció el ceño pero no se dignaba a devolverle la mirada.

― ¡Respóndeme, Sakura! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante estupidez?! ―cuestionaba a gritos.

― ¡¿Quieres callarte?! ¡Te van a oír! ―reclamó la pelirrosa intranquila.

― ¡Oh, de eso no te preocupes, estoy seguro que se escucharon más fuertes los gritos de Konohamaru que los míos! ―dijo Sai con sarcasmo llevándose una mano a la sien. Masajeó con fuerza con su dedo índice y medio, queriendo apaciguar el creciente dolor de cabeza que nacía por sus emociones―. ¿Ahorita en dónde está el niño?

―Encerrado en observación. No le han curado todas las heridas, queremos tenerlo bajo tortura para que se doblegue ―contestó ella.

Sai la miró impactado pero ella se encogió en su asiento.

―Sakura ―le llamó con voz baja. Ella le miró de reojo―, ¿cuándo te volviste un monstruo?

Sakura dio un golpe en sus piernas con las palmas abiertas y se puso de pie, dando vueltas por la habitación y claramente estresada.

―Escucha Sai, creí que serías comprensible porque fuiste de anbu y ustedes también aplicaban métodos de tortura ―dijo ella con indignación sin voltear a verlo.

― ¡Tú lo has dicho, _fui de anbu_, y eso jamás fue precisamente un motivo de orgullo! ―reclamó Sai.

―Como sea, no esperaba esa reacción de ti ―dijo ella en un susurro. Se cruzó de brazos.

Sai cerró los ojos y rememoro letra por letra cada libro sobre empatía y amistad profunda que había repasado desde su juventud. Aunque actualmente no tenía problemas (no del todo) para expresarse, aun se sentaba a meditar sus emociones y sentimientos para entender qué estaba correcto en él y qué no.

Quería a Sakura, eran mejores amigos desde la muerte de Naruto. Ambos, sin saberlo, fueron un apoyo moral muy pesado en el otro, pues una persona inestable por sus emociones y una persona que desconocía estas, sentían la misma tristeza por la pérdida del amigo en común. Sakura jamás estuvo en calma, y Sai aprendió a expresar su propio dolor de formas diferentes a las de los demás. Sí, le lloró a Naruto tanto como sus emociones le dejaron, dio rienda suelta a su tristeza, pero jamás pudo equiparar lo que él pasaba con lo de Sakura, por lo que el proceso de conocerla y entenderla los llevó a volverse cercanos. Y por eso ahora le sorprendía que Sakura comandara una serie de acciones inhumanas contra un antiguo camarada tomando en cuenta que ella debía entender, mejor que nadie, el dolor que Konohamaru pasaba.

―Escucha, Sakura ―comenzó Sai con voz tranquila y lento―. Sí, te estoy juzgando. Sí, estoy mal. Pero creo que tú eres quien mejor debería entender qué inunda el corazón y los pensamientos de Konohamaru para actuar como lo ha hecho hasta ahora, así que considero que el camino que estas tomando es malo.

― ¿Malo para quién? ―preguntó Sakura con disgusto. Volteó a ver a Sai―. El niño ya no tiene familia que le reciba como sus padres, su abuelo o su tío habrían hecho. Todos se fueron. La única familia que tiene decidió unirse a él como criminal, así que creo que no hay problema en el procedimiento que tome.

― ¿Y qué hay de Kurenai?

Sakura soltó una risa burlona. Sai se molestó.

―Ella se fue, sabiendo que su hija y su sobrino estaban metidos en problemas graves con la aldea ―movió una mano restándole importancia―. Nada más claro para dejarme hacer lo que se me antoje para sacarles la información a esos dos niños, así que deja de hacer tanto drama por esto, Sai. Te lo conté para que me dijeras si ves algo en la declaración de Konohamaru que yo haya pasado por alto.

Sai negó con un gesto de cabeza insatisfecho con la resolución de Sakura, pero no era momento para ponerla en su lugar. Tampoco quería andar con emociones negativas encima cuando estaba en estado de recuperación, y sus huesos dolían como el infierno, así que tensarse o hacer corajes sólo le daría más días de espera para salir del hospital.

Se acomodó como pudo sobre la cama estirando un poco los brazos a los lados, pensando en las palabras de Konohamaru que Sakura le había transmitido tal cual.

―El niño no es el líder de su movimiento ―dijo con calma. Cerró los ojos.

Sakura se volvió en su lugar y miró a Sai confundida. Sus palabras fáciles eran lo más difícil de entender. Siempre lo habían sido.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ―preguntó Sakura curiosa. Se acercó a su lado contrario a donde había estado sentada y colocó las manos sobre el colchón de la cama.

―El niño habla con tanta potencia de cómo pretende proceder que se olvida de lo que dice ―dijo Sai sin abrir los ojos ni moverse. A su criterio, estaba hermosamente cómodo en esa posición. Se podría dormir de no ser porque atendía a Sakura―. Si le pones atención, está diciendo "son ordenes que seguimos sin importarnos los límites". _Ordenes que seguimos_. Si fuera el líder diría que él da las órdenes a seguir. Obviamente no de forma tan evidente, pero esta tan desesperado porque sueltes a sus amigas y no las lastimes más, que se ha olvidado que el punto principal de toda organización ―abrió un ojo y miró a Sakura―, como anbu ―lo volvió a cerrar―, es esconder los verdaderos motivos de la verdadera persona sentada a la cabeza de la mesa. Anbu funcionaba así, y estoy seguro de que el sistema del grupo de Konohamaru fue fundado con alguna clase de_ inspiración_ en el sistema interno de anbu.

―Así que debo sacarle quién está detrás ―murmuró Sakura mirando a la sabana.

―Pero ante todo, Sakura ―ambos se miraron. Sai examinó el rostro de su amiga, que después de sus palabras, él sabía se desarmaría en disgusto―. Si su sistema es similar a anbu, entonces toma en cuenta que Konohamaru está en la posición en la que estuve yo alguna vez. Desinformado, subestimado, despreciado. Para él, su valor es nada en comparación con la misión. Es el peón que yo fui en el pasado. Eso quiere decir que no le da valor a su vida, y cree que todos consideran lo mismo. Tienes que hacerle ver lo contrario. Eso lo destruirá y te dirá todo lo que necesitas saber.

* * *

― ¿Arroz? ―preguntó con muchas ganas.

Neji enarcó una ceja pensativo, torciendo la boca a un lado.

―Creo que es buena guarnición ―opinó. Volteó a ver a su hijo recostado de lado en el tatami frente a él, mirando divertido al niño entre ambos―. ¿Qué piensas?

―Yo pensaba más en verduras ―opinó Naoki. Miró a Urayashi―. Digo, la carne tiene un sabor muy fuerte. Podríamos darle algo como un "calmante" con verduras hervidas.

― ¡OYE OYE! ―llamó Naoki curioso acercándose gateando a Naoki. Él abrió los ojos atento―. ¿Qué es el pollo frito que dices que compraste ayer?

― ¡Oh, sobró mucho! ¿No quieres un poco? ―preguntó Naoki con una sonrisa radiante señalando a sus espaldas al pasillo que daba a la cocina.

― ¡SÍ! ―exclamó Urayashi emocionado.

―Él no come poco, ten en cuenta eso y compartan el pollo en partes iguales ―dijo Sasuke entrando a la sala con un cambio de ropa que Neji le había prestado. Ambos niños corrieron a la cocina con el hambre inundando sus sentidos.

Neji giró en su lugar en el sillón y le miró. La camisa era una simple camisa de botones, casi para traje de vestir, pero era más casual y de tela resistente porque era para ninjas. Un chaleco ninja color negro y delgado que le llegaba poco más debajo de la cadera, con dos bolsas en el pecho. Un pantalón blanco que le llegaba hasta los talones, tapando las sandalias ninja negras, y por último, Sasuke no había descartado los guantes que siempre traía.

―Es lo más de tu estilo que encontré en mi guardarropa. No uso camisas tan ajustadas ni pantalones tan entubados ―dijo Neji con una mano en la barbilla―. Espero no te moleste.

―Para nada, me estas echando una mano muy grande prestándome esta ropa ―dijo Sasuke caminando hacia el sillón contrario que le daba la espalda a la cocina y quedaba hacia el cancel del patio. Se sentó echándose sobre su único brazo y miró al jardín―. Espero que estés consciente de que dañaré la ropa.

―Te di la ropa que no uso porque sé a dónde irá a parar ―comentó Neji con calma―. Como sea, la tenía guardada de hace ya un año. Pensaba regalarla pronto a algún orfanato o alguna persona que lo necesitara. Está bien si te la quedas.

―Gracias.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio con el sonido de los trastes de la cocina y la televisión de la sala de fondo. Neji miraba las noticias sin gran interés, y Sasuke se concentraba en sus propios pensamientos mirando al jardín.

―Interesante niño ―comentó Neji de la nada. Sasuke le miró de reojo―. A noche se quedó dormido apenas se acostó en la cama.

― ¿Lo acostaste? ―preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa.

―Íbamos platicando. Es muy curioso, estuvo preguntando mucho acerca de los Hyuga y, pues, le fui contando historias y todo eso mientras lo acompañaba a su cuarto ―dijo Neji encogiéndose de hombros―. Pero apenas se acostó en la cama, bostezó como cuatro veces y se durmió aunque yo seguía hablando.

Sasuke soltó una leve risa.

―Le cansó el ser interrogado, me imagino. Kakashi le sacó mucha información ―explicó Sasuke.

Sasuke se recargó sobre su mano con aburrimiento. Estaba cansado, y tenía sueño, lo que lo extrañaba porque caminar grandes distancias jamás fue un punto débil en él, y parecía que haber vuelto de la mansión Hokage a la casa de Neji le había cobrado doble cuenta.

― ¡Shin!

Sasuke abrió los ojos de golpe y trató de buscar a Neji frente a él, pero sólo sintió una presión sobre sus hombros y captó que Neji estaba ahora a su espalda. Levantó la mirada sobre él y miró interrogante al Hyuga. Neji se agachó un poco y susurró.

―Tu genjutsu.

Sasuke volvió su mirada al cancel aprovechando el reflejo para verse, y captó cómo su genjutsu parpadeaba de forma intermitente. No podía controlarlo, no sabía que ocurría. Con el sharingan activado en las tres aspas, Sasuke puso más fuerza sobre su control de chakra obteniendo un escaso poder sobre su imagen, pero pronto el aire abandonaba sus pulmones. Con un jadeo, Sasuke se dejó ir al frente, pero Neji le sostuvo con fuerza.

―Ne-ji ―susurró con dificultad.

Neji miró a su espalda captando que Naoki y Urayashi estaban muy distraídos en la comida como para ponerles atención. Rodeó el sillón rápidamente y se hincó frente a Sasuke observando cómo este sudaba de forma leve.

― ¿Qué-

―Llévame con Kakashi. Y… Y trae a Urayashi ―dijo reteniendo aire y enfocando su vista en el piso lo mejor que pudo.

―Tendrás que poner un poco de fuerza. Naoki aún no sabe quién eres. Resiste en lo que aviso a los niños.

Sasuke asintió. Neji se puso de pie y fue hacia la cocina.

― ¡Eh niños! Voy a acompañar a Urayashi y a Shin a la mansión Hokage. Debo pasar a hablar con el Hokage también, así que aprovechar el viaje-

Sasuke le escuchó hablar desde su lugar. Los pies le pesaban, mucho. Estaba sintiendo como cuando el chakra le afianzaba sobre el agua. Parpadeó.

― ¿Puedo ir? ―fue Naoki, o eso escuchó Sasuke.

―No, necesito que te quedes aquí. Recibiré un paquete, así que tu-

Sasuke volvió a sentir pesadez ahora en sus hombros, y de la nada mucho sueño. No podría ejercer mucha fuerza sobre el sharingan por mucho más tiempo.

_¡¿Por qué?!_, se quejaba mentalmente, _¡Es mi sharingan! ¡Debería funcionar a como deseo aunque esté al límite!_

― ¡Nos vamos Shin! ¿Estás listo?

Sasuke se puso de pie de un salto y retuvo la ilusión. Ante Urayashi, Neji y Naoki, era Shin Haruno, sonriente y radiante.

―Claro.

* * *

Kakashi miró a los ninjas delante de él poniendo atención en sus expresiones. Entendía que la historia era mucho para asimilar de una sola sentada, pero creía que dos horas de explicación eran más que suficientes para que entendieran la gravedad de la situación actual.

―Sasuke ―susurró Shikamaru mirando con impacto al suelo―. ¿Habla? ¿Habla en serio, Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi suspiró y unió sus manos sobre el escritorio frente a él.

―Sí, Shikamaru. Sasuke Uchiha, pero no el de nuestra realidad.

Temari, sentada junto a su esposo que estaba de pie a su izquierda, estaba cruzada de brazos entendiendo que era más difícil de entender para su esposo la información por el impacto emocional detrás. Ella, como quiera, podía verlo de una forma más externa al no ser tan cercana al círculo de los amigos de Konoha.

Kakashi pasó la vista sobre cada uno contándolos y haciendo sus consideraciones en silencio: Sakura, Shikamaru, Temari, Rock Lee, Kiba, Choza Akimichi, Hiashi Hyuga, Shizune, Tsunade, Yamato e Ibiki Morino. Estaba seguro de que cada uno estaba asimilando de maneras muy diferentes todo lo que ocurría, pero también confiaba en que tenían la mente y el corazón frío para comprender la diferencia entre ambos Sasukes.

―Él y yo consideramos que ustedes son las personas de confianza con las que podemos contar ―dijo Kakashi―. También consideramos a Sai, pero él está en recuperación en el hospital. Sin embargo, él ya está al tanto de todo lo que pasa, envié a Sakura a informarle por la tarde ―señaló con un gesto a la pelirrosa―. Otro miembro vital es Ino Yamanaka. No está en la aldea, y no podemos contactarla, así que esperaremos a su siguiente visita y le será informado que necesitamos su ayuda.

― ¿En dónde está ahora? ―preguntó Hiashi. Kakashi le prestó atención― El Uchiha.

―Probablemente con Neji ―dijo Kakashi con calma―. Fue de los primeros en enterarse de su verdadera identidad.

― ¿Se ha estado ocultando? ―preguntó Choza Akimichi con mucha calma. Eso sorprendió a Kakashi.

―Tiene el sharingan, ha usado genjutsu y se presenta como Shin Haruno, primo de Sakura. Fue una orden que les di para no generar pánico ―explicó Kakashi―. Hasta ahora, Sasuke se ha mostrado muy entregado a ayudar en lo que pueda para cumplir la misión.

― ¿Y el niño fantasma? ―preguntó Temari. Todos la miraron―. ¿Está de nuestro lado? Después de todo, es un Otsutsuki como ese tal Urashiki.

―Urayashi está completamente de nuestro lado. Se encariñó rápidamente a Sasuke y Sakura ―dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa detrás de la máscara.

Pero aun así la calma no reinaba dentro de la oficina. Lo presentía. Empezando porque Tsunade se había mantenido callada, y el silencio de la antigua Hokage jamás representó nada bueno. Era cuando más percibía que ella ideaba algo que decir, algo que expresara todo lo que sentía y pensaba rayando la honestidad más dolorosa.

―Kakashi ―llamó la rubia rompiendo su hilo de pensamientos. Este la miró―. Estamos hablando de un viaje en el tiempo y espacio demasiado grave. Si ese chico hubiese ido al pasado o futuro, no habría consecuencias de tiempo siempre y cuando no se involucrara con la gente de su vida diaria. Pero en esta realidad es él enteramente en edad y presencia, ¿entiendes lo que significa?

―Lo sé, Lady Tsunade. Estamos al tanto de los riesgos que conlleva que Sasuke se quede aquí por mucho tiempo ―contestó Kakashi―. Sin embargo, Sasuke cree que-

La puerta se abrió abruptamente y en ella apareció Neji cargando a un débil Sasuke por su único brazo.

En cuando todos lo identificaron, cuerpos tensos se presenciaron moverse hacia las paredes abriendo camino mientras Neji soltaba a Sasuke sobre el piso frente a Kakashi.

Shikamaru siguió con la mirada cómo Kakashi, Sakura y Neji rodeaban al azabache tirado en el piso. Estaba jadeando de una forma violenta, tenía el rostro rojo, la respiración era una difícil tarea para su cuerpo. La clavícula se le marcaba demasiado, como si estuviera apretando todo el cuerpo. No se movía, sólo estaba deshaciéndose en el piso. Una mata de cabello rosada cambiaba entre el azabache, señalándole el genjutsu del que Kakashi hablaba. Su rostro era diferente, su estatura era más grande, sus rasgos se veían más vivos y nobles a pesar de demostrar dolor en ese momento.

Antes de que el niño que venía con ellos se cruzara en su vista, Shikamaru observó cómo Sasuke volteaba la cabeza y le dirigía la mirada, pero quien se congeló fue el Nara.

Un sharingan activo, la siguiente fase a las tres aspas y que no recordaba bien, le devolvía la mirada con impacto, como si reconociera de quién se trataba mientras le hacía un análisis completo. Sasuke volvió la cabeza a Sakura.

Temari se puso de pie y caminó hacia su esposo tomándole de la mano, mirando hacia Sasuke con la misma sorpresa que los demás. Sintió que Shikamaru no le devolvía el apretón de la mano, entendiendo lo anonadado que estaba, pero debía sacarlo de su trance o volvería a comportarse como lo había hecho luego de la muerte de Naruto. Shikamaru era errático, y podría hacer una locura sólo por bloquearse mentalmente. Ino se lo advirtió luego de que le contó de la muerte de Asuma y las consecuencias sobre el equipo diez.

― ¡Está pasando! ―gritaba Urayashi.

El niño se metió entre los brazos de Kakashi, quien sólo atino a echarse hacia atrás y soltar a Sasuke. Urayashi puso sus palmas sobre los ojos de Sasuke, apretando con fuerza y transmitiendo chakra. Sasuke elevó su mano y apretó las manos del niño con fuerza queriendo retirarlas, pero Sakura usó una mano para detenerle con fuerza y alejarlo del niño.

Tsunade miró atenta a su alumna.

―Sasuke, aprieta mi mano tanto como quieras ―dijo Sakura con firmeza. Sasuke soltó un alarido de dolor cuando el chakra se distribuyó hacia sus oídos. Sakura miró a Urayashi―. ¿Qué haces?

―Papá Sasuke se está debilitando, y un problema de los Uchiha siempre ha sido que al llevar su sharingan a un uso excesivo les consume mucha energía ―explicaba Urayashi como si estuviera leyendo algún archivo médico―. Papá Sasuke tiene un sharingan muy poderoso, pocos Uchihas lo tuvieron, y él lo ha llevado a un control especial que no sólo le consume chakra, sino vida. El sharingan es como cualquier técnica: úsala de formas poco adecuadas y te garantizará riesgos más altos. Eso está pasando.

Sasuke dejó de apretar la mano de Sakura pero no la soltó. Sakura puso su atención sobre él. Neji sostenía el torso de Sasuke y notó cómo su pecho ralentizaba poco a poco el ritmo de las respiraciones. Fue alejando con lentitud sus manos para no lastimarle o quitarle la presión de golpe.

―Estoy distribuyendo el chakra en su cuerpo para que deje de estar concentrado sobre el sharingan ―dijo Urayashi. Sonrió moviendo sus manos a las sienes de Sasuke, dejando el rostro descubierto―. Ha usado mucho la energía para ocultarse. Me imagino que necesita evitarlo por un tiempo. Si vamos a ir a esta misión, debe estar en plenas condiciones.

―Evitará su uso en campo ―afirmó Kakashi sosteniendo al niño entre sus piernas.

Sasuke abrió lentamente los ojos, aun manteniéndolos entrecerrados mientras se acostumbraba a la calma dentro de su cabeza y al cansancio de su cuerpo. Ya no sentía la pesadez, pero el puro esfuerzo le llevó a no querer levantarse del piso por ningún motivo. Lograba ver la cabellera de Sakura a un lado y a Neji del otro, apenas notando el pelo puntiagudo de Kakashi detrás del rostro del niño que le curaba.

Estaba tan calmado que se quedaba lentamente inconsciente. Urayashi retiró sus manos curioso porque Sasuke mostraba signos de perder la consciencia, y él no quería llegar a ese punto.

Mientras Sasuke trataba de volver nítidas las manchas y borrones que se posaban a su alrededor, e intentaba captar los ruidos que estaban volviéndose exagerados para su oído, observó a un rostro familiar posarse frente a su cara. La persona se hincó a su altura y colocó su mano sobre su frente con firmeza. Sasuke tambaleó su rostro.

― ¿Shikamaru? ―susurró con duda.

―Vamos hombre, despiértate. Tienes mucho que aclarar.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo se encuentran? Espero que muy bien.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios tan lindos cuando estuve enferma. Afortunadamente me recuperé rápido, gracias por los buenos deseos.

Aquí les traigo la continuación y espero que de verdad estén disfrutando esta historia. También les agradezco por votar, leer la historia y sus buenos comentarios.

Que tengan un lindo fin de semana :3

Nos Vemos :D

_Ana Kogane Holt_


	16. La introducción perfecta

**LA INTRODUCCIÓN PERFECTA**

* * *

Sasuke observó el lugar con nostalgia. Aunque ese fuese uno de los recuerdos más preciados y difíciles de tener en su mente, la Arena de Konohagakure para los exámenes Chunin era el lugar en el que, para él, empezaba su historia con Orochimaru.

La estructura seguía igual que en antaño, y Sasuke estaba muy seguro de que los golpes y daños en ella eran de la vez que su generación ocupó las instalaciones para el examen chunin.

Muchas cosas de aquel día no supo cómo ocurrieron: la pelea de Naruto, la de Sakura contra su actual mejor amiga, la famosa batalla de Gaara contra Lee que fue increíblemente comentada aun por sobre la de él contra Gaara. Sasuke supo que Lee había puesto un esfuerzo mayor de lo imaginado para combatir contra Gaara, pues en aquel entonces recordaba bien que el pelirrojo estaba… loco. En una palabra. Una buena-mala palabra para describirlo. Pero era la palabra.

Y le dolía no haber puesto tampoco un poco de sí mismo para reconocer a sus compañeros aquel entonces. Muchos años más tarde, en uno de sus regresos a Konoha, Sasuke se había reunido con Naruto en su casa luego de que los Uchiha y los Uzumaki decidieran cenar juntos. Sarada y Boruto tenían, en aquel entonces, el año de nacidos, y esa conversación había ocurrido poco antes de que Sasuke tomara la misión que lo alejaría de casa por años.

En ella, Sasuke le pidió a Naruto que le contara a detalle todo lo que él había preferido ignorar de la época genin durante los exámenes. Él estuvo inmerso en su entrenamiento con Kakashi, y cuando no estaba en ello prefería aislarse de los demás que salir como luego lo hacían el equipo diez con Naruto, o Sakura con Ino y Hinata. Por este motivo, muchas de las cosas que unía a su mejor amigo y a su esposa con los demás, él no las entendía. Y la información fue valiosa, porque en muchas ocasiones pudo seguir la conversación con verdadero interés sin tener que recurrir a Sakura para que le salvara, como era usual.

_Te podría contar algunas cosas, pero tienes que poner atención, Sasuke_, recordó él cómo Sakura le regañaba. _Si de verdad quieres incluirte con los demás, intenta dejar de lado el desinterés que tienes. Como lo has intentado con Sarada, solo que ahora tratas con adultos. Se tú mismo, pero demuestra tus verdaderas intenciones._

Las reglas de convivencia que Sakura le había enseñado desde que se reencontró con su familia, eran precisamente las que estaba aplicando en esa realidad, esperanzado porque todos tuvieran un poco de consideración sobre su persona, una mínima nobleza que, sabía, no se merecía.

Al menos él creía que mostrando un genuino interés en conocerlos, ellos bajarían sus escudos.

― ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ―dijo Sasuke a Kakashi, quien estaba detrás de él mirando a la entrada de la arena.

Kakashi le miró de reojo. Sasuke miraba la estatua de la posición de manos sin voltear a él.

―Con la poca confianza que te tengo… adelante.

Sasuke pasó saliva y apretó la boca sin dejar de mirar a la estatua.

― ¿Cómo es que se mantuvo este lugar en buen estado? ―preguntó curioso. Dio media vuelta y miró a la espalda de Kakashi, quien ya no le miraba.

―La batalla contra Pain no llegó a esta zona de Konoha, por lo que se mantuvo a salvo. Años después, durante mucho tiempo, tuvimos problemas con ninjas renegados de otras aldeas que se ocultaban aquí sin que nos enteráramos, por lo que levantamos vigilancias constantes sobre esta zona y todo el tiempo había gente usando el lugar. Como este edificio fue la base de monitoreo, se tuvo que mantener en condiciones para los ninjas que se quedaban aquí como encargados durante la misión ―contaba Kakashi comenzando a caminar sobre el pequeño escalón en el que estaba, yendo de un lado a otro sin voltear en ningún momento hacia Sasuke―. Poco después de ese problema, implementamos los exámenes chunin de nuevo con esta zona como la cuarta fase de los exámenes. Era más segura para los kages, así que se realizaban aquí los encuentros finales. Y gracias a ello la hemos mantenido en pie.

Sasuke enarcó las cejas sorprendido, preguntándose si esta situación también había pasado mientras Naruto era Hokage y él estaba fuera de la aldea.

―Qué bueno que no lo abandonaron ―murmuró Sasuke con una leve sonrisa.

Kakashi volteó a verlo intrigado por ese comentario. Observó su rostro, notando la sincera sonrisa que resaltaba de sus duras facciones.

Para él era difícil, y no quería afrontarlo a profundidad, pero tener a Sasuke ante él de una forma tan libre, tan sana, una forma buena, hacía que le doliera el pecho. No quería encariñarse con este Sasuke, quería imponerle paredes, porque al final de su misión, fuera cual fuera el destino, se iría, y volverían a tener al Sasuke traidor que les había arrebatado a Naruto. Y Kakashi no quería flaquear ante la idea de matar al Sasuke de su actualidad, y sabía que el tomarle aprecio a este Sasuke sólo lo llevaría a dudar cuando se encontrara cara a cara con su antiguo alumno.

Pero la curiosidad de esa sonrisa le ganó a Kakashi.

― ¿Por qué te alegra? ―preguntó Kakashi. _Voluntad idiota_. Pensó para sí mismo.

Sasuke levantó la mirada hacia él sin quitar la sonrisa.

―Porque me gusta este lugar ―contestó―. Me recuerda mucho a la época genin. Aunque fue difícil, creo que fue la época que me ayudó a unirme a Naruto.

Kakashi torció la boca y bajó la cabeza. Aun recordaba perfectamente cómo había centrado toda su ayuda sobre Sasuke por la marca maldita y cómo los dos le sufrieron encontrando una forma de apaciguar los efectos de la misma.

―Podrás venir aquí las veces que quieras mientras estés aquí ―dijo Kakashi. Sasuke le miró de inmediato con una ligera sorpresa―. Si quieres entrenar sin necesidad de mantener un genjutsu y a salvo de las miradas curiosas, este es el lugar. Tardas un día en llegar de la entrada hasta aquí al centro si no paras, así que creo que te será útil para protegerte en caso de que haya gente rondando por los alrededores.

― ¿Estás seguro? ―preguntó Sasuke con seriedad. Kakashi enarcó una ceja―. Kakashi, no me tienes confianza, nuestra pequeña relación se establece de forma muy profesional y, al menos, quiero creer, no estamos metiendo nada emocional. Por eso te pregunto si estás seguro. No quiero que después de esta decisión, si ocurre algo, caiga un malentendido sobre mí.

―Estoy seguro ―contestó al instante, cruzándose de brazos y enderezándose―. Puede que me esté costando aceptar la idea de que eres "bueno". Pero si vamos a trabajar juntos, creo que debo empezar a forjar una confianza ciega sobre ti, más si voy a dejarte ir por el mundo como mi representante para que podamos continuar la misión.

Sasuke se paralizó en su lugar y parpadeó confundido. Había información de más que no había recibido cuando salió de casa de Sakura aquella mañana.

― ¿Representante? ―preguntó― ¿Quieres decir-

―Apruebo tu misión. Irás como líder de un grupo seleccionado para buscar los objetos protegidos ―contestó Kakashi con voz autoritaria. Miró a Sasuke que tenía una expresión de asombro en su rostro con la boca semiabierta―. Y puedes llevar al niño.

Sasuke cerró la boca y soltó una de sus risas de tranquilidad mientras su rostro adoptaba la expresión presumida que siempre traía. Él sabía de esa cara, Sarada le reclamaba mucho el ir por la calle con expresión de ser el último y mejor Uchiha de la tierra cuando era claro que era ella quien llevaba ese honorifico.

―Gracias, Kakashi ―dijo Sasuke por lo bajo.

Kakashi asintió dando media vuelta y poniéndole la espalda. Sasuke le observó desde ese ángulo, pensando que el Kakashi de esa realidad comenzaba a tomar una buena actitud al poder diferenciarlo del otro Sasuke, y se sentía un poco más en casa.

El sonido de unos tacones se hizo presente por el pasillo. Sasuke y Kakashi levantaron la mirada para ver a Sakura entrar acompañada de Tsunade, ambas iban platicando con mucha seriedad.

Hasta donde Sasuke sabía, luego de que Shikamaru le habló se había desmayado, y Sakura había tomado la decisión de llevarle a su departamento para evitar curiosos en el hospital. En ese lugar, ella y Tsunade se encargaron de estabilizar su chakra con ayuda de Urayashi, quien les fue indicando en qué parte de su cuerpo atenderle. Luego de eso, Sakura y Tsunade se habían quedado parte de la noche preparando la habitación que Sasuke ocuparía en casa de Sakura, y luego le trasladaron de la sala a ese cuarto y siguieron con el proceso de curación de sus ojos.

Sakura, quien por la mañana se había mostrado muy servicial con él, y preocupada por su estado, le contó que Tsunade quería hacer pruebas con Sasuke para determinar si existía alguna forma de aumentar el estado de salud de su cuerpo para tratar de mantenerlo en buena forma mientras estuviera aquí, sabiendo que detrás existía el deterioro por su evidente desaparición. Urayashi había atribuido el accidente de anoche a esa situación, y Sasuke sabía que no podía hacer mucho para evitarlo más que volver a su realidad, pero si había una forma de estar en la mejor condición antes de que eso pasara, estaba dispuesto a colaborar en cualquier proceso médico que Tsunade y Sakura propusieran.

Sakura alejó la vista de Tsunade y la centró en él, sonriéndole al verle de pie y sin tambalearse.

―Ya no tiemblan tus piernas ―dijo Sakura.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

―Supongo que tenía que volver a la actividad de siempre para que se detuvieran los malos síntomas ―dijo Sasuke.

― ¿Actividades de siempre? ―preguntó Tsunade.

Sasuke la miró. Era la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra la Tsunade de ese tiempo, que si bien no estaba físicamente cambiada a la que él conocía, su actitud mostraba mucho de lo que ella estaba privándose de interactuar con él.

―Bueno, en mi realidad sigo trabajando como ninja y tengo una misión constante asignada únicamente a mí ―explicó Sasuke―. Naruto creyó que era el más indicado para encargarme de las misiones Otsutsuki, así que llegamos a un acuerdo en el que yo salgo de la aldea a buscarlos.

― ¿Naruto? ―preguntó Tsunade con asombro.

Sasuke torció la boca.

―Ya les contaré todo cuando lleguen los demás ―explicó Sasuke. Miró a Sakura y se acercó a ella a paso lento―. Acompáñame, por favor.

Sakura asintió con una sonrisa tranquila.

Sasuke se alejó de ella, pero cuando se disponía a seguirle, la mano de su maestra sobre su ropa se lo impidió. Sakura miró sobre su hombro como Tsunade la mirada de forma negativa, reprobando con la mirada la confianza con la que su alumna estaba conviviendo con el nuevo desconocido.

―Sakura, no.

Aunque lo había dicho en tono bajo, casi un susurro, la firmeza detrás de la orden no pasó desapercibida por la pelirrosa. Lo que menos quería era pelear con su sensei, ella le tenía mucho cariño y respeto como para que se quebrantara con la aparición de Sasuke. Pero ella y él tenían un trato.

―Tranquila, Tsunade-sama ―le dijo en un susurro colocando su mano sobre la de ella, apartándola de su ropa con suavidad―. Está bien. Él es bueno.

Ante la mirada atónita de su maestra, Sakura dio media vuelta y siguió el camino hacia Sasuke sin mirar atrás o titubear al salir. Tsunade miró a Kakashi inquisitivamente, pero él estaba más ocupado sacando su viejo y ya gastado libro de Icha Icha Tactics como para prestarle atención al descontento de la rubia.

* * *

―No te quiere ―dijo Sakura con un tono que mediaba la pena y la diversión.

Sasuke le sonrió volteando a verla a su derecha.

―Y tú sí ―él se burló ahora.

Estaban en una de las oficinas apartadas de la zona principal, compartiendo un café que Sasuke había preparado de una de las máquinas expendedoras. Sakura bebía el suyo con lentitud, mientras que Sasuke ya iba por el tercero.

No quería hacer suposiciones apresuradas, pero Sakura había visto, desde que Sasuke llegó, que él consumía mucha bebida caliente. Cafés, chocolates calientes, tés, infusiones. Rara vez tomaba algo refrescante como un jugo o refresco, y si no era una de esas bebidas, él prefería el agua. Parecía una adicción, y ella estaba inclinada a que a Sasuke le gustaban lo que ella conocía como "sabores familiares".

― ¿Sarada toma mucho chocolate? ―preguntó Sakura con calma.

Sasuke brincó levemente en su lugar. Hasta ese momento, nadie había mostrado un genuino interés en saber sobre su familia, y la pregunta dirigida específicamente a su hija le descolocó un poco.

No era que no hubiese estado pensando en ella, pero el recordar a Sarada le dolía. Aunque había estado años lejos de ella y Sakura, el haber vuelto a un ambiente familiar donde la niña, ahora, tenía un total control de la persona de cada uno de sus padres, hizo que Sasuke supiera cuán importante era la evolución de Sarada en la relación que ambos intentaban establecer. Padre e hija por sangre eran, padre e hija por sentimiento… no del todo. Sarada se preocupaba por él, lo sabía, pero sentía que era una preocupación casi obligatoria por el sentimiento que la niña cargaba sobre el que era él su papá. Sin embargo, el que no hubiesen convivido toda la infancia de Sarada, hizo que el cariño que debía existir entre ambos fuera mínimo.

Sakura trataba de hacerlos relacionarse, más porque veía el dolor que sus dos familiares pasaban. Sarada era tan igual a Sasuke que chocaban. No sabían cómo preguntarse las cosas, no sabían cómo pedirse favores, y definitivamente no sabían cómo quererse. Por eso, Sasuke siempre trataba de abrirse a todas las formas posibles de estar con ella y establecer un lazo.

Él quería una familia por amor, no por reestablecer su clan. Por eso poco le importó que Sarada fuera niña cuando nació, él estaba inmensamente feliz de que fuera una mujer. La presumió, la mostró a todo el que se cruzaba, siempre orgulloso de la "Princesa Uchiha" que la vida le había dejado tener. Y por eso Sasuke no se preocupaba tanto por extender su familia o tener un varón. Ya tenía lo que quería, y estaba satisfecho con ello.

―Sí, le gustan los dulces ―explicó Sasuke con una sonrisa nostálgica. Miró a Sakura―. A diferencia de mí, ella no come tomates o sabores fuertes. Disfruta mucho de las chucherías y el azúcar. Sakura y ella pasan mucho tiempo viendo películas y consumiendo esas cosas.

Sakura sonrió. Que hablara de "ella" en otra forma, la emocionaba más porque era como si le estuviera leyendo una de las tantas historias que se creó en su mente cuando deseó, de joven, un futuro con él. Antes de que se volviera un maniaco.

― ¿Cómo te sientes ahora que saben que estas aquí? ―preguntó ella acercándose a su lado. Ambos se sentaron en uno de los escritorios de la oficina, uno de cada lado con Sakura en el lugar del que debía ser el dueño del escritorio.

―Es… algo que ya había pasado pero en una mejor condición ―explicó Sasuke dando un sorbo a su café. Sabía que debía explicarse. Bajó el vaso y tomó aire―. Como me la vivo fuera de la aldea, cada que vuelvo, todos mis conocidos me saludan realmente sorprendidos de que esté ahí. Me saludan con emoción, y pronto se comienzan a organizar citas para entrenamientos, cenas con los de la generación, o me toca cuidar de Sarada y la casa porque Sakura tiene compromisos con sus amigas. Es entrar en una rutina que, aunque no acostumbro, me es normal.

―Vuelves a casa, supongo que por eso no te extraña ―comentó ella mirando a la mesa del escritorio.

―Sí. Aunque les sorprenda realmente que vuelva, ellos siempre me reciben bien a pesar de todo lo que pasó ―explicó Sasuke. La miró de reojo.

―Claro, es que tu no mataste a tu amigo ―susurró ella.

Sasuke de verdad quería entender, con todas sus fuerzas, cómo fue que su razonamiento se desvió a tomar esa estúpida decisión en el que fuera el pasado de esta realidad.

¿En qué jodido momento quiso realmente matar a Naruto?

―Una vez casi lo hago ―dijo Sasuke.

Sakura levantó la cabeza de golpe y le miró curiosa. Él la miraba directamente a los ojos.

―En la misma situación, Naruto y yo peleábamos nuestra batalla final en bandos opuestos ―contaba Sasuke con calma―. Hice un chidori, estaba listo para asestarlo en su pecho.

― ¿Y qué pasó? ―preguntó Sakura de inmediato―. ¿Por qué _tú_ no lo hiciste?

Sasuke apretó la boca y sonrió de lado volteando la mirada a la puerta.

―Itachi no me dejó.

* * *

―No quiero ser interrumpido por ninguno de esta sala en ningún momento en el que esté hablando ―dijo Kakashi con voz fuerte y firme.

Delante de él, todos los seleccionados de la lista para saber sobre Sasuke, estaban parados mirando atentos a Kakashi.

Detrás de este estaban Sakura y Sasuke, ambos parados uno a cada lado del peliplata.

―Y no quiero que nadie interrumpa a Sasuke.

En cuando se dio esta orden, todos los presentes voltearon a ver hacia el mencionado con algo de rechazo. Aunque Sasuke percibió más duda que otro sentimiento.

―Espero que todos aquí se metan en la cabeza que este no es el Sasuke que conocemos. Este es otro Sasuke ―decía Kakashi―. Y sé que después de toda la introducción que se les dio, todos ustedes tienen bien planteado que este Sasuke está de nuestro lado.

Urayashi, quien se había mantenido sentado en un banquito al lado de todo el grupo de adultos, se puso de pie dejando sus muñecas en el asiento y corrió hacia Sasuke. Todos le prestaron atención desde que se movió, ya que él había estado demasiado tranquilo y callado desde que Neji le había llevado al área.

― ¡Papá Sasuke, yo me quedo contigo! ―dijo el niño con entusiasmo y decisión.

Sasuke le miró algo enternecido con su forma de hablarle. Se agachó a su altura y esperó a que Urayashi llegara a él. Le tomó con el único brazo y le cargó, echándole sobre su pecho para tener un apoyo. Urayashi le tomó por ambos hombros de tela con los fuerza cerrando sus manos en puños para sostenerse.

―Todos ellos tienen malas intenciones ―dijo el niño.

Los adultos se crisparon. Kakashi se inmediato miró a sus ninjas notando sus caras de nervios e inseguridad. Urayashi los observaba con desdén, sin nada de intenciones de retirar su acusación.

―Usualmente pongo la palabra de mis ninjas sobre la de cualquiera que no sea uno pero ―dijo Kakashi. Señaló con un pulgar a su espalda― es un niño y es mágico, así que pongo la mitad de mi confianza en él y la mitad en ustedes. ¿Qué esta pasando?

Sasuke dio media vuelta y observó a todos atento. Su cuerpo estaba rígido, pero trataba de mostrar calma, pues su mejor arma contra los demás siempre había sido su postura visual. Por mucho que tuviese miedo, o estuviera dudando de algún movimiento, incluso que no supiera cómo proceder en una pelea, su orgullo como ninja y su seguridad como uno de los más fuertes, le hacían presentarse cara a cara contra quien se le plantara al frente, y decidía que dejaría que sus habilidades y experiencia tomaran el curso de sus batallas. Ahora era exactamente igual. Podía no ser una batalla ninja, pero estaba peleando por obtener el fallo del juez sobre él y ganarse la entera lealtad de Kakashi, y si los demás no querían confiar en él, esa media confianza depositada en Urayashi sería retirada.

En otras palabras, él perdía.

― ¿Y bien? ―preguntó Kakashi.

El primero en dar un paso al frente fue Kiba, cruzándose de brazos y achicando los ojos.

―Creo que sería bueno explicar nuestra postura ante esto ―dijo Kiba.

_Vaya, este Kiba es nuevo_, pensó Sasuke. _Usualmente primero actúa y habla por destacar. Este es más racional._

―Verás… _Sasuke_ ―empezó Kiba. Sasuke enarcó una ceja ante la forma de pronunciar el nombre. Lo arrastró, como si le diera asco―, nos es difícil creer que de verdad pueda pasar tu caso de viaje en el tiempo. Son cosas que comprobamos muchas veces en el pasado, el revivir a los muertos, divinidades. Estamos, no acostumbrados, pero sabemos que es posible. Lo que es difícil ―descruzó los brazos y le señaló con la palma abierta― es tenerte frente a nosotros. Debes tener en cuenta que tenemos coraje acumulado, y ha sido por años. No podemos simplemente observar una imagen "buena" de la persona más odiada del planeta sin creer que es mentira.

Punto a favor.

Sasuke miró al piso pensativo. ¿Cómo iba a solucionar esto?

―Ibas a atacar ―dijo Urayashi. Sasuke lo observó en silencio. El niño miraba a Kiba con desconfianza―. Todo tu chakra se estaba canalizando en tus puños y piernas. Era agresivo.

Kakashi miró a Kiba, pero este sólo pudo retroceder un paso y apretó la boca. Estaba tenso.

―Y-Yo eeh-

― ¡Kiba! ―regañó Kakashi. El hombre ninja lo miró dando un brinco. Kakashi le sonrió sin simpatía― Escuchen a Sasuke.

Urayashi y Sasuke miraban a Kakashi atentos. Kiba bajó la cabeza y asintió con suavidad, retrocediendo en su lugar y volviendo a darle su atención a Sasuke. El mencionado miró con algo de pena a Kiba, pues entendía perfectamente que todos tuvieran sus defensas arriba.

Sasuke apretó a Urayashi con más fuerza contra él, caminó hasta pararse a un lodo de Kakashi y carraspeó.

―Bien, es hora de que sepan mi historia. Espero que esto me dé un poco de credibilidad… y a ustedes esperanza ―dijo Sasuke con el tono más suave que podía expresar. Uno que usó con Sarada cuando fue bebé, y que aun usaba un poco con ella para hablar temas más familiares en paz―. Yo vengo de una realidad en la que Naruto está vivo ―todos se tensaron, sus hombros lo mostraron―. Es el Séptimo Hokage y yo, oficialmente, soy un ninja en funciones activas con una misión de plazo indefinido asignado. Yo me encargo de buscar los restos de los Otsutsuki en nuestro planeta.

― ¿Hay más? ―preguntó Temari con seriedad. Sasuke le asintió.

―No sabemos cuántos, pero hasta ahora conocemos cinco que formalmente fueron nuestros enemigos ―continuó Sasuke―. Kaguya Otsutsuki, ya saben ustedes de ella ―todos asintieron―. Momoshiki y Kinshiki. Ambos derrotados por nosotros. Toneri Otsutsuki, actual aliado. A él no lo conozco, he de reconocerlo. Naruto, Sakura, Sai y Shikamaru se enfrentaron a él cuando secuestró a Hanabi y Hinata. Actualmente es un aliado de Konoha pero no mantenemos contacto con él ―explicó algo confundido. Esa parte de la historia no la sabía del todo.

― ¿Él en dónde se encuentra actualmente? ―preguntó Shikamaru cruzado de brazos. Sasuke le miró fijamente.

―En la luna.

Las expresiones de todos pasaron de la calma y atención al desconcierto total. Sasuke esperaba poder explicar correctamente el suceso si alguien se lo preguntaba, pero deseaba, con todo el corazón, que la curiosidad muriera en ese nivel porque no quería dar ideas equivocadas.

― ¿Cómo? ―preguntó Lee escéptico.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos y apretó sus manos contra su cuerpo para calmarse un poco. Ella, mejor que nadie, sabía cuán difícil sería para ellos tomar confianza sobre Sasuke. Estarían muy cerrados en convivir con él si no ponían su total disposición, así como ella lo estaba intentando, pero entendía que los relatos de cuento fantástico sólo le quitarían puntos de veracidad a su historia.

―Miren, yo no estuve en la aldea en ese momento ―explicó Sasuke tratando de no desviarse―. Yo estaba cumpliendo unas misiones como castigo por mis crímenes, así que no sé qué pasó realmente. Solo volví porque las cinco aldeas se habían organizado para proteger a la tierra de Toneri, pero tan pronto como llegué, Naruto había acabado con todo ahí arriba, y yo me fui de inmediato. No entraré en detalles de algo que no conozco.

Kakashi asintió hacia él.

―Volviendo ―dijo Sasuke con un suspiro―, el último, y considero que el más peligroso, Urashiki, se encuentra en esta realidad conmigo. Ambos caímos aquí por culpa mía y de Boruto.

― ¿Boruto? ―preguntó alguien de los presentes pero Sasuke no lo miró porque ahora miraba al piso.

Cerró los ojos y tomó aire, sintiendo su pecho temblar por miedo.

―El hijo mayor de Naruto ―contestó―. Él estaba conmigo cuando hicimos el primer salto en el tiempo, pero al hacer el segundo, él desapareció.

―Fue por las circunstancias ―comentó Shikamaru. Todos lo miraron pero él se enfocó en Sasuke―. En esta realidad Naruto está muerto, así que es natural que el niño no exista.

Sasuke asintió.

―Sí, eso pensé ―dijo Sasuke―. El resto de Otsutsukis no son irrelevantes pero no se han presentado como enemigos, por eso no los tenemos presentes. Además de que están muertos ―continuó explicando―. En mi realidad, Naruto está casado con Hinata y tienen dos hijos, Boruto y Himawari. Sakura y yo somos padrinos formales de Himawari.

Neji sonrió mirando hacia Sasuke imaginando la familia que él relataba.

―Sakura y yo estamos casados ―ahora fue el turno de Sakura de recibir las miradas, aunque ella sólo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a su presencia―. Tenemos una hija, Sarada Uchiha. Ino y Sai están casados, Shikamaru y Temari también.

Los mencionados suspiraron aliviados.

―Choji está casado con una mujer que me odia ―rodó los ojos y se golpeó mentalmente para centrarse de nuevo―. Shino es profesor, Tenten vende armas.

Fue el turno de Neji de poner atención cuando todos lo voltearon a ver.

―Ella tiene una tienda pero también es mediadora en los exámenes ninja y evaluaciones de rangos ―explicó Sasuke―. Rock Lee tiene un hijo. Ino y Sai, Shikamaru y Temari también ―dirigió su mirada a un lado―. Kiba, no sé qué seas, lo siento. Tú y yo no convivimos mucho.

Kiba torció la boca.

―Y Neji…

Neji se golpeó los hombros con las manos cruzadas y sonrió.

―Yo estoy muerto.

Todos le miraron impactados mientras él asentía con toda la calma que a los demás les faltaba.

―Sí ―afirmó Sasuke―. Kakashi retirado, Guy retirado, Kurenai retirada. Gaara sigue siendo Kazekage, Kankuro embajador. Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon son senseis de grupos genin, Konohamaru es sensei de mi hija Sarada que hace equipo con Boruto y Mitsuki ―chasqueó los dedos―. Lo olvidaba, Mitsuki es hijo de Orochimaru.

― ¿Orochimaru? ―preguntó Tsunade sorprendida― ¿Él tiene hijos?

―Uno. Rarito, pero es buen niño ―contestó Sasuke. Tomó impulso y reacomodó a Urayashi sobre él. El niño sólo le abrazó más fuerte―. Iruka es director de la academia ninja, Hanabi Hyuga vive con su padre en los territorios del clan Hyuga. Shizune ya no es parte de la administración del Hokage prefiriendo estar con Tsunade en su retiro. Creo que son todos de los que debería contar.

Sasuke echó la cabeza hacia el techo pensando seriamente en toda la información que tenía. No era mucha, al menos en comparación con la que Sakura tenía, lo de él eran datos meramente básicos y hasta de conocimiento popular. Era solo que estaba terriblemente desinformado.

―Y, bueno. En mi realidad no maté a Naruto. Ambos peleamos pero me redimí y actualmente soy parte de su "Comité de Confianza del Hokage" ―dijo con algo de burla. Aun le causaba gracia que Naruto los hubiese designado así―. Pagué por mis crímenes, regresé a la aldea, todo funciona de pies a cabeza e investigábamos la aparición de Urashiki en nuestra realidad y su relación con el querer quedarse con los bijus, que son su principal misión.

― ¿Va detrás de los biju en esta realidad? ―preguntó, por primera vez, Choza Akimichi, parado justo detrás de Hiashi.

―Sí ―explicó Sasuke―. Su misión actual es sencilla: hacerse de los bijus, hacerse de objetos importantes del mundo ninja, conseguir poder y luego volver a nuestro tiempo.

― ¿Cómo piensa volver a su tiempo? ―preguntó Hiashi con seriedad.

Sakura se acuclilló en su lugar, tomó una caja pequeña de cartón que estaba frente a ella en el piso y luego se puso de pie para ir directo al lado de Sasuke. Abrió la tapa con cuidado y metió la mano, revelando el contenido de la caja cuando la inclinó hacia ellos y dejó ver lo que cargaba.

― ¿Un caparazón? ―preguntó Ibiki Morino, quien se había mantenido en silencio completamente desde que empezó todo. Miró a Sasuke con nada de simpatía― ¿Es esto un juego?

― ¡No lo es! ―gritó Urayashi ofendido. Señaló con un dedo al caparazón sin alejar la vista de Ibiki. Parecía que el niño quería perforarle la cabeza con una mirada amenazante, pero sus redondos y grandes ojos eran todo menos amenazantes― Este objeto es importante. Es una tortuga que permite los viajes en el tiempo. Es su poder. Se llama Karasuki, y Urashiki está buscando justamente objetos similares a él en este tiempo.

―Los objetos que mencionas ya han sido ubicados, por lo que explicó lord Hokage ―dijo Yamato con mucha educación. Aunque fueran amigos, Yamato jamás iba a poder retirar de él el hecho de llamar por sus honoríficos a los diversos rangos que le rodeaban. Cosas de un anbu―. Pero tenemos que resguardarlos, no podemos sacarlos de sus territorios si no están en el País del Fuego. ¿Cómo piensas evitar que Urashiki los tome entonces? No tenemos ni tu fuerza ni conocimientos sobre él para darle batalla si es tan poderoso como dices.

―Es por ello que nuestra misión se divide en dos partes ―explicó Kakashi―-. Tanto debemos evitar que Urashiki tome los objetos y a los bijus, como debemos evitar que Sasuke desaparezca. Hay muchos resultados visibles por venir, y solo uno es favorable para todos: que Sasuke vuelva, cuanto antes, a su tiempo.

Kakashi colocó sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y miró uno a uno a sus ninjas.

―Si Urashiki consigue los objetos, gana. Si Urashiki consigue los bijus, gana. Si Sasuke muere aquí, Urashiki gana. Si Urashiki se queda aquí, todos corremos peligro. No tenemos a los dos ninjas más fuertes del mundo con nosotros, nuestra realidad es diferente, y no hay quien le pueda hacer frente a los Otsutsuki si Sasuke desaparece ―explicó bajando de la plataforma en la que él, Sasuke, Sakura y Urayashi estaban―. Para desgracia de nosotros, el hecho de que Sasuke esté aquí y nuestro Sasuke Uchiha también habite el mismo espacio tiempo, provocaron que este Sasuke aquí presente, se vea afectado por el encuentro irracional.

― ¿Qué tanto te afecta? ―preguntó Shikamaru mirando a Sasuke. Él le devolvió la mirada.

―Hasta este momento sólo me he debilitado, pero ha sido fuera de la presencia de Urashiki ―contestó Sasuke―. He tenido la fortuna de que eso pasara; si Urashiki se diera cuenta de que estoy débil, puede usarlo en nuestra contra. Él no se debilita por… cosas de Otsutsukis ―miró sonriendo a Urayashi, quien le sonrió de vuelta―. Así que no puedo arriesgarme a empeorar en condición y que él mejore, porque aunque yo esté aquí, él puede dejarme fuera de batalla.

― ¿Y el Sasuke de esta realidad no puede sustituirte? ―habló Shizune por primera vez.

Sasuke y Kakashi le dirigieron la mirada, pero fue Sakura quien contestó antes que ellos, sorprendiéndolos.

―Shizune-san, aunque él pudiera, no tiene ninguno de los dos brazos ―dijo Sakura con un tono frío, casi áspero―. Además, el Sasuke de esta realidad no se ha enfrentado jamás a los Otsutsuki y no posee los conocimientos debidos que este Sasuke ―lo señaló a su lado― sí tiene de sobra. Necesitamos a este Sasuke, no al de nosotros. Por eso hay que protegerlo y llevarlo sano y salvo a su tiempo, para que arregle el problema.

―El problema llamado Urashiki ―dijo Ibiki. Caminó con su característico paso pesado hacia Sasuke, parándose justo a un lado de Kakashi y mirando fijamente al Uchiha.

Todos en la sala le observaron atentos, Ibiki era alguien de quién temer.

Pero Sasuke no le temía.

Ibiki se mantuvo en silencio un par de segundos, escrutando con la mirada el aspecto de ese Sasuke, grabando en su mente los rasgos y la postura segura que se cargaba. Era envidiable.

―No sé qué demonios llevó a que nuestros mundos se cruzaran, y jamás he creído en las casualidades. Pero desde que tuve a Naruto en un examen y observé el verdadero sentido que tenía detrás la Voluntad de Fuego, he sabido reconocer cuando esta es más una cortina que un espíritu ―dijo Ibiki con fuerza. Sasuke arrugó la nariz―. Y nada cubre tu rostro en este momento.

Sasuke calmó su expresión y abrió un poco la boca con curiosidad.

―Estoy dispuesto a ayudarte a regresar a tu tiempo si eso significa que ese niño rubio e idiota que pasó un examen escrito sin una respuesta, tomará el asiento de Hokage que tanto presumía conseguir ―declaró Ibiki. Sasuke sonrió de lado―. Si incluso hay que rearmarnos aquí como una aldea para reconocer de nuevo esa voluntad extinta, que así sea. Cambia el futuro, te ayudaré a arreglar todo el embrollo en el que te metiste. Pero si atentas contra cualquiera de nosotros-

Antes de poder terminar su frase, todos (a excepción de Kakashi, Neji y Sakura) estaban parados en posición de ataque con armas y puños levantados contra Sasuke. El silencio alrededor era catastrófico, y terriblemente pesado, mientras Kakashi y Sakura trataban de entender qué pasaba.

Ante ellos, Sasuke sostenía su katana desenvainada contra Ibiki, pero lo que descansaba sobre el cuello del hombre era el mango del arma, con la cuchilla siendo tomada por la mano de Sasuke.

―Si atento contra cualquiera de ustedes ―continuó Sasuke por Ibiki. Urayashi estaba siendo sostenido contra su pecho en la misma posición de antes, pero ahora era cargado por el brazo del susanoo― eres libre de usar mi propia katana para acabar conmigo.

* * *

Kakashi dejó caer el vaso sobre la mesa con fuerza.

―Eres un idiota ―le susurró a Sasuke.

Sasuke le miró de reojo con aburrimiento. Estaba más concentrado en mantener su genjutsu que en entender los corajes de Kakashi.

―Y quiero uno de arroz, y uno de carne, y uno de pasta ―decía Urayashi sentado del lado contrario de la mesa frente a Sasuke, sosteniendo entre sus manos la enorme carta del menú que Sakura y él examinaban.

―Solo queríamos motivarlos a querer que te fueras, ¡no a que mataran! ―susurró Kakashi en un regaño.

―Funcionó, ya no hagas drama ―dijo Sasuke volviéndose hacia Sakura y Urayashi―. ¿Qué van a querer ordenar?

―Urayashi y yo iremos directo a la barra de buffet. Parece estar indeciso, así que tomaremos un poco de todo ―comentó Sakura volviéndose hacia Sasuke―. ¿Nos quieren acompañar?

Sasuke negó con un gesto de cabeza.

―Estoy bien, gracias. Vayan ustedes ―contestó Sasuke.

Sakura asintió con una sonrisa y miró hacia Kakashi. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle, Kakashi movía la mano indicándole que se fuera, recargado sobre el dorso de la misma con desgana. Ella sonrió divertida.

―Bien, volvemos en un rato ―dijo ella poniéndose de pie.

Urayashi dejó la carta sobre la mesa azotándola con mucha energía y se puso de pie, siguiendo a Sakura para tomarla de la mano e ir juntos a la comida.

― ¡No pidas demasiado, Urayashi! ―ordenó Sasuke. El niño soltó una infantil risa y asintió en su dirección.

Sasuke le observó irse y volvió a su posición cómoda en su asiento apenas los perdió de vista entre la gente. Kakashi le miró de reojo, preguntándose cómo podía estar tan despreocupado mirando a la carta, sin pensar en Urashiki, en el extraño equipo que habían formado para la misión, en el hecho de que estaba desapareciendo… ¡en el simple hecho de que estaba muriéndose! ¡¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo mientras él se comía las uñas por sobre la máscara que llevaba?!

―El Kakashi de tu tiempo ―dijo Kakashi. Sasuke alejó su vista de la carta y le miró― y tú, ¿son cercanos?

Sasuke enarcó una ceja y se enderezó en su lugar. Puso la carta sobre la mesa, y sobre ella recargó los brazos.

―No tanto. Lo suficiente para que nos tengamos confianza, pero tampoco como podría ser el nivel de intimidad que tengo con Naruto, o Naruto con Iruka ―explicó Sasuke―. Kakashi ha sido un apoyo moral muy grande, al menos mientras he estado en la aldea.

― ¿Por qué? ―preguntó Kakashi con genuina curiosidad.

―Haaammm ―exclamó Sasuke mirando hacia el techo―. Bueno, no tengo la relación más unida con mi hija, así que desde que volví a la aldea me cuesta entablar alguna clase de convivencia con ella. Kakashi me ha ayudado a tener un poco de acercamiento con Sarada.

― ¿Yo te he ayudado? ―preguntó Kakashi con sorpresa.

―Bueno, tampoco es que tengas los mejores consejos ―opinó Sasuke recordando los fallidos intentos del día de padres e hijos que Naruto había implementado, y en el cual, maravillosamente había llegado a la aldea.

―Mhm ―asintió Kakashi mirando hacia la mesa.

Un breve silencio se instaló entre ambos, dejando que el único intermediario fuera el sonido de los demás comensales. Sasuke le dio toda su atención a Kakashi, esperando por su siguiente pregunta o comentario.

―No me puedo creer que yo te de consejos paternales ―dijo Kakashi. Sasuke sonrió―. No sé si te conté correctamente esto, pero mi padre se suicidó cuando yo era muy niño, así que no puedo estar cien por ciento seguro de que yo, alguna vez, podría interpretar un papel de padre o similar para alguien. Le perdí demasiado joven, así que muchas ideas de lo que tenía acerca de ser un padre, se eliminaron.

Sasuke asintió dándole a entender que le seguía escuchando.

―Creí que los padres vivían por sus hijos. Que tener un hijo te daba fuerzas para seguir a través de muchas adversidades. Pero no ―sus palabras estaban cargadas de alguna tristeza que Sasuke creía poder identificar. Una tristeza familiar―. Entonces tengo un poco… hamm… distorsionado el papel de un padre. Si te soy sincero, lo más cercano que tuve a un hijo fuiste tú.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y se reclinó sobre su asiento hacia Kakashi.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó en un susurro.

Kakashi lo miró.

―Tu no tenías a tu familia, yo estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido con tu clan, y llevabas una vida que te estaba llevando por el peor camino hacia Orochimaru ―dijo Kakashi con pena―. No pude hacer mucho, quise que aprendieras y te dieras cuenta de que el poder que tenías podía hacerte ser fuerte pero consciente para usarlo. No logré lo segundo, solo te alimenté de creencias ciegas sobre la idea de que tenías todo para eliminar a Itachi. Y no me di cuenta.

―Creí que me entrenabas para controlarme ―dijo Sasuke con duda mirando a la mesa.

―No, lo hacía por más motivos que ser mi alumno ―comentó Kakashi con seguridad. Cruzó sus brazos debajo del pecho y se giró hacia Sasuke, observándole―. Supongo que tu Kakashi, hasta hoy, no se ha abierto tanto contigo.

Sasuke negó con un lento gesto de cabeza.

― ¿Y te gustaría que yo lo hiciera? ―preguntó Kakashi.

Sasuke abrió la boca para responder, pero el estruendo del plato de Urayashi contra la mesa los interrumpió atrayendo su atención sobre Sakura y el niño.

― ¡Traje unos dangos para ustedes! ―dijo Urayashi con una sonrisa radiante.

Ambos adultos le sonrieron.

―Gracias, Urayashi ―le dijo Kakashi con ánimo.

Sakura llegó detrás de Urayashi colocando en la mesa su propio plato. Saludó a ambos con un gesto de cabeza y luego se dirigió a Urayashi para explicarle cosas esenciales de la comida que habían comprado.

―Kakashi ―le llamó Sasuke.

Kakashi apartó su vista de Sakura y Urayashi para darle toda su atención al azabache, pero el gesto negativo de cabeza de este fue una respuesta decepcionante.

* * *

Urayashi brincó y Sakura y Sasuke le elevaron en el aire. Ambos le tomaban una mano, Sasuke, por eliminación, le tomaba la izquierda, y Sakura estaba a la derecha. Cuando aterrizó sobre el suelo, ambos fueron jalados un poco más delante de sus pasos.

Ya eran cerca de las once de la noche, habían salido del restaurante media hora atrás, y Kakashi ya se había ido con destino a su propio hogar.

Aunque la despedida entre Sasuke y Kakashi había sido demasiado incomoda, Sakura no le quiso preguntar al primero por respeto. Estaba claro que el tema que habían abordado en la mesa era sólo de ellos y no debía meter la nariz. Pero realmente le daba pena verlos tan distanciados cuando parecía que ya estaban armando un buen vínculo temporal.

―Cuando nos dividamos, irás por el Kyubi, ¿no? ―preguntó Sakura a Sasuke.

Sasuke y ella impulsaron de nuevo a Urayashi.

―Sí ―contestó Sasuke―. Es mi objetivo principal.

― ¿Y por qué Urayashi no va contigo? ―preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.

―Porque yo puedo defenderme de Urashiki sin problema ―explicó Urayashi durante su siguiente brinco. Cayó al piso y se agachó listo para volver a saltar―. Tengo el mismo nivel de poder que él, por eso Papá Shin no me necesita.

Sakura miraba entre Sasuke y Urayashi cada que uno de los dos respondía.

―Ya veo.

Las calles estaban desiertas, pero ni Sakura ni Urayashi se daban la libertad de hablarle por su nombre temiendo que alguien les escuchara y se armara el caos.

Los tres llegaron a la esquina del edificio donde estaban viviendo. Urayashi se soltó de ambos y corrió hacia las escaleras del edificio, subiendo de uno en uno con ambos pies, sujetándose con ambas manos de la barandilla.

Sakura y Sasuke le miraron alejarse.

Si Sasuke era sincero, en ese momento quería voltearse a abrazarla. Era similar a algunas noches en las que salían en familia a cenar, con Sarada en lugar de Urayashi, y sin Kakashi, por lo que su mente le jugó la mala movida de hacerle sentirse en su verdadero hogar. Pero sabía que al entrar al departamento no habría fotos de su familia, no estarían sus pertenencias junto a las de Sakura en su habitación, el cuarto de Sarada sería ocupado por cajas y un orden improvisado, y él lo usaría como temporal.

Así que no quería entrar.

―Tengo algo que hacer ―dijo Sasuke en voz baja. Sakura se volteó a él de golpe―. Volveré durante la noche, no se preocupen.

Sasuke le sonrió a Sakura e hizo una reverencia, dando media vuelta en su lugar y caminando para alejarse de ella en una dirección opuesta a la que habían recorrido. Sakura le miró la espalda confundida, segura de que realmente él solo estaba huyendo.

― ¡Oye! ―le llamó con fuerza. Este se detuvo.

Sakura trotó hacia él, indispuesta a quedarse sin respuestas esa vez. Necesitaba, de verdad, saber qué ocurría con él. Porqué huía de ella en casa de Neji, que era a donde sabía que se dirigía.

―Si te incomoda estar en el departamento, solo dilo ―dijo Sakura con firmeza parándose a su lado. Sasuke la miró impactado― ¡Sí! Sé que no quieres estar ahí. No soy tonta.

Sasuke apretó los labios y retrocedió un paso.

―No es eso ―dijo titubeante. Sakura colocó sus manos en la cadera e inclinó su torso a él de forma acusadora.

― ¡Claro que sí lo es!

Sasuke retrocedió de nuevo ante su grito.

― Tal vez crees que no me he dado cuenta, pero sé que te ocultas en casa de Neji. Pasas mucho tiempo ahí ―dijo Sakura con enojo―. No me molesta. Que tengas un amigo me parece muy bien, creo que lo necesitas aquí. Pero si pensamos conocernos mejor, no creo que el estar separados la mayor parte del día sea el mejor plan.

Sasuke sabía que su acuerdo se estaba llevando precisamente como lo hablaron, pero estaba realmente preocupado por un asunto que no había digerido sino hasta que Shikamaru abordó la causa de desaparición de Boruto.

―No quiero huir de ti, eso debes tenerlo claro ―le dijo Sasuke mirándola atento―. Mira, me es difícil estar aquí sabiendo que este no es mi verdadero hogar. En el pasado fue otra cosa, fue un lugar en el que estuve y que realmente no tenía motivos para extrañarlo, pero esto ―volteó a ver hacia el departamento con una expresión melancólica― es diferente. Es mi presente pero sin mí en él. Y sí, es doloroso, porque este presente puede transformarse en mi presente permanentemente si esta misión no sale como esperamos.

Volvió su vista a Sakura, ella le miraba preocupada, con las manos unidas delante de la boca del estómago.

―Eres exactamente la misma Sakura de mi realidad, pero tú no me amas y no tengo una familia contigo. Pero eres Sakura, y sé que si vuelvo a mi realidad estarás ahí. Neji… ―el aire se le atoró.

Era difícil abordar esos temas, tomando en cuenta que muchas de las situaciones ocurridas en la guerra no podía evitar atribuírselas a sus errores, aunque estas no estuvieran ni medianamente ligadas a él. La muerte de Neji no había sido su culpa, y estaba muy lejos de haber influenciado en ella. Pero el haber sido los novatos estrella, los más fuertes de la academia y a la vez, de alguna forma, los más decididos y seguros de a dónde querían llevar sus habilidades, les había hecho comprender el papel que cumplía el otro a pesar de ni siquiera haber convivido.

Como le hubiera gustado combatir con él, tener la famosa batalla de la que todos hablaban y ansiaban ver de ellos. Platicar más con Neji, conocer más de él. Sasuke solo había vuelto a la aldea para encontrar una placa con su nombre sobre una tumba. Y eso agregó un nombre más a la lista de gente que había perdido y de la que no se había despedido adecuadamente.

―Neji no estará cuando me vaya, por eso quiero estar con él ―dijo Sasuke finalmente tras unos segundos de pensamiento. Miró fijamente a Sakura con la sinceridad pintada en la cara―. Sakura, de verdad vamos a convivir tú y yo, lo prometo. Tan solo permíteme estar conocer a este Neji antes de mañana.

Sakura le sonrió. Se acercó a él y le colocó una mano en el hombro, dándole un apretón cariñoso.

―No tienes que pedirme permiso para ello. Si me hubieses dicho antes lo que pasaba, no me habría preocupado tanto porque no estuvieras en mi casa ―le dijo con calma. Ella le soltó y dio media vuelta―. Duerme en su casa hoy. Tendremos mucho tiempo para acompañarnos en el viaje. Nos vemos por la mañana.

Sasuke la miró alejarse de él de vuelta al departamento. Una familiaridad ajena se instaló en su pecho, pero sonrió tranquilo. Dio media vuelta cuando la escuchó por última vez antes de apresurar su paso a los tejados de las casas.

― ¡Descansa!

* * *

Neji se soltó la quinta trenza con molestia, empujando el cabello a un lado mientras caminaba a la puerta con Naoki detrás de él.

― ¡Admítelo papá!, ¡te ves bien! ―le decía Naoki empujándole levemente de la espalda.

― Naoki, ¿en qué planeta me veo bien con trenzas atadas con moños de colores fluorescentes? ―le reclamó a su hijo mirándolo por sobre su hombro.

Naoki soltó una carcajada divertido por el enojo de su padre. Le había engañado olímpicamente diciéndole que iba a peinarle el cabello en una cola de caballo alta, terminando por hacerle nueve trenzas con muchos adornos y lazos. Era algo que Ohara le había enseñado un día que estuvo de visita en casa de los Nara para hablar con Shikamaru sobre unas misiones pendientes, y este último estaba peinado de esa forma tan extravagante y no se había dado cuenta.

―Bueno, para mí eres bonito de todas las formas, papá ―le dijo Naoki con una ligera risa detrás.

―Ajá, claro ―se quejó Neji.

Llegó a la puerta y tomó el pomo girándolo para abrir y ver quién llegaba a esa hora de la noche.

Abrió los ojos poco sorprendido cuando vio a Sasuke, pero debía aparentar porque en ese momento no era Sasuke.

― ¡Shin! Que sorpresa, buenas noches ―dijo Neji con falsa emoción.

Naoki salió de detrás de él y miró a Sasuke con una sonrisa.

― ¡Hola Shin! ―saludó el joven con entusiasmo.

Sasuke le sonrió, pero su mirada llena de interrogantes se dirigió al moño naranja que salía de detrás de la cabeza de Neji.

― ¿Po-

― No preguntes ―interrumpió Neji― Pasa.

Neji y Naoki se hicieron a un lado y Sasuke caminó al interior de la casa haciendo una reverencia a ambos. Cuando Neji cerró la puerta, Naoki se acercó a Sasuke y le tomó del único brazo que tenía.

― ¿Vienes a cenar? ―preguntó Naoki.

―Eh, no, en realidad no ―le contestó Sasuke con algo de cansancio. Miró como el niño le soltaba y se paraba delante de él con las manos en la cadera―. Venía a hablar con tu padre, en verdad.

―Naoki ―llamó Neji. Este se acercó por detrás de Sasuke y miró al joven con seriedad―. Ve a tu cuarto, por favor.

Naoki miró a su padre y luego a Sasuke. Aunque realmente no le gustaba mucho cuando le excluían de conversaciones, él entendía que probablemente se trataba de la misión que estaban por emprender. Sí, se había enterado aquella tarde que Shin era en realidad un ninja y estaba pidiendo ayuda a la aldea para cumplir su misión, y su padre había sido asignado como una escolta del pelirrosa en lo que concluía el trabajo.

Naoki no estaba en contra de que su padre tomara trabajos ninja de nuevo a pesar de que estas hubiesen sido, para él, escasas desde que le había adoptado. Pero le alegraba que lo siguieran considerando como un ninja fuerte y esencial, así que, muy a pesar de sus sentimientos de miedo y angustia, animaba a Neji a tomar las misiones que le llegaban.

―Bien, iré a dormir ya ―anunció el joven Hyuga. Se acercó a su padre y le abrazó por el torso. Neji le palmeó la cabeza con cariño―. Te quiero pa. Nos vemos mañana para despedirte.

Naoki se alejó de él y le sonrió. Luego volvió su cuerpo hacia Sasuke e hizo una leve reverencia.

―Buenas noches, Shin. Nos vemos luego.

―Nos vemos, Naoki. Pasa buena noche ―contestó Sasuke con una sonrisa.

El joven caminó por el pasillo hacia las escaleras de la casa, perdiéndose detrás de una pared de tela que servía como divisor de las salas de la casa. Cuando ambos adultos estuvieron seguros de que el niño se había ido, Neji le hizo una seña a Sasuke para que lo siguiera al pasillo del jardín donde acostumbraban estar cuando él le visitaba.

Neji y Sasuke caminaron hasta el borde del piso que daba con el pasto del jardín, y Neji se sentó en él esperando a que Sasuke le imitara. Cuando ambos se encontraron uno al lado del otro, mirando a lo lejos la lápida de Tenten, Sasuke tomó aire y permitió que su genjutsu se fuera sabiendo que Naoki ya no estaba cerca.

―Creí que esta noche te quedarías con Sakura y Urayashi ―comentó Neji en voz baja― ¿Está todo bien?

Sasuke asintió.

―Sí, no hay nada de qué preocuparse ―le dijo Sasuke. Aunque Neji percibió la tensión detrás de la respuesta―. Bueno… en realidad sí me preocupa algo.

Neji volteó su cabeza a él indicándole que le daba toda su atención.

―Habla.

Sasuke tomó aire y suspiró con fuerza. Su pecho tembló un poco, pero realmente quería hablar del tema antes de que todo se le fuera de las manos.

―Naoki va a desaparecer ―dijo.

Neji enarcó ambas cejas y se cruzó de brazos. Esperó un par de minutos a que Sasuke continuara, pero este había cerrado los ojos esperando lo peor.

―Lo sé.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y le dirigió una mirada desconcertada a Neji, quien tenía el semblante más tranquilo del universo plasmado en el rostro.

― ¿Qué? ―exclamó Sasuke incrédulo.

―Sasuke, soy uno de los genios de Konoha, ¿crees que no tomaría en cuenta todas las posibles variables de la idea de que desaparezcas? ―cuestionó Neji con seriedad. Sasuke parpadeó una vez sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba―. Entendí el posible resultado de esta realidad cuando comentaste que Boruto había desaparecido porque Naruto no existe aquí. Y cuando tú me contaste que en tu realidad Tenten sí está viva y yo no, supe de inmediato que, el que volvieras a tu realidad, significaría que mi realidad iba a cambiar.

― ¿Y cómo es que esto no te altera? ―preguntó Sasuke realmente curioso.

Él estaba increíblemente desesperado porque Sarada volviera a su vida con prontitud, y no podía entender cómo es que Neji asimilaba tan tranquilamente que él y su hijo no estarían juntos de nuevo si él alteraba el futuro otra vez.

―Tómame por loco, pero realmente estoy harto de esta realidad ―respondió Neji con pesadez en la voz. Miró hacia la tumba de Tenten y su mirada se volvió una de alguien agotado, triste, llevado por la rendición―. Perdí a mi familia, perdí a la mujer que amo, todos mis amigos están dispersos y peleados, nadie en este mundo confía en nadie. No es el futuro que esperaba para Konoha después de la guerra.

Neji deshizo el agarre de sus brazos y se echó hacia atrás recargándose en sus manos. Miró al cielo.

―No creo que desaparezcamos. La idea de que existen diferentes realidades con diferentes variables de nuestro presente es algo palpable, por eso no creo que yo y Naoki dejemos de existir. Creo que sólo te irás a tu espacio-tiempo y las cosas volverán a ser aquí como siempre han sido. Y si no ―miró a Sasuke―, estoy agradecido de que hayas aparecido y cometido tu error del tiempo. Pude tener a Naoki el tiempo suficiente para vivirlo y amarlo. Si desaparecemos, no nos daremos cuenta, pero nos iremos con nuestros sentimientos familiares a donde quiera que nuestras almas e historias se vayan. No tengo miedo de perder a Naoki cuando cambies el futuro, porque sé que no será doloroso. Simplemente nos iremos juntos a cualquier otra parte y en tu realidad seguiré muerto. Pero eso jamás va a eliminar lo que ya pasó aquí y lo que tú te llevarás de nosotros.

Sasuke se tiró sobre su espalda en el tatami del piso y miró hacia el cielo. El cuerpo de Neji estaba a su derecha tapando una parte del cielo, pero era casi como ver el universo entero con una constelación del Hyuga.

―No temas por nosotros, Sasuke ―le susurró Neji sin moverse ni darle la espalda.

Sasuke alcanzó a ver una lagrima caer por debajo del rostro del joven Hyuga, rodando varias más desde la mejilla hasta la barbilla.

―Solo arregla tu error y recuérdanos a Naoki y a mí cuando te vayas.

Cuando cerró los ojos para dejarse abrazar por el sueño, las lágrimas silenciosas de Sasuke ya bajaban por sus sienes hasta el tatami, mojando su azabache cabello esparcido como almohada debajo de su cabeza.

* * *

Las cinco de la mañana eran el mejor punto del día para partir sin que ningún ciudadano de Konoha se diera cuenta. Pocos ninjas estaban circulando en sus actividades diarias para ese momento, así que Kakashi y Sasuke se dieron la libertad de evitar el genjutsu sobre el último para que ocupara por completo su energía en la misión.

Sasuke vestía su ropa ninja con la que había llegado a ese tiempo, y su capa lo cubría de nuevo. La ropa había sido lavada y planchada con ayuda de Sakura, quien se la entregó aquella mañana que él volvió al departamento del médico a alistarse. Su katana también estaba afirmada con fuerza bajo la palma de su mano, siendo protegida por la funda que colgaba del cinturón en su cadera.

Frente a él, Sakura, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Temari, Kiba, Choza, Hiashi, Shizune, Tsunade, Yamato e Ibiki, estaban parados todos en un medio círculo mirando hacia Sasuke y el Hokage. La mitad de ellos habían cambiado sus atuendos habituales tan solo un poco, agregando unas prendas extra de resistencia ninja para prepararse para el viaje.

Urayashi estaba parado junto a Kakashi tomándole de la mano, brincando sobre sus pies para entretenerse mientras las instrucciones eran dadas.

Sasuke caminó dos pasos al frente y observó a todos.

―Agradezco que todos hayan venido y espero tengan bien clara la gravedad del resultado de nuestra misión ―habló él.

Sakura captó que su tono serio, amenazante y firme había vuelto, pero este estaba potenciado por un Sasuke adulto lleno de experiencia y liderazgo. Eso la removió un poco en su emoción.

―No pienso forzar a nadie a quedarse a partir de este punto, pero una vez cruzadas las puertas de la aldea, no les pido, _les exijo_ su completa lealtad y compromiso ―continuó Sasuke―. Con ello también les pido su silencio, porque esto debe mantenerse en entero secreto tanto por protección mía como la suya. Todos son capaces de creer lo que quieran en este mundo, y estoy seguro que no muchos confiaran en mi historia del viaje en el tiempo.

― ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que nosotros no dudamos de ti? ―preguntó Hiashi.

Sasuke lo miró fijamente.

―Porque todos ustedes podrían haberme matado en cualquier momento de debilidad en el que me vieron, y no lo hicieron ―contestó seguro―. No soy inmortal, soy un ser poderoso, pero soy humano. Si me envenenan, me muero. Si me hieren de gravedad, me muero. Si me hundo en el mar y no hay forma de sacarme, me ahogo y muero. Simple. Soy vulnerable, tanto como ustedes, la única diferencia radica en que tengo un poder que aquí ninguno de ustedes ha desarrollado. En mi realidad, todos y cada uno de ustedes son más fuertes de lo que son ahora. Y si me tienen cerca en cualquier momento de vulnerabilidad, pueden comprobar que no soy difícil de matar si se lo proponen.

Pasó su mirada de esquina a esquina hasta parar en Ibiki, el último a su izquierda.

―Además, tienen a Ibiki. Él podría leer mis intenciones cuando se les antoje ―Ibiki sonrió―. Como quiera que vaya el asunto, no los estoy alentando a matarme. Les estoy diciendo que mi condición no es la mejor, Urashiki no es afectado pero yo sí, debo volver cuanto antes a mi realidad para advertir a Naruto lo que ocurre o, al menos, regresar al momento del accidente y evitar que vuelva a ocurrir. Por eso mismo les pido su entera disposición a obedecer mis órdenes en esta misión. Kakashi no irá con nosotros, prefiero que se quede en Konoha a proteger el lugar y a él mismo. Es el único que podrá tener orden en caso de que Urashiki aparezca cerca de la aldea.

―Seré constante con mis llamadas ―explicó Kakashi a sus ninjas―. No quiero perderles de vista, así que deberán estar registrado sus movimientos cada hora. Será nuestra forma de asegurar los objetivos y también mantener control sobre la posible ubicación de Urashiki.

―Urashiki tiene movimientos que no podemos predecir ―habló Urayashi por primera vez atrayendo la atención de todos―. Es por ello que papá Sasuke y papá Kakashi han pensado en que lo mejor sería monitorear cada área. Papá Sasuke tiene más experiencia enfrentando a Urashiki, y tiene el rinnegan, así que él puede tener una idea de cómo piensa proceder Urashiki una vez que aparezca.

_Quiero su forma tan profesional de hablar_, pensó Kakashi mirando de reojo al niño.

Sasuke asintió ante las palabras de Urayashi.

―Aquí en Konoha, Kakashi llevará una bitácora de nuestros movimientos para poder tener una zona controlada entre nosotros y las apariciones de Urashiki ―explicó Sasuke―. Así que esto es lo que haremos. Pongan atención.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Espero se encuentren muy bien durante esta época.

Damas, caballeros y bijus, por favor sigan las indicaciones de seguridad que hay en este momento por el coronavirus. Es una situación que hay que tener en cuenta seriamente pero no caer en el pánico. Si seguimos las medidas de sanidad y mantenemos la calma, esto será algo que pronto podrá ser controlado y tratado, así que no hay que caer en el miedo. Infórmense correctamente, con gente que sabe del tema, no con cosas aleatorias que llegan a salir en internet o de la gente. Es mejor saberlo de fuentes confiables.

Y, donde quiera que estén, espero de verdad, con todo mi corazón, se encuentren bien, y que esta situación pase lo más pronto posible y mejore para todos para que podamos volver a las actividades diarias sin preocupación alguna.

Les agradezco mucho por seguir leyendo, por apoyar la historia y comentar.

Espero les esté gustando la trama y continuemos juntos la historia.

Espero publicar pronto el siguiente capítulo. Como ven, este es el más largo hasta ahora, así que ahorita traigo achicharrado el cerebro por producir la idea mientras produzco mis tareas de mi seminario xD

Nos Vemos pronto y nos estamos leyendo :D

¡Cuídense mucho!

_Ana Kogane Holt._


	17. Del teatro al encubrimiento

**DEL TEATRO AL ENCUBRIMIENTO, ¿DÓNDE QUEDA EL AMOR?**

* * *

Shikamaru pisó la rama más alta logrando darse vuelo para ver sobre las copas de los árboles, confirmando que el puente se encontraba cerca de su actual posición. Cinco minutos más andando y tendrían de frente el acantilado que dividía una zona del País del Fuego.

A su derecha estaba Choza Akimichi, siguiéndole el paso tan rápido como podía. Era un señor grande ahora, pero agradecía que sus mejores años de ninja le habían regalado algo de agilidad en su retiro.

"_Shikamaru, Choza, irán por el primer objetivo: El Jarrón de los Sellos Lunares ―dijo Sasuke―. Es un objeto valioso, no almacena nada más que chakras puros, estos de Otsutsukis que murieron siendo bebés y niños menores de cinco años. Almas inocentes, ahí cuida del chakra de esos niños para que sean protegidos en su descanso. Almacena mucho chakra, lo necesitamos en nuestro poder. Será fácil llegar a él, conseguirlo es otro asunto."_

―No conozco el acantilado, pero según el mapa, el fondo es un río ―explicó Shikamaru a Choza―. Inicia aquí, cruza el País de la Hierba y llega poco antes del País de la Tierra. Es un río muy importante para la vegetación de la Aldea Oculta de la Hierba, así que hay que cuidar no dejar desechos o algo que pueda contaminarlo.

Choza asintió.

―Para bajar tendremos que ingeniárnosla ―dijo Shikamaru―. Hasta donde me informaron, el acantilado es completamente liso. No hay niveles, no hay piedras sueltas, entonces nos costará llegar abajo. No se tampoco qué tan profundo es el río, por lo que habrá que caminar sobre el agua con precaución.

― ¿Qué tanta libertad podemos darnos para tratar de obtener el jarrón? ―preguntó Choza― Entiendo que, aunque son nuestras tierras, tenemos una restricción de trabajo en el área.

Shikamaru miró hacia al piso debajo de ellos debatiendo seriamente qué podían hacer.

Aunque no estaba directamente relacionado con los aspectos del gobierno de Kakashi y cómo afectarían públicamente a la aldea, sabía, gracias a su rango ninja, que muchas precauciones fueron implementadas inclusive dentro del territorio de la Aldea de la Hoja, con el fin de evitar malas miradas de los visitantes. Malas miradas que muchas veces trajeron problemas graves al país, y prefería darse el lujo de evitarlas e ignorarlas mientras se encontraba en hora laboral.

―Hasta donde sé, mucha gente protege esas aguas, así que lo mínimo es la precaución que ya comentamos ―contestó mirando al frente―. Hasta que recibamos otra orden de Sasuke, nuestro objetivo debe obtenerse de forma impecable.

* * *

"_No hay muchas posibilidades de pasar desapercibido en la Aldea de la Arena, menos para ninjas de la hoja. Sé que causará más sospecha que la embajadora esté ahí, pero eres nuestra única opción confiable―dijo Sasuke mirando a Temari―. No es una misión de recuperación, me gustaría que pusieras más vigilancia en su lugar ―. Sasuke señaló el punto en el mapa―. A donde vas a ir le llaman "Cuenco escondido". Es un pequeño lago con la forma de su nombre. Está cubierto por una extraña zona boscosa que tienen en el País del Viento. Según Urayashi, ese lago tiene propiedades curativas que solamente sirven a los Otsuktsuki, por lo que aunque no nos dé ningún beneficio, creo que nos dará una ventaja sobre Urayashi si le impedimos llegar a él."_

Temari observó con sorpresa que el lugar que Sasuke había mencionado, efectivamente, estaba rodeado de una extensa área de bosque de árboles altos pero poco frondosos. No había palmeras ni arbustos, pero era lo suficientemente frondoso como para tapar al interior de este donde, se suponía, debía encontrar la pequeña caverna donde estaba el lago.

Pero antes de poder siquiera irle a buscar, ella debía pasar a un asunto más importante.

― ¡Lee! ―llamó dando media vuelta.

Rock Lee se acercó a ella a paso rápido mientras veía hacia el bosque.

―Dígame, señorita Temari ―dijo Lee con seriedad.

―Tendré que pedirte que te quedes aquí a vigilar el bosque mientras atiendo el otro tema ―le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba su caminata a otro destino.

Lee la observó algo consternado por la decisión, pero no podía decirle nada sabiendo que ella tenía el mando de la misión en esa parte del mundo.

―Cualquier cosa, mándame un águila. Dudo que tengas señal de teléfono ―se burló.

Lee sacó su aparato celular y encendió la pantalla, notando que la rubia estaba en lo correcto. Con una mueca, se dio cuenta de que el juego que Neji y él recientemente habían descargado, no iba a funcionar sin internet.

―Bien ―bufó.

* * *

"_Probablemente sea el objetivo más difícil, pero es por eso que te elegí a ti ―dijo Sasuke mirando a Ibiki―. Tsunade y Yamato irán contigo. No se arriesguen si hay peligros alrededor. Conseguir los restos de Zetsu siempre ha dado problemas"._

Ibiki le daba todo el crédito a Sasuke de la información que le había brindado. Aunque ambos mundos distaban de ser iguales tanto por eventos como por personas, la ubicación de la cueva donde se registraba el mayor número de apariciones de Zetsu, estaba exactamente en el lugar que Sasuke había señalado, con la única diferencia de que no era resguardada por las fuerzas de policía de Konoha. Policía que, ciertamente, Ibiki no imaginaba cómo funcionaba en el actual mundo ninja de Sasuke, tomando en cuenta que en el pasado era lugar de los Uchiha y ahora era comandado por alguien más.

―Quisiera ponerlo en duda, pero todo lo que nos ha dado es real ―comentó Tsunade acercándose a Ibiki―. Debemos apresurarnos aquí si queremos alcanzarlos a tiempo para cuando lleguen con el Raikage.

Ambos miraron a la falda del acantilado, donde unos metros adelante se lograba ver un gran agujero de cueva que los llevaría a un subterráneo abandonado del País del Fuego. Antes habían implementado un sistema de excavación para extraer minerales, pero ese proyecto había estado abandonado desde hacía bastantes años porque la directora del proyecto había renunciado.

―Hay que proceder con cautela, Lady Tsunade ―dijo Yamato acercándose a ambos―. Por lo que nos dijo Sasuke, esta área tiene registros de Zetsu en formas mutadas que no se vieron en la guerra. Formas más peligrosas.

―Formadas de un efecto secundario que se incubó por años bajo tierra ―explicó Tsunade―. No voy a decir que sé de qué hablaba Sasuke, pero puedo imaginarlo. Después de todo, las células de mi abuelo estuvieron involucradas en algún punto de la creación de Zetsu.

* * *

"_La recolección de la información es importante. Lo que tengo apenas sirve. Es por eso que Kiba, Shizune ―les llamó Sasuke atrayendo su atención―, harán una infiltración. La Aldea Oculta de las Fuentes Termales. Fue un campo de batalla durante la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Aunque se reconstruyeron, muchas cosas fueron ocultas por los habitantes de dicha aldea. Hay que recuperar toda la información robada, pero para ello tendrán que establecerse un par de días ahí e informarse de todos los aspectos de esa aldea. Tienen que fingir que buscan establecerse ahí."_

Kiba le sonrió a la mujer detrás de la recepción cuando ella les pidió paciencia mientras preparaban la habitación.

El edificio era de madera, algunas puertas eran de tela, el piso estaba cubierto de tatami una vez que se llegaba a la zona se habitaciones en los pasillos a cada lado de la recepción, y al fondo de cada pasillo había escaleras que los conducían al segundo piso de habitaciones.

Las paredes tenían pocos cuadros decorativos, pero eran lo suficientemente grandes como para mostrar una imagen amigable de la sala de espera y la recepción. Shizune estaba sentada en la sala de espera mirando hacia donde sus ojos captaban una nueva decoración, encantada con que la aldea había retomado su curso de ser una parada turística.

― ¿Va a querer cuartos separados? ―preguntó la recepcionista.

Kiba le miró atento.

―Sí. Mi tía y yo queremos privacidad ―explicó Kiba con una sonrisa astuta.

Aunque Kiba fuese alguien que actuara descontrolado en ocasiones, había demostrado, con el paso de los años, que era muy ágil persuadiendo a la gente, lo que ocupaban en las misiones del estilo que estaba tomando ahora. Su actitud era suficiente para que muchos perdieran el interés en ahondar en su vida privada, la gente quedaba rápidamente encantada por las historias que Kiba se sacaba de la manga y el cómo creaba ambientes fiesteros en pocos segundos.

Así fue como obtuvo reconocimiento en Konoha, logrando cumplir muchas de sus misiones con su sorprendente poder verbal.

― ¿Y están de paso? ―preguntó la joven recepcionista con genuino interés.

Shizune se puso de pie y caminó hacia ambos con una sonrisa maternal.

―Buscamos a donde mudarnos ―explicó con un tono tranquilo―. Estamos visitando aldeas para ver cuál nos agrada más.

―Oh, ya veo ―contestó la chica con una ligera risa―. Pues espero realmente le guste nuestra aldea. Somos un pueblo pacífico y nos gusta mucho recibir invitados. ¡No se decepcionará!

El entusiasmo de la chica era genuino, Kiba lo percibió por su forma tan abierta e inocente de moverse. De ser lo contrario, sus sentidos actuarían. Los Inuzuka eran muy perceptibles.

* * *

― ¿Es tiempo suficiente? ―preguntó Hiashi mirando a Sasuke.

Sasuke se volvió sobre su lugar sin apartar la pierna que recargaba sobre una rama alta del árbol a su lado. Miró al hombre y asintió.

―Cuatro días desde que empezó la misión. Temari ya debe estar en Sunagakure. Shikamaru y Choza en el puente. Kiba y Shizune deben estarse registrando en el hotel si no es que ya lo hicieron. Y Tsunade e Ibiki ya deben haber planeado algo para explorar las cuevas con la información que les di ―contestó Sasuke con seriedad. Se alejó de la rama y caminó hacia el grupo―. Nosotros estaremos aquí en el país esta noche para partir mañana temprano hacia la Aldea Escondida entre las Nubes.

―El País del Rayo ―comentó Neji cruzado de brazos y mirando al piso. Movió su vista hacia Sasuke―. ¿Por qué nosotros te acompañamos allá? El Hyuga es uno de los clanes que no es recibido con brazos abiertos en ese lugar.

―Así como son de los clanes menos deseados, son de los más temidos y respetados ―explicó Sasuke caminando hacia él―. Igual que con los Uchiha, por mucho que nos insulten, nos temen. Porque saben que tenemos tanto poder que jamás igualarán. Aunque tengan el rango más alto entre los ninjas, aunque sean kages con años de experiencia, por muchas guerras que hayan pasado, jamás igualarán nuestro poder por el simple hecho de ser un clan. Los clanes incuban poder, conocimientos, y mejoran. El resto de los ninjas deben aprender sobre la marcha a hacerse poderosos y superarse. Pero eso queda con ellos, poco se hereda. Y por ello le temen a los clanes.

Neji arqueó una ceja pensando en sus palabras. No había meditado jamás en el peso que tenía la idea de un clan sobre el mundo ninja. Sabía el peso del apellido sobre una persona, pero no imaginaba el impacto sobre los que lo rodeaban.

Sakura miró a ambos desde el suelo, sentada a un lado de Urayashi quien le contaba cosas aleatorias sobre flores, comida, o cosas que había visto en otras realidades como la de Sasuke, aunque eran cosas irrelevantes.

―Solo he conocido a una persona que ha podido poner cualquier poder por debajo de él sin necesidad de ser de un clan con una habilidad de temer, y ese es Naruto. Pero es otro caso, por eso tengo la certeza de que la presencia de ustedes dos es, por muy lejos, una desventaja ―explicó Sasuke. Colocó su mano sobre la cadera y cerró los ojos―. Además de que en la guerra los Hyuga fueron una parte muy importante, así que les deben algo de reconocimiento y respeto.

Hiashi se encogió de hombros.

―Un representante con poder en la política de Konoha era lo que necesitabas, ¿no es así? ―preguntó Hiashi a Sasuke― Por eso vine.

Sasuke retrocedió en sus pasos y se acercó hacia un espacio de raíces poco alejadas de Sakura, sentándose con poca dificultad cruzando las piernas debajo de él. Neji se acercó hacia el árbol más cercano a él y se recargó en este, mirando hacia su tío y escuchando la conversación con atención.

Aunque él no tenía voz ni voto en la misión una vez que llegaran al País del Rayo, asignado como guardaespaldas de Hiashi, mientras estuvieran en camino a la Aldea de la Nube, Neji era solo su sobrino. Además, su tío aun podía defenderse demasiado bien, así que no le preocupaba mucho el alejarse de él en batalla si fuese necesario.

―No podíamos sacar a Kakashi, y las cabezas de los clanes siempre han tenido un impresionante historial de participación en las decisiones políticas ―explicó Sasuke―. Eres fundamental en la aldea, eres fundamental en la misión. No le traje de adorno.

Neji sonrió divertido por la forma en la que Sasuke se dirigía a Hiashi. Aunque, personalmente, no era muy fan de los tratos personales con sus superiores, que a Sasuke le valiera este "estatus" era entretenido de ver, pues aunque mantuviera un respeto en sus palabras, claramente poco le importaba mantener algo parecido al nivel de temor o adoración que la gente solía tener por los altos rangos. Era como jugar a su suerte con la autoridad.

― ¿Vamos a acampar? ―preguntó Urayashi con una sonrisa emocionada.

Todos le miraron al instante cambiando sus semblantes de serios a sonrientes e interesados. No importaba que tuviese un conocimiento y edades infinitos, Urayashi seguía siendo un niño.

―Así es ―contestó Sasuke.

―Papá Sasuke, ¿armaremos casas de campaña o dormiremos al aire libre? ―preguntó poniéndose sobre sus rodillas y echando su torso sobre los muslos de Sakura, dejando que esta le palmeara la espalda con cariño.

―Dependerá del clima. Creo que lo mejor sería dormir al aire libre. Al final no es temporada de lluvias, así que dudo que tengamos necesidad de usar las casas de campaña hasta que lleguemos al País del Rayo ―explicó.

―Muy bien ―aceptó el niño con un exagerado asentimiento de cabeza―. ¿Vamos a recolectar agua?

Sasuke sonrió y suspiró divertido. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia las pequeñas maletas que habían traído con objetos para el viaje, tomando las cantimploras que colgaban amarradas a las bolsas laterales.

Neji había sugerido que cargaran con varias de ellas por la presencia de Urayashi en el equipo. Era un niño, y aunque no fuera como… uno humano, las necesidades de él eran igual de inoportunas que las de cualquier otro, así que, siguiendo el consejo del joven padre, Sasuke cargó con tantas cantimploras como pudo.

Y haciendo honor a su conocimiento paternal, Neji había atinado a su consejo, pues Urayashi pidió agua cada treinta minutos de caminata. Los demás podían aguantar grandes tramos sin beber un sorbo gracias a su condición ninja, así que tuvieron agua de sobra para el pequeño.

―Sakura, ¿me acompañas por agua? ―preguntó Sasuke. Se volteó en su lugar y miró hacia la pelirrosa y el niño―. Urayashi, quédate aquí con Neji.

Urayashi asintió haciendo un puchero.

―Yo quería ir por el agua ―murmuró molesto.

Neji le sonrió.

― ¿De verdad? ―preguntó con diversión― Creí que querías seguir escuchando acerca de los Hyuga. Pero si no deseas hacerlo más…

Urayashi miró con los ojos abiertos completamente hacia Neji, en segundos atraído por el tema que no habían terminado de platicar. Realmente había mucha historia que aun quería saber.

― ¡SÍ SÍ SÍ! ―gritó el niño poniéndose de pie de su posición en Sakura y salió corriendo hacia donde Neji estaba sentándose― ¡CUENTAME MÁS DE USTEDES!

* * *

―Es un niño muy curioso ―comentó Sakura sacando la tercera cantimplora que llenaba de la cascada más cercana que habían encontrado.

Hincada delante del pequeño lago que se hacía frente a la cascada, con cinco cantimploras recargadas en su muslo, ella observaba atenta su tarea con Sasuke parado a su lado. Él estaba entretenido recogiendo el agua directamente de un pequeño chorro que saltaba aparte de la caída de la cascada, disfrutando el tacto de la velocidad de esta en su viaje hacia su brazo.

El lugar era pequeño pero lo suficientemente amplio como para apreciar algunas zonas que lo rodeaban.

Estaba la cascada que era realmente corta, con una elevación de apenas seis metros de alto y cuatro de ancho. La piedra que estaba detrás de ella y la rodeaba un metro a su alrededor era gris, y la vegetación la cubría levemente con flores y pequeños trozos de pasto. Los árboles no daban chance a que se hiciera una gran área de descanso a su alrededor, por lo que las raíces llegaban al lago del cual se alimentaban. Pocas flores eran visibles, pero eran grandes y de color violeta claro, y aparecían en grupos de tres cada pocos metros unas de otras.

Sakura miró hacia las que estaban a los pies de Sasuke, con este evitando pisarlas mientras ponía las cantimploras en el piso detrás de las flores.

―Demasiado curioso, pero me recuerda a Sarada ―explicó Sasuke con una sonrisa nostálgica―. Le gusta saber todo. Absolutamente todo.

―Suena como una chica demasiado informada ―comentó Sakura volteando a verlo―. ¿Qué le gusta saber? ¿Cuáles son sus temas preferidos?

―Pues… ―dijo Sasuke pensativo―, ham. No lo sé, si soy sincero ―se encogió de hombros―. Desafortunadamente no estuve en la infancia de Sarada, y ahora que he estado más seguido en la aldea, ella y yo no convivimos lo suficiente para saber qué es lo que le gusta.

Sakura enarcó una ceja confundida. Hasta ese momento, el Sasuke de la otra realidad le parecía alguien tan preocupado por su vida familiar y social, por sus círculos afectivos, que se le hacía extraño que dijera que, con quien menos contacto tenía, era su hija.

―Pero sí se algo, y es que Sarada, por muy madura que sea, sigue siendo una niña que cree tener derecho de saberlo todo ―explicó Sasuke con una sonrisa divertida.

Se movió desde donde tomaba el agua y caminó hacia Sakura, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas mientras cerraba las cantimploras llenas de agua.

― ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Te ha exigido información? ―preguntó Sakura realmente interesada.

Sasuke asintió y la miró mientras recordaba aquel suceso.

―Como yo no había visto a Sarada desde que era niña, ella se tomó la libertad de ir a buscarme siguiendo a Naruto cuando él y yo nos íbamos a encontrar para un reporte de misión. Pero ella encontró en la casa una foto mía antigua de cuando estaba con Taka, así que asumió que Karin era algo como mi amante o que era su verdadera madre ―se encogió de hombros―. Lo creyó porque tienen los mismos lentes. Sarada nació en el bosque, y Karin fue quien nos ayudó con el proceso de parto, por eso le regaló ese par apenas se enteró de que tenía problemas de visión. Karin es como la madrina de Sarada.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Un tema que aún no había tocado con Sasuke, y dudaba si debía de ponerlo sobre la mesa, era el actual paradero de sus antiguos amigos. No era algo que, particularmente, a ella le afectara o importara, pero se imaginaba que no le gustaría el resultado de sus acciones en esta actualidad si hablaba por el lado de los que fueron sus aliados en la época de vengador. Si bien no eran muchos, los pocos aliados leales de Sasuke tampoco habían apoyado mucho la firme decisión del azabache de eliminar a Naruto, pues aun antes de la guerra, ya se corría el rumor de que Naruto era el ninja que se convertiría en el salvador del mundo.

Su muerte a manos del rubio no fue decepcionante para el mundo, todos estaban apenados de lo ocurrido. Fue decepcionante para los aliados de Sasuke, quienes jamás imaginaron acompañar al joven a cometer una de las locuras más grandes de aquel momento.

― ¿Te molestó con ello? ―preguntó Sara volviendo a su mente y prestándole atención a Sasuke.

―No, solamente me exigió que le dijera si Karin era algo nuestro, refiriéndose a Sarada y a mí ―contestó Sasuke con calma―. Creía que Sakura no era su verdadera madre. Pasamos por toda una travesía para que ella viera lo conectados que estamos yo y su madre. Ella cree que no amo a Sakura, pero no es mi prioridad hacérselo creer. Es una niña, es normal que piense en cosas así cuando su padre no está en casa ―estiró las piernas delante de él y miró hacia el pequeño lago de la cascada―. Pero sé que comenzará a entender las muestras de amor de nuestra familia conforme pase el tiempo. No somos una familia convencional y aún nos falta aprender demasiado entre nosotros y de nosotros. Después de todo somos Uchihas.

Sakura enarcó una ceja divertida e inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

―Después de todo son Uchihcas ―susurró Sakura.

Sasuke la observó con poca atención. Últimamente, desde que habían partido, ambos habían estado tratándose superficialmente en cuanto a temas más personales, pero lo poco que habían hablado había sido realmente informativo.

Hasta donde ella le había dicho, su vida actual, aunque no fuera diferente a la vida ninja, era más reservada.

Sakura vivía sola, hacía tiempo que su padre habría fallecido y su madre estaba como habitante del hospital, tanto por su edad como las enfermedades que la aquejaban por esos años de vida. Sakura estaba constantemente en el hospital aunque ya no trabajara de doctora, siempre atenta a su única familia.

No le pidió detalles de su trabajo como kunoichi, no le interesaba. Más le aterraba saber qué había hecho, no porque fuese un mal trabajo, realmente no lo era. Las kunoichis eran ninjas que hacían el uso de lo más arriesgado para cumplir su misión, que era entregar sus cuerpos como un arma, por ello eran tan admiradas. Pero Sasuke no quería saber qué había detrás de su trabajo porque… pues… celos. Mejor se los ahorraba para los que andaban de coquetos con la Sakura de su realidad.

Regresando al nuevo registro que él tenía de la Sakura frente a él, ella había laborado poco tiempo de médico ninja, fue apoyo en dos proyectos de la aldea y luego tomó oficialmente su lugar de kunoichi. Kakashi, Sai y ella trabajaron juntos un tiempo en apoyo a las demás aldeas, y Sakura había logrado algunos buenos enlaces faltantes con la Aldea de la Arena; pero cuando comenzaron los problemas políticos entre las aldeas, tuvieron que limitar sus movimientos dentro de otros países para protegerse. La Aldea de la Arena no había cambiado su fuerte convivencia y alianza con Konoha, pero sí habían tenido que acordar un encuentro escaso para que las demás aldeas no sospecharan de ellos o fueran informados de falsas noticias, esto debido a que muchas veces se divulgó por el mundo ninja que Konoha se preparaba para empezar una guerra y conquistar a las demás, y en ese rumor se difundía que Sunagakure era una aliada para la gran invasión. Gaara y Kakashi tuvieron que convocar a una junta con todos los gobernantes del mundo, absolutamente todos, y se televisó el anuncio en el que ambos afirmaban no tener nada que ver con el rumor y que no se planeaba invasión alguna. Lastimosamente, Kakashi tuvo que hacer uso de la memoria de Naruto para afirmar que la aldea quería preservar el pensamiento del difunto ninja, negándose rotundamente a entrar en otra guerra que le quitara la vida a inocentes y grandes ninjas que solo trabajan por la paz del mundo.

Sakura participó en un grupo seleccionado de ninjas que tuvieron que asentarse en otras aldeas para reforzar alianzas, pero poco pudieron hacer en realidad. Ya había una herida abierta en todos, no había forma de cerrarla, así que en contra de todo, Kakashi retiró los esfuerzos de mantener amistad con los vecinos y prefirió proteger su aldea de malicias que se generaban de los chismes.

Poco después, Sakura comenzó a participar en el área de interrogatorios para la misión de captura de Sasuke Uchiha. No tenía permitido trabajar directamente en el área de búsqueda y captura, esto debido a su historial con el azabache perdido, pero ella se había conformado con hacer las preguntas a los sospechosos. No le quitaba su tiempo de trabajo en las misiones fuera de la aldea y le ayudaba como desahogo darles un par de golpes a los detenidos. Sacarles información se había vuelto uno de sus mejores pasatiempos.

― ¿Y te importaría decirme porqué dejaste de ser ninja médico? ―preguntó Sasuke con intriga.

Sakura le miró de reojo con seriedad, sus ojos perdieron brillo y apretó la boca-

―No, realmente. Pero preferiría contártelo cuando estemos en la aldea ―contestó con voz baja.

Sasuke aceptó la respuesta pues no estaba en ninguna posición de exigirle información. Aunque realmente le interesaba saber por qué Sakura había dejado las fuerzas médicas, sabiendo de antemano que era una de sus grandes pasiones desde que eran niños.

― ¿Cómo es que te mantienes comunicada con Ino? ―preguntó Sasuke con real curiosidad. La expresión de Sakura cambió cuando volteó a verlo― Me refiero a que todos en esta realidad parecen no soportarse unos a otros, y con trabajo he visto que interactúen amistosamente. Que tú e Ino se mantengan siendo amigas como antes es… un alivio, ciertamente.

Sakura sonrió cuando él suspiró, percibiendo lo calmado que sonaba con ese hecho.

―En un principio Ino no me abandonó ―comenzó a contar, volteando su mirada hacia la cascada―. Cuando ocurrió lo de Naruto y tú, yo no pude soportar la idea de los acontecimientos, que fuesen reales. Me aislé, dejé de trabajar, no salía para nada. Tuve una depresión muy fuerte. Ino jamás me dejó.

Se apoyó sobre su costado y giró su cuerpo hacia Sasuke, ahora mirándolo a él.

―Yo ni siquiera recibía a mis padres en mi casa, ni a Kakashi-sensei, ni a Sai o siquiera a Hinata, porque ella fue mucho a buscarme ―su voz bajó de volumen. Sasuke enfocó su mirada en las arrugas de la expresión reflejada en su frente―. Ino entró a la fuerza a mi casa, sin preguntar ni hacer comentario alguno. Se quedaba ahí día y noche, me preparaba comida, se sentaba a platicarme cosas, aplicó algunas terapias para que me tranquilizara. Me hizo algo como una rehabilitación, pero muy personal, pues ella sabe cómo soy y qué tanto me afecta las emociones. Ella me reintegró al mundo poco a poco, llevándome con ella a lugares en la aldea, paseábamos, hacíamos compras, a veces íbamos con Sai a hacer algunos mandados, o trabajamos en proyectos hasta que abandoné oficialmente las fuerzas médicas. Luego de ello, Ino me ayudó a integrarme al rango oficial de kunoichi aunque ella no estuviera muy de acuerdo, pero entendió lo que yo quería hacer y me dejó y apoyó. Ella me hace los chequeos médicos y me cuida cada que vuelvo de una misión. O, bueno, lo hacía hasta que se fue de la aldea.

― ¿Por qué se fue? ―preguntó Sasuke con incertidumbre, encogiéndose de hombros― Me contaron levemente los motivos, pero sé que tú sabes la historia desde un enfoque más personal.

Sakura torció la boca.

―La madre de Ino se fue cuando se enteró de que su esposo murió en la guerra, así que Ino se quedó con la florería y su trabajo ninja. Cuando se casó con Sai, ambos no planeaban embarazarse. Aun había secuelas de pequeñas guerras por la Guerra Ninja, así que ambos decidieron esperar. Pero al año ya estaban embarazados ―ella suspiró. A Sasuke no le gustó eso―. Yo traté de estar lo más que pude con ella, porque aún tenía misiones fuera, así que cada que volvía iba a ver su estado y en ocasiones la acompañaba a los chequeos. Cuando llegó el día del nacimiento, Ino y Sai estaban solos en la aldea, todos estábamos de misión. Absolutamente toda la generación estaba fuera de la aldea, así que solo tenían a Kakashi, Yamato, Tsunade y Shizune. Ellos eran los únicos en la aldea para acompañarlos en el nacimiento del bebé.

― ¿Y ya sabían de la situación del bebé en el momento del nacimiento? ―preguntó Sasuke. Ella negó con la cabeza.

―El último chequeo del bebé fue normal, todo se veía bien ―contestó Sakura.

Levantó la cabeza y miró a ambos lados en el bosque. Sasuke supuso que ella estaba alerta, buscando que nadie estuviera husmeando en su plática.

―No hay nadie ―le dijo Sasuke provocando que ella volteara a verlo de golpe―. Estamos solos, no hay más gente aquí.

Sakura asintió y se enderezó sobre sus rodillas, caminando sobre ellas un par de pasos hacia Sasuke. Cuando estuvo a poco de rozar sus pies, ella se detuvo y se hincó correctamente, inclinándose sobre su torso hacia el frente para hablar, de alguna forma, "en privado".

―Lo que te voy a contar no puedes decírselo a nadie. Ni siquiera a Sai ―dijo con firmeza. Sasuke enarcó una ceja y bajó la cabeza con incertidumbre.

― ¿Por qué? ―preguntó frunciendo las cejas.

―Nadie más que Ino, Tsunade, Shizune y yo sabemos esto ―susurró.

―Sakura ―dijo Sasuke con un tono acusador―, si no confías en mí, no me cuentes algo tan personal.

Sakura le miró fijamente a los ojos tras su comentario.

Ella lo sabía, él era completamente sincero en todo momento desde que llegó, y sus interacciones le habían dado bastante credibilidad a su lealtad a la pequeña alianza que tenían. Así que ella no veía nada para desconfiar o hacerle creer ello. De hecho se había abierto a él más de lo que había hecho en mucho tiempo con cualquiera que conocía.

―Confío en ti ―afirmó segura. Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido―. Escucha, percibí hace mucho tiempo cuán importante es para ti los cambios que se generaron de tu realidad a esta, y tampoco has hecho algo que sea motivo de desconfianza mía o de Kakashi. Y como sé que tenemos poco tiempo para conocernos, quiero contarte todo.

Las razones estaban de más, Sasuke lo sabía. El motivo era tan simple: ambos se encontraban enfrentando a una persona que jamás creyeron ver en sus vidas. Una Sakura destruida y un Sasuke reformado. Era mejor saberlo todo antes de perder la oportunidad.

―El cordón umbilical se enredó en el cuello del bebé a pocos días de su nacimiento. El parto estaba programado, así que Ino y Sai fueron al hospital para que les ayudaran, pero no había contracciones. Tsunade determinó que el bebé debía de ser sacado cuanto antes ―explicó Sakura―. Era situación de emergencia, y cuando Tsunade le informó a Ino el motivo de muerte del bebé, ella le pidió que no le dijeran a Sai porqué murió su hijo. Tan solo que fuera informado de que el bebé no lo había logrado. Sai se quedó con esa información.

Sasuke frunció el ceño confundido. Entendía bastante que era esencial que los padres fueran informados completamente de cada cosa ocurrida durante el embarazo y el parto, esto para descartar motivos si es que el bebé nacía con complicaciones no previstas. Era una ley médica dar todos los detalles, Sakura lo recalcó mucho cuando le platicaba que asistía a partos riesgosos o de emergencia.

― ¿Por qué no le dijeron a Sai? ―preguntó Sasuke con un tono… extraño.

Sakura le evaluó sin moverse, asimilando la molestia que había expresado con sus palabras.

―Ino se espantó ―contestó en un susurro. Miró hacia la cascada y soltó un fuerte suspiro―. Supongo que en ese momento ella se bloqueó, porque se culpó de la muerte del bebé. Dijo que si ella hubiera estado en reposo todo el tiempo, que si no se hubiera movido o dormido en cualquier posición, probablemente el bebé hubiese estado vivo. Ella creyó que Sai la culparía, y también se sentía culpable de "_haberle quitado su hijo a Sai_" ―recalcó lo último haciendo el énfasis de las comillas usando las manos.

― ¿Y no intentaste hacerle entrar en razón? ―preguntó Sasuke sorprendido.

―Lo intenté muchas veces ―dijo ella sonriendo con pena―, pero somos cabeza dura. Y cuando se trata de temas paternales, es muy diferente el impacto. Más cuando el bebé que, por naturaleza, se supone que está a salvo dentro de y con su madre, muere precisamente en esa condición. Por eso entiendo que Ino se haya culpado.

Sasuke negó apenado ante esta revelación. Sai, el Sai de esa realidad, se mostraba tan rendido ante la idea de haber perdido a su bebé, completamente convencido de que el resultado después del suceso era culpa de los dos en ese matrimonio, cuando realmente ambos sufrían culparse a ellos mismos. Puede que no se abriera tanto al tema, pero Sasuke había entendido a simple vista lo que los ojos de Sai expresaban, y esa tristeza no se le iba a despejar jamás de la mirada.

―Lamento todo esto ―dijo Sasuke en voz baja―. En mi realidad, Ino y Sai están casados y tienen un hijo. Inojin, un niño con piel pálida como su padre, cabello rubio como su madre y ojos claros. Es un poco insolente e irreverente, igual que Sai, pero no lo hace de mala intención.

Sakura sonrió imaginándose a ese niño. En esencia era como imaginaba que hubiese sido el bebé si hubiera vivido, y eso, de alguna forma, le aliviaba la carga del secreto.

―Son situaciones que a todos nos han llevado a distanciarnos y perder el sentido que tenía ser los Once de Konoha ―dijo Sakura en un murmuro―. Éramos una familia. Ahora no somos nada.

Sasuke pasó saliva con dificultad.

* * *

― ¡Ohara! ―llamó Naoki con un grito caminando a través del pasillo hacia el comedor― ¡La comida esta lista, baja ya!

Dando brincos por las escaleras, la niña bajó del segundo piso hacia el primero para encontrarse con su primo. Naoki miró a la pequeña correr hacia él ansiosa por la comida, pues era bien sabido que Naoki cocinaba muy bien. Muchas veces se encargó de hacer grandes comidas para sus equipos en las misiones, y también organizó algunos menús para reuniones o cumpleaños de gente cercana a él. Fama no le faltaba.

― ¡YUPI! Ya tenía mucha hambre ―dijo Ohara brincando hacia una silla en la mesa dentro de la cocina.

Naoki sonrió mirando a la niña.

Era una pequeña de menos de diez años, con cabello rubio oscuro sujetado en dos coletas altas, piel blanca y ojos negros como los de su padre. Era de estatura pequeña y regordeta, pero era simplemente su complexión de infante. Era una niña extrañamente muy activa, siendo un contraste notable de sus serios y tranquilos padres. Ella era la pequeña alegría de la familia.

Naoki estaba a cargo de ella hasta que sus padres volvieran de la misión de Shin, por lo que tuvo que rechazar las misiones que vinieran en ese tiempo para poder quedarse en la aldea con Ohara; así que estaba aprovechando el tiempo para interrogar a todos los ninjas a su cargo para averiguar quién había divulgado información al público días atrás, dado que aun los avances eran increíblemente escasos.

―Oye Naoki ―llamó la niña mientras el joven le servía ensalada en su plato junto al curry―, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Naoki asintió con una sonrisa.

―Lo que quieras mientras no sean cosas ninja ―señaló con la cuchara hacia ella―. Recuerda que hay cosas confidenciales.

La niña hizo un puchero y su expresión de tristeza llamó la atención de Naoki.

―Oh, entonces no puedo preguntarte ―murmuró ella tomando el tenedor y comenzando a picotear de la ensalada lo que se quería comer.

Naoki soltó una leve risa y negó con la cabeza.

―Peeeero estamos en confianza, así queeeee… ―miró de broma hacia los lados como buscando a alguien. Se inclinó sobre la mesa hacia Ohara y la niña le miró curiosa―. Responderé lo que quieras.

Ohara, alegre, aplaudió mientras Naoki le guiñaba el ojo. Cuando él se alejó de la mesa a la barra del fregadero para dejar el traste vacío de ensalada, Ohara decidió preguntar.

― ¿Por qué nuestros papás están ayudando a un criminal?

Naoki giró la cabeza sobre su hombro soltando el traste en el fregadero, frunciendo el ceño completamente confundido por la extraña pregunta. Tratando de dar con las palabras adecuadas para sacarle información a una niña pequeña, Naoki dio vuelta y se recargó en el borde del mueble de la cocina para ver a Ohara.

― ¿Cómo? ―preguntó con claro desconcierto― ¿De qué hablas, Ohara?

Ohara puso sus manos sobre la mesa y se hincó en la silla para ver, de alguna forma, más directamente a Naoki.

―Un señor llamado Sasuke visitó a mi papá antes de su misión, y le pidió que mantuviera algo de comunicación con él.

La sangre de Naoki se heló al escuchar el nombre, y sintió como si cada glóbulo rojo y blanco detuviera su andar para quedarse pasmados como él. Ohara lo había dicho con tanta naturalidad que parecía el nombre de un familiar.

― ¿Q-Quién has dicho? ―dijo Naoki con un hilo de voz― Esteee, Ohara, ¿di-dijiste? ―se rascó la oreja y se cruzó de brazos. Los músculos se le marcaban por la tensión. Carraspeó―. Hem, ¿Sasuke?

Ohara asintió segura y con una sonrisa.

El piso se le iba a Naoki.

―Ohara, descríbeme a ese hombre, por favor ―pidió con seriedad.

Ohara se asustó un poco por el repentino cambio de actitud de Naoki, ya habiéndolo visto trabajar en su área y conociéndolo, sabía que esto era algo más grave.

―Tenía pelo rosa y ojos claros. Era alto, pelo largo, y solo traía un brazo ―dijo la niña.

Naoki frunció el ceño y se acercó a la mesa, tomando la silla del otro lado y sentándose frente a Ohara.

― ¿No estas confundiéndolo con Shin Haruno? ―preguntó un poco más calmado. La imaginación de los niños era muy grande, y él era consciente de ello― Es el primo de la señora Sakura.

―No-o. Mi papá dijo: ―dijo cantarina la niña, negando con un efusivo gesto de cabeza. Entonces hizo una imitación de la voz de Shikamaru― _"Tienes que seguir disfrazándote así cada que estés en una aldea. Hazte pasar por un médico como Sakura, nadie debe saber que eres Sasuke Uchiha o habrá serios problemas"_.

Y el mundo le cayó encima.

Naoki se recargó con los brazos abiertos sobre el respaldo de la silla, mirando a un punto indefinido sobre la cabeza de Ohara mientras la información en su cabeza comenzaba a sacar resultados.

Así que el borrón que había visto en Shin no era efecto de su mirada cansada, genuinamente era un genjutsu fallando. Naoki había tenido sus dudas acerca de lo que vio, ya que no había distinguido ningún tipo de chakra en uso cuando estaba cerca de Shin. Inclusive confiaba en que su padre le diría si sintiera algo. Pero si Shikamaru estaba envuelto en proteger a Shin, a un falso Shin, y en esa misión sólo se habían enrolado los mejores ninjas de la aldea para ayudar al pelirrosa, significaba que su padre estaba involucrado en el encubrimiento aún más de lo que él quería creer.

Levantó la mirada hacia la rubia.

―Ohara, ¿quién más puede cuidarte?

Ohara suspiró.

―Que problemático ―murmuró la niña mirando su curry.

* * *

―Al llegar las rocas no habrá árbol por el cual saltar. Seguiremos a carrera continua ―comentó Neji a todos.

―No nos ahorrará tiempo ―opinó Sasuke―. Habrá que poner esfuerzo, correr dos días y una noche para poder compensar y estar al mismo tiempo que todos al regreso.

Saltaron al siguiente árbol más alto.

― ¿Vendrán hacia nosotros? ―preguntó Sakura.

Urayashi, sobre la espalda de Sasuke, volteó hacia atrás para ver a Sakura.

―Sí, no pueden arriesgarse a llevar los objetos hacia la aldea, Urashiki podría aparecer ―comentó Sasuke sin detenerse―. Soy el único que le podría dar batalla a Urashiki en caso de que decida venir directo por todos los objetos que buscamos. Podría ahorrarles tiempo para encontrar formas de huir o, en su debido caso, de destruir todo. Es mejor tener controlada la situación del poder que adquiere Urashiki.

―Cuando estemos con el Raikage, ¿qué piensas hacer? ―preguntó Neji.

Sasuke torció la boca.

―Eso lo hablaremos después.

Se detuvieron al llegar al borde del bosque, bajando poco antes de que estuviesen totalmente fuera de los territorios de árboles. Aún era Konoha, pero las zonas de diferente vegetación comenzaban a tomar su lugar.

Sasuke, una vez que dejó a Urayashi en el suelo, hizo un escaneo completo del área, buscando posibles enemigos cercanos y o gente que estuviera transitando, pero afortunadamente solo avistaba animales. Dio media vuelta hacia el grupo que comenzaban a rotar cargas, liberando a Hiashi de las mochilas con provisiones para entregarle a Urayashi. El señor recibió con una sonrisa al niño mientras Sakura tomaba los alimentos.

―Escuchen ―llamó Sasuke a todos logrando que lo miraran. Soltó un suspiro pesado―, me estoy sintiendo increíblemente cansado, creo que es por…

― ¡Te estas muriendo! ―gritó Urayashi con una expresión de susto.

Sasuke apretó la boca.

―Sí, eso… ―suspiró con cara de pocos amigos. Miró hacia Neji―. ¿Podrías… hacerme el favor… deeee…

Neji sonrió ante el nerviosismo de Sasuke.

―Claro. No te preocupes, si debes descansar sólo dime ―comentó Neji acercándose a él.

Sasuke pasó su único brazo sobre el hombro del Hyuga, quien le sujetó con mucha fuerza de la cintura. Apenas con una muy inestable energía, Sasuke se dejó caer sobre el costado de Neji, respirando un poco más acelerado de lo normal.

―No hay que… parar por mi condición ―dijo Sasuke con apenas ganas, el tono de su voz estaba bajando―. Si puedes… Neji… llevarme hasta que al menos lleguemos… a la frontera. El punto de descanso está cerca.

― ¿Estás seguro? ―preguntó Neji con preocupación― Podríamos descansar un poco aquí donde aún estamos cubiertos por bosque ―sugirió.

―No ―contestó Sasuke con seguridad―. Hay que… avanzar… lo peor que podemos hacer frente a un Otsutsuki es darle tiempo, y debemos ir a la misma marcha que los otros, no podemos atrasarnos.

Neji asintió nada convencido de la decisión de Sasuke, pero contra alguien tan experimentado contra el nuevo enemigo, él no pretendía llevarle la reversa a sus decisiones.

―Bien, pero si no te recuperas para mañana, no nos moveremos más ―dijo Sakura con firmeza.

Sasuke torció la boca, pero no pudo hacer nada más que asentir.

* * *

Naoki no quiso creer que sería necesario llevar a un equipo, y las situaciones futuras le harían darse cuenta de que no era así; pero, en ese momento, su mente estaba invadida de maldiciones y reclamos que soltaría apenas viera a sus familiares, y repetía cada una de las tácticas, técnicas, reglas y estrategias que habían ideado para la captura de Sasuke Uchiha ya mucho tiempo atrás.

Era de noche, la única luz en la casa era de la luna, la cual atravesaba la ventana abierta de su habitación y le dejaba ver qué preparaba para su viaje. Estaba tratando de ser discreto, quería llevar lo más necesario y lo menos pensado que alguien vería utilizar contra Sasuke. No porque fuera fácil de contrarrestar o inútil contra el Uchiha, sino porque eran cosas que, bien sabía, era imposible que Sasuke conociera. Elementos ninja que se habían creado en meses recientes para los altos rangos, pocos jonins los obtenían por sus posiciones o años de experiencia, y Naoki era de los pocos afortunados en tenerlo gracias al tipo de cargo que ocupaba en la misión más secreta de la aldea.

Además de que saldría de Konoha sin permiso oficial del Hokage, y si alguien le atrapaba, él podría envolver a la aldea en problemas.

No iba a engañar a nadie, estaba sintiéndose traicionado por toda la gente cercana a él. Gente que estaba siempre peleando a su lado, que prometieron vengar al difunto Naruto, ahora estaban abriéndole los brazos a Sasuke y ayudándole a hacer… lo que sea que hubiese ido a hacer. Naoki no iba a retroceder en su misión, y aunque tuviera que pasar sobre el Hokage, sus amigos, su familia y su mismísimo padre, iba a hacer todo lo humanamente posible para detener al Uchiha.

Le había abierto la puerta de su casa, le estaba dando su confianza, y ahora él era parte de que Sasuke se hubiera infiltrado a la aldea sin tope alguno. Naoki se sentía culpable e inútil, preguntándose incluso ahora si su rango de jonin era bien merecido o conscientemente asignado. Estaba en declive con pensamientos mezclados, y eso lo llevaba a tomar, por primera vez en su vida, el pergamino de su madre en la sala.

Lo observó dentro de la vitrina que lo protegía, inerte y delicadamente enrollado, siempre a salvo de todo por el esfuerzo de su padre en mantener lo único que quedaba de ella. Jamás había visto a Tenten usar el pergamino, nadie pudo explicarle de forma adecuada cómo era ella en el campo de batalla, y le aterraba preguntarle a Neji por las innumerables veces que le encontró quebrado sentado delante del pergamino, sosteniendo el anillo de la tumba entre sus manos mientras platicaba con la imperceptible presencia de Tenten.

Para Naoki era su madre no porque Neji se lo quiso imponer, sino porque a través de Neji fue educado por Tenten. Enseñanzas, lecciones tanto académicas como de vida, perseverancia y amistad, todo lo que Neji obtuvo y conoció de Tenten lo usó para el crecimiento de Naoki, y entonces ambos poco a poco asumieron que ella era, de alguna forma, la mamá del niño. Por ello se volvió inevitable que desarrollara un amor de hijo hacia su difunta madre, porque él creía firmemente que Tenten había enviado a Neji a su vida y los había unido como familia al estar ambos tan necesitados de un amor perdido.

Puso la mano sobre la vitrina, aterrado porque la confianza que tenía en su padre estaba tambaleándose en la cuerda floja.

Aferró las uñas al cuadro de bambú superior que tapaba la vitrina, y lo invadió el miedo de que el Hokage estuviera involucrado con la llegada de Sasuke.

Aventó con fuerza la vitrina al piso, contando en su mente a qué aliados podría recurrir para enfrentar a Sasuke en caso de que su familia hubiera traicionado a la aldea.

Se agachó y tomó el pergamino entre sus brazos, disculpándose con su madre porque estaba a punto de cometer una de las locuras más grandes en la vida de un ninja.

Y se enderezó con seguridad echando el pergamino a su espalda, lamentándose porque había decidido hacer lo correcto.

Y si lo correcto era arruinar su reputación como jonin, detener a sus seres amados y evidenciar ante todos la traición de sus superiores a Konoha, Naoki iba a hacer lo que su madre le enseñó, a través de su padre, que siempre se debía hacer.

La voluntad de fuego no estaba para pisotearse.

* * *

Sasuke abrió los ojos con cansancio, fijándose que sobre él estaba un cielo estrellado, sin una copa de árbol que lo cubría. Escuchaba el crepitar del fuego sobre la fogata a su derecha, y lo único a su alcance de vista era la cabeza de Neji, quien estaba sentado a un metro de él delante de su saco de dormir.

Movió la cabeza hacia la derecha, mirando a Sakura hincada a su lado y manteniendo una conversación con Neji.

―Pero tuvieron que reducirlos ―dijo Sakura en medio de su conversación―. Era más fácil para tener el equipo controlado.

―Kakashi tomó una decisión extrema al recortarlos ―contestó Neji―. Pero, bueno, supongo que fue la mejor.

Sasuke se quejó cuando intentó elevar su torso, atrayendo al instante la atención de los dos ninjas despiertos.

― ¿Cansado? ―preguntó Neji con una sonrisa.

Sasuke apretó los labios mientras Sakura le ayudaba a enderezarse.

―Más bien adolorido ―contestó. Se inclinó sobre sus piernas para soportar el peso―. Siento como si me hubiesen re-ensamblado.

Sakura soltó una ligera risa.

―Pues casi. Cada uno de tus puntos de chakra en las articulaciones estaba desconectado. Solamente circulaba el chakra por tu torso de forma independiente, en cada brazo y pierna de la misma forma, y en tu cuello a cabeza. Como si todo se desconectara. Tuve que darte de mí chakra ―comentó Sakura. Sasuke la miró―. Vas a tener que ser más cuidadoso con el uso de tu chakra. Si se está agotando con esa rapidez y comienza a actuar así de raro, puede ser perjudicial si nos cruzamos con Urashiki.

Sasuke asintió.

―Urashiki está cerca ―comentó Sasuke enviando su vista hacia Urayashi, quien estaba dormido justo al lado del tío de Neji.

Neji enarcó una ceja y miró al azabache con confusión.

― ¿Lo percibes? ―preguntó de inmediato.

―Sí. Se está acercando pero no a nosotros. Al País del Rayo.

Sasuke levantó la mirada y la dirigió hacia el camino que aun debían seguir. El rinnegan brillaba detrás del mechón de cabello que se echó a un lado con un movimiento de cabeza.

―Habrá que movernos ya ―comentó tenso.

―No estas completamente curado ―dijo Sakura con seriedad, colocando su mano sobre una rodilla de Sasuke para evitar que se moviera.

Sasuke miró hacia la mano de Sakura y luego a ella, con una mirada profesional, sin un rasgo de emoción ante su toque o preocupación.

―A este grado de mi estancia en esta realidad, cualquier mal que se me presente puede ser incurable ―contestó Sasuke con voz firme y fuerte―. Pero no deben preocuparse, soy más poderoso de lo que creen. He atravesado peores situaciones solo, esto no va a detenernos ahora.

―Entonces movámonos cuanto antes ―dijo Neji atrayendo la atención de ambos.

Miraron hacia la dirección de Neji, notando que este tenía activado el byakugan y miraba para la misma dirección a la que Sasuke había señalado. Su rostro estaba completamente tenso, y la quijada se le remarcaba mucho por la presión que ejercía.

―No esta tan lejos de nosotros pero comienzo a perderle de vista. Y va rápido. Si va detrás del Raikage y este último no puede hacerle frente, será mejor que estemos ahí para defender a la aldea ―dijo Neji desactivando el byakugan. Volteó hacia Sasuke―. Adelantémonos tu y yo, que Sakura se quede con Lord Hiashi y Urayashi. El niño podrá hacerle frente a Urashiki si él regresa, y creo que sería más adecuado no arriesgar a Sakura y a mi tío frente a este enemigo ―se hincó a la altura de ambos integrantes del equipo siete y susurró dirigiéndose a la pelirrosa―. Por mucho que Hiashi tenga experiencia en campo y tú, Sakura, seas una de las grandes jonins de Konoha, llevarlos sólo sería una desventaja. Hiashi ya es mayor y tú, lo quieras o no, eres la ninja médico de este equipo. Debes mantenerte atrás para atender cualquier cosa que se nos venga encima a Sasuke y a mí. Yo puedo hacerle frente a Urashiki porque estoy en un nivel comparable al de Sasuke. No el mismo, pero de todos los involucrados en esto soy el mejor, así que será mejor que atendamos esto nosotros dos y tú te pongas en camino a la aldea después. No solo nos dará tiempo de defender a la aldea, sino que tendremos refuerzos frescos en caso de que Sasuke y yo estemos en desventaja.

―Neji tiene razón ―explicó Sasuke mirándola. Ella le observó―. Neji y yo enfrentaremos a Urashiki. En caso de que algo pase, que seamos derrotados, eres la encargada de reunir a todos y llevar los objetos a Konoha con Kakashi. Urayashi sabe todo lo que necesitan para mantener una buena defensa contra Urashiki, así que debes tenerlo siempre cerca.

―Sasuke, hay que irnos ya ―dijo Neji poniéndose de pie―. Este movimiento de Urashiki está fuera de nuestro plan. Si llega antes a la aldea, será peor.

Sasuke asintió. Volvió su mirada hacia Sakura, quien aún les miraba poco convencida del nuevo curso de acción. Y lo entendía, porque lo que percibía en ella era miedo, genuino e inocente miedo.

―Sakura ―llamó con voz suave. Ella le enarcó una ceja mostrándole atención―. Si confiaste en mí para decirme lo de Ino…

Neji se dio la vuelta y se alejó de los dos, dándoles espacio a ambos y adelantándose unos metros en el camino.

―Confía en mí para esto.

Sakura observó la espalda de Neji y luego movió sus ojos al cielo, tomando aire y lamiéndose el labio superior mientras asentía levemente, apretando la lengua entre los dientes mientras volvía a ver a Sasuke.

Este le asintió de regreso en un gesto más lento antes de ponerse de pie.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Espero se encuentren muy bien.

¡POR FIN NUEVO CAPÍTULO! Les agradezco mucho la espera :'3

Últimamente, por causa de la cuarentena que debemos seguir en mi país, es algo difícil poder concentrarse en escribir. Tardé mucho especialmente con este capítulo porque sabía qué quería, pero las palabras no salían y realmente no quería entregarles algo que no me convenciera, más por el hecho de que los capítulos que vienen, a partir de este, se centrarán totalmente en la aparición de Urashiki, los problemas que conlleva que Sasuke haya sido descubierto por Naoki, y, por supuesto, el propio secreto que Naoki le oculta a su padre.

Estoy muy comprometida con el fanfic, eso puedo asegurarlo, porque tengo toda la historia perfectamente planeada y sé a dónde lo voy a llevar, así que si tardo en publicar no teman, no voy a abandonar el fanfic. Solamente necesito retomar inspiración, y que Boruto haya parado transmisión tampoco ayudó xD Las escasas escenas de los Uchiha me ayudan mucho a re-centrarme en sus personajes (;W;).

Y, con eso sobre la mesa, les agradezco mucho que sigan leyendo, apoyando y comentando. Me alegra mucho leer que les gusta y los entretiene al menos un poco. Pondré empeño en actualizar más seguido, en especial ahora que creo que muchos buscamos algo para distraernos de todo lo que esta ocurriendo en el mundo y estar un poco más en calma.

Espero de todo corazón que se encuentren sanos y salvos, que en donde quiera que estén, la situación esté mejorando. Mantengo la esperanza en ello.

Les envío un gran abrazo, cuídense mucho por favor. Nos Vemos :D

_Ana Kogane Holt._

NOTA: El título no me cupo completo en la barra del capítulo, por ello sale la mitad xD

NOTA 2: Por cualquier duda, sí, Ohara es hija de Temari y Shikamaru. Es la hija que Shikamaru dijo que quería tener, solo que ella, en esta realidad, es como la que vino en lugar de Shikadai y por muchos años más tarde que él en esta línea temporal.

Fin del comunicado. Se agradece su atención ;3


	18. Te declaro culpable (Parte 2)

**TE DECLARO CULPABLE. PARTE 2**

* * *

Shikamaru miró con preocupación al hombre de blanco parado delante del Jarrón de los Sellos Lunares, sorprendido por cómo había aparecido delante de él y Choza sin haber entrado por ninguna zona a la cueva debajo del agua.

Choza y Shikamaru habían tenido que caminar un tramo del río antes de llegar a una sorprendente bifurcación que los dirigía, de alguna forma, a un túnel de agua al interior del río. Con todo lo que existía, desde gente resucitada hasta seres místicos, Shikamaru ya no se sentía asombrado de ver nada de lo que podía catalogar como "mágico". Se sorprendería realmente el día que Temari le dijera que aceptaba tener otro bebé, y hasta que ese día llegara, cualquier cosa le pasaba por arriba de la cabeza.

Volviendo a su recuento de acciones, ambos caminaron por todo ese camino de agua hasta llegar a una zona en la que inevitablemente se empaparon, cubiertos alrededor por chorros de agua que caían de las paredes de la cueva que comenzó a formarse sobre ellos. Sus pasos fueron apresurados por la adrenalina al ver el final del túnel, donde si bien no había tanta luz, les iba a dar espacio para respirar. Ambos pasaron la última pared de agua antes de ser recibidos por una enorme habitación cuadrada, de techos tan altos que Shikamaru apenas podía ver los adornos de pintura dorada a los bordes. Las paredes eran de mármol de color azul verdoso oscuro con detalles dorados, y cuatro grandes pilares se alzaban sosteniendo el techo sobre un pequeño y cuadrado altar sin ningún objeto decorativo o línea divisoria. Tan al alcance de la mano como peligroso, que al instante en el que vieron a aquel sujeto delante del objetivo, su mejor reacción fue ponerse en posición de defensa.

Shikamaru no estaba en su cien por ciento seguro, dejando su perfecto noventa y nueve por ciento seguro a que este hombre no era Urashiki, tanto porque el aura que emitía no era pasada, como porque los observaba atentamente con las manos limpias, sin un arma y lejos de presentar una actitud lista para el ataque. El hombre parado delante de ellos únicamente estaba observándolos, como si les hubiese esperado todo el tiempo.

―No quiero suponer que eres enemigo ―comentó Shikamaru con su típico tono burlón, el que siempre acostumbró a usar cuando vacilaba a alguno de sus enemigos. Si bien no era algo del todo adecuado, siempre le había servido para destruir la armadura de confianza que tenían todos sobre sí mismos.

―Entonces no lo hagas. Los humanos son expertos en clasificar antes de intentar conocer ―dijo aquel hombre dando media vuelta y rodeando el altar.

Shikamaru le siguió los pasos, literalmente. Rodeó a Choza imitando la caminata del hombre blanco, siguiéndolo a donde quiera que iba. Aquel sujeto solamente se sentó junto al altar en el piso, mirando a Shikamaru que se había quedado de pie frente a él.

― ¿Hay que sacar una especie de solicitud para acercarme al jarrón, o solamente estas de visita turística? ―preguntó Shikamaru aun en su postura despreocupada.

El hombre solamente hundió el rostro entre los hombros y alzó una ceja con aburrimiento.

―Yo no soy nadie para detener lo que vienes a hacer ―respondió con total calma.

Shikamaru apretó la boca en una línea delgada echando los labios al frente, mostrándose completamente desinteresado del hombre, aunque no fuera realmente así.

― ¿Todos los Outsutsukis son así de raros? ―preguntó Shiakamaru.

―Depende del ángulo en el que lo veas… Y también de qué rama provenga el Otsutsuki en cuestión ―comentó el hombre con un tono de diversión―. Digo, al menos yo, que no soy parte de la rama principal, puedo decirte que soy un Otsutsuki en el nivel más normal que encontrarás. Convivir con humanos me ha permitido obtener sus características de comportamiento, así que no revelo mucho de mis atributos Otsutsuki.

Aquel hombre soltó una leve risa sin gracia. Shikamaru analizó el cuerpo del hombre notando que había partes ocultas de él detrás de algún genjutsu o transformación física, puesto que la ventana ilusoria alrededor de su cuerpo era notoriamente inestable. Podía notar ligeros cambios de color en un aura que asemejaba la imagen del calor en el desierto, pues ondas de alguna energía rodeaban al sujeto, y en partes pequeñas se notaba algún pequeño matiz más oscuro o un agregado asimétrico.

―Otsutsuki Hisaoichi, un placer.

* * *

_**.**_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**.**_

―_No le dio tiempo suficiente ―comentó Sasuke finalizando su relato y partiendo el trozo de tarta que tenía delante._

_No le disgustaba el sabor, pero se había dado cuenta, de forma inquietante, que comenzaba a consumir más dulces y postres desde que había llegado a esa otra realidad._

―_Debe haber sido difícil recuperarse de eso ―comentó Sakura mirando a Sasuke._

_Él se encogió de hombros._

―_A Naruto le costó hablarme después de eso. Estaba algo preocupado porque su tiempo de respuesta fue más lento de lo habitual. Creyó que yo estaba, de alguna manera, decepcionado o enojado ―explicó Sasuke._

_Ambos estaban sentados en una terraza de una pequeña cafetería que quedaba cerca del centro de Konoha. Habían regresado de la mansión Hokage luego de haber hablado un poco con Kakashi sobre el asunto de Sasuke y la misión que venía, pero se habían separado alrededor de cinco horas dentro del mismo edificio porque Sakura tuvo que ir a atender su propio trabajo mientras Sasuke se quedaba con Kakashi. Pasado ese tiempo, ambos habían decido cenar algo antes de volver al departamento de la pelirrosa, realmente agotados como para querer ponerse a cocinar por su cuenta._

― _¿Te sientes seguro con haber revelado toda esa información? ―preguntó Sakura de la nada._

_Sasuke enarcó una ceja y la miró curioso._

― _¿Porqué? ―preguntó confundido― ¿Hay algo que Kakashi no me haya dicho?_

― _¡No, no! ―exclamó Sakura negando con un exagerado movimiento de cabeza._

_Su cabello se balanceó de lado a lado con gracia, y Sasuke tuvo que reprimir las ganas de colocarlo detrás de sus orejas como acostumbraba a hacerlo desde que se casaron._

―_Es sólo que estoy preocupada por ello ―comentó en voz baja acercándose un poco hacia Sasuke con cautela._

_Sasuke frunció el ceño._

_Podía entender perfectamente la preocupación de Sakura, pues en algún punto, él la había sentido también. Había estado hablando con Kakashi mucho tiempo antes de comenzar a revelarle información personal, y gracias a que habían profundizado un poco la confianza mutua, Sasuke decidió revelarle muchos secretos y puntos débiles que tenía para que pudieran enfrentarse al Sasuke de esta realidad._

_Había soltado mucha información valiosa. Desde recuerdos de la infancia que sólo Naruto y Sakura sabían, memorias perturbadoras y tristes que aun podían descolocarlo notablemente, puntos débiles de ninjutsu y taijutsu que tendrían más posibilidad de penetrar su gran arsenal de poder. Datos familiares, historia de su vida, cosas que nadie sabía, inclusive que tenían que ver sobre temas de su pasado que, Sasuke sabía, influyeron en considerable medida en la existencia de Sarada como su hija y una Uchiha, desde el punto de vista del actual patriarca de los Uchiha. Habló de todo lo que sabía que podía dañarlo, y esperaba que fuera útil. Era su única forma de devolverles el favor que le hacían de ayudarle a volver a su realidad._

―_Es algo inquietante para mí el saber que hay mucha información acerca de cómo derribarte ―comentó Sakura en voz baja._

_Sasuke se acercó hacia la mesa para estar cerca de ella y escucharle, entendiendo que en la calle debían ser discretos en cuanto a su identidad. Recordatorio, siempre debía ser Shin a ojos de los demás._

―_No por nuestro Sasuke, sino por ti ―explicó Sakura._

_Sasuke la miró con una sonrisa._

―_Tranquila, no usarán nada en mi contra ―le susurró con seguridad. Sakura le miró atenta―. Todo lo que pueden usar contra tu Sasuke, no pueden usarlo contra mí, porque les di datos de un Sasuke que no progresó como yo._

_Sakura sabía la diferencia abismal que había entre ambos Sasuke, pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que le había calmado un poco escuchar esa especie de consuelo. No podía ponerlos en una comparación acertada hasta ver todo el potencial que este Sasuke presumía tener, y eso esperaba verlo, pero no en una situación que lo requiriera por el desespero._

―_La verdad es que me da miedo ver qué tan peligroso puede ser el Sasuke de esta realidad con el nivel de locura mental que tiene ―confesó Sakura bajando la mirada hacia su plato vacío._

_Se mantuvieron en silencio un rato. Sasuke se había alejado un poco de la mesa, atrayendo la atención de Sakura, quien inmediatamente levantó la vista hacia él. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando vio la expresión de desconcierto que adornaba el rostro del inexpresivo Uchiha._

― _¿Tan desquiciado me veo? ―preguntó Sasuke._

_Sasuke aseguraba que la carcajada de Sakura le dio mil años más de vida._

_**.**_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

_**.**_

Sasuke apresuró el paso cuando le cruzó por la cabeza la idea de que, si no agilizaba su participación y el avance de su misión, jamás podría volver a escuchar a su esposa reír. Ni a ella, ni a Sarada.

Ambas tenían la misma risa, exactamente la misma, y Sasuke sabía que ellas se habían dado cuenta de cómo él se quedaba embelesado viéndolas y escuchándolas cuando entraban en una conversación tan divertida que las metía en un inexplicable estado de risas del cual no salían por muchos minutos, ambas retorciéndose sobre la mesa o los sillones mientras continuaban la plática.

Aunque él no fuera de los que participaba activamente en sus conversaciones o se daba el lujo de carcajearse, de vez en cuando se había reído cuando alguna de las dos excedía su muestra de risa ocasionando algún ruido chistoso por parte de su cuerpo o su respiración, lo que llevaba a los tres a burlarse durante el resto del día de ese pequeño suceso.

Esos pequeños momentos no quería perderlos. Eran tan pocos los que tenía retenidos en su mente, que Sasuke rogaba a cualquier Dios existente, que le diera el poder suficiente para volver a su propia realidad y arreglar todo. Quería seguir riéndose junto a ellas muchos años más, y el estar muriendo lentamente en esa realidad, lo estaba alejando de esa visión.

―Sigue su camino aun, no parece tener intenciones de detenerse ―comentó Neji quien corría a su lado.

Eran cerca de las seis y media de la mañana, ambos no habían detenido su paso desde que dejaron a Sakura con Urayashi y Hiashi. Llevaban un buen tiempo contra Urashiki, pues Neji aseguraba que se encontraban cada vez más cerca de él, aunque fuese por unos cuantos metros. En esa situación, Sasuke agradecía cualquier tipo de ventaja sobre el Otsutsuki.

― ¿Cuánto crees que tardemos en acercarnos a su perímetro de peligro? ―preguntó Sasuke volteando a ver a Neji a la derecha.

―Por lo menos una hora. Se está alentando ―comentó Neji frunciendo el ceño―. ¡Ja! Supongo que los más poderosos también se cansan.

En el momento en el que dijo eso, Sasuke cayó abruptamente de rodillas deslizándose sobre la tierra hasta quedar sobre su costado sin brazo. Neji tuvo que detenerse de inmediato y corrió de vuelta, deshaciendo el uso del Byakugan de forma inconsciente.

― ¡Sasuke! ―exclamó realmente sorprendido.

Sí, él sabía que Sasuke no estaba en ningún proceso de recuperación tras la última recaída que tuvo antes de desmayarse por la noche, pero tampoco esperaba un acelerado curso de desgaste.

Se arrodilló a su lado tomando su brazo completo, analizando el estado físico del azabache tomando en cuenta el constante sudor que surcaba su frente desde horas atrás, un extraño moretón pequeño formado en la barbilla del lado izquierdo (por la caída, lo más probable), los ojos cerrados con fuerza y una fuerte respiración.

―No ahora ―murmuró Sasuke con una queja notable en su voz.

―Sasuke ―llamó Neji―. No puedo llevarte ante Urashiki en esa forma.

―Pero tenemos que detenerlo ―dijo Sasuke rápidamente, abriendo los ojos de golpe y revelando el sharingan activado. Neji frunció el ceño ante esto―. No puede llegar al Raikage, si lo termina controlando, va a encontrar a todos los bijus. Debemos evitar que tenga a Kurama, él es el más poderoso.

― ¿Kurama? ―preguntó Neji. Las cosas comenzaron a unirse en su cabeza poco a poco hasta que entendió― El Kyubi. Sasuke, sé que te preocupa mucho eso, pero eres una presa entregada en bandeja de plata si nos acercamos.

― Lo sé ―susurró mirando al piso donde estaba recostado―. Lo sé, Neji, lo sé. Pero nadie puede hacerle frente más que yo.

Neji sopesó las palabras colocando a todo ninja poderoso existente (y vivo) en una línea mental. Los Kages actuales gozaban de poder, era innegable, pero en comparación con una versión joven de Naruto, ellos no representaban ni siquiera una décima parte de lo que Naruto haría con su poder contenido completamente. Los ninjas como él, rangos jonins, cabezas de clanes, aunque poderosos, eran descartados como formidables peleadores frente a Urashiki, desconociendo totalmente al enemigo.

Y entonces algo se encendió en la mente de Neji. El segundo plan.

―Sasuke ―llamó volteándolo a ver y apretando su brazo. Sasuke se quejó ante esto― ¿Qué tan lejos estamos del Kyubi?

Sasuke se giró sobre su espalda y miró al cielo antes de ver a Neji. Cuando captó una breve señal en la mirada del Hyuga, entendió a donde iba todo.

―Está al sur, a día y medio con descanso nocturno ―contestó Sasuke señalando la ubicación con un gesto de cabeza.

Neji activó el byakugan y apuntó su mirada hacia la dirección de Urashiki, observando cómo este alejarse a una velocidad muy baja.

―Bien, iremos por el Kyubi. Tendremos que confiar en que el Raikage sepa aguantarle la batalla ―dijo Neji pasando un brazo por debajo de la espalda de Sasuke y el otro por debajo de las rodillas, usando toda su fuerza para cargar el cuerpo contra su pecho.

Sasuke emitió un par de quejas cuando fue apretado contra el torso de Neji, pero tenía pocas ganas de expresar su descontento ante lo que ocurría. Y no iba a hacerlo, sabía que era necesario que Neji le ayudara desde aquí, porque esa caída no había significado exactamente que necesitaba un descanso pequeño. Ya no podía mantenerse de pie por su cuenta, había desafiado mucho a su propia resistencia y su cuerpo le estaba cobrando el indebido esfuerzo.

― ¿Qué vas a-

―No hables. Nos vamos a buscar al Kyubi ―regañó Neji, dando media vuelta y corriendo en la dirección fijada.

* * *

― ¿Está cerca? ―preguntó con voz grave, recostándose como podía sobre el borde del respaldo del acolchado sillón negro. La garganta le ardía, estaba entendiendo que el té no le había servido para nada.

―Raikage, debería de irse a recostar a dormir ―comentó Darui sentado en el escritorio de la oficina principal, escribiendo los últimos dos informes que quedaban de una misión pequeña en la que había participado apenas horas atrás dentro de la aldea―. Y sí, está cerca. No sabemos quién es, pero han concluido en que se trata de otro Otsutsuki.

El Raikage A suspiró cansado, fijando su mirada en la ventana detrás del escritorio de Darui.

―No quiero pedírselo como una orden, Lord Raikage ―comentó Darui levantando su sombrero de Raikage, mirando de reojo al gran hombre viejo delante de él.

A observó a Darui con molestia, detestando cómo querían mantenerlo fuera del evidente problema sin miramientos. Aunque no compartían más el poder como Raikage, y (en teoría) A estaba completamente descartado como alguien de confianza para todo el consejo del gobierno de la aldea, y desafortunadamente, ante su pueblo había quedado desacreditado desde hacía muchos años, Darui constantemente acudía a él por un consejo o apoyo en algún desarrollo que se tuviera pendiente, tanto estratégico como político, pues A había sido un Raikage indiscutiblemente inmiscuido en toda la variedad de temas que el mundo ninja podía aportar. Para Darui, la opinión y aporte del hombre al que siguió, protegió, y del que aprendió, significaba un gran espacio a considerar sobre su siguiente decisión.

―No puedes mantenerme fuera de todo cuando están volviendo los Otsutsuki ―dijo A con un gruñido―. Lo sabes mejor que nadie.

―Sí, lo sé ―comentó Darui colocando la pluma a un lado y cruzando los brazos. Se echó sobre el respaldo y enarcó una ceja al Raikage―, pero no quiero problemas con las otras aldeas, y usted es una bomba de tiempo, Lord A.

A, en otro tiempo, se hubiese sentido no solo ofendido, sino terriblemente enojado por esa declaración; pero luego de tanto daño que había provocado, y su actual mala fama, comprendía que Darui lo quería lejos de los problemas. No por menospreciarlo, sino por protegerlo.

― ¿Qué hay del Hokage? ¿Ha hecho alguna declaración al respecto? ―preguntó A queriendo cambiar el tema― Normalmente, Konoha suele ser quien está al tanto de cada problema en el mundo, en especial con los Otsutsukis.

―El Hokage envió un mensaje asegurando que no tiene información alguna de lo que ocurre ―comentó Darui―, pero que vendrá alguien importante a la aldea a darnos un mensaje. Presumiblemente, un ninja ―desenroscó los brazos y se puso de pie, impulsando la silla hacia un lado con ambas manos―. El Hokage espera que seamos comprensivos y hospitalarios.

―Me suena a que, quien viene, no es de nuestro agrado ―dijo A mirando las acciones de Darui.

―Puede que no ―dijo Darui de acuerdo, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y mirando hacia la ventana de su oficina―, pero si nos pidieron eso, es porque es importante escucharlo. Así que… esperaré.

* * *

― ¿Hay algún motivo por el que todos tengan "ichi" al final? ―preguntó Shikamaru recibiendo el pequeño vaso de manos de Hisaoichi.

―Realmente no, es tradición familiar. La cultura Otsutsuki nos influencia tanto a llevar ese, por decirlo, sufijo ―respondió el hombre pasándole un vaso a Choza.

Los tres hombres estaban sentados en un tapete a un lado del altar, con Hisaoichi de frente a los dos ninjas de Konoha. Les había ofrecido un sake muy leve en cuando se mostró libre de intenciones malas, así que Shikamaru aceptó por ambos sin ninguna objeción de por medio.

―Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo dices que le queda a Sasuke? ―preguntó Shikamaru.

Hisaoichi se enderezó mientras contaba con los dedos de una mano, manteniendo la otra ocupada con su propio vaso de sake.

―Si no estoy mal en mis cálculos, y teniendo en cuenta que el Uchiha ya lleva mucho tiempo fuera de su propia realidad, diría que, a lo mucho, dos meses de vida ―respondió llevándose lentamente el vaso a la boca, deteniéndolo sobre su labio inferior antes de aportar―. Aunque su estado actual apunta a que quedará inactivo en unas pocas semanas. Está muy débil.

Shikamaru analizó el dato en su mente mientras lo veía beber. Aunque ellos no tenían conocimiento abierto sobre su real tiempo de estadía que llevaba Sasuke en esa realidad, por el nivel de confianza que ya tenía con Sakura, Kakashi y Neji, Shikamaru había asumido rápidamente que la misión actual llevaba tiempo de haber sido empezada, por lo que entendió que él y sus compañeros se incluían apenas como una especie de segunda fase del plan. La tercera era la complicada, pues, hasta donde sabía, Sasuke iría tras el Kyubi buscando su ayuda. Talvez sería un aliado eventual, pero lo habían dejado al final de todo el plan porque, precisamente, necesitaban gente de confianza que rodeara al Uchiha frente a Kurama, con el fin de que el biju no se viera cegado por su furia y escuchara lo que se le tenía que solicitar. Si Sasuke fuera solo, probablemente habría sido devorado por Kurama antes de haber emitido un simple "hola".

―Sabemos que el estado de Sasuke puede empeorar ―comentó Shikamaru volteando a ver a Hisaoichi―. ¿Hay alguna forma de aminorar el efecto? ¿O alentarlo? Al menos hasta que regresemos a la aldea.

Hisaoichi negó.

―Lamentablemente no. El curso del Uchiha en esta realidad es irreversible ―respondió con calma―. ¿Para qué quiere el jarrón?

―Tenemos que ponerlo a salvo en Konoha ―comentó Choza mirando a Hisaoichi y dejando su vaso vacío sobre el tapete―. No lograremos hacer mucho para nosotros con todo lo que estamos recolectando, pero pensamos mantenerlo fuera del alcance de Urashiki.

―Y es una buena estrategia. Urashiki es un joven con tanto poder, pero tan desenfrenado ―comentó Hisaoichi con un suspiro, bajando el vaso hasta colocarlo entre sus piernas cruzadas―. No sé en qué fallé en criarlo.

Shikamaru enarcó una ceja y se inclinó sobre su torso levemente.

― ¿Es tu hijo?

Hisaoichi asintió con una leve sonrisa.

―Mi único hijo, así que no dejé tantos locos regados por el universo ―comentó con una oscura diversión, riéndose un poco antes de volver a beber sake.

Choza se removió en su lugar cruzando los brazos, mirando hacia el piso y quedándose pensativo. Shikamaru le miró atento, conociendo al hombre lo suficiente como para saber que estaba sopesando ciertas acciones en su mente.

―Sé que será difícil de responder ―dijo Choza incómodo. Hisaoichi y él se miraron―, pero ¿podrías decirnos cómo podemos derrotar a tu hijo? ¿O al menos hacerle frente?

Hisaoichi bajó la cabeza y torció la boca, mirando a ambos ninjas con una expresión dura.

―Lamento decir que no puedo hacerlo. No sé cómo pararlo ―respondió con pena―. Los Otsutsukis más poderosos guardan secretos para los que somos de los niveles más bajos entre nuestras filas. Ellos comparten poderes, técnicas, planes, movimientos, que todos los demás Otsutsukis jamás llegaremos a conocer.

Ambos ninjas mostraron su descontento con un fuerte suspiro, pero se mantuvieron atentos al hombre, pues su postura indicaba que aún no acababa su respuesta.

―Urashiki es uno de los más poderosos de nuestro clan. No por nada fue elegido por Momoshiki y Kinshiki para ser su aliado en la captura de los bijus ―contó Hisaoichi. Levantó la cabeza y miró hacia el techo del lugar, pero su mente estaba en otro lado―. Desde pequeño, Urashiki fue siempre poderoso, hábil e inteligente, sabía cómo obtener lo que quería, y cómo quitarle a los demás lo que deseaba. Por eso es que se hizo acreedor de esa caña con la que roba el chakra, él mismo la obtuvo al explotar todo su potencial. Y eso, claro, lo ha llevado a ser la cabeza del plan de recuperar a los bijus.

― ¿Hay más detrás de todo el plan? ―preguntó Shikamaru con incertidumbre.

Hisaoichi bajó la cabeza y miró al Nara.

― ¿Conocen a Kara? ―preguntó con curiosidad, frunciendo el ceño.

Choza enarcó las cejas.

― ¿A quién? ―preguntó.

Hisaoichi abrió los ojos con sorpresa y lentamente se puso de pie, caminando hacia el jarrón.

―Nadie. Supongo que en esta realidad aun no aparecerán ―comentó Hisaoichi con calma.

Shikamaru y Choza se pusieron de pie de la misma forma, pero Shikamaru se acercó a él y se colocó a su lado.

― ¿De quienes estás hablando? ―preguntó con seriedad― Si es algo que nos será perjudicial, es mejor que nos adviertas.

―No es mi papel, hombre Nara ―dijo Hisaoichi dándose la vuelta y mirándolo―. Y no sé qué papel cumplirán en esta realidad. En la de Sasuke serán un problema, pero eso es porque las circunstancias allá fueron diferentes. No sé cómo funcione todo aquí en el futuro, así que no puedo ponerte bajo aviso, y tenerlos toda su vida gastando recursos y estando alerta, por algo que no sé cuándo, ni cómo, ni siquiera si va a pasar o no.

Shikamaru en algún punto quiso refutar, pero como parte de las cabezas de Konoha, el escuchar "gastar recursos" realmente le hizo dudar. No es que les faltaran, pero tampoco podían despilfarrar el capital de la aldea en algo incierto. Y Shikamaru jamás esperó a lo desconocido, él siempre se aseguraba antes de realizar cualquier movimiento.

―Bien, ahí tienes un punto ―afirmó Shikamaru cruzándose de brazos―. Una última consulta, porque sé que ya te piensas ir.

Hisaoichi sonrió y asintió.

Choza se acercó por un lado hacia el altar, enfocando su total atención en el jarrón sin prestarle nada a los dos a su derecha.

― ¿Qué hacías aquí antes de que llegáramos?

Hisaoichi volteó a ver a Choza cuando este tomaba el jarrón y lo colocaba entre sus brazos con cuidado, envolviéndolo por la parte inferior con un saco de lana que cargaba en su cinturón.

―Sólo saludaba a los niños. Ellos merecen visitas de vez en cuando ―dijo inclinándose de lado―. Los niños son importantes en esta vida, después de todo. Si no fuera por ellos, no habría motivo alguno por el cuál mejorar el mundo cada día.

Hisaoichi dio media vuelta y caminó alejándose de los dos ninjas.

―Saluden de mi parte a Urayashi, y díganle que se cuide, por favor ―dijo el hombre con calma―. Por cierto, si quieren saber más cosas del plan de los Otsutsuki, hablando de los más poderosos, Urayashi les puede decir mucho.

Levantó la mano en un gesto de despedida y desapareció al ser cubierto por las sombras lejos del jarrón, envuelto rápidamente por ellas y silenciando sus pasos detrás, sin darles oportunidad a preguntar nada al finalizar su último comentario.

Shikamaru y Choza observaron el lugar un momento antes de observarse entre ambos.

* * *

Neji no quería creer que los seguían _específicamente_ a ellos, pero llevaba alrededor de una hora de viaje ininterrumpido, y las personas que él alcanzaba a ver con el byakugan a su alrededor, seguían exactamente el mismo curso que él con el moribundo Sasuke en brazos.

No habían pasado desapercibidos unos ninjas que habían viajado un gran tramo desde la aldea hasta el bosque, él los había visto durante la noche cuando estos cruzaban la frontera hacia Kumogakure, y se preguntó si había alguna misión pendiente con esa aldea, o Kakashi estaba moviendo las piezas sin avisarles. Con Sasuke inconsciente, Neji no quería alertar a su equipo, pues sus posibilidades de hacer algo coherente mientras él dormía eran pocas. Hiashi y Urayashi eran muy lengua floja, pues fácil se les podía salir información; uno por ser el niño, el otro porque ya era mayor y, desde que dejó de laborar como ninja, se le había hecho divertido ir por la vida haciendo chisme. Así que los había descartado desde el inicio. A Sakura no quería alertarla, y ahora que Sasuke no estaba consciente del todo, menos iba a ponerlo sobre aviso conociendo que podría saltarse a la batalla sin importarle su estado.

Aunque los identificara bien como ninjas de Konoha, Neji estaba realmente preocupado del hecho de que los habían estado rodeando "discretamente" (porque él realmente dudaba que lo hubieran hecho tomando en cuenta que ÉL ERA UN HYUGA y por ende debían tener un extremo cuidado que no habían mostrado), porque esto no parecía una obra meramente orquestada por Kakashi para, si no protegerlos, vigilarlos. El plan estaba en torno a no decirle nada a nadie, por lo que aliados menores como chunins o algunos jonins estaban descartados de aparecer como un apoyo. Los pocos aliados que habían contemplado fuera de Konoha era gente de rangos increíblemente altos y que sabían que podían ser confiables, pero sólo llegarían a ellos cuando fuese necesario.

Con muchas preguntas dándole vueltas en un remolino en la mente, Neji intentó enfocarse en el camino porque estaba esforzándose mucho más para llegar a Kurama, y no quería tropezar o sucumbir al agotamiento. Pero aun con eso bien fijo en su mente, no podía evitar darse cuenta de que muchos de esos ninjas que había visto pasar eran conocidos de su hijo, y la vaga idea de cruzarse con Naoki en el campo le preocupaba. Primero, porque no quería involucrar a su hijo en todo el problema si llegaban a cruzarse con Urashiki; segundo, porque tampoco quería imaginar que su hijo dejaría sola a Ohara fallando en su responsabilidad.

El Kyubi no estaba lejos, pero Neji estaba muy desesperado por llegar pronto. Ya no veía a Urashiki.

* * *

―Está mal.

Sakura giró la cabeza hacia Urayashi, notando la cara de preocupación que tenía el niño y cómo su ceño se levantaba hacia ella.

―Supuse que no pasaría tan fácil luego de lo de a noche ―murmuró Sakura mirando al niño con desanimo―. ¿Al menos sabes si va consciente?

―No lo está. Papá Neji debe estarlo cargando ―explicó Urayashi―. Pero se desviaron de rumbo. No sé a dónde van.

Sakura suspiró y apretó los labios, molesta por la situación. Dio vuelta del lugar detrás de una gran piedra donde estaban ocultos de una parte del camino, yendo directamente hacia donde Hiashi y Urayashi estaban sentados con un mapa entre ellos.

Si el plan hubiese seguido según lo planeado, Sakura, Hiashi y Urayashi habrían llegado directamente a Kumogakure para encontrarse con Sasuke y Neji, esperando estar ya lejos del peligro de la llegada de Urashiki a la aldea. Pero ahora que Urayashi le había informado que ambos se habían desviado, era porque claramente habían encontrado un objetivo más importante, y ella debía moverse de acuerdo a sus pasos.

No podía definir en dónde estaba Urashiki, Hiashi ya había intentado identificarlo a la distancia, pero no habían dado con él. Urayashi no sabía dónde estaba, y ella no conocía ninguna forma de rastreo, así que estaban varados antes de los límites que Sasuke y Neji habían fijado tras el último avistamiento del enemigo.

Siendo ese el caso, Sakura pensó que lo adecuado sería informar a Kakashi sobre la situación y mantener una actualización de las otras misiones activas. A partir de los datos que le dieran, ella podía poner prioridad para moverse.

A su parecer, Shikamaru ya debería haber acabado su misión. De Temari y Lee no podía dar una declaración segura, la misión extra de Temari se había acordado completamente a escondidas de Sasuke, y Sakura no conocía lo suficiente a la rubia como para saber qué tanta influencia suya había podido meter para conseguir el objetivo.

― ¿Qué tal va todo con Lady Tsunade? ―preguntó Sakura a Urayashi, volteando a verlo cuando él se acomodó en el piso. Él la miró desde su lugar.

―Llevan días explorando las cuevas, pero no creo que hayan encontrado nada. No he sentido que se alteren ―dijo Urayashi con calma―. Kiba y Shizune han estado explorando. Me pregunto qué encontraron que los está haciendo ir por todo el pueblo.

Sakura arqueó una ceja con interés. Kiba y Shizune eran quienes tenían una de las misiones de mayor información, mientras que los demás solamente se estaban enfocando en la recolección o protección de objetos. Esperaba que estuviesen consiguiendo todo lo que necesitaban, pues tenían que asegurar que no habían perdido objetivos solo porque la gente aún temía a Konoha por lo de la guerra.

Entendía bien que muchos civiles pensaban que estaba bien mantener ocultos objetos de valor o poder, creyentes de que esto les aseguraba, sino un futuro lleno de riquezas, una protección de todas las demás aldeas, protección que, claramente, no se daba de esa forma. Había pasado antes, ya muchos años atrás, que gente perteneciente a pueblos pequeños, no querían colaborar con ninjas durante sus misiones, amenazando o chantajeando con objetos de sumo valor ninja que habían sido tomados por ellos. Sakura recordó una ocasión en la que ella había tenido que pedir informes en un pueblo pequeño para poder proseguir con su camino, y la habían amenazado con revelar su misión al enemigo si ella no compraba un paquete de kunais que habían pertenecido al difunto Hokage Minato. Sakura hizo informe de esto rápidamente, deteniendo al chantajista y a gran parte de la comunidad del pueblo, ocurrido todo tras que Kakashi mandó a hacer una investigación completa al lugar y descubrió muchas armas de Konoha que eran usadas para trueque.

Sakura no quería pensar mucho en ello, pero le preocupaba que Kiba y Shizune fuesen descubiertos y puestos bajo la misma situación. No quería que más problemas externos afectaran a la aldea.

― ¿Haremos algo? ―preguntó Hiashi poniéndose de pie.

Sakura asintió.

―Volveremos al camino hacia Kumogakure ―contestó la pelirrosa con las manos sobre la cadera―. No podemos hacerle frente a Urashiki, pero tengo dos opciones: Si Neji y Sasuke se desviaron de la dirección hacia Urashiki, podría significar que él ya no va para la aldea y por ello priorizaron otra dirección. La otra opción es que, al llegar ahí, puede que Urashiki esté presente. No podemos hacerle frente, pero podemos ayudar a evacuar a la gente si es necesario.

―Eso sí podemos hacerlo sin miedo ―dijo Urayashi poniéndose de pie y tomando el mapa, extendiéndolo frente a su cara con la mitad del papel arrastrando por el piso―. Pero sí está Urashiki, sí, hay que tener muuucho miedo.

Sakura sonrió.

―Al menos facilitaremos la zona para Sasuke y Neji si es que estos tienen que enfrentarse a Urashiki. No tendrán civiles que proteger, podrán moverse sin miedo ―opinó Hiashi mirando a Sakura. Ella asintió.

―Exactamente. No podemos apoyarlos en batalla, pero podemos mantener a la gente a salvo ―dijo ella mirando al hombre mayor―. Además de que, puede que lo esté pensando mal, o parezca incorrecto, pero ayudará a que Kumogakure confíe un poco más en Konoha.

―Ciertamente, eso es algo que necesitamos para esta misión ―comentó Hiashi con seriedad, cruzándose de brazos.

* * *

― ¿De qué se trata esto? ―preguntó Neji con enojo, mirando a los ocho ninjas de Konoha que lo rodeaban a él y Sasuke.

―Ordenes de Konoha, Hyuga Neji, debe acompañarnos ―dijo uno de los ninjas detrás de una máscara lisa completamente negra y con la sección de los ojos cubierta por un panel liso de mica negra.

Neji conocía bien a esta unidad de ninjas, eran seleccionados de la élite de estudiantes entre los genins, chunins y jonins, separándolos para un grupo especial que no conocía realmente. Neji no entendía la división implementada para los nuevos ejércitos ninja, pues a los veteranos les habían separado de este grupo, por lo que las nuevas leyes ninja u obligaciones legales no les afectaban. En especial a los antiguos participantes de la guerra, por lo que él solamente se enteraba de poca de esta información gracias a Naoki, cuando el niño estuvo cursando los exámenes de promoción a chunin.

― Estoy en una misión diplomática de Konoha, no entiendo por qué me quieren de vuelta ―comentó Neji con fingida calma, esperando desviar la atención de todos sobre Sasuke, a quien apenas había logrado poner bajo un genjutsu haciéndolo pasar por Shin de nuevo.

Neji no era muy hábil en los genjutsus, pero al menos podía mantener una imagen sencilla sobre Sasuke hasta resolver el asunto.

―Tenemos ordenes de detenerlo por el motivo de Traición a la Aldea de la Hoja―comentó uno de los ninjas dando un paso adelante.

― ¡¿Traición?! ―preguntó con confusión. Apretó a Sasuke contra su cuerpo y frunció el ceño― ¡¿De qué están hablando?!

―Colaboración con Sasuke Uchiha para su infiltración y estancia en Konoha ―respondió otro―, así como poner en riesgo la seguridad de Lord Hokage llevando a Sasuke Uchiha ante su presencia.

Las palabras se habían ido de su cabeza, el ingenio poco le estaba dando para poder hablar. Sabía que en algún punto iban a revelar la existencia del Sasuke de la otra realidad, pero el que la hubiesen descubierto parecía algo completamente ilógico. No había gente que pudiese sospechar algo, habían estado trabajando de una forma tan sigilosa que hasta los ANBUS habrían celado en su tiempo cuando eran la mejor división ninja.

Además de que tenían a los contactos adecuados para mantener el silencio, ninjas que no sacrificarían la misión por algo de poder, ni siquiera por la desconfianza que podrían tener a Sasuke.

Cómo habían llegado entonces a esa situación, Neji estaba ansioso por saberlo.

― ¿Cómo me pueden asegurar que Lord Hokage les ha enviado? ―preguntó con incertidumbre.

No creía que Kakashi…

―No tenemos órdenes directas de Lord Hokage. Son órdenes del actual jefe de la División Jonin Dieciséis, quien actúa bajo completa aprobación de Lord Hokage―contestó el primero que había hablado y estaba parado delante de él.

― ¿Y quién es ese jefe al cual debo de ir a pedirle una aclaración? ―preguntó Neji con disgusto.

No era que no respetara los rangos, pero dentro de la aldea, era bien sabido, que él y sus compañeros de generación tenían, gracias a Kakashi, una especie de inmunidad contra otros cargos altos cuando se trataba de ordenes no dadas directamente por el Hokage. Si Kakashi no daba la orden de ir a buscarles, o que alguien les sustituyera en una misión, y en la más extrema de las situaciones, que les dejara fuera de alguna misión, Neji y sus amigos tenían todo el derecho de ignorar la orden de cualquier persona y seguir adelante con sus propios objetivos.

Pero no pudo usar este razonamiento correctamente cuando observó a un joven aterrizar entre los otros ninjas tras salir del camino rocoso que tenían a un lado. No hizo falta que se quitara la máscara o hablara, Neji reconocía perfectamente el cuerpo, el porte, los pequeños detalles que los padres percibían mejor que sus propios hijos, y eso lo dejó paralizado.

― ¿Naoki? ―exclamó en un suspiro.

Naoki se quitó la máscara colocándola en la bolsa de su pantalón estilo chándal, parte del uniforme de su equipo. A diferencia de los demás, Naoki tenía colocada una bandana dorada debajo de su bandana ninja, lo que señalaba el tipo de rango entre sus compañeros, quienes solo portaban la bandana ninja con el actual característico color negro.

Se acercó pocos pasos hacia su padre, cruzándose de brazos en el acto y mirando hacia lo que Neji cargaba. Se detuvo y levantó la mirada a él.

―Buen genjutsu para alguien que no lo suele usar ―comentó Naoki.

―Naoki, ¿qué significa esto? ―cuestionó Neji con una expresión furiosa― ¿Qué haces fuera de la Aldea? Deberías haberte quedado con Ohara.

―Oh, papá, no debes de preocuparte ―dijo el joven descruzando los brazos y colocándolos en su cadera, cerrando los ojos a inclinando el cuerpo a un lado―. Dársela a Kakashi con un pretexto fue muy fácil.

_**.**_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**.**_

_Cuando la puerta se abrió y reveló al cansado y desgastado Hokage, Naoki no le dio chance alguno de hablar, entregándole al instante a la niña rubia que iba igual de dormida que el peliplata, y luego le aventó la mochila que contenía las cosas para cuidarla._

_Kakashi, con los reflejos ninjas bien afinados pero la consciencia en un estado de "procesando", recibió a la niña, pero dejó caer la pequeña maleta, mirando con parpadeos pesados hacia Naoki._

―_Cuídala, tío Kakashi. Un amigo mío me requiere de apoyo para una misión y su mensaje me llegó tarde. Volveré pronto, no te preocupes ―dijo Naoki con rapidez mientras se alejaba de la casa._

_Apenas puso un pie en la calle, se echó a correr para no darle tiempo al peliplata de reaccionar, y este último solo lo observó alejarse hasta perderse de su vista._

_Kakashi podía jurar que vio una especie de maleta detrás de la espalda de Naoki, asumiendo que llevaba muchos suministros si iba de apoyo a una misión. Pero realmente no sabía a qué misión se refería ni a cuál amigo, no estaba al tanto de todas las misiones asignadas, de eso se encargaban los secretarios de archivo._

_Con un ojo completamente cerrado, miró a la niña rubia que parpadeaba completamente cansada, cayendo sobre su hombro con poca sutileza._

_Kakashi dio media vuelta y pateó la maleta al interior de la casa, entrando y cerrando con el pie._

_**.**_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

_**.**_

― ¡¿Te aprovechaste de tu tío?! ―preguntó Neji con incredulidad.

―No me… _aproveché_ ―dijo Naoki abriendo un ojo y mirando a un lado pensativo―. Pero si le hubiera dicho mis verdaderas intenciones, probablemente me hubiese detenido.

― ¿Y cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones?, ¿eh? ―preguntó Neji molesto― ¿Acusarme de traición por algo que no está pasando?

― ¿De verdad crees que me voy a tragar eso sabiendo que él ―señaló a sus brazos― es Sasuke Uchiha? El criminal más buscado de Konoha.

Dio un paso a Neji y lo señaló.

― ¡Y tú lo estás ayudando! ―acusó con un gruñido. Llevó su mano hacia su cadera y sacó un kunai, apuntando hacia Neji― No sé qué demonios está pasando, pero el simple hecho de saber que mi padre está ayudando al Uchiha a infiltrarse a la aldea y conseguir algo, me da suficientes motivos para ponerlo en mi lista negra.

Neji bajó lentamente a Sasuke al piso, colocando la mitad de su cuerpo extendida y manteniendo el torso levantado, apoyándolo sobre su rodilla y su mano para sostenerlo mientras mantenía la otra mano libre dirigida hacia Naoki.

―Naoki, estas entendiendo todo mal ―se apresuró Neji, debía evitar, a toda costa, llegar a una pelea―. No es lo que crees, este no es el Sasuke Uchiha que conoces.

Naoki enarcó una ceja.

―Mira, papá, puede que hayan luchado contra una cosa divina, algo del otro mundo, un buen de realidades, cosas cósmicas, o lo que quieras. Pero en _esta_ realidad, la que vino después de mí, no he presenciado nada de eso. Así que, lo siento, pero no creo que haya algo que puedas decir o hacer para convencerme ―sentenció el joven con seguridad.

Neji debía pensar bien en cómo persuadir a su hijo. Después de todo, él era quien lo había educado y entrenado para ser de mente impenetrable.

* * *

― ¿A quién habré mandado? ―se preguntó Kakashi en voz baja recordando que Naoki había dicho que iba a "apoyar" a su amigo en el campo.

Estaba mirando con aburrimiento hacia un punto incierto en su oficina mientras su pierna derecha rebotaba para divertir a la niña sentada en ella.

―Y Pato Azul le dijo a Pato Amarillo: "¡Son mis nueve manzanas!" ―decía Ohara con el cuento de cartón entre sus manos. La niña se detuvo un momento y frunció el ceño, haciendo un puchero mientras veía algo en el libro―. Alto, ¿por qué hay un pato azul que come manzanas? ¡Los patos no viven abajo del agua!

Kakashi enarcó ambas cejas con desespero y miró cómo Ohara le miraba interrogante.

Otra hora de explicaciones científicas inventadas de un niñero inexperto.

* * *

I'M BACK *baila in mexican* HOLA

UFF, que difícil estuvo encontrar el momento para subir el capítulo. Desaparecí un ratote, no inventen :'v

Estoy en las últimas dos materias para titularme, y la escuela dijo "No amiga, tu vete a trabajar todo el día y la noche". No saquen render completo, amigos, saquen render por partes o va a tardar un milenio en salir su animación xD

Jajaja, bueno, luego del pequeño consejo, aquí está el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Lo sentí, la verdad, muy por sobre la profundidad con la que escribí los anteriores, pero me pareció que llegué al punto.

Espero se encuentren todos bien. Muchas gracias por leer, por seguir la historia, por sus comentarios.

Y sobre si lo voy a publicar en wattpad... probablemente lo haga cuando termine el fanfic. La verdad es que no tenía planeado subirlo ahí, pero no me cuesta nada ni me molesta, así que, talvez cuando acabe el fanfic (o cuando acaben mis clases, lo que ocurra primero) subiré la historia a Wattpad. De hecho tengo un perfil con una historia concluida (a las otras les di cuello, jaja). Se los comparto, es ATELY7. Probablemente me anime a subir la historia a wattpad cuando acabe mis clases, que será en unas cuatro semanas. Con suerte, la estaré compartiendo también ahí :3

¡Y sin más, de nuevo, espero les haya gustado! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo

_Ana Kogane Holt_


	19. El Imperturbable Anfitrión

**EL IMPERTURBABLE ANFITRIÓN**

* * *

Naoki dejó caer el kunai al piso y desprendió el pergamino de su espalda, apresurándose a extenderlo debajo de él contra el piso. Neji abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mirando centímetro a centímetro la tela extendida sobre la tierra, analizando rápidamente de qué se trataba.

―Tomaste el pergamino de Tenten ―murmuró dejando salir el poco aire que tenían sus pulmones.

―Mamá sabe que no lo hago como ofensa ―respondió Naoki con seguridad, mordiéndose el pulgar y pasándolo sobre la tela.

Neji retiró su atención del joven para ver a Sasuke, ignorando el jutsu de invocación y las múltiples armas que se desplegaron alrededor de Naoki. Pasó sobre el inconsciente ninja y le cubrió el cuerpo con su propia capa, colocándolo en el piso con cuidado y asegurando sus cosas a un lado.

Al enderezarse delante de Sasuke, Neji puso su propio cuerpo de lado contra la defensa de ninjas que respaldaban a Naoki. Observó cada una de las armas que Naoki colocaba a su alrededor. No necesitaba su byakugan activo para detectar los hilos de chakra que se desprendían de los dedos y las palmas de Naoki, todos uniendo los mangos de cada arma que podía ser lanzada en trayectorias directas. Las de cuerpo a cuerpo no entendía cómo las manejaría su hijo, pero con todo lo que le había sido revelado, Neji no dudaba que incluso tuviese algún pacto con algún ser para invocación.

―Así que me has mentido ―dijo Neji con seriedad, enderezándose y levantando la barbilla.

Naoki enarcó una ceja.

―Nada que tu no hayas hecho recientemente, papá ―contestó en niño con desdén.

Neji torció la boca.

―En otras circunstancias, te habría castigado por responderme de esa forma ―afirmó Neji llevando una pierna al frente y levantando los brazos en posición de ataque.

Naoki apretó la boca, dándose cuenta, con molestia, de cómo su padre iría hasta los límites más evidentes para poner a salvo al Uchiha. Enderezó sus manos y las colocó debajo de su cuerpo con las rodillas flexionadas, echando el torso sobre su rodilla izquierda.

―Lamento que no sea así, papá ―murmuró Naoki.

―Ocho trigramas ―susurró Neji. Naoki se aventó contra él con los brazos extendidos― ¡Palma del Vacío!

* * *

Sakura encabezaba al grupo llevando a Urayashi sobre su espalda. A su lado, Hiashi corría un metro detrás de ella con el byakugan activo. La zona rocosa que estaban atravesando apenas tenía piso del cual aferrarse, pues estaban sobre la zona rocosa cercana al clima invernal. No había grandes terrenos de nieve, pues esta se derretía rápidamente; aun con eso, el piso estaba resbaloso y había agua por todos lados, así que Sakura había propuesto avanzar lo más rápido que se pudiera a través de este terreno para no hallar complicaciones en caso de que tuvieran que avanzar.

Había enviado a Katsuyu a hablar con Tsunade poniéndola al tanto de toda la información que tenían, con lo poco informado que tenían acerca de Sasuke y Neji a través de lo que Urayashi percibía. Estaba bien mantener informada a su maestra, ya que, ante cualquier imprevisto, la orden era que ella fuese la primera en volver a la aldea con Kakashi.

―Al llegar a la aldea no estará Urashiki ―comentó Urayashi atrayendo la atención de Sakura.

Ella lo miró de reojo un segundo antes de volverá concentrarse en el camino. Hiashi llegó a su lado y miró al niño.

― ¿Lo logras ver? ―preguntó Hiashi.

―No está ahí, solo lo sé ―respondió Urayashi volteándolo a ver―. No sé en dónde esta, pero sé que en la aldea no.

―Parece que solo juega para espantarnos ―dijo Sakura con incertidumbre.

―No no ―se apresuró a decir Urayashi atrayendo la atención de ambos―. Urashiki no es tan listo, actúa con muuuuuucho impulso. Así que dudo que todo esto que estamos haciendo sea resultado de un plan orquestado por él.

Sakura suspiró.

―Espero tengas toda la razón.

* * *

―Pero no se pueden mover ―comentó Tsunade mirando una a una las caras plasmadas en la pared de la cueva.

Ibiki se acercó a la boca de la cueva con una libreta en mano, con Yamato detrás de él, quien iba recolectando algunos objetos en una bolsa de lona.

―Son ciento cuarenta y dos rostros, noventa de ellos muestran un cuerpo completo ―comentó Ibiki.

Tsunade volteó la mirada a la entrada, donde ninjas de Konoha enviados por Kakashi entraban con carretas grandes de minería y material para retirar piedra de las cuevas.

Apenas había recibido el mensaje de Sakura directo de Katsuyu, Tsunade envió el mensaje a Kakashi con ayuda de Katsuyu y Pakkun, quienes fueron increíblemente eficientes en el momento requerido. Apenas Kakashi había recibió el mensaje, había movilizado sigilosamente a un grupo completo de ninjas expertos para comenzar a remover los cuerpos de los Zetsus de las cuevas.

Los cuerpos no estaban de ninguna forma activos, por lo que suponían que Urashiki tendría que ver en ello si cobraran vida de la nada. Pero Tsunade no quería descartar ningún posible resurgimiento del ejercito de estos seres, por lo que prefirió asegurar la estadía de estos en los laboratorios subterráneos de la aldea, donde podrían mantenerlos en completo aislamiento ante cualquier situación.

Sasuke había sido muy específico con las instrucciones de dónde hallarlos y el manejo que debía seguirse sobre si se quería llegar a una interacción con los cuerpos. Muchos de ellos estaban compuestos completamente de madera, otros eran Zetsus petrificados, pero la minoría contenía cuerpos con piel y huesos, por lo que él no había dudado que esos podían reaccionar más rápidamente a un impulso de cobrar vida.

"_Intenten no generar ninguna fuente de energía que ellos puedan obtener, en especial el chakra. Tendrán que mantener sus niveles bajos si quieren evitar algún desastre"_, había dicho el Uchiha mientras les explicaba el plan.

―Yamato, quiero que trasladen todos los cuerpos por detrás de la aldea ―ordenó Tsunade al ninja, quien asintió silencioso hacia ella sin dejar de ver el bolso de recolección―. No quiero que la aldea se alerte al verlos. Han pasado muchos años, y revivir el recuerdo uno de los horrores de la guerra generará confusión en la mente de los aldeanos y los ninjas que llegaron después de la guerra. Así que mantengan perfil bajo.

―Sí, Lady Tsunade ―respondió Yamato saliendo de la cueva para dar instrucciones de forma inmediata a los ninjas que estaban por partir a Konoha.

―Me encargaré del manejo de los Zetsus a la aldea. Mantendré a todos los enterados bajo completo silencio ―dijo Ibiki a Tsunade, dando media vuelta hacia ella para mantener la conversación―. Tengo entendido que no quieren que involucre a las divisiones especiales porque Naoki Hyuga está enlistado en ellas.

―Así es ―respondió Tsunade―. No es por nada en especial, Neji solo quiere protegerlo de cualquier problema que pueda recaer sobre él si la existencia de Sasuke es revelada.

―Lo entiendo ―comentó Ibiki―. Bien, volveré a la aldea entonces. Mantendré esto en total secreto.

* * *

Naoki caería de espaldas al piso, pero su reacción inmediata le permitió poner las palmas contra el suelo para dar un leve impulso y regresarlo sobre sus pies. Al enderezarse, levantó rápidamente una palma para detener a sus compañeros que estaban listos para atacar a Neji. Todos lo voltearon a ver, pero él jamás despegó la mirada de su padre.

―Nadie lo puede tocar ―dijo Naoki a sus subordinados―. Busquen al resto del equipo, y deténganlos. Sin peleas, sin ataques, ni daños, los quiero a todos a salvo… Y, siendo realistas ―se encogió de hombros―, no hay mucho que podamos hacer contra veteranos de guerra, así que mantengan su distancia y regrésenlos a la aldea de forma pacífica.

Los ninjas se miraron unos a los otros inseguros de dejar a Naoki, pero cuando un líder daba una orden, debía acatarse. Fuera de que tuviesen decisiones propias por su propia moral, ellos debían mantenerse a distancia cuando se trataba de esta clase de asuntos.

―_A-ho-ra_ ―ordenó Naoki.

Todos se dispersaron dejando a Naoki solo con Neji y Sasuke.

Neji los percibió alejándose a todas las direcciones, evidentemente hacia sus amigos. ¿Cómo habían obtenido la información de los demás? Es lo que se preguntaba Neji. Nadie más que Kakashi sabía de la ubicación de cada grupo, por lo que era imposible que Naoki hubiese obtenido la información de su propia boca.

Aunque solo estuviese Naoki, Neji sabía que no podía dejar solo a Sasuke en ese estado tan indefenso, así que debía pelear alrededor de él para siempre tener al alcance entrar en su defensa ante cualquier amenaza.

Levantó la cabeza y miró a su hijo.

―Naoki, no voy a pelear contigo ―cerró sus manos en puños, pero no deshizo su pose de batalla.

Naoki enarcó una ceja.

― ¿De verdad, papá? ―preguntó con seriedad. Dio un paso detrás colocando su lado izquierdo contra Neji― Creí que respetabas el código ninja. Después de todo, ¿no se supone que los Hyuga son muy estrictos con él?

―No tiene nada que ver la familia con el código ninja ―contestó Neji con serenidad.

Sabía que el principal punto a descolocar en Naoki para ganarle, era hacerle creer que se había desinteresado de él. Era cruel, pero cuando Neji se mostraba serio o molesto con Naoki, el niño de inmediato se inquietaba, puesto que mucho miedo surgía de él al ser un niño adoptado.

Había muchos niños en la academia que habían crecido en el mundo después de la guerra, además de que sus padres eran civiles y no conocían los horrores de la misma, por lo que su realidad y conocimiento de las emociones generadas de ese evento, distaban mucho de los de los niños que habían nacido, de alguna forma, "conocedores" de los horrores de esta. Niños como Naoki, que si bien, no sabía quiénes eran sus verdaderos padres, había llegado a brazos de Neji, un ninja que vivió los horribles resultados de la guerra empezando por la muerte de su padre. Naoki conoció mucho de la historia detrás, los años de tensión desde que empezó la búsqueda y captura de Naruto por los enemigos que aparecían constantemente, y lo que ocurrió hasta el fatídico campo de batalla donde todas las aldeas se unieron.

Este tipo de separación provocaba que el primer tipo de niños creyera que el segundo tipo de niños tenían algo… mal. Estos niños se volvieron problemáticos, jugando con las emociones de los niños que sabían de la guerra por diferentes factores: que perdieron familia, se quedaron solos o sin nada, que pagaban por lo que otros habían perdido en aquel entonces. El bullying dentro de la academia de Konoha fue uno de los muchos escándalos que inundaron el mundo ninja, puesto que todas las aldeas sufrían esta situación al no saber cómo comunicar el respeto que se debía tener por las personas más involucradas a los años trágicos.

Naoki fue víctima de este bullying mucho tiempo de niño, siendo molestado por el hecho de ser huérfano y adoptado, y le llenaron la cabeza de dudas a un niño que no las había tenido jamás. Naoki sabía que Neji lo amaba incondicionalmente, su padre se encargó de hacerle ver esto, y que jamás iba a marcar una diferencia entre lo que era ser un hijo de sangre de un hijo adoptado, puesto que, para Neji, Naoki era su familia de la misma y más fuerte forma.

Por eso mismo, cuando Neji escuchó llorar a Naoki cuando este tenía apenas siete años, encerrado en su habitación luego de haber ido por él a la Academia, y tras enterarse del tipo de trato que sufría su hijo, supo que cualquier cosa, emoción o palabra que hicieran creer a Naoki que Neji no lo quería, sería el golpe más duro que iba a recibir en toda su vida.

Y, desafortunadamente, Neji tenía que poner esto en práctica en ese momento, odiándose inmensamente por tener esa maldita idea en la cabeza… Pero era por el bien del futuro que los aguardaba. Por el bien de Naoki.

―Naoki, apártate del camino ―advirtió de la forma más fría que podía expresarse, y juró que la última vez que se escuchó hablar así, fue cuando Hinata y él eran niños, y él la despreciaba.

Naoki creyó no mostrar ninguna reacción, pero el ligero tirón que dio la comisura de su boca fue el indicio más sutil y suficiente para Neji.

―Bueno, pues yo sí voy a pelear contra ti si es necesario. No dejaré que ensucies a la aldea con esta traición ―respondió Naoki.

Con apenas segundos entre la acción del joven y la reacción de Neji, el pergamino de Tenten fue desplegado delante de Naoki, y las grandes letras que adornaron el lugar antes de la explosión, impulsaron a Neji a moverse del camino hacia el piso justo cuando una enorme bola de masa con púas pasaba sobre él rápidamente.

De no haber movido la cabeza, hubiese estrellado su cuerpo contra la tierra donde ahora rodaba la bola causando un enorme hueco en el camino, con un estruendoso y desagradable ruido.

_Pero fue demasiado lento_, pensó Neji mirando la bola detrás de él y Sasuke. _No ataca a matar. No me dañará. No puede._

Volvió su vista a Naoki justo cuando él sacaba un kusari fundo*, adivinando que buscaría utilizarlo para inmovilizarlo. Era una táctica MUY inútil, y Neji no lograba entender por qué Naoki lo atacaba de una forma que, en realidad, no era nada efectiva. No había emociones involucradas, porque Naoki jamás se dejaba llevar por ellas cuando se trataba de trabajo, eso era claro. Era una personal más racional que, aunque tuvieran que ver sentimientos, siempre ponía por delante el deber de su trabajo y la misión común de Konoha, así que Neji podía adivinar que Naoki no atacaba de esa forma por querer evitar lastimarlo.

Extrañado porque su movimiento corporal no era acorde a con su manera de pelear y desenvolverse, conociendo esto de haber sido uno de los principales entrenadores de Naoki en su niñez, Neji activó su byakugan y analizó el cuerpo de su hijo, notando unas extrañas líneas que subían desde la tierra hasta sus pies, envolviendo sus extremidades y apretando en puntos estratégicos.

Como una marioneta…

Una de…

― ¡Será mejor que te muevas, Hyuga!

Con un suspiro de espanto, Neji volteó de inmediato detrás de él sorprendido, y gracias a la sombra en el piso, dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo para ver a su apoyo flotando sobre los tres ninjas de Konoha.

― ¡Llévate a Sasuke ahora, ganaré tiempo!

Mientras Neji se apresuraba a actuar (aún muy confundido con la aparición del apoyo), Gaara movió la arena alrededor de Naoki para envolverlo cada vez más y más en ella, imposibilitando que intentara ir detrás de sus compañeros.

Neji tomó a Sasuke en brazos abrazando su torso con fuerza. Sasuke estaba con los brazos lánguidos sobre su estómago y la cabeza le colgaba de forma inestable, así que Neji intentó apretarlo lo más que pudo contra su hombro para evitar lastimarle el cuerpo. Estaba demasiado débil, y lo que menos quería era empeorar su situación. Las cosas fueron echadas sobre su espalda siendo sujetadas por el hombro contrario al que servía de almohada para Sasuke, y con la posición más segura que encontró, Neji echó carrera de nuevo a su objetivo inicial, pasando sin titubear a un lado de Naoki sin darle una doble mirada.

Naoki, por el contrario, se retorció lo mejor que pudo dentro de una gran masa de arena que lo envolvía cada vez más fuerte, cubriendo su cuerpo y aprisionándolo para evitar su huida. Miró de reojo a Neji hasta que lo perdió de la periferia, volviendo entonces su atención al Kazekage.

Gaara miró al niño debajo de él con una fría seriedad, deteniendo la arena una vez que supo que no había forma posible de que se liberase por su propia mano. Miró hacia donde Neji había desaparecido y luego alrededor, esperando ver a algún aliado del niño. Pero, por lo que veía, ninguno estaba cerca, lo cual era un alivio. No quería dejar más gente petrificada en medio de la nada, con uno era más que suficiente.

Naoki no sabía cómo dirigirse hacia Gaara y exigir que le soltara. En todos los aspectos conocidos, era su superior y un modelo a seguir, y por su propia educación no quería ni se sentía capaz de reclamarle por ello. Si el Kazekage estaba apoyando a Neji, había algo que no encajaba. ¿Se trataba de un complot contra Konoha?

No.

No creía eso, sonaba estúpido.

―Bien, ¿cómo quieres hacer esto? ―preguntó Gaara cruzándose de brazos. Naoki, boquiabierto, lo miraba casi sin parpadear― ¿Dejarás que te explique la situación o actuarás por impulso de nuevo? Si eliges la última, te informo que me veré en la obligación de aprisionarte hasta que el Hokage me indique que te suelte.

Naoki se pasó la lengua por los labios.

* * *

Veinte minutos, solo veinte minutos habían pasado desde la asistencia de Gaara, y Neji estaba corriendo tanto como podía.

Sasuke había parpadeado un par de veces indicando que estaba consciente, pero Neji asumía que él había pensado que su viaje no se había interrumpido en ningún momento, razón por la que había vuelto a dormir sin preguntar. Eso estaba bien, pues si Sasuke se enteraba de que Naoki estaba al tanto de todo, estaba seguro de que comenzaría a titubear acerca de sus próximos movimientos.

Había muchas preguntas que inundaban la cabeza de Neji, y algunas de ellas estaban comenzando a resolverse con el riel de recuerdos y certezas que le cruzaban la mente, por lo que solamente quería obtener una confirmación directa de su hijo. No estaba contento, no con todo lo ocurrido ni con lo que probablemente le informarían, pero, de alguna forma, un orgullo con calma le cruzó el pecho como una onda, dándole un poco de impulso para apretar con más seguridad a Sasuke y seguir el camino.

Pero con ello, estaba más nervioso.

* * *

Kiba observó con atención a los dos aldeanos que lo acompañaban en el bar del pueblo, escuchando con un falso interés como hablaban del local de inciensos y tés que habían cerrado las mujeres mayores del pueblo por celos, comentando cómo las jóvenes muchachas que lo atendían se habían tenido que ir del pueblo porque las señoras las llamaban "incitadoras".

Estaba lejos de estar interesado en el relato, pero Kiba había encontrado muy informativo el hecho de que, aquellas señoras quejumbrosas, eran las cabezas de las familias en el pueblo. Aunque, si bien, no eran ninjas ni mucho menos algún tipo de guerrero básico, ellas comandaban a todo habitante del lugar, pues eran poseedoras de armas muy importantes. Armas que, Kiba aseguraba, Sasuke iba a querer tener en custodia.

Para suerte de ambos, Shizune había logrado crear un vínculo con estas mujeres en poco tiempo, compartiendo muchas tardes de comidas y cenas con bailes en las que solamente compartían chismes entre ellas. Shizune había sido hábil sacando la información, pues no sospechaban nada de ella, creyéndola una simple mujer que buscaba lo mejor para su joven familiar, y por eso acompañaba al "tranquilo Kiba" en su decisión de mudarse.

Ambos habían tenido que cambiar su estilo para esconderse, Kiba borrando su maquillaje del clan, peinando su cabello con fijador y usando pupilentes de color para ocultar su obvia ascendencia. Shizune, por otro lado, había pintado su cabello de tono naranja y vestía de forma muy cubierta, dándole un aspecto aun mayor al que tenía. Esto los ayudaba con la idea de que ella era su tía.

Así que, con todo su teatro armado, ambos habían logrado recopilar la información básica para que Konoha realizara un movimiento para confiscar y poner bajo seguridad todas esas armas.

Kiba solo esperaba ordenes de Shikamaru, quien sería el que iría a través de los grupos juntándolos hasta llegar con el equipo de Sasuke a Kumogakure, así que él y Shizune solamente debían seguir aparentando el tan elaborado asunto. No le molestaba, hacerse tonto en un trabajo en una tienda nada visitada había sido lo que les había dado ingreso a ambos, Estar así durante hasta la llegada de Shikamaru no le quitaba nada.

― ¡OH, y esa debo contártela, Kiba! ―dijo Jun alzando su vaso al aire.

Kaiba sonrió lo más genuinamente que pudo.

* * *

El tiempo había pasado, Neji no podía decir cuánto realmente, pues apenas había logrado abrir los ojos dentro de la gran cueva, sumergido de la mitad de la parte trasera de su cuerpo debajo de un agua extremadamente fría. Creía que había estado mucho tiempo inconsciente en ese ambiente porque su cuerpo no reaccionaba con temblores al agua helada, pero sí podía sentir la tensión en sus músculos al doblar sus extremidades.

Torció la boca y cerró los ojos mientras ponía todo su esfuerzo en ponerse de pie, quejándose audiblemente al sentir sus huesos tronar y liberarse. No quiso ponerse de pie de inmediato, curvándose sobre su costado izquierdo y colocando su mano derecha sobre la rodilla derecha para tener un apoyo.

El ambiente, a diferencia del agua, era cálido, por lo que el contraste al moverse se sintió como un golpe. Sus pies iban a resentir todo el cambio, era seguro.

Entreabrió los ojos buscando alrededor de él algo que le indicara con exactitud donde se encontraba, pero la gran cola de pelaje naranja que estaba delante de él rodeándolo, le dejó bien claro que su destino no estaba lejos.

Con un lento movimiento de cabeza, Neji llevó su atención hacia el zorro que estaba sentado a su lado con la mirada al centro entre sus patas, donde parecía atento a algo.

―Kyubi ―susurró Neji en llamado.

El Zorro de las Nueve Colas volvió su mirada lentamente a Neji, pero no más de unos pocos segundos antes de regresarla a su primer objetivo.

― ¿De dónde lo sacaste, Hyuga? ―preguntó el Kyubi con voz tranquila.

Neji observó el entero cuerpo del Kyubi cubierto por distintos sellos en tinta sobre su piel. Algunos brillaban en colores, otros simplemente expedían un aura color verde neón, pero el resto eran simples tatuajes sobre el frondoso pelaje de la bestia.

Se puso de pie con rapidez, sin alejar su mirada del Kyubi mientras caminaba para rodear el costado izquierdo de la bestia. Notaba las pequeñas heridas en la mandíbula de este, unas largas líneas donde el pelaje no crecía. Iban desde la mandíbula izquierda hasta la barbilla al otro lado del rostro, y una zona quemada cerca de su ojo izquierdo también era notable.

― ¿No dejaste que te curaran aquel entonces? ―preguntó Neji.

―No era de mi especial interés cuando tenía a Sasuke a mi alcance ―dijo el Kyubi con calma.

Cuando Neji llegó al frente del Kyubi, miró que, entre las colas, en el piso al igual que estuvo él, Sasuke se encontraba recostado inconsciente pero tranquilo. A primera vista notaba que mucha de su situación había cambiado, su piel tenía más color, su respiración era más marcada y fuerte, lo que indicaba que respiraba de forma adecuada. Inclusive se podía ver en los parpados, los cuales habían perdido las arrugas en las comisuras y las sienes, las cuales se acumularon conforme habían pasado los días como si indicaran cansancio.

― ¿Lo curaste? ―preguntó Neji sorprendido.

El Kyubi por fin alejó su atención de Sasuke para ponerla sobre Neji, borrando su semblante en guardia e incluso inclinándose un poco hacia él.

―Está muy débil. Su cuerpo apenas acepta algo del chakra que le paso, es como si lo repeliera ―explicó el Kyubi entrecerrando los ojos―. Y sé que este sujeto no es el Sasuke que conocemos, así que he probado métodos menos… convencionales, para hacerle mejorar.

El Kyubi se enderezó mientras Neji se acercaba a Sasuke, alejando sus colas alrededor para darles espacio.

―Aun así, no parece servir de mucho, y la curación será lenta ―dijo el Kyubi.

Neji se acuclilló a la altura de Sasuke y le miró atento, revisando si no tenía alguna herida de la que preocuparse.

―Bueno, te doy las gracias por ayudarlo. Nuestro ninja médico nos hizo el favor de quedarse atrás y no podía curarlo yo ―comentó Neji. Miró al Kyubi sobre el hombro, y este le devolvió la mirada.

―Mientras despierta, creo que merezco una explicación acerca de su presencia en este lugar.

El Kyubi se puso de pie, poniendo en evidencia su grandeza de tamaño mientras se alejaba de Neji a paso agigantados y pesados. Neji lo miró curioso, preguntándose hacia donde se dirigía.

―Deja al Uchiha ahí, no le va a pasar nada. Este lugar no es ninguno de fácil acceso ―dijo Kyubi sin voltear a verlo.

Neji miró a Sasuke de reojo por última vez, seguro de lo que decía el Kyubi, pero inevitablemente nervioso. Con un encogimiento de hombros, se dio la vuelta y siguió al zorro.

* * *

― ¡¿Cómo que no está aquí?! ―preguntó Sakura con sorpresa.

Darui negó con un gesto de cabeza y torciendo la boca. Colocó sus manos en la cadera y miró apenado a Sakura.

―No sabía que Neji Hyuga sería quien vendría a la aldea ―comentó Darui―. De ser así, creo que le hubiésemos dado entrada y anuncio tan pronto como estuviera cerca de nosotros.

La expresión de preocupación en el rostro de Sakura atrajo la atención de Hiashi, quien le miró sabiendo que, a ella, como la encargada de la misión por eliminación, le correspondía elegir entre salir a buscar a Sasuke y Neji o quedarse en la aldea para comunicar la advertencia.

Sí, el primer plan era ir a la aldea a preparar todo para la llegada de Neji y Sasuke, pero se habían atrasado un día y medio tras que se habían cruzado con unos ninjas de Konoha que intentaron detenerlos. No les habían representado un gran problema, lo difícil había ocurrido cuando querían dejarlos en una zona segura. No sabían porqué habían sido atacados, ni siquiera ubicaban a los ninjas, por lo que Sakura y Hiashi querían ponerlos a salvo y luego preguntarle a Kakashi qué pasaba.

Cuando por fin pudieron ubicar a los ninjas en una zona segura (o lo más segura que pudieron encontrar), volvieron a tomar rumbo hacia su destino, yendo lo más rápido que podían con el cansancio de no haber descansado durante una noche entera para acortar el tiempo de viaje, pensando que compensarían lo que habían perdido.

Sakura había supuesto que Neji y Sasuke probablemente habrían llegado el mismo día que ellos con unas horas o minutos de anticipación, sabiendo bien que ambos eran mucho más rápidos que demasiados ninjas en el planeta, pero la reciente noticia de manos del Raikage le comprobó que estaba equivocada.

Y con ello, muy espantada.

Urayashi había dejado de dar actualizaciones de ambos hace mucho tiempo, argumentando que ya no podía sentirlos por ninguna parte. El niño supo de inmediato que Sakura entraría en estado de crisis si simplemente le decía que ya no tenía ni idea del paradero de esos dos, por lo que se apresuró a argumentar que, "lo más seguro", era que habían ocultado sus chakras.

Sakura se había calmado lo suficiente, pero la reciente noticia solo la alteraba todo lo que Urayashi había tratado de evitar.

Urayashi miró a Darui, quien le dirigía la mirada con evidente curiosidad. No esperaba pasar desapercibido, siendo un completo papel en blanco junto a tanta gente humana que tenía distintos colores de piel y cabello. Él era TOTALMENTE de un solo color con una ligera diferencia de tonalidades entre su pelo y ojos, pero la demás gente a su alrededor tenía evidentes cambios en tonos de ropa, piel, ojos, hasta las pestañas. Era claro que destacaba.

― ¿Un Otsutsuki? ―preguntó Darui.

El niño asintió.

―Urayashi Otsutsuki ―se presentó el niño―. Soy bueno.

Darui sonrió de lado.

―Sé que eres bueno. Es fácil de percibir, por eso no pregunté ―dijo Darui con una sonrisa completa―. Entren a la aldea, se quedarán en la Oficina del Raikage, ahí estarán seguros de miradas curiosas.

Sakura quería refutar y dar la vuelta, pero su sentido adulto le hizo no reaccionar a sus ganas de ir a buscar a sus amigos. Caminó con un porte de calma detrás del Raikage, con un rostro sereno y la espalda derecha. Aún estaba en territorio "inactivamente enemigo", pues no había ningún tratado de paz entre las aldeas… pero… al menos, podía considerarse un lugar parcialmente seguro gracias a Darui.

Con Hiashi cerca de ella, caminaron juntos al interior de la aldea.

* * *

Sentía una necesaria y rara calma cuando comenzó a abrir los ojos, sintiendo, por primera vez, que lo hacía con total ganas de despertar.

Entre lo borroso de su visión y lo limitado de su audición, no captó ningún techo ni ninguna pared en su vista periférica, rodeándolo un total color carmín oscuro. No sabía si era bruma, humo o el tono que daba la iluminación hacia la oscuridad entre su ubicación y un techo lejano, pero Sasuke estaba seguro de que JAMÁS se dio cuenta de cuando entró a ese lugar.

Lograba escuchar un par de voces taponadas por el agua que entraba en sus oídos, pero las palabras eran inentendibles, así que su primer impulso fue ponerse de pie para escuchar claramente.

Se quejó de forma audible, algo que, para su molestia, hacía años que no hacía. Ni siquiera en la batalla contra Momoshiki y Kinshiki había tenido tantas quejas de sus heridas, por lo que le fastidiaba que las actuales fueran por el estado lamentable de su cuerpo que ni siquiera era generado por batalla. Su tiempo en esa realidad le estaba sacando cuenta.

Llevó sus manos hacia sus muslos mientras encorvaba la espalda contra sus piernas, llevando la cabeza entre las rodillas tratando de aceptar su propio peso. En ese proceso notó el agua helada y clara que lo cubría de la mitad del cuerpo, dándose cuenta del piso color ladrillo debajo de él. Aun sin asimilar qué era el lugar en dónde estaba, utilizó toda su renovada energía para poder ponerse finalmente de pie, enfocando mucha atención en cómo sus dolores habían disminuido casi a desaparecer, e incluso se sentía más capaz de respirar y moverse.

Y justo cuando movía sus hombros para sentir de nuevo sus articulaciones, su chakra, en un extraño excelente funcionamiento, le permitió percibir la gran energía desbocada que estaba a poca distancia de él.

Giró rápidamente la cabeza hacia el lugar, y entonces notó a Neji caminando hacia él, con el enorme e imponente Kyubi sentado a pocos metros de distancia, mirándolo con un coraje contenido, pero a la vez, con una muy evidente curiosidad.

Esperando no estarse mostrando débil, Sasuke le mantuvo la mirada al gran zorro hasta que Neji llegó a él y atrajo su atención colocándole la mano sobre el hombro.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ―preguntó Neji.

Sasuke pasó saliva por primera vez desde que despertó, sintiendo el desagradable dolor que finalmente le dio alivio a su garganta. Tomó aire y estiró el cuello.

―Bien, sorpresivamente ―contestó Sasuke con serenidad. Miró hacia el Kyubi―. Gracias por traernos hasta aquí.

Neji asintió y se dio la vuelta, dándole una leve palmada al hombro a Sasuke para que avanzara a su lado.

Ambos se acercaron hacia el Kyubi, y Sasuke jamás despegó su mirada de él. Cuando lo tuvo a cinco metros, considerablemente cerca en comparación de tamaños, ambos centraron su total atención entre ellos. Neji se sintió evidentemente fuera de ambiente, por lo que se alejó un poco de ellos y se sentó a verlos conversar.

―Quisiera decir que me sorprende ―comenzó el Kyubi con calma―, pero he vivido tanto y visto tantas cosas, que lo único que hay en mi mente es aplastarte con una de mis colas sin importarme en lo más mínimo el motivo de tu aparición en esta realidad. Sin embargo… ―se agachó hacia Sasuke un poco, mostrándole su total interés―, estas aquí por algo, y como me han contado lo apegado que eres al Naruto de tu realidad, realmente estoy intrigado por lo que vienes a pedir.

Sasuke parpadeó una vez, sin responder, pero sin moverse de su lugar.

El Kyubi le devolvía la mirada.

―Igual de insolente ―murmuró el Kyubi.

―Kurama, no vengo a solicitar ningún tipo de ayuda sencilla ―respondió Sasuke con firmeza. El Kyubi se echó hacia atrás ante la mención de su nombre, pues la última persona que le había llamado así había sido el difunto ninja rubio―. Mi único fin en esta misión es recopilar y mantener a salvo tanto poder como sea posible, para alejarlo de Urashiki. Tú y tus hermanos son parte de esa energía.

El Kyubi bufó, cerró los ojos y volvió la cabeza a un lado mientras sus colas se movían de un lado a otro.

―No esperes que interceda por ti y los convenza. Tiene años que no hablo con las demás bestias ―dijo Kurama―. Tenemos poco interés en siquiera cruzarnos, muchos no tienen recuerdos especialmente felices de que nos liberaras cuando te pusiste loco.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja mientras Kurama lo veía de reojo.

―Están muy enojados ―comentó.

Sasuke asintió.

―Comprendo bien eso ―puso su única mano sobre la cadera y apoyó su peso sobre la pierna izquierda―, y no, mi fin no es hacerlos mis aliados. Solamente quiero que estén a salvo. Al menos, si no puedo ponerlos de mi lado, quiero evitar que Urashiki los use del suyo.

―Ese hombre es un dolor de cabeza, ¿eh? ―preguntó Kurama poniendo su atención ahora sobre Sasuke y Neji, intercalando la mirada entre ambos―. ¿Qué tanto han hecho para detenerlo?

Sasuke suspiró.

―Lo suficiente. Aunque hemos mantenido a Naruto al borde. Es uno de sus objetivos, y queremos protegerlo ―contestó Sasuke.

Kurama movió los parpados mostrando una expresión de curiosidad. Su mirada se detuvo en un punto invisible en el agua antes de hablar.

―Hyuga me contó todo ―dijo Kurama con voz baja―. Así que el niño lo logró y se volvió Hokage en tu tiempo.

Sasuke asintió.

―Sí. Él es el Hokage. Y tú sigues con él.

―No esperaba menos ―comentó Kurama mirando a Sasuke de nuevo―. Bueno, si no quieres que ponga a todas las bestias de tu lado, ¿qué es exactamente lo que quieres? No tengo tanto poder como para andarme libre por este mundo. Cualquier idiota con poco cerebro y un poder ocular puede intentar controlarme, es algo que no puedo evitar. Más te vale no estar listo para intentarlo si me niego a tu petición.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

―Lo mío es una petición, no una exigencia. Si te niegas a ayudarnos, me marcharé y seguiré con el plan sin ti ―contestó Sasuke. Miró hacia Neji y preguntó―. Kurama, ¿qué se necesita para ser tu jinchuriki?

Neji dio un salto en su lugar y miró a Sasuke con desconcierto. Kurama enarcó una ceja, inclinó la cabeza a un lado y bajó una oreja.

―Mucho chakra, manejo de sellos y un portador lo suficientemente fuerte para recibirme ―respondió Kurama. Frunció el ceño―. ¿Me estas preguntando…?

―En un principio lo planee, pero no puedo mantenerte. Mi cuerpo no está al cien por ciento de sus capacidades, este mundo me está debilitando, y, si muero, no podré asegurar que te sacaré a tiempo de mí antes de que ocurra ―contestó Sasuke volteándolo a ver―. Así que tengo una segunda opción.

Kurama miró a Sasuke con poca confianza, pensando que la otra era una que, para su mala suerte, le haría codearse con Gamabunta.

― ¿Y qué es? ―preguntó queriendo salir de la duda de una vez por todas.

Sasuke parpadeó una vez.

―Hagamos un contrato. Conviértete en mi invocación.

* * *

HOLA A TODOS, he vuelto :'v

Disculpen la demora. Finalmente he terminado mi curso y me he titulado, sólo que, por la pandemia, he tenido muchos problemas para realizar los trámites, por lo que me estuve moviendo para trabajar en ello. Aunado, mi PC murió por el disco duro, y estuve sin ella un mes, motivo también por el que no pude subir el capítulo.

Finalmente esta aquí, recién tostado.

Quiero hacer unas aclaraciones:

1) Utilicé la palabra _PUPILENTES_ porque es el nombre popular por donde vivo en México para los lentes de contacto. Como saben, pueden usarse tanto con aumento como de forma estética por el color, pero realmente no sabía cómo llamarlos, ya que recuerdo que en algún lado les dicen Lentillas. Me pareció importante aclararlo para que no se quedaran con la duda de qué fue lo que usó Kiba XD

2) _Kusari fundo_ es un arma que se ve en el anime de Naruto (Kakashi la llegó a usar), que consta de una larga cadena con dos pesas a cada lado.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, que lo disfruten mucho, y agradezco su apoyo y por leerlo.

Me alegra mucho poder compartir esta historia con ustedes.

Nos estaremos leyendo en el siguiente capítulo, cuídense mucho.

Nos Vemos :D

_Ana Kogane Holt_


End file.
